


Die Theorie der ungenutzten Chancen

by Knusta



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knusta/pseuds/Knusta
Summary: (Season 5) Ein kleiner Zweifel gerät außer Kontrolle und Sheldon muss sich überlegen, ob seine neue romantische Beziehung zu Amy wirklich das ist, was er will. Wer ist schuld? Natürlich Penny. Zusammen mit seiner blonden Nachbarin stürzt sich Sheldon in ein riskantes Abenteuer, dass nicht immer ungefährlich ist und dass das Leben aller Beteiligten auf den Kopf stellen wird. Werden Penny und Sheldon ungenutzte Chancen ergreifen, oder sind sie nicht bereit, einer überraschenden Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken?





	1. Beziehungsrahmenvertrag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TBBT und die Charaktere gehören mir nicht - Als ich die Geschichte angefangen habe zu schreiben, war die fünfte Staffel noch brandneu und die Beziehung zwischen Sheldon und Amy grade erst entfacht. Heute wissen wir alle, dass Sheldon und Amy ein tolles Paar sind und Penny mit Leonard glücklich ist … ABER … was wäre das Leben ohne ein paar kleine Tagträume? Alles beginnt mit Staffel 5, Folge 10 … ]

 

_(…)_

_Sheldon: Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen willst._   
_Penny: Was?_   
_Sheldon: Ein Date. Du und ich. Wir gehen essen, tanzen und können uns einen Preiskampf ansehen._   
_Penny: Oh Gott, willst du etwa Amy eifersüchtig machen?_   
_Sheldon: Nein! Warum redet alle Welt über Amy, die eventuell heute Abend mit Stuart ausgeht und möglicherweise in sexuelle Aktivitäten verstrickt werden wird? Nein, es geht nicht um Amy!_   
_Penny: Hör mal Sheldon, du wirst Amy nicht zurückbekommen, indem du Spielchen mit ihr spielst._   
_Sheldon: Ich versuche doch gar nicht, sie zurück zubekommen! Aber …aus reiner Neugierde, wie könnte man das anstellen?_   
_Penny: Ok Schätzchen, ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Es gab da einen Typen, den ich sehr mochte, aber ich habe es ihm nie gesagt. Dann ist er mit einer anderen ausgegangen und ich bereue es bis heute, ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?_   
_Sheldon: Ich denke ja. Ich bin der Typ._   
_Penny: Nein, bist du nicht._   
_Sheldon: Bist du sicher? Es würde nämlich vieles erklären. Deine ständige Anwesenheit in meiner Wohnung und diese unglückliche Geschichte mit Leonard, nur um in meiner Nähe sein zu können und die Art, wie zu mich Schätzchen nennst…_   
_Penny: Sheldon, ich nenne fast jeden Schätzchen._   
_Sheldon: Du Luder!_   
_Penny: Ok, alles was ich dir damit sagen wollte, ist, dass du auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Amy gehen und mit ihr sprechen solltest. Bevor es zu spät ist und du es für immer bereuen wirst, es nicht getan zu haben…_

_[S5E10 - The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition]_

 

**1\. Kapitel – Ein Vertrag, eine Beziehung**

 

Was für ein Tag! Penny legte ihre Füße vorsichtig auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, während sie eine Schale mit Käsenudeln auf ihren Oberschenkeln balancierte. Sie griff zur Fernbedienung, entschied sich dann aber um. Selbst die stumpfsinnigste Sendung würde ihr heute keine Zerstreuung bringen. Stattdessen ließ sie die letzten Stunden nochmals Revue passieren. Sheldons Besuch und sein Anliegen hatten sie unvorbereitet getroffen. Ihr Nachbar schaffte es nach Jahren immer noch, sie zu überraschen und zu irritieren.

Ein Date mit Sheldon?

Absurd.

So gern sie Sheldon auch hatte, er war ganz sicher nicht der Typ aus ihrer Geschichte. Wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, er selbst könnte gemeint sein, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie hatte Sheldon tatsächlich eine wahre Geschichte erzählt, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Wahrheit darin zu erkennen. Es ging natürlich um Leonard und die gescheiterte Beziehung.

Penny gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie trauerte dieser Beziehung tatsächlich ein wenig hinterher. Leonard war anders gewesen, als alle Freunde vor ihm. Die Beziehung zu ihm war ernsthafter und ehrlicher gewesen, als alles davor, aber es hatte nicht gereicht. Sie hatte sich von seiner Zuneigung erdrückt und überfordert gefühlt und Leonard hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, dass es nicht mehr echt gewirkt hatte. Penny schniefte und wandte ihr Gedanken wieder dem aktuellen Thema zu.

Sheldon und Amy. Konnte das funktionieren?

Auch wenn Sheldon es gerne kaschierte, war er doch nur ein Mensch und Penny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nie davon geträumt hatte, eine Freundin zu haben. Wenn er jetzt nicht ins kalte Wasser sprang und es mit Amy versuchte, würde es vielleicht keine weitere Möglichkeit geben und er würde wieder in seiner Arbeit versinken. Wenn er sich wieder daneben benahm und Amy endgültig in die Flucht schlug, würde Penny ihm das sehr übel nehmen. Sie hatte Gefallen an der spleenigen Neurobiologin gefunden und es gefiel ihr ebenfalls, dass Amy es schaffte das menschliche in Sheldon zu betonen. Sie hatte einen guten Einfluss auf Sheldon und machte den Umgang mit ihm ein wenig leichter.

Neugierig warf Penny einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Sie war sich sicher, dass Amy sie sofort anrufen würde, wenn sie eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Aber bis dahin hieß es warten.

Eine Weile tippte Penny sich durch ihre WhatsApp Chats und versuchte zu erfahren, ob jemand ihr beim Warten Gesellschaft leisten wollte, doch niemand hatte Zeit oder Lust und so saß sie allein auf ihrem Sofa und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

„Ach, was soll‘s“, murmelte sie frustriert und erhob sich, um eine Weinflasche zu öffnen.

\---

Penny griff mit der freien Hand nach ihrem Handy.

‚ Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten! Sheldon hat endlich die Frage der Fragen gestellt. Anschließend hat er in meiner Wohnung gewartet, bis ich mein Date mit Stuart beendet hatte. Ich habe den Beziehungsrahmenvertrag bereits unterschrieben. Weitere Informationen folgen. ‘

Kaum hatte sie die Nachricht gelesen, begann das Telefon zu klingeln.

„Hallo Penny! Sicher hast du grade meine Nachricht gelesen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, mit dir persönlich darüber reden zu müssen“, meldete sich eine gut gelaunte Amy.

„Ich freu mich so für dich, Ames. Du hast schließlich lange genug darauf gewartet. Ist er noch bei dir?“

„Du meinst sicher Sheldon. Er ist schon vor Stunden nach Hause gegangen, um seinen Schlafzyklus nicht durcheinander zu bringen.“ Es entstand eine kurze Pause. „Ist das nicht aufregend? Noch vor kurzem hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können, dass sich das andere Geschlecht für mich interessieren könnte und jetzt hatte ich sogar die Wahl. Aber wem erzähle ich das… Du weißt ja selbst wie es ist, wenn man von allen Seiten umworben wird. Mit deiner Porzellanhaut und deinem wunderschönen honigblonden Haar….“

Penny rümpfte irritiert die Nase. „Lass uns doch lieber über dich und Sheldon reden. Was steht denn in eurem Vertrag?“

„Gut das du fragst, ich hab ihn dir schon per Mail geschickt, allerbeste Freundin.“

Penny zögerte und machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Nein… das muss nicht sein. Ich will es lieber in deinen Worten hören.“

„Der Vertrag legt fest, in welchem Rahmen sich unsere Beziehung als Freund und Freundin bewegen wird. Ich gebe zu, dass mich einige Abschnitte, insbesondere Paragraph 3, Absatz 5: Händehalten und Absatz 6: Umarmungen und andere körperliche Zuwendungen etwas enttäuscht haben. Aber hey, ich habe einen Freund “, sang Amy ins Telefon.

„Was meinst du damit? Ihr habt vorab festgelegt, wie weit ihr gehen werdet?“

„Ja, darauf läuft es hinaus, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Sheldon seine Meinung dazu bald ändern wird “, sagte Amy und machte ein Geräusch, dass Penny an ein sterbendes Eichhörnchen erinnerte. „Sicher weißt du, worauf ich hinaus will… “

Penny lauschte Amys aufgeregtem Monolog und nippte an ihrem Wein. Wie konnte es sein, dass selbst Amy es schaffte, einen Mann an sich zu binden und sie war immer noch allein? Allein mit ihrer Flasche Wein und einem Berg an Fehlentscheidungen und Problemen.

 

\---

 

Ein paar Monate später:

Nachdem sich die erste Aufregung um Sheldons Beziehungsstatus zu Amy gelegt hatte und alle mehr oder weniger akzeptiert hatten, das die beiden ab jetzt gedachten eine romantische Beziehung zu führen, kamen die Freunde langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Schließlich hatte sich nichts verändert, davon abgesehen, dass sie nun eine weitere Person in der Sitzgruppe um Sheldons und Leonards Wohnzimmertisch unterbringen mussten. Trotzdem meinte Penny bemerkt zu haben, dass die Gruppendynamik eine andere war.

Früher hatte sie eine engere Bindung zu Bernadette gehabt, doch nun steckte diese gerne den Kopf mit Amy zusammen, um über die Eigenarten und Macken ihrer Freunde zu lamentieren. Wann immer sich die drei Frauen trafen, schwenkte das Gesprächsthema schnell zu Howard, Sheldon oder zu Beziehungsproblemen im Allgemeinen und Penny fühlte sich wie das fünfe Rad am Wagen. Aber Selbstmitleid und negative Gedanken brachten sie nicht weiter. Zum Glück hatte sie genügend Männer in ihrem Leben gehabt, um trotzdem mitreden zu können und mehr über Howards und Sheldons Vorlieben und Schwächen zu erfahren konnte ihr vielleicht irgendwann von Nutzen sein.

Doch nicht nur ihre Freundinnen hatten sich verändert. Auch Sheldon begann, sie mit Beziehungsfragen zu belästigen und ihre Zusammentreffen waren bei weitem nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher. Wie oft hatte Penny in den letzten Jahren das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu lynchen, wenn er ihre Grammatik verbesserte oder ihr ihren unterlegenen IQ vor Augen führte, doch jetzt vermisste sie die guten alten Zeiten ein wenig. Damals hatte es keine Themen wie ‚Dating‘, ‚das richtige Geschenk für meine Freundin‘ und ‚wie mache ich Komplimente‘ gegeben. Es gab nur sie und Sheldon. Zugegeben, ein bizarrer Gedanke, aber Sheldon war über die Jahre zu einem treuen Freund geworden, den sie kindischerweise nur ungern mit einer anderen Frau wollte. Obwohl sie ebenfalls mit Amy befreundet war, nagte da ein Gefühl in Pennys Magengegend, dass sich gut und gerne mit dem Begriff ‚minimale Eifersucht‘ zusammenfassen ließ.

Penny seufzte leise und betrachtete die kleine Gruppe, die sich um den Wohnzimmertisch versammelt hatte und das asiatische Take-Away verspeiste, dass sie zusammen mit Leonard organisiert hatte. Alles war wie immer und doch störte sie etwas an diesem Bild.

Amy hatte ihren Platz neben Sheldon eingenommen und die beiden saßen kerzengrade nebeneinander, ohne sich zu berühren. Überhaupt war es wohl für einen außenstehenden Betrachter schier unmöglich zu erkennen, dass die beiden eine Beziehung führten. Es gab keine Umarmungen und Küsse, keine verliebten Blicke oder Kosenamen. Nichts, was in Pennys Augen eine romantische Beziehung ausmachte. Konnte das wirklich auf Dauer funktionieren?

Sie hatte Amy danach gefragt, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklärte ihr, dass sie durchaus zufrieden mit der derzeitigen Situation war. Doch Penny war sich sicher, in den dunklen Augen ihrer Freundin ein wachsendes Fünkchen Frustration entdeckt zu haben. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon bekommen, wer Amy war und was sie sein wollte. Amy hatte nie bestritten, dass Emotionen zu ihrem Leben gehörten und dass sie an zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen jeglicher Form interessiert war. Sie hatte lediglich nie jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie diese hätte teilen oder ausführen können.

Das war ein großer Unterschied zu Sheldon, der seine Verdrängungstaktik fast zu Perfektion ausgebaut hatte. Er war miserabel, wenn es darum ging, andere Menschen und deren Verhalten zu lesen und das kaschierte er gerne mit Unnahbarkeit. Amy hatte bereits kleine Wunder bewirkt, aber es würde sicher bald der Punkt erreicht sein, an dem Sheldon einlenken musste. Ansonsten konnte es womöglich passieren, dass die beiden an diesen feinen aber doch vorhandenen Differenzen scheitern würden. Und wer würde dann den sprichwörtlichen Scherbenhaufen wegkehren müssen?

Penny erhob sich und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Bernadette war ihr gefolgt und musterte die ernste Miene ihrer Freundin.

„Ist alles ok mit dir?“

„Sieh sie dir an“, flüsterte Penny und nickte dezent in Richtung Amy und Sheldon, die sich in eine ‚Konversation‘ vertieft hatten.

Bernadette verzog unschlüssig das Gesicht. „Jeder liebt auf seine Art und Weise, Penny“, antwortete sie und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Aber sie sind schon ein wenig schräg.“

\--


	2. Risse in der Fassade

„Also Amy, erzähl schon! Wie läuft es mit dir und Sheldon?“

Die beiden Freundinnen saßen nebeneinander an Pennys Küchentisch und aßen Vanilleeis. Nach einem ausgedehnten Tag in der Mall war Bernadette zu Howard gefahren und Amy hatte sich nur zu gern bereit erklärt, den Tag mit Penny ausklingen zu lassen.

„Was genau meinst du?“ Amy warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, während sie eine Portion Eis auf ihrem Löffel balancierte.

„Na ja“, Penny wedelte mit ihrem Löffel in der Luft herum. „Wir hatten in den letzten Wochen kaum Zeit, uns zu unterhalten. Ist bei euch alles ok?“

„Ich war bisher noch nie in einer Beziehung und habe deshalb keine Vergleichswerte, aber ich bin glücklich“, sagte Amy nach einer kurzen Pause. „Allerdings habe ich Sheldon eine Weile nicht mehr in Natura gesehen, weil wir beide momentan wichtige Projektabschnitte haben und uns auf die Arbeit konzentrieren müssen.“

„Oh, wie schade. Dann wirst du ihn sicherlich vermissen.“

Amy machte ein erstauntes Gesicht und zog die Brauen hoch. „Das ist nicht Schade. Ich liebe meine Arbeit und Sheldon liebt die Physik.“

Penny hielt im Essen inne und warf ihrer Freundin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Aber wenn ihr euch momentan so wenig seht… hast du keine Sehnsucht?“

„Sehnsucht?“ Amy stützte den Kopf in ihre Hand und sah zur Decke hoch. „Wir skypen in regelmäßigen Abständen und halten den Kontakt durch E-Mails aufrecht. Ich sehe Sheldon fast öfter als mir lieb ist.“

Penny erhob sich und füllte ihre Schale auf. „Ich weiß ja, dass Sheldon diese Keim-Sache hat und Körperkontakt verabscheut, aber was ist mit dem physischen Aspekt eurer Beziehung?“ Sie hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Warte, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das wirklich wissen will.“

„Jetzt verstehe ich, es geht dir um Bettgeflüster!“ Amys Augen blitzen freudig auf. „Beste Freundinnen erzählen sich doch alles, egal wie schmutzig unsere geheimen Geheimnisse sind, richtig?“ Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar. „Allerdings gibt es da nichts zu berichten. Wir haben Hände gehalten, aber das weißt du bereits, weil du dabei warst.“

Ja, das hatte Penny allerdings mitbekommen. Beim Fernsehen hatte Amy an einer besonders spannenden Stelle Sheldons Hand halten dürfen. Das war genau für fünf Minuten gut gegangen, dann hatte Sheldon wieder einmal auf irgendwelche Vertragsklauseln hingewiesen.

„Ja, richtig. Händehalten ist für Sheldon sicher ein großer Schritt.“

„Eher ein mikroskopisch kleiner Schritt, wenn du mich fragst.“ Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung warf Amy ihr Haar zurück und zog ihre Wolljacke glatt. „Ich bin so weit gekommen, ich kann jetzt nicht aufgeben. Du solltest mich mittlerweile kennen, Penny. Es wird sich schon eine Möglichkeit finden lassen, Sheldon dazu zu bringen, diese lächerlichen Klauseln abzuschaffen und wenn wir es getan haben - ich meine miteinander geschlafen - , wirst du die erste sein die es erfährt, liebe beste Freundin.“

Amy legte ihren Kopf an Pennys Schulter und diese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „So ist es richtig, immer her mit dem Optimismus. Das kann bei Sheldon nicht schaden.“

Amy warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Kürzlich habe ich mit meiner Mutter telefoniert und sie war das erste Mal seit langem mit meinen Entscheidungen zufrieden. Zumindest was Sheldon anbelangt. Bei dir ist sie sich nach wie vor unsicher. Kein guter Einfluss, du weißt schon. Aber worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass Sheldon aus mehr als nur einem Grund eine sehr gute Partie für mich ist. “  
„Sicher wirst du mir das gleich in aller Ausführlichkeit erklären.“

„Wir haben auf intellektueller Ebene einen ebenbürtigen Partner ineinander gefunden. Alle Welt sagt, Gegensätze ziehen sich an, aber für eine gesunde romantische Beziehung braucht man meiner Meinung nach zu allererst eine gemeinsame Basis. Ich kann mit Stolz behaupten, das Sheldon und ich diese Basis gefunden haben. Wir haben ähnliche Interessen, denselben Humor und sind beide der Meinung, dass eine romantische Beziehung nicht in Kitsch und Selbstaufgabe enden muss. Nur das mit den Superhelden ist ein wenig lächerlich, aber jeder hat seine Leichen im Keller.“

„Und dieser Vertrag? Was, wenn Sheldon es nicht schafft, den hinter sich zu lassen und es niemals zu Bettgeflüster kommen wird?“

Amy seufzte und machte ein frustriertes Gesicht. „Daran dürfen wir gar nicht denken, Penny! Es steht außer Frage, das Sheldon ein attraktiver Mann ist und ich bestimmte Bedürfnisse habe, die bisher auf der Strecke geblieben sind. Aber ich kann Sheldon ja schlecht zu etwas zwingen. Das wäre dann ja genaugenommen Vergewaltigung. Nicht, das ich so etwas planen würde. Es ist nicht so leicht an Rohypnol zu kommen, wie man denken könnte.“

Penny würgte ihr Eis hinunter und hatte Mühe einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

Amy begutachtete bekümmert den schmelzenden Klumpen Vanilleeis in ihrer Schale. „Hast du zufällig noch etwas von diesem Kirschlikör? Mir ist jetzt nach Alkohol zumute.“

 

\---

 

Der Morgen war schon lange vorbei, als Penny frisch geduscht und angezogen ihre Wohnung verließ. Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihren Nachbarn, um etwas Kaffee zu ergattern und eventuell einen kleinen Plausch mit Leonard zu halten.

Als sie nach einem nachlässigen Klopfen eintrat, konnte sie nur Sheldon entdecken, der auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa saß und seinen Laptop auf den Knien balancierte. „Guten Tag, Penny. Oder sollte ich dir lieber einen guten Morgen wünschen?“

Penny ging nicht darauf ein und ließ sich neben Sheldon auf das Sofa fallen, um ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff gegen die Schulter zu geben. Das war genug, um ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen, aber nicht genug für eine Grundsatzdiskussion zum Thema ‚Privatsphäre‘. Sheldon zuckte zusammen und sah sie leicht verärgert an. Dann zog er seinen T-Shirt-Ärmel wieder in Position.

„Wo ist Leonard? Im Bad?“ Fragte Penny, bevor Sheldon überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Ich habe ihn zum Einkaufen geschickt und war bis eben überaus dankbar für ein paar Minuten wundervoller Ruhe.“ Er stellte seinen Laptop auf dem Tisch vor sich ab und klappte ihn zu. „Womit rechtfertigst du deine Anwesenheit in meinem Zuhause?“

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Mir war langweilig.“

Sheldon gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du unterbrichst meine Arbeit, um mir von deinen Gefühlsduseleien zu berichten? Wenn dir langweilig ist, würde ich dir vorschlagen, deine Wohnung aufzuräumen.“

Penny schluckte einen beißenden Kommentar runter und lächelte ihn an. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Schätzchen. Später vielleicht.“

Sheldon musterte sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und Penny konnte es nicht länger für sich behalten. „Sheldon, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?“

„Gerne, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich darauf nicht antworten werde.“ Sheldons Augen wanderten bereits zurück zu seinem Laptop, seine Hand streckte sich aus, um das Gerät wieder an sich zu nehmen.

„Ich denke, Amy ist unglücklich damit, wie die Dinge laufen.“

Sheldons ausgestreckte Hand verharrte für einige Sekunden reglos in der Luft, dann drehte er sich ruckartig zu Penny um. „Erstens: Das ist keine Frage, sondern die Äußerung einer vagen Vermutung. Zweitens: Hat sie das so gesagt?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist.“

„Du bist dir also ‚ziemlich sicher‘.“ Sheldon schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln, das augenblicklich verschwand, als er weitersprach. „Deine Beweisführung ist mehr als dürftig, Penny. Worüber genau ist sie denn deiner Meinung nach unzufrieden?“

„Du hast es Amy mit diesem Beziehungsvertrag nicht grade leicht gemacht und sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass du mit der Zeit ein wenig lockerer werden würdest, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ob ich weiß, was …“ Jetzt sah er sichtlich entrüstet aus „Lockerer? Sehe ich aus wie ein Hippie? Amy hat dem gesamten Inhalt des Vertrages zugestimmt – somit auch allen Absätzen und Zusatzklauseln. Ihr Name steht darunter. Da sie dir den Vertrag per Mail geschickt hat, solltest du damit vertraut sein. Nicht, dass ich es gutheiße, das sie derart private Dokumente an jeden Hinz und Kunz schickt, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.“

„Und da haben wir es ja.“ Penny seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Wie du schon sagtest: Es ist euer Vertrag. Ich werde das ganz sicher nicht lesen. Du solltest nur wissen, dass Amy nicht zufrieden damit ist, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt. Wenn sie dir etwas bedeutet, solltest du über deinen Schatten springen und einen Schritt nach vorn machen.“

Jetzt wirkte Sheldon doch ein wenig nachdenklich. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe mir doch bereits mehr Mühe gegeben, sonst wäre Amy eine Liaison mit Stuart eingegangen.“

„Ja, du hast sie davon überzeugt, dass du der Richtige für sie bist, aber drauf kann man sich doch nicht ausruhen. Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache anders aufrollen. Was ist mit dir? Bist du zufrieden, Sheldon?“

„Welchen Grund hätte ich, nicht zufrieden zu sein? Ich bin gesund, habe ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine Arbeit. Des Weiteren bin ich Teil einer sozialen Gruppe und habe eine Freundin. Also ja, ich bin zufrieden.“

„Sheldon! Wirklich? Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen.“

„Ich verstehe nur nicht genau wobei. Wenn Amy ein Problem hat, wird sie es mir sagen.“

Penny erhob sich. „Aber vielleicht wäre es klug, ihr zuvor zu kommen.“

Sheldon griff bereits wieder nach dem Laptop und klappte ihn auf. „Ich denke darüber nach“, murmelte er und war schon wieder in seiner eigenen Welt verschwunden.

Aber Penny wusste, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Jetzt brauchte sie sich nur noch zurücklehnen und abzuwarten, wer der beiden sich zuerst mit Neuigkeiten melden würde.

 

\---

 

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Wohnung kam Leonard außer Atem und mit einer Einkaufstüte bepackt die Stufen hoch.  
„Hey Penny.“

„Hey“, sie spielte mit ihrem Türschlüssel und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?“

„Klar!“ Sofort war Leonard ganz Ohr und stellte seine Tüte neben der Tür ab, bevor er Penny in ihre Wohnung folgte. „Worum geht`s?“

Penny drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was denkst du über Shamy?“

Irritiert verschränkte Leonard die Arme vor der Brust. „Ähm….was willst du hören?“

„Meinst du, sie sind glücklich?“, fragte Penny, während sie ihre Schlüssel achtlos auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch fallen ließ.

„Die beiden sind wie zweieiige Zwillinge, Penny.“ Er begann zu grinsen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, als er Pennys ernstes Gesicht sah. „Ich denke, dass sie … ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Warum fragst du mich das?“

„Weil ich glaube, dass es schief gehen könnte. Amy hat da etwas angedeutet.“

Leonard runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir normal Sterblichen je verstehen werden, was sie ineinander sehen, aber es muss etwas geben. Wenn sie nicht zufrieden sind, dann werden sie das untereinander klären. Ich weiß, manchmal vergisst man, dass die beiden erwachsen sind. Sie kriegen das schon hin, glaub mir.“

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht“, murmelte Penny und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne. Das war nicht ganz das, was sie hatte hören wollen. Aber was wollte sie denn hören? War ihr Leben wirklich so langweilig, dass sie sich so auf das anderer stürzen musste?

Leonard sah auf seine Uhr und griff nach dem Türknauf. „Ich muss die Pizza bestellen. Kommst du zum Essen rüber?“

Penny schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich lege mich noch mal hin.“

„Penny, es ist erst halb fünf. Ist alles ok mit dir?“

„Es ist nichts. Geh schon rüber, bevor Sheldon dir den Kopf abreißt.“

Leonard zögerte kurz, bevor er die Haustür öffnete. „Also gut, dann…wenn du was brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du uns findest.“

Penny nickte abwesend und Leonard zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann trat Stille ein und Penny erhob sich vom Sofa, um in ihr Schlafzimmer zu schlurfen, wo sie sich in ihr frisch bezogenes Bett fallen ließ. Gestern war ihr der Weichspüler ausgegangen und so hatte sie sich gnädigerweise ein wenig von Sheldons borgen dürfen, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, die Dosierung millimetergenau in die kleine Verschlusskappe zu zirkeln. War es nicht viel einfacher, ihr die ganze verdammte Flasche mitzugeben? Ein verrückter Kerl.

Sie atmete tief ein und wurde von dem Geruch nach frischer Wäsche umhüllt. Frische Wäsche und Sheldon. Wie kam es, dass ihr Nachbar in seiner Seifenblase besser mit der Welt zurechtkam als sie? Penny seufzte und schmiegte sich tiefer in ihre Kissen.

Ein kleiner Schlummer wirkte manchmal wunder gegen trübsinnige Gedanken.

 

\---

 

Sheldon fühlte, wie sich ein undefinierbares Gefühl in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete. Er hielt im Tippen inne und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er etwas gegessen hatte, was diese Symptome erklären konnte. Vorerst kam ihm nichts in den Sinn, aber es war eindeutig besser, das im Auge zu behalten. Grade betrat Leonard die Wohnung mit einer großen Tüte und warf seine Schlüssel in die Schlüsselschale. Auf dem Weg in die Küche warf er Sheldon misstrauische Seitenblicke zu.

„Ich habe grade Penny getroffen.“

Sheldon sah nicht auf und hoffte, dass Leonard ihn in Ruhe ließ, wenn er ihn nur lange genug ignorierte. Aber Leonard schien resistent gegen seine Ignoranz geworden zu sein, denn er ließ nicht locker. „Ihr habt euch unterhalten?“

„Hm“, machte Sheldon und hoffte, dass dies Antwort genug war. Er hatte Leonard und Penny im Hausflur sprechen gehört und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden den neusten Tratsch und Klatsch ausgetauscht hatten. Leonard wusste also genau Bescheid.

„Über dies und das“, antwortete er vage und unterstütze das mit einer laschen Handbewegung.

Leonard legte die Müslipackung beiseite, um Sheldon durch seine Brillengläser hindurch besorgt zu mustern. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“

„Warum hat plötzlich jeder Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden?“

„Ich bin immer an deinem Wohlbefinden interessiert.“ Leonards Stimme war eine Nuance zu hoch, das erkannte selbst Sheldon, der sich nun insgeheim zu seinen verbesserten sozialen Fähigkeiten gratulierte. Er hatte eine Lüge erkannt.

„Hat dir der Tratsch mit Penny nicht die gewünschten Informationen geliefert?“

„Ach komm schon, Sheldon. Wir sind deine Freunde und wollen nur dein Bestes. Was ist mit Amy und dir? Penny denkt, ihr habt Probleme.“

Sheldon zog die Brauen hoch und holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte dieses Gespräch bereits vor einigen Minuten mit Penny und ich lege keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, es zu wiederholen. Pennys Behauptungen sind absolut aus der Luft gegriffen! Meine Beziehung zu Amy ist vertraglich genau geregelt. Hast du dem etwas hinzuzufügen, oder darf ich jetzt endlich weiterarbeiten?“

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern und machte den Kühlschrank zu. Das Gespräch schien hiermit beendet zu sein. Also wandte sich Sheldon wieder seinem Laptop zu und versuchte sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Doch seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu einem anderen Thema.

Wie konnte es sein, das Penny mit einer vagen Andeutung all seine Selbstsicherheit und seinen Optimismus ins Wanken brachte? Bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte er sich in einer harmonischen Beziehung zu Amy gewähnt. Doch wenn Penny Recht behalten sollte, steuerte er gradewegs auf ein Dilemma zu. Sheldon mochte Amy aus vielerlei Gründen. Sie war gebildet, hatte Humor und Umgangsformen und sie schien Anteil an seiner Arbeit zu nehmen. Zugegeben, sie hatte sehr gesundes und glänzendes Haar und dieselbe Blutgruppe. Aber konnte er sich aufgrund dessen ohne Vorbehalte in eine handfeste Romanze verstricken? Wollte er, dass dieses Verhältnis über Händehalten, Umarmungen und sporadische Küsse auf die Wange hinausging?

Sheldon rieb sich über die Stirn. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unsicherer fühlte er sich. Vielleicht konnte es helfen, wenn er eine Aufstellung seines derzeitigen emotionalen Zustands machte. Sheldon kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem imaginären Whiteboard und begann zu schreiben.

 

_**1\. Wie fühle ich mich?** _

Hintergangen, weil Amy sich mir nicht mitgeteilt hat.

Verunsichert, weil ich kein Fehlverhalten meinerseits erkennen kann und mir nicht sicher über die weitere Vorgehensweise bin

Gedemütigt, weil Penny besser über meine Beziehung Bescheid zu wissen scheint als ich selbst und sich nicht scheut, mir dies unter die Nase zu reiben

 

Er stellte ein frisches Board neben das erste und begann eine weitere Befragung seiner selbst.

_**__ ** _

******2****** ******. Wieso hat Amy sich Penny anvertraut, aber nicht mir?** ** **

Penny und Amy sind befreundet, Penny tratscht gerne + retrospektiv betrachtet habe ich mehrere Avancen abgelehnt und wirkte aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach recht defensiv auf Amy

 

**********3\. Was will Amy?** ** ** ** **

Eine physische Beziehung zu mir, sprich: Sie strebt den Koitus an

 

**************4\. Will ich eine physische Beziehung zu Amy?** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ich habe Bedürfnisse, von denen ich mich nicht lossagen kann und die nicht gänzlich unwillkommen oder unangenehm sind. Diese sind jedoch sehr privater Natur und ich fühle mich außerstande, Amy in diese Angelegenheiten einzubeziehen.

Schlussfolgerung: Keine physische Beziehung, die Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten beinhaltet. Möglicherweise könnte sich diese Einstellung in der Zukunft ändern, allerdings nicht in naher Zukunft … wenn überhaupt.

 

******************5\. Wie gestaltet sich die weitere Vorgehensweise?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Amy erwartet körperliche Zuwendungen, ich lehne dies ab. Ich möchte den Beziehungsstaus beibehalten und bin somit gezwungen zu intervenieren. Es muss ein Kompromiss gefunden werden.  
Möglichkeiten:

\- Komplimente  
\- Vermehrtes Händehalten  
\- Umarmungen zur Begrüßung und Verabschiedung  
\- Ein Date bietet den Rahmen für die Festigung einer physischen Beziehung

 

**********************6\. Anmerkung:** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sollte dies nicht funktionieren, wird Amy sich früher oder später nach einem anderen potentiellen Partner umsehen und wäre ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr verfügbar, bzw. würde nach erfolgreicher Suche aus meinem sozialen Umfeld austreten – NICHT HINNEHMBAR

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

Sheldon schluckte. Plötzlich hatte er es eilig, wieder ins hier und jetzt zu gelangen und schob die White Boards in seine imaginäre Abstellkammer.

Für heute hatte er genug über Amys Probleme nachgedacht.

____________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Ein Schritt vor, zwei zurück

Sheldon strich seine Jacke glatt und räusperte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor er sein Kopfritual an Amys Haustür vollführte. Pennys Worte hatten ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, sodass er lange wach in seinem Bett gelegen hatte und gezwungen gewesen war, ausgiebig über ihre Behauptungen nachzudenken.

Er war nicht gewillt, Amy aus seinem Leben treten zu lassen, denn sie war eine der wenigen Personen, deren Anwesenheit er ertragen konnte, ja, die er sogar als angenehm empfand. Dementsprechend war es notwendig, dass er intervenierte bevor es zu spät war. Es gab durchaus Dinge, die machbar waren, auch wenn er intimere körperliche Verbindungen weiterhin ablehnte. Der Plan war es, am heutigen Tag gleich mehrere Punkte seiner imaginären Liste abzuhaken.

Er hatte Amy gebeten, ihn zu einer Buchvorstellung zu begleiten und er plante, seiner Freundin zur Begrüßung eine Umarmung angedeihen zu lassen. Ein Date und Körperkontakt waren nun wirklich ein Zeichen guten Willens, das musste selbst Amy erkennen.

Alles wäre bestens gewesen, wenn er nur das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengrube und die bleierne Müdigkeit der durchgrübelten Nacht abschütteln könnte. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat, aber es fühlte sich paradoxerweise trotzdem falsch an.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Amy riss ihn gut gelaunt aus seinen Gedanken. „Guten Morgen, Sheldon. Du siehst müde aus.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn herein zu lassen.

Sheldon wollte schon an ihr vorbeigehen, als ihm sein Vorsatz wieder in den Sinn kam. Also blieb er direkt vor Amy stehen und ließ seine Gesichtsmuskulatur ein Lächeln vollführen. „Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, Amy Farrah Fowler.“

Er streckte die Hände aus, doch seine Muskeln wollten ihm partout nicht gehorchen und die ganze Angelegenheit endete mit einem wohlgemeinten Schulterklopfen. Ein wenig ärgerlich, aber besser als nichts.

Amy zog die Brauen hoch und musterte ihn interessiert. „Das ist ungewöhnlich“, murmelte sie, als sie ihn zum Sofa begleitete, auf dem die beiden Platz nahmen. Um die verpfuschte Begrüßung wieder gut zu machen, legte Sheldon ein wenig ungelenk einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Freundin, möglichst nicht zu locker, aber auch nicht zu besitzergreifend. Amy blickte mit milder Verwunderung zu ihm auf, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Ist dir klar, dass du innerhalb der letzten Minuten mindestens zwei deiner selbstaufgestellten und von mir unterschriebenen Regeln gebrochen hast? Liegt es an dem offensichtlichen Schlafdefizit, oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, aus dem du die körperliche Nähe zu mir suchst?“

Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln, das Sheldon erwiderte. Amys Haltung veränderte sich und sie ließ sich – vielleicht unbewusst – gegen ihn sinken. So weit, so gut. Das hatte er nicht eingeplant, aber es war kurzfristig hinnehmbar.

Sheldon räusperte sich und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du seit geraumer Zeit unzufrieden mit den Inhalten unserer Vereinbarung bist. Also habe ich mich entschlossen, dir im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten ein wenig entgegenzukommen und ... lockerer zu werden.“

Amy durchschaute ihn sofort und schnaubte. „Wie ich sehe, hat Penny mit dir gesprochen. Das war ein privates Gespräch zwischen Freundinnen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie damit schnurstracks zu dir gelaufen ist.“

„Sie hat mir lediglich einen Hinweis gegeben. Sollten ihre Behauptungen nicht stimmen, bin ich mehr als glücklich ….“

Amy griff nach seiner Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und verhinderte so, dass er sich aus dieser Intimität befreien konnte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sheldon. Ich bin tatsächlich nicht ganz glücklich mit dieser Vereinbarung und ich begrüße deine neue Einstellung dazu wirklich sehr.“

Sheldon schluckte. Das konnte niemals gut gehen. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Wieder kehrte Stille ein und sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, während Sheldon die Bücher in Amys Regalen zählte, um seine aufsteigende Unruhe zu unterdrücken. Schließlich löste er sich abrupt von seiner Freundin und erhob sich. Seine Hände fühlten sich klamm und kalt an. „Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu der Buchvorstellung. Ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, dass es schade wäre, auch nur eine Minute davon zu versäumen.“

Amy stand ebenfalls auf, - wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich - und griff nach ihrer Jacke und Tasche. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns lieber auf den Weg machen.“

Sie warf ihm ein scheues Lächeln zu und als sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte und die beiden durch den Flur zur Treppe gingen, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sheldon ließ sie gewähren.

 

\---

 

Was für grandiose Unterhaltungskünstler wider Willen diese unglücklichen Schreiberlinge doch waren!

Dies war ihre geheime Leidenschaft und sie konnten beide nicht genug davon bekommen. Leise kichernd saßen Amy und Sheldon in der letzten Reihe und wunderten sich über die grenzenlose Dummheit der Möchtegern-Autoren, die über das dritte Auge oder über fremde Dimensionen schrieben, ohne je von einer vernünftigen Beweisführung oder genauer Forschung gehört zu haben. Die Krönung dieser Unternehmung war die anschießende Fragerunde, bei der man den Autor sogar vor Publikum auseinander pflücken konnte.

Mit geröteten Wangen und unter den verständnislosen und verärgerten Blicken der wahren Fans verließen sie die Bibliothek, tief in eine Diskussion versunken und in Hochstimmung. Als sie den Gehweg entlangschlenderten verebbte das Gespräch allmählich und wich einer angenehmen Stille. Bis Amy zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ganz beiläufig nach seiner Hand griff. Diesmal konnte Sheldon nicht umhin, ihr einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Mein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Zuneigung ist weiterhin ungeschmälert“, flötete sie und ließ beim Laufen ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken.

Sheldon warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Wollte sie ihn in ein Gebüsch schleifen und den Koitus erzwingen? Das war nicht die Amy, die er schätzte und mit der er gerne seine Zeit verbrachte. Ihre Hand fühlte sich schwer und warm an. Bis zu ihrer Wohnung waren es lediglich ein paar Minuten, solange konnte er diese unangenehme Erfahrung sicher aushalten und zur Not hatte er ein Fläschchen Desinfektionsmittel in der Innentasche seiner Jacke versteckt.

Vielleicht musste er sich lediglich an diese Neuerung gewöhnen. Sicher war es vollkommen normal, dass man sich im ersten Moment unwohl fühlte. Sheldon beschloss, seine inneren Qualen vor Amy zu verbergen und das zu tun, was Penny ihm geraten hatte: Er würde sich Mühe geben.

Endlich erreichten sie Amys Apartmentgebäude und sie ließ seine Hand los, um aufzuschließen.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag“, sagte Amy und Sheldon spürte, wie sich ihre Hand beim Treppensteigen auf seinen Rücken legte. Es war nur eine federleichte Berührung, aber sie sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen.

„Der Vortrag war in der Tat amüsant“, wich Sheldon ihr aus und schenkte ihr ein schnelles Lächeln. Vor ihrer Tür blieben sie schließlich etwas unschlüssig stehen, bis Amy zögerlich das Wort ergriff.

„Wie du sicher weißt, haben wir dieses Treffen als ein Date eingestuft und ich frage mich ….“ Sie räusperte sich umständlich. „Ich denke, du solltest mir einen Abschiedskuss geben.“

„Einen Kuss?“ Sheldon blieb stocksteif stehen und drückte die Arme in einer unwillkürlichen Abwehrreaktion fest an den Körper. Das hatte er nun davon, dieser Frau den sprichwörtlichen kleinen Finger gereicht zu haben. Jetzt wollte sie ihm gleich den ganzen Arm ausreißen. „Ich könnte dir alternativ eine Umarmung anbieten.“

Amy sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an und ignorierte seinen Vorschlag. „Ich erwarte weder Leidenschaft noch etwas Ausgefallenes, Sheldon. Geschlossener Mund, maximal 2 bis 3 Sekunden, keine Hände.“

„Gut, ich verstehe. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass diese Regeln für beide Parteien gelten?“

Amy nickte eifrig. „Natürlich.“

Sheldon beugte sich zögernd vor, doch sein Puls schoss derart in die Höhe, dass er in der Bewegung erstarrte. Sein Gegenüber machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Wenn du dir Sorgen um meine Mundhygiene machst, kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich habe vor zehn Minuten ein Zahnpflegekaugummi gekaut“, sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief.

Er räusperte sich und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht brechen würde. „Gut zu wissen.“

Amys Atem roch in der Tat nach Pfefferminze. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, Amy schloss die Augen und zog überrascht Luft in ihre Lungen.

Die Technik des Küssens war weder aufwändig, noch kompliziert in der Ausführung. Auch wenn Sheldon diese Art von Aktivität weder geplant hatte, noch den Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten akzeptabel fand, bot sich ihm doch unweigerlich die Möglichkeit eines persönlichen Experimentes. Sheldon war in seinem bisherigen Leben nie in die Verlegenheit geraten, einen anderen Menschen aus romantischen Beweggründen küssen zu müssen, oder vielmehr küssen zu wollen.

Ein Kuss konnte je nach Kultur als Ausdruck von Liebe und sexueller Bestätigung gesehen, aber auch als Zeichen einer Freundschaft gedeutet werden. Überall konnte man lesen, dass der erste Kuss entscheidend bei der Partnerwahl war. Ein anderer Autor beschrieb eine Auflösung der physischen Barriere und der ultimativen Nähe, wenn man einmal vom Koitus absah. Selbst in der Bibel spielte der Kuss eine Rolle, auch wenn es dort um Verrat ging. Es wurde also viel Trubel und Aufsehens um diese Interaktion gemacht.

Der Kuss dauerte an und Sheldon konnte nicht behaupten, dass viel dabei war. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht gänzlich ohne Erwartungen in diese Situation begeben. Auch wenn seine Einstellung zu Körperkontakt und Privatsphäre sehr gefestigt war und er damit eine Reihe negativer Dinge in Verbindung brachte, gab es doch auch einige wenige positive Aspekte, auf die er gespannt gewesen war.

  
Die Frage zum Beispiel, ob ein Kuss wirklich in der Lage war, ihm durch die biochemischen Prozesse all seine mühsam antrainierte Kontenance und Emotionslosigkeit zu zerstören, ließ sich durch die wenigen Sekunden des Küssens nicht eindeutig beantworten. Aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, dass die Aktivität eine von Grund auf unappetitliche Sache war. Amy zumindest schien zufrieden und er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt.

Erleichtert richtete Sheldon sich wieder auf, aber Amy griff nach seinem Jackenkragen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und Sheldon gefiel absolut nicht, was er sah. Dann wurde er wieder in Amys Wirkkreis gezogen. Eine fremde Zunge in seinem Mund, Zähne, Speichel und Amys Hände in seinem Haar ließen die Sache weit weniger unschuldig und angenehm erscheinen.

  
Erschüttert riss Sheldon sich schließlich los und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts. „Amy!“

Seine Freundin sah ihn erschrocken an und strich sich ihren Rock glatt. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht im Griff.“

Sheldon schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie weiterhin mit ihm sprach aber er konnte den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht erfassen. Sein Verstand beschäftigte sich mit der Kuss-Definition. Freundschaft oder Liebe, Verrat oder Vertrauen? Partnerwahl und biochemische Prozesse, Auflösung der körperlichen Grenzen?

Sheldon wollte Amy um keinen Preis verlieren. Er hatte sie wider Erwarten gern, aber reichte das aus, um diese Angriffe auf seine Person hinzunehmen und damit zu leben? Fragen über Fragen und keine Antworten in Sicht. Amy hatte aufgehört zu reden und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hilflosigkeit an. Die Situation war vollkommen aus dem Ruder geraten und Sheldon konnte nur einen einzigen Ausweg erkennen: Die Flucht.

Abrupt drehte er sich um, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Amy wenigstens einen Abschiedsgruß zugestehen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, ich … ich muss gehen.“, stotterte er und eilte ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen den Korridor entlang.

 

\---

 

Penny legte gutgelaunt das letzte gefaltete Wäschestück in ihren Wäschekorb und war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht und eingekauft, sondern auch ihre komplette Wäsche gewaschen. Das war ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag gewesen, auch wenn die das Joggen hatte ausfallen lassen. Wer wollte denn bei diesem Regen vor die Tür gehen und außerdem würde sie am Ende ihrer Runde ja doch nur bei Star Bucks landen.

Sie machte das Licht aus und stieg die Treppe zum Foyer hinauf. Grade hatte sie sich den Wäschekorb auf die eine Hüfte geschoben, um mit der nun freien Hand den Schlüssel für ihren Briefkasten aus der Hosentasche zu fischen, als hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Jemand nieste und sie blickte flüchtig über ihre Schulter. „Sheldon, hey!“

Ihr Nachbar warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und schniefte elendig. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt war. „Du warst draußen? Wieso hast du nicht mich oder Leonard angerufen? Wir hätten dich geholt … wo auch immer du gewesen bist.“

„Ich hatte es eilig“, antwortete er mit gesenktem Kopf und strich Regentropfen von seiner Umhängetasche.

„So eilig, dass du lieber durch Pasadenas gefährliche Straßen läufst und nass wirst?“

Sheldon nießte erneut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Das alles ist deine schuld! Du musstest dich ja unbedingt in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmischen und jetzt hat Amy … also, Amy hat… “

Der Wortschwall geriet ins Stocken.

„Amy?“, fragte Penny neugierig und stecke den Briefkastenschlüssel zurück in die Tasche. Sie machte Sheldon mit einer knappen Handbewegung klar, ihr zu den Treppen zu folgen.

„Wir hatten ein Date.“

Penny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich? Aber das ist doch gut!“

Sheldon schnaubte verächtlich. „Nun ja, die Buchvorstellung war wirklich eine exzellente Wahl meinerseits. Wir hatten einen amüsanten Nachmittag.“

„Und wo ist das Problem?“

Er warf ihr einen düsteren Seitenblick zu. „Das Problem ist, das der Nachmittag nicht amüsant endete, sondern in einem Abschiedskuss, der vollkommen entartete, weil Amy bestimmte Grenzen überschreiten musste, obwohl wir diese im Vorfeld abgesteckt hatten.“

Penny wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie hatte Sheldon zwar zu einer Veränderung geraten, aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er gleich mit sieben Meilen Schritten arbeiten würde. „Du hast sie wirklich geküsst?“

„Nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen: Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss von etwa 3 Sekunden. Da reicht man jemandem den sprichwörtlichen kleinen Finger und einem wird der ganze Arm abgerissen. Von wegen keine Leidenschaft, pah!“ Sie waren in der dritten Etage angekommen und Sheldon fröstelte.

„Sie wollte mehr?“

„So könnte man es sagen. Es war ein furchtbares Erlebnis. Sollte der Akt des Küssens einen nicht normalerweise in Hochstimmung versetzen? Ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass das bei mir der Fall gewesen ist.“

„Oh, Schätzchen, es kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Soll ich mit Amy reden?“

„Deine Einmischung hat doch erst zu diesem Dilemma geführt. Nein, du solltest auf keinen Fall mit ihr reden. Wer weiß, welchen Floh du ihr als nächstes ins Ohr setzt.“

Penny sah ihn verärgert an und blieb schließlich vor ihrer Wohnung stehen. „Ach komm schon, bisher habe ich dich immer gut beraten, wenn es um Beziehungsfragen ging. Du hast dich vielleicht ein wenig zu weit aus deiner Wohlfühlzone gelehnt, das muss erst mal verarbeitet werden. Nimm ein warmes Bad, trink einen … Kakao und schlaf eine Nacht darüber.“

„Vermutlich hast du Recht.“ Sheldon drehte nachdenklich seinen Türschlüssel hin und her. „Ich sollte mich jetzt zu allererst darum kümmern, eine Erkältung zu vermeiden.“

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“

Sheldon schloss seine Wohnungstür auf und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um. „Denk ja nicht, dass ich dir dieses Debakel so schnell verzeihen werde!“ Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Penny staunte nicht schlecht.

Benommen stellte sie ihren Wäschekorb auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und nahm ein Weinglas aus dem Schrank. Auf diesen Schrecken hatte sie sich auf jeden Fall ein wenig Alkohol verdient. Das Glas landete neben dem Wäschekorb und Penny auf dem Sofa.

Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, Amy anzurufen. Vielleicht würde sie ihr eine ganz andere Version der Geschehnisse erzählen. Das konnte amüsant werden.

„Hier spricht Amy Farrah Fowler“, meldete sich die Neurobiologin mit ihrem üblichen formellen Gruß, der Penny jedes Mal ein Augenrollen entlockte.

„Hey Ames, geht es dir gut?“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Amy wieder zu sprechen begann. „Wer hat es dir erzählt? Sheldon? Dieser Mann kann nichts für sich behalten!“

„Es tut mir so leid, Amy.“ Penny kniff die Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Sheldon hat Recht. Ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen. Bestimmt hab ich es jetzt vermasselt.“

„Oh, ich finde du bist ein wenig zu hart zu dir. Immerhin hat Sheldon Cooper mich geküsst. Wenn das kein Fortschritt ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Sicher braucht er lediglich ein wenig mehr Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten.“ Amy seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich exorbitant viel Zeit. Wie für alle Dinge, die unsere Beziehung betreffen. Du hast doch mit ihm gesprochen, was hat er gesagt?“

Penny schluckte. „Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. So verwirrt, dass er zu Fuß nach Hause gegangen ist. Er hat sich über meine Ratschläge beschwert und dann etwas von Erkältung gefaselt.“

„Er hat nichts über den Kuss gesagt?“

„Oh, doch, sicher. Er sagte, dass du irgendwelche Grenzen überschritten hast. Was genau ist denn überhaupt passiert?“

„Ich habe einen Abschiedskuss vorgeschlagen und überraschenderweise hat er zugestimmt. Es war nichts Verrücktes, nur ein unschuldiger kleiner Kuss, aber irgendwie sind die Hormone mit mir durchgegangen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sheldon damit überfordert sein würde.“ Amy schnaubte. „Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug von mir weg kommen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hat mich mitten im Satz stehen gelassen und ist verschwunden. Ich fühle mich in meiner Weiblichkeit und auch in meinem Stolz verletzt und kann dir versichern, dass das keine angenehme Erfahrung war.“

„Oh, Ames!“ Penny konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Amy zumute sein musste.

„Sheldon ist ein sehr attraktiver Mann und ich bin geduldig, wirklich sehr geduldig. Aber jetzt, da ich einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen habe, was in der Zukunft auf mich warten könnte … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Mikroschritte aushalten kann, Penny.“

„Soll ich vorbeikommen?“, fragte Penny halbherzig, aber pflichtbewusst.

„Es ist schon ok. Ich muss noch meine Mutter anrufen. Ich wollte mit Sheldon zu einem Familientreffen fahren, aber ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Wir würden mehrere Stunden unterwegs sein und sicher müssten wir dann über den heutigen Nachmittag reden. Wir würden die Fahrt zusammengepfercht im Auto verbringen und momentan könnte ich für nichts garantieren.“

Penny klappte den Mund auf und zu, aber ihr wollte absolut keine passende Erwiderung einfallen. Amy indes schien das Schweigen ihrer Gesprächspartnerin gar nicht zu stören. „Ich muss nun über mein weiteres Vorgehen nachdenken. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich dich benachrichtigen.“

„Amy…“ Aber die Neurobiologin hatte die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen.


	4. Das Erkältungselixier

4\. Kapitel - Das Erkältungselixier

Als Penny an nächsten Abend von der Arbeit zurückkam und sich die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hochkämpfte, wäre sie fast von Raj, Howard und Leonard über den Haufen gerannt worden. 

„Hey, passt doch auf“, rief sie verärgert und hielt sich am Geländer fest. 

„Ich würde da nicht hoch gehen“, flüsterte Howard und Raj nickte heftig, um seinem Freund zuzustimmen.

„Wieso, was ist denn passiert?“

„Sheldon ist krank.“ Leonard schob sich an ihr vorbei und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. „Wir haben uns in die Wohnung geschlichen, um uns Halo zu holen. Zum Glück hat er uns nicht gehört. Aber ich kann dich nur warnen, er sagt es ist eine Nasennebenhöhlenvereiterung.“

„Wie könnt ihr Halo spielen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht?“

Drei paar Augen sahen sie mit purem Horror an und Leonard schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Du weißt doch was passiert, wenn Sheldon kränkelt. Denk nur an das Wick Vaporub Töpfchen und den Sekret Sauger. Von seinem Sekretfärbungstagebuch will ich lieber gar nicht anfangen. Ich hab das schon zu oft mitgemacht, Penny. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, die Tür ist offen.“ 

Sie hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten, denn die Jungs waren schon weitergegangen und sie hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Auf ihrem Flur angekommen, lauschte Penny angestrengt, aber alles war still. 

Unentschlossen trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich noch eine Dusche gönnen und einen guten Wein mit rüber nehmen. Ja, das würde das Beste sein.

Sie schloss nachdenklich auf und augenblicklich kam es ihr wie eine Belohnung vor, Sheldon zu pflegen als sie einen Blick in ihre einsame dunkle Wohnung warf. Sie warf Tasche und Jacke auf das Sofa und entledigte sich auf dem Weg zum Bad ihrer Kleidung. 

 

\---

 

Vorsichtig betrat Penny die Wohnung ihrer Nachbarn und sah sich um. Von Sheldon fehlte jede Spur. Sie stellte ihre Weinflasche auf den Küchentisch und betrachtete das verwaiste Wohnzimmer. Bestimmt war er im Bett. Ob sie einen Blick riskieren sollte? Zögerlich schlenderte sie durch den Flur zu seiner Zimmertür und klopfte schließlich zaghaft an. „Sheldon?“

„Wer hat dich reingelassen?“, kam die mürrische, nasal klingende Antwort.

Penny öffnete die Zimmertür und fand Sheldon im Bett liegend vor. Seine Augen sahen glasig aus und die Wangen waren unnatürlich gerötet. Er war tatsächlich krank.

„Ich habe mich selbst reingelassen. Leonard hat mir gesagt, dass du krank bist.“

„Aha“, sagte Sheldon und putzte sich theatralisch die Nase.

Unschlüssig lehnte Penny sich in den Türrahmen. „Soll ich uns etwas zu essen machen?“

„Nein“, antwortete er und zog sich die Decke bis zum Hals hinauf. „Ich bin müde, geh weg.“ 

Offenbar wurde sie hier nicht gebraucht. Aber zurück in ihre Wohnung wollte sie auch nicht. Sie startete einen letzten Versuch. „Ich bleibe lieber hier, falls du doch etwas brauchst …“

Aber Sheldon drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Das reichte, um Penny den Rückzug antreten zu lassen. Ein wenig merkwürdig war sein Verhalten schon. Wo blieb das Wick Vaporub Döschen und der Sekret Sauger? Wenn Sheldon krank war, wurde er normalerweise zu einer schlecht gelaunten Diva, doch heute wollte er die Angelegenheit offenbar mit sich selbst ausmachen. 

Um sich wenigstens ein wenig nützlich zu machen, suchte Penny die Nummer des chinesischen Lieferservices raus und bestellte Hühnersuppe. Anschließend widmete sie sich ihrem Wein und schaltete den Fernseher an. 

Nach einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde klingelte ihr Handy und der Lieferbote teilte ihr wie erwartet mit, dass er sicher nicht bis in den vierten Stock hochkommen würde. Also trabte sie die Treppen runter, um ihre Bestellung in Empfang zu nehmen. Als sie schwer atmend die Wohnungstür öffnete, stand Sheldon in seine Bettdecke gehüllt mitten im Raum und sah sie verärgert an. „Warum warst du nicht hier“, fragte er sie empört. „Ich habe bereits meinen Erkältungssaft zu mir genommen und davon wird mir immer ein wenig komisch. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich nicht noch einmal heimlich davonschleichen würdest.“

Und schon erwachte die Diva in ihm. Penny hielt ihm die heißen Styroporbehälter entgegen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Der Lieferbote wollte nicht die Treppen raufkommen.“

Nicht ganz überzeugt ließ er sich auf seinen Platz sinken. „Was ist das“, wollte er wissen.

„Hühnersuppe“, antwortete sie und ging in die Küche, um zwei Löffel zu holen, die Suppe in Schalen umzufüllen und einen Blick auf den Erkältungstrunk zu werfen, damit sie wusste womit sie es zu tun hatte. „Sheldon, das ist ziemlich starkes Zeug, das du da genommen hast.“

„Das ist mir bewusst“, antwortete er kurz angebunden. Penny zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ es auf sich beruhen. Sie würde schon mitbekommen, wenn sich Nebenwirkungen zeigten. Sie aßen die Suppe in kompletter und unbequemer Stille. Sheldon hüllte sich in eine Aura der Missbilligung und warf ihr immer wieder verstohlen Seitenblicke zu. 

Wie kam es nur, dass er die Schuld immer anderen in die Schuhe schieben wollte? Schließlich hatte er sie immer wieder um ihren Rat gebeten und wenn es einmal nicht so funktionierte, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte, musste sie den Kopf dafür hinhalten. Das war eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit! Penny stellte ihre leere Schale mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck auf den Tisch, sodass der Löffel darin klirrte und griff nach ihrem Weinglas. 

„Ich hege immer noch einen Groll gegen dich“, sagte Sheldon plötzlich, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Aber wie es aussieht bist du die einzige Person, die bereit ist, mit mir zu interagieren.“

„Ach, das stimmt doch nicht. Leonard wird sich schon wieder einkriegen und du hast doch Amy.“ 

Sheldon senkte den Blick und blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

„Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?“, hakte Penny nach.

„Falls du es noch nicht weißt: Amy ist zu ihrer Familie gefahren und wird für eine Woche nicht erreichbar sein.“ Sheldon verzog gekränkt das Gesicht. „Das steht zumindest auf ihrer Facebook-Seite. Sie hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, es mir persönlich mitzuteilen.“

„Ja, sie hat da was erwähnt“, erinnerte Penny sich. „Ich dachte, sie wollte es absagen.“

„Wie es aussieht, hat sie sich entschieden einer Aussprache mit mir für erste aus dem Weg zu gehen“, schniefte Sheldon und rutschte in eine bequemere Position. „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht und doch entsteht der Eindruck, dass sie wütend auf mich ist. Dabei habe ich ihr noch nicht einmal mitgeteilt, dass ich an der Art unserer Beziehung Zweifel habe.“ 

Penny beobachtete Sheldons entspannte Gesichtszüge und das vom Schlaf zerzauste Haar. Es gab kaum Momente, in denen er so gelöst und entspannt wirkte. Es kam Penny vor, als hätte Sheldon sich durch einen gut gelaunten Clon ersetzt. Wirklich? Sie hatte eindeutig zu viele Science Fiction Filme mit den Jungs gesehen. Trotzdem konnte sie den Blick nicht von ihrem Nachbarn abwenden.

„Das wird schon wieder“, murmelte sie. 

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich“, kam die prompte Antwort.

„Warum?“

„Für die Beantwortung dieser Frage muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen“, krächzte er und putzte sich umständlich die Nase. 

Penny wappnete sich innerlich gegen einen langweiligen und langatmigen Monolog und füllte vorsorglich ihr Weinglas voll. „Schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Der Kuss steht in unserer westlichen Kultur als ein Zeichen für Liebe und Zuneigung. Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass bei einem Kuss Tast-, Geruchs-, und Geschmackssinn gemeinsam zum Einsatz kommen? Es müsste also möglich sein, eine Vielzahl an Empfindungen zu durchleben. Dazu kommen natürlich noch die biochemischen Prozesse, die im Gehirn stattfinden. Schließlich ist schon lange bewiesen, dass das Aussehen allein nicht gleich für Attraktivität steht. Vielmehr geht es um Pheromone. Wusstest du, dass die Ausschüttung dieser Sexuallockstoffe eine ähnliche Wirkung haben kann wie Kokainkonsum?“

Penny sah ihn irritiert an und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Ich sagte dir bereits gestern Abend, dass ich Amys Überfall als furchtbares Erlebnis wahrgenommen habe.“

„Du warst bestimmt aufgeregt, das kann vorkommen.“ Ein weiterer Schluck Wein.

Sheldon stopfte sein Taschentuch in einen kleinen Müllbeutel, den er neben das Sofa gelegt hatte und desinfizierte sich die Hände. „Natürlich war ich aufgeregt. Ich habe einen Kuss initiiert und auch wenn die nachfolgenden Ereignisse von mir nicht erwünscht waren, war ich daran beteiligt.“

„Und das bedeutet …?“

„Dass ich deine Meinung zu etwas einholen muss.“

„Du willst meinen Rat? Du hast doch gesehen, wohin das führt.“ Penny verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

„Es gibt niemanden, den ich sonst fragen könnte. Leonard ist auf diesem Gebiet eine Niete und Koothrapalli und Wollowitz haben sich mein Vertrauen verspielt, indem sie sich über meine Defizite lustig gemacht haben. Sicher könnte ich Missy oder meine Mutter um Rat bitten, aber dann weiß innerhalb eines Tages meine gesamte Verwandtschaft Bescheid. Wie du siehst, sind meine Optionen begrenzt.“ 

Penny wurde langsam unruhig. Dieses Gespräch war zwar bei weitem nicht das skurrilste, das sie mit ihrem Nachbarn geführt hatte, aber es rangierte in ihrer Liste weit oben. „Sag schon, was willst du wissen?“

Sheldon wurde kurzfristig von einem theatralischen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Als er es tat, hörte sich seine Stimme unnatürlich kratzig an. „Angenommen, es wurde ein Kuss vollzogen – teils freiwillig, teils unfreiwillig– und zumindest eine Partei konnte diesem absolut nichts abgewinnen, das sich als positiv beschreiben lässt. Was ließe sich daraus schließen?“

„Der unfreiwillige Küsser steht unter Schock?“

„Wenn er nun nicht unter Schock gestanden hätte, sondern bei relativ klarem Verstand war?“

„Vielleicht sollten die beiden das Ganze wiederholen.“

„Angenommen, es bestünde bei einer beteiligten Partei absolut nicht das Bedürfnis nach einer Wiederholung, wie könnte man herausfinden, ob dennoch romantische Gefühle vorhanden sind?“

Penny brauchte einen Moment um das in die Sprache der normal Sterblichen zu übersetzen und stutzte. „Ok, Schätzchen, das kommt jetzt sehr überraschend … du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn man verliebt ist?“

„Wenn ich es wüsste, müsste ich keine Fragen stellen.“ Sheldon seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. „Bisher war alles in bester Ordnung, aber dann musstest du kommen und Amy einreden, dass ihre Beziehung zu mir nicht vollkommen ist und kaum hattest du diese Aufgabe beendet, bist du zu mir gekommen und hast Zweifel gesät. Nur Dank deiner Einmischung ist es zu diesem Desaster gekommen. Die Demütigung ist jetzt schon schwer zu ertragen, gib mir einfach eine Antwort!“

„Ist ja gut, ich überlege schon. Das lässt sich nicht so einfach in Worte fassen. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass du es schon merken wirst, aber ‚normalerweise‘ zählt hier wohl nicht.“ Penny schloss die Augen und versuchte sich das Gefühl ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „ Hm … es hat etwas mit Vertrauen und Geborgenheit zu tun, denke ich. Natürlich sollte auch der Sex gut sein, aber wenn man keine gemeinsamen Interessen hat, dann hat es langfristig gesehen keinen Sinn.“

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, warf Sheldon ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Das war nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Ich dachte eher an eine klar umrissene Definition oder eine Art Leitlinie“

Penny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was?“

„Geht das nicht ein wenig genauer?“

„Sheldon, warum bist du mit Amy zusammen?“

„Na, weil du es mir geraten hast. Sie hätte sich sonst Stuart an den Hals geworfen, das hätte ich nicht zulassen können.“

„Du bist mit ihr zusammen, weil ich es dir geraten habe?“

„Mitunter, ja.“

Penny schlug sich verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh, mein Gott! Bist du nicht vielleicht mit ihr zusammen, weil du sie attraktiv findest? Irgendwas in dieser Richtung?“

Sheldon schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. „Wir haben die gleiche Blutgruppe. Zählt das?“

Penny standen mittlerweile die Nackenhaare zu berge. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich da eingemischt? Sie griff erneut nach ihrem Weinglas und trank es in ein paar hastigen Zügen leer. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie aus dieser Sache nicht mehr heil herauskommen würde.

„Ok, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach noch ein wenig mehr Zeit brauchst, um dich auf diese Art der Beziehung einzustellen?“ 

„Ich kann mir keine Beziehung zu Amy vorstellen, in der der Koitus eine Rolle spielt.“

Penny hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an. „Ich kann nicht fassen, das ich dich das frage, aber hast du dich denn jemals zu einem anderen Menschen hingezogen gefühlt? Ich meine, in einer romantischen Art und Weise? Oder in irgendeiner anderen nicht a-sexuellen Weise?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Gut, damit haben wir eine Grundlage. Jetzt bleiben dir genau zwei Optionen. Entweder du versuchst es weiter mit Amy, oder du musst dir eine andere Partnerin suchen.“

Sheldon schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. „Amy war eine Anomalie und ich habe nicht aktiv nach einer Partnerin gesucht. Es hat sich einfach ergeben. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich weit wichtigeres zu tun habe, als auf Partnersuche zu gehen.“

„So schwer ist das nicht, Schätzchen. Du musst deinen Mitmenschen nur etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen und ein wenig an deinen Umgangsformen arbeiten. Es gibt bestimmt Frauen, die nicht abgeneigt wären, dich näher kennenzulernen.“ 

„Wirklich?“, fiel Sheldon ihr ins Wort. „Selbst du hast meine Einladung zu einem Date abgelehnt und wir kennen uns bereits seit einigen Jahren. Ergo musst du mich nicht erst mühsam kennenlernen und trotzdem hast du nein gesagt.“

Penny starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was?“

„Du hast mir ‚einen Korb‘ gegeben, wie Howard immer sagt.“

Den Rest des Weines trank sie direkt aus der Flasche, wofür sie einen angewiderten Blick von Sheldon erntete. „Du wolltest Amy eifersüchtig machen“, brachte sie schließlich unsicher hervor. 

„Das wäre ein positiver Nebeneffekt gewesen“, räumte Sheldon ein. „Aber ich meinte es, wie ich es sagte. Ich fragte dich nach einem Date.“

Penny stellte die nun leere Weinflasche neben dem Tisch auf den Boden und suchte nach Worten. „Aber warum?“

„Weil ich es wollte“, war die simple Antwort. „Du warst verfügbar und ich hätte mir nicht die Mühe des Kennenlernens machen müssen. Wir hätten einen netten Abend haben können.“

Der Alkohol rauschte durch Pennys Blutbahn und sie fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig. Hatte sie wirklich grade dieses Gespräch mit Sheldon? Dating, Küsse und Emotionen zählten normalerweise nicht unbedingt zu seinen beliebtesten Gesprächsthemen. Es musste etwas mit dem Erkältungssaft zu tun haben, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. 

Sie räusperte sich und dachte über eine passende Erwiderung nach.

„Wenn ich wüsste, dass du der Richtige bist, würde ich sofort mit dir auf ein Date gehen und dir beweisen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Augenblicklich herrschte tiefste Stille im Raum und Sheldon sah überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht so an, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

Penny raffte das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung zusammen, das in ihr steckte. „Aber ich denke, du bist es nicht“, fügte sie hinzu und wunderte sich über das Zögern in ihrer Stimme. 

Der Kerl war die meiste Zeit über eine Zumutung, da würde sie doch nicht freiwillig mit ihm auf ein Date gehen. Aber die Sache nagte trotzdem an ihr. Wie war er auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnte über ihn, statt über Leonard sprechen? Hatte er damals mit irgendeinem Wort erwähnt, dass es ihn stören würde, der Typ aus der Geschichte zu sein? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. 

Plötzlich beugte Sheldon sich so weit in ihre Richtung, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten und sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem analytischen Blick und Penny starrte wie paralysiert zurück, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Zu allem Überfluss spürte sie plötzlich seine Finger an ihrem Handgelenk. Die kleine sekundenschnelle Berührung hinterließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl. 

„Du bist betrunken“, stellte er schließlich mit vernichtender Nüchternheit fest.

 

\---

 

Der Geruch von Kaffee weckte Penny aus ihrem fast komatösen Schlaf. Sie gähnte und blinzelte gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht an.

„Guten Morgen, Penny“, kam Leonards Stimme aus der Küche. „Kaffee?“

„Ja“, hörte sie sich sagen, noch bevor sie es dachte. Ohne Kaffee war sie morgens nur ein halber Mensch. Leonard kam mit einem Becher zu ihr rüber und Penny setzte sich auf, um ihm Platz zu machen. Als er ihr den Becher reichte, warf er ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln zu, das dann immer breiter wurde.

„Als ich gestern Nacht nach Hause gekommen bin, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich vielleicht durch irgendeinen Zufall in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet bin.“ 

Penny blickte ihn verständnislos an, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Leonard zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte darauf herum. „Warte, ich zeig dir, was ich meine.“

Er hielt ihr das kleine Gerät hin und Penny starrte fassungslos auf das Display. Auf dem Bild erkannte sie eindeutig genau das Sofa, auf dem sie grade saßen. Allerdings war dies eine Aufnahme, die sie mit Sheldon zeigte. Sheldons Kopf ruhte auf der Sofalehne und er schien zu schlafen, ebenso wie sie selbst, allerdings lag ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter und Sheldons Arm hatte hielt sie in Position. Im Stillen verfluchte sie den Wein, während sie Leonard das Handy an sich riss und das Bild löschte.

„Hey!“ Leonard sah sie verärgert an.

„Hast du es schon an Raj oder Howard geschickt? Ich habe absolut keine Lust, mir wochenlang ihre dummen Kommentare anzuhören.“

„Das würde ich nie machen!“ Beleidigt stand Leonard auf. „Na ja, vielleicht hatte ich den Gedanken, aber das war trotzdem nicht fair. Es war ein so friedlicher Anblick.“

Penny erhob sich und streckte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Eine Nacht auf einem Sofa ging nicht mehr spurlos an ihr vorbei. 

„Hat Sheldon dir erzählt, was mit ihm und Amy passiert ist?“, fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Leonard sah sie überrascht an. „Nein, was ist denn passiert?“

Penny warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Flur, doch von Sheldon war nichts zu sehen und zu hören. „Er hat Amy geküsst“, flüsterte sie.

Leonard spuckte fast seinen Kaffee wieder aus. „Was?“

„Ja, er hat sie geküsst und hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als sie mehr wollte. Amy ist zu ihrer Familie geflüchtet und Sheldon denkt, er liebt sie nicht.“

Leonards Gesicht hätte Betroffenheit zum Ausdruck bringen sollen, doch er lächelte nur.

„Sheldon sah gestern Abend aber nicht besonders deprimiert aus. Ihr habt sogar beide einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht.“

„Das ist nicht witzig“, fauchte Penny ihn an. „Nimm das lieber etwas ernster! Du hast ja keine Vorstellung, worüber ich gestern mit ihm sprechen musste. Leider unterschätzen wir immer wieder seine Naivität und jetzt ist er wirklich auf die Nase gefallen, Leonard. Du als sein bester Freund solltest dringend mal mit ihm reden. Ich meine, von Mann zu Mann.“

Leonard rieb sich das Nasenbein. „Ich muss arbeiten, Penny. Diese Nachweise machen sich nicht von allein. Du verbringst doch die meiste Zeit mit ihm, also solltest du mit ihm darüber reden. Ich habe genau drei Stunden geschlafen und muss trotzdem zurück ins Caltech.“

Penny knallte den leeren Becher auf den Tisch und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Sofort ruderte ihr Ex-Freund zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut, ich mach’s.“

Penny zwickte dem kleinen Physiker in die Wange. „So ist es richtig.“


	5. Held oder Schurke

5\. Kapitel – Party mit Primaten

\---

„Komm schon, Sheldon! Für die Wissenschaft!“

Sheldon schloss kurz die Augen und stellte sich seine Flash-Reise an den Grand Canyon vor. Diese Frau und ihre unqualifizierten Äußerungen! Schließlich hatte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er seiner Nachbarin wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

Penny stand mitten ihrem Wohnzimmer und schien den Atem anzuhalten, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. 

„Die Wissenschaft hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun, Penny“, entgegnete Sheldon in möglichst sachlichem Ton und fragte sich, warum er es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, der Stille und Abgeschiedenheit seiner Wohnung zu entfliehen und an Pennys Tür zu klopfen.

Vielleicht weil Leonard seinen Abend im Caltec verbrachte und Raj mit Howard bei dessen Mutter dinieren musste. Sheldon hatte normalerweise nichts gegen einen ruhigen Abend einzuwenden, er zog seine eigene Gesellschaft sogar in vielen Fällen der seiner Mitmenschen vor.

Heute Abend hatte er allerdings ein klaustrophobisches Gefühl entwickelt und auch wenn er es niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, hatte ihm der Sinn nach einem Gesprächspartner gestanden. 

Als Penny ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, war ihm sofort auf gefallen, dass sie heute Abend ausgehen wollte. Anders ließ sich das etwas übertriebene Makeup und das schwarze kurze Kleid nicht erklären, denn Beerdigungen fanden während des Tages statt und ihm war nichts von einem Todesfall zu Ohren gekommen.

Penny hatte ihm auf Nachfrage erklärt, dass sie mit einer Freundin namens Mia auf eine Geburtstagsfeier gehen wollte, Mia aber in letzter Minute abgesagt hatte. Allein wollte Penny nicht gehen, aber absagen konnte sie auch nicht, weil sie bereits ein Geschenk gekauft hatte, das sie nicht zurückgeben konnte. 

Dann hatte sie sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen und enttäuscht ausgesehen. Der Saum ihres Kleides war hochgerutscht und Sheldon hatte sich mit Pennys Oberschenkeln konfrontiert gesehen, was ihn außerordentlich irritiert hatte, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum. 

Das Ganze war darin gegipfelt, das Penny ihn nach seinen Plänen für den Abend gefragt und er ihr dummerweise die Wahrheit offenbart hatte. Sofort hatte Penny ihre geballte Überredungskunst eingesetzt um ihn als Begleitung zu gewinnen und vorgeschlagen, er solle diese Exkursion als eine Art Experiment betrachten. Ihre Worte waren gewesen: ‚Du könntest die Sache angehen, wie eines deiner kleinen Experimente. Da werden auf jeden Fall Single Frauen anwesend sein und wenn du es schaffst, bei einer zu landen, dann war Amy vielleicht doch keine Anomalie.‘

Da saß er nun und fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine Freundin mit dem Namen Mia gab. War das Pennys Art und Weise, ihn nun doch um ein Date zu bitten? Andererseits hatte sie ein Experiment vorgeschlagen, das andere Frauen miteinbezog. Konnte das eine abstrakte Art des Flirtens sein, die er einfach nicht verstand? Wie kam es, dass er sich überhaupt über derlei Dinge den Kopf zerbrach? Nun war Sheldon sich nicht mehr sicher, worum es hier ging und er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Penny“, sagte er und zog das Wort zu seinem Ärger unnötig in die Länge. „Fragst du mich nach einem Date?“

Penny starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wirklich, Sheldon? Das hatten wir doch schon. Du bist nicht der Typ und es ist kein Date.“

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich unsere Unterhaltung der letzten fünf Minuten richtig gedeutet habe“, versuchte Sheldon seine Fehleinschätzung zu kaschieren.

Penny schüttelte nochmals ungläubig den Kopf und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Was ist jetzt, kommst du mit?“

Was sollte er tun? Zurück in seiner Wohnung wollte er nicht, Wollowitz Einladung hatte er bereits ausgeschlagen und das Caltec plus Leonards stupide Testversuche reizten ihn nicht im Geringsten. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Penny zu begleiten.

„Obwohl ich diese Art der Abendunterhaltung nicht besonders wertschätze und davon ausgehe, dass diese mit lauter Musik und einer Menge Alkohol einhergeht, wäre es durchaus eine Möglichkeit, meine Sozialkompetenzen zu testen und wenn gegeben, zu erweitern. Ich komme mit.“

Penny klatschte in die Hände wie ein dressierter Affe. „Super, du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen. Mia hat gesagt, die Feier findet im kleinen Rahmen statt und die Nachbarn sind ein wenig pingelig. Was kann schon passieren?“

 

\---

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die pingeligen Nachbarn im Urlaub waren und die Feier dank Facebook fast unkontrollierbare Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend und die Leute stark alkoholisiert. Trotzdem war die Stimmung nicht aggressiv, was einen einzigen Pluspunkt in einem Meer aus Negativitäten darstellte.

Während Penny einige Freunde begrüßte und das Geschenk übergab, stand Sheldon da und ließ seine Umgebung auf sich wirken. Das kleine Einfamilienhaus lag in einer schmuddeligen Gegend, in die er im Normalfall keinen Fuß setzen würde. Die abgestandene Luft roch nach fremden Menschen und Bier. Durch die halb geöffnete Flügeltür konnte man im Wohnzimmer eine große Gruppe bei einem obszönen Trinkspiel beobachten. 

„Furchtbar“, flüsterte er und rieb sich fröstelnd über seine entblößten Oberarme. Penny hatte ihn gezwungen, ein von ihr ausgesuchtes Outfit zu tragen, das aus einer hellen Stoffhose, seinen guten Schuhen und seinem dunklen Darth Wader T-Shirt bestand. Etwas zu wenig Farbe für seinen Geschmack und außerdem fehlte ihm dabei eine Lage schützender Stoff. Deshalb hatten sie sich auf eine schwarze Kapuzenjacke geeinigt, die Penny ganz hinten in seinem Schrank entdeckt hatte.

„Ja, du hast recht“, sagte Penny plötzlich dicht neben seinem Ohr und Sheldon fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Ich hätte lieber absagen sollen, aber jetzt sind wir schon hier und die Getränke sind kostenlos. Also lass uns das Beste daraus machen und anstandshalber ein Stündchen hierbleiben.“

Sheldon seufzte. Je schneller er diesen Ort verlassen konnte, desto besser. Das Geschenk war abgegeben, was hielt sie dann noch hier? Gratisgetränke konnte er ihr auch in seiner Wohnung anbieten.   
„Wir könnten auch gleich gehen“, versuchte er sein Glück.

„Nein, das wäre unhöflich. Außerdem wolltest du doch deine sozialen Fähigkeiten ausbauen.“ Sie klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter und schob ihn dann weiter in das Haus hinein. „Als erstes brauchen wir jetzt eine Cola und dann stell ich dich ein paar Leuten vor.“

 

\---

 

Eine Stunde später:

 

Immer mehr Partygäste drängten sich in den Räumen. Sheldon war froh, dass er einen Platz auf einem der Sofas ergattert hatte. Von hier aus hatte er den gesamten Raum und alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten im Blick.  
Penny tanzte seit geraumer Zeit ausgelassen mit einer entfernten Freundin und war bei Cola geblieben, obwohl neue Gäste beträchtliche Mengen Wein in die angrenzende Küche geschleppt hatten. Neben ihm hatte eine Gruppe junger Frauen Platz genommen und startete soeben mit irgendeinem absurden Trinkspiel, das jeglicher Logik entbehrte. 

Eine der Frauen, die direkt neben ihm saß – wohlbemerkt viel zu nah –, lächelte ihn an und begann sein Knie zu tätscheln. „Hey, Fremder. Ich bin Ashley und das sind Beth, Eve und Mary.“

Sheldon starrte die fremde Hand auf seinem Knie an. Das Sofa bot nicht genug Sitzfläche, um außer Reichweite zu rutschen und er wollte seinen Platz nicht aufgeben. Also zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin Dr. Sheldon Cooper.“ 

„Willst du mitmachen? Wir spielen …“

„Nein danke, ich trinke keinen Alkohol.“ Er würde das Gesprächsniveau einfach halten müssen. Diese vier schienen keine klugen Köpfe zu sein.

Währenddessen wanderte Ashleys Hand ein wenig höher und Sheldon wischte sie zur Seite. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn meine Privatsphäre respektiert wird.“

Ashley sah ihn erstaunt an und Eve begann zu kichern. „Wirklich, Ash! Nicht jeder will mit dir ins Bett.“

Ashleys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ach ja, musst du grade sagen! Wer hat denn meinen besten Freund mit diesem Blödmann aus dem Café betrogen?“ 

Die beiden erhoben sich und führten ihr Gespräch in einiger Entfernung weiter. Mary schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Freundinnen nach. „Du meine Güte, du musst ein furchtbaren Eindruck von uns haben. Aber glaub mir, die beiden machen grade eine sehr schwere Zeit durch. Ich werde mal versuchen, die Fronten zu schlichten.“ Mit diesen Worten blieb er mit Beth allein auf dem Sofa zurück. Diese schien nicht so extrovertiert wie ihre Freundinnen sein. Nervös drehte sie eine rot gefärbte Haarlocke um ihren Finger und griff schließlich nach ihren Glas, um es in einem Zug zu leeren. 

„Mary hat Recht, du musst einen furchtbaren Eindruck von uns haben.“

Es lag Sheldon auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass er Eindruck schon schlecht gewesen war, bevor eine von ihnen den Mund aufgemacht hatte, doch Penny hatte ihn ermahnt, nett zu sein und seinen IQ und seine Überlegenheit für sich zu behalten, wenn er keinen Ärger haben wollte.

Also faltete er die Hände im Schoß lächelte erneut. „Die Eskapaden deiner Freundinnen stören mich nicht im Geringsten, solange ich nicht in irgendeiner Weise darin verwickelt werde.“

Beth nickte und eine Weile saßen sie still da, weil keiner von beiden wusste, worüber man reden sollte. 

„Mit wem bist du hier“, fragt sie ihn schließlich. 

Sheldon räusperte sich und zeigte auf Penny - nicht ganz ohne Stolz -, wie er verwundert feststellte. Beth‘s Mund bildete plötzlich eine schmale Linie und sie schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch, … deine Freundin“, sagte sie und musterte Sheldon. „Hat sie auch einen Doktortitel?“

„Oh, Penny ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist nur meine Nachbarin und nein, sie ist weit davon entfernt einen Doktortitel zu erhalten.“

Die rotehaarige Frau lachte und stupste ihm sanft an die Schulter. „Ach komm schon, du beobachtest sie schon die ganze Zeit. Du stehst auf sie, das ist ziemlich offensichtlich.“

„Ist es das?“ Sheldon war überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung des Gespräches. “Ich beobachte Penny, weil ihr das Auto gehört, in dem ich hoffentlich bald sitzen werde, um wieder nach Hause zu gelangen.“

„Ach wirklich?“

Sheldon dachte eine Weile darüber nach. „Ich bin theoretischer Teilchenphysiker und befasse mich mit der String Theorie“, sagte er schließlich und hoffte, Beth würde verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Arbeit vor Frauengeschichten.

Seine Gesprächspartnerin runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Das hört sich sehr wichtig an. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung von Physik. Was machst du den ganzen Tag lang? Gleichungen aufstellen und mit schönen Nachbarinnen ausgehen?“

Sheldon schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Penny ist eine gute Freundin, die einen Gefallen eingefordert hat. Wie du bereits richtig erkannt hast: Meine Arbeit ist von größter Wichtigkeit und ich habe kein Interesse, meine kostbare Zeit mit Frauengeschichten oder Alkohol zu verschwenden.“

Beth lächelte ihn nachsichtig an und rutschte einige Zentimeter näher, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu wirken. Die Musik war selbst hier sehr laut und sicher tat sie es, um eine bessere Akustik zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. „Wenn das so ist, warum bist du dann hier?“

Er warf ihr einen frustrierten Blick zu und sie schien zu verstehen, dass dieses Thema nicht das Beste war. „Ok, Sheldon. Dann erzähl mir ein wenig von deiner Arbeit.“

„Ich fürchte, du würdest nicht auch nur ansatzweise verstehen, womit ich mich befasse.“ Beth sah gekränkt aus, also fügte er schnell hinzu: „Momentan arbeite ich jedoch an einem Nebenexperiment, das nichts mit meinem eigentlichen Fachgebiet zu tun hat.“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Ich habe Penny begleitet, um die Gepflogenheiten der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation genauer zu studieren. Es ist sozusagen eine Exkursion.“

Beth‘s Körperhaltung veränderte sich schlagartig und sie schien ein wenig entspannter. War das ein Indikator dafür, dass er alles richtig machte? Bestand hier Interesse an seiner Person?

„Und was genau muss ich mir darunter vorstellen?“

„Nun, ich beteilige mich an Unterhaltungen und versuche Mimik und Körpersprache meines Gesprächspartners zu entschlüsseln.“

„Dann bin ich jetzt dein Forschungsobjekt?“

„Das ist weit hergeholt, aber ich lasse es gelten.“

„Weiß Penny von deiner Neigung zu Rollenspielen?“ 

„Ob Penny … Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Beth. Natürlich weiß sie es.“ Beth’s Frage machte keinen Sinn, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, ein wenig mehr Ernsthaftigkeit in dieses Projekt zu investieren, also spielte er mit und stand Rede und Antwort.

„Oh, wirklich? Dann hat sie kein Problem damit, wenn du mit mir zusammen die zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation erkundest?“

„Wieso sollte sie damit ein Problem haben?“ 

Die Unterhaltung wurde immer sprunghafter und Sheldon sah seinen ersten Eindruck nur bestätigt. Diese Person war furchtbar einfältig, wenn sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage war eine durchdachte Konversation zu führen.  
Beth biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen letzten Blick in Richtung Penny. „Ok, dann lass dir aber gesagt sein, dass ich nichts ernsthaftes mit Männern anfange, die ihr Herz anderweitig vergeben haben.“

Sheldon nickte und setzte sein feinstes Koala Lächeln auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstand was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Beth musterte ihn eine Weile mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dann erhob sie sich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde dir eine Cola mitbringen, wenn du mir den Platz frei hältst.“

Sheldon nickte knapp.

 

\---

 

Penny konnte nicht sagen, dass der Alkohol ihr fehlte. Sie hatte definitiv Spaß und soweit sie es sehen konnte, hatte auch Sheldon endlich eine Gesprächspartnerin gefunden. Er saß mit einem rothaarigen Geschöpf auf einem der Sofas und schien in eine Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. 

Die Rothaarige rückte Sheldon ziemlich auf die Pelle und es wirkte nicht so, als würde ihm das gefallen. Penny stutze und dachte an eine Scene, die sie in der Küche mitbekommen hatte. Genau diese Frau hatte zwei Gläser Cola Rum gemixt und einer Freundin erzählt, dass sie einen Nerd gefunden hatte, der ihr aus der Hand fraß. 

Vielleicht war es besser, ein paar Worte an den Rotschopf zu verlieren und Sheldon aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Sie wollte sich grade auf den Weg machen, da legte sich ein muskulöser Arm um sie und zog sie zurück. Penny sah sich überrascht um…

 

\---

 

Irgendetwas stimmte mit der Cola nicht. Nach der Hälfte stellte Sheldon das Glas beiseite und war sich sicher, dass sein Getränk Alkohol enthielt. 

Als er Beth darauf ansprach, beugte sie sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Knie ab. „Warum sollte ich das tun, Dr. Cooper?“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sheldon hatte eine grobe Ahnung davon, dass diese Frau irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Er versuchte, sich von ihr zu befreien und aufzustehen, doch augenblicklich fühlte er einen leichten Schwindel und sank wieder zurück.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Vielleicht sollten wir deine Studien an einem ruhigeren Ort fortführen.“ Beth blickte ihn unschuldig an. 

Sheldon startete einen erneuten Fluchtversuch und schaffte es, auf die Beine zu kommen. Einen Augenblick stand er still da und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, denn die Welt schwankte beträchtlich. „Es ist schon spät. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der nächsten Zeit irgendwo hingehen wirst“, kicherte Beth und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie dein Chauffeur ist.“

Seine Nachbarin wurde offensichtlich von einem muskelbepackten Kerl umschlichen, der seine Hände nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Anfangs lächelte Penny den Mann an, doch als er immer anzüglicher wurde, konnte Sheldon deutlich erkennen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. 

Hinter ihm hörte er Beth seufzen. „Na los, geh schon und rette sie.“

Sheldon konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich soll Penny retten? Das ist sicher nicht nötig, sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.“

Beth stand auf und schubste ihn sanft in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Jetzt geh schon.“

Er stolperte unsicher ein paar Schritte vorwärts und in eine Frau hinein, die vor Schreck einen Teil ihres Getränkes über seine Jacke verschüttete. 

Angewidert eilte er weiter und schaffte es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bis an Pennys Seite, um ihr auf die Schulter zu tippen.

„Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten jetzt gehen“, rief er ihr zu, denn die Musik erlaubte es nicht, ein Gespräch in normaler Lautstärke zu führen. Penny kämpfte sich aus der Umarmung des primitiven Typen und warf Sheldon einen prüfenden Blick zu. 

„Hast du was getrunken? Du riechst nach Bier.“

„Wer ist der Typ“, wollte der Kerl untermittelt wissen und zog Penny besitzergreifend an seine Seite. 

„Das ist ein Freund von mir. Wir sind zusammen hergekommen. Sheldon, das ist Jason.“

An Jason gewandt: „Es war wirklich nett, dich kennenzulernen, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.“

Jason lachte und Sheldon sah eine Ader an seinem Hals pulsieren. „Du lässt dir von diesem Schlappschwanz vorschreiben, wann der Abend zu Ende ist? Wer ist das, dein Babysitter?“

Sheldon schnappte nach Luft. Dieser Mann war wirklich so abgrundtief primitiv, dass er mit Sicherheit von einem Schimpansen im Schach besiegt werden würde. „Entschuldige mal“, fing er an, aber Penny stoppte ihn. 

„Lass es, Sheldon“, presste sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und wandte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln Jason zu. „Wir tanzen noch das eine Lied und dann muss ich gehen, ok?“

Schmierlappen, wie Sheldon ihn insgeheim nannte, warf ihm ein überlegenes Grinsen zu. Das konnte er nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Der Mann hatte sowohl ihn, als auch indirekt Penny beleidigt!

„Nein, Penny“, sagte er mit lauter Stimme. „Ich werde dich jetzt nach Hause bringen, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Jason hier weiß, wie man sich einer Frau gegenüber angemessen verhält.“

Das musste der Alkohol sein, der aus ihm sprach. Schließlich war es Pennys Auto und sie würde vielmehr ihn nach Hause bringen, aber das wusste Schmierlappen ja nicht. Sicher war Penny solche Typen gewohnt und wusste genau, wie man sie wieder loswurde. Doch jetzt war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Er hatte seinem Konkurrenten bereits eine Kampfansage gemacht. Dieser musterte ihn belustigt und trat drohend einen Schritt nach vorn. Penny machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, doch Sheldon blieb wo er war.

„Verschwinde, Arschloch“, grollte Jason mit gesenkter Stimme und packte ihn am Jackenkragen. Sheldon wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber sah seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen und versuchte nach Möglichkeit gelangweilt auszusehen. 

„Oh, bitte! Glaubst du, das macht mir Angst? Schlag mich, gib mich der Lächerlichkeit preis, wirf mich in den nicht vorhandenen Pool, benutze mich als Aschenbecher oder nimm mir meine Hosen weg. Ich glaube es gibt nichts, was ich noch nicht erlebt hätte.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber so laut, dass die Umstehenden zu tanzen aufhörten und sich umdrehten.

Schmierlappen stutzte unsicher, ließ ihn aber nicht los. Stattdessen hatte Sheldon das Gefühl, ihn noch wütender gemacht zu haben. Doch das war jetzt so wie so egal, weil er auf jeden Fall eine Abreibung bekommen würde. Penny starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Sorge und Bewunderung an und das gab Sheldon absurderweise eine gehörige Portion Zuversicht.

„Also, hast du dich bereits für eine Vorgehensweise entschieden“, fragte er und warf Schmierlappen einen gelangweilten Blick zu. 

Vollkommen perplex ließ Jason ihn los und sah zu, wie Sheldon rückwärts stolperte und von Penny aufgefangen wurde. Alle Augen waren auf Jason gerichtet und es war klar, dass Sheldon es geschafft hatte, das Publikum auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und griff nach Pennys Hand. 

„Können wir jetzt gehen?“ fragte er und sie nickte stumm. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und ernst, aber sie folgte ihm anstandslos. Als sie an dem Sofa vorbeikamen erhaschte er einen Blick auf Beth, die ihm ein breites Lächeln schenkte und die Daumen hochhielt. 

Davon zusätzlich beflügelt drehte sich Sheldon noch einmal um und warf Jason einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, etwas Abschließendes zu sagen.

„Letzen Endes bekommt eben immer der Held die Frau und der Schurke geht leer aus“, rief er durch den Raum. Leider hatte sich Schmierlappen wieder gefangen und war bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen. 

 

\---

 

„Mist“, murmelte Penny und zog Sheldon weiter. Sheldon ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und begann zu laufen.

„Renn“, rief er und ließ ihre Hand los. Sie rannten, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie hatte Sheldon noch nie rennen sehen und musste sich eingestehen, dass seine langen Beine dafür wie gemacht waren. Sie bogen schlitternd um eine Straßenecke und plötzlich riss Sheldon sie mit Gewalt zur Seite und hinter einen Baum. Seine Finger legten sich über ihren Mund. „Still“, befahl er und sie gehorchte, als sie Jasons Schritte hörte.   
Dieser hielt erstaunt an und sah sich um. Der Baum bot nur geringen Schutz, aber Sheldon schien genau zu wissen, was er tat. 

Er drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Baumstamm und spähte an ihr vorbei. Sein Atem war schnell und sein Körper angespannt, bereit zur Flucht. Er schien ihren Blick zu spüren, denn er wandte kurz den Kopf und sah sie an. Wieder bedeutete er ihr, absolut still zu sein.

Jason fluchte leise und trottete zurück. Gemeinsam und in einer Art von Umarmung standen sie in der Dunkelheit und lauschten den leiser werdenden Schritten. Als nichts mehr zu hören war, ließ Sheldon sie abrupt los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht wurde nur spärlich von einer Straßenlaterne beschienen, als er ihr ein tapferes Lächeln schenkte und erleichtert ausatmete. 

„Willkommen in meiner Welt“, sagte er leise und Penny hatte das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht mehr über Sarkasmus wusste, als er zugab.

 

\----

 

Auf der Rückfahrt herrschte Schweigen und als Penny eingeparkt und den Motor ausgestellt hatte, blieben sie wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin sitzen. 

„Stimmt das, was du zu ihm gesagt hast“, fragte Penny schließlich in die vollkommene Stille hinein.

„Kannst du deine Frage etwas mehr definieren?“, wollte Sheldon wissen.

„Das mit dem Pool, den Zigaretten und…“ sie brach den Satz ab.

„Oh, das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges.“ Er sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte stoisch aus dem Fenster. 

Penny suchte nach Worten, aber es gab nichts, was sie ihm hätte antworten können. Sicher hatte sie schon einiges von ihren Freunden gehört. Keiner von ihnen hatte es als Kind oder Teenager leicht gehabt. Aber es aus Sheldons Mund zu hören, fühlte sich an, als hätte sie es selbst erlebt. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, ihm sagen, dass diese Zeiten vorbei waren und er sich heute Abend sehr gut geschlagen hatte. Aber Sheldon verabscheute Körperkontakt und wollte sicher nicht bemitleidet werden.

„Danke, Sheldon“, sagte sie stattdessen.

Er drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um. „Wofür?“

„Das du mich vor diesem Kerl beschützt hast.“ Sie warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

Er sah sie unsicher an. „Ich habe dich nicht beschützt. Ich wollte diesen unseligen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen und es war offensichtlich, dass deine neue Bekanntschaft dich nicht hätte gehen lassen.“

„Nenn es, wie du willst.“ Penny seufzte und stellte das Licht aus. „Aber ohne dich wäre ich diesen Typen nicht so schnell losgeworden. Also, danke dafür.“

Sheldon öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, Sheldon (Ich-habe-immer-das-letzte-Wort) Cooper sprachlos zu machen? Penny lächelte ihm zu und öffnete die Autotür. „Lass uns oben weiterreden, ok?“

 

\---

 

Penny stand in der Küche von 4A und goss heißes Wasser über die Teebeutel in den Tassen. Sheldon war fast augenblicklich im Bad verschwunden, um zu duschen. Jemand hatte ihm Alkohol über die Kleidung geschüttet und er hatte in einem fremden Haus voller Menschen auf einem fremden Sofa gesessen.

Penny musste lächeln, als sie an Sheldons triumphierendes Lächeln dachte, während er sie an der Hand zur Tür führte und Schließlich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er Jason von ihrem Versteck aus beobachtete. In seinen Augen war etwas gewesen, das sie davon abgehalten hatte den Blick abzuwenden. Penny war sich sicher, dass sie eine Seite von Sheldon entdeckt hatte, die nicht viele zu sehen bekamen. 

Sie rieb sich über die Stirn trug die Tassen zum Tisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Sheldon aus dem Badezimmer kam und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Sie gab ihm fünf Minuten, dann ging sie hinterher und klopfte an die angelehnte Tür. Sheldon hatte bereits seinen Schlafanzug angezogen und saß auf seinem Bett, während er seinen Wecker stellte. 

„Ich hab uns Tee gemacht.“

Er blickte zu ihr auf und sie sank neben ihn auf das Bett, ohne eine Erklärung dafür zu haben. Da sie nichts getrunken hatte, konnte sie noch nicht einmal den Alkohol als Entschuldigung vorschieben. „Es war ein schöner Abend, Sheldon“, sagte sie hilflos.

„Tatsächlich? Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das er besonders schön war. Vielleicht haben wir unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von einem schönen Abend. Ich finde es nicht angenehm, von einem verrückten, Anabolika schluckenden Monster durch dunkle Straßen gejagt zu werden. Ist dir bewusst, was er mit uns gemacht hätte, wenn er uns erwischt hätte?“ Penny lächelte, doch Sheldon sah sie ernst an. „Besser gesagt, was er mit mir gemacht hätte?“

Sie unterdrückte den Drang, ihm eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Immerhin hatte er ihr erlaubt, in sein Zimmer zu kommen und auf seinem Bett zu sitzen. Das war an sich schon ein kleines Wunder und sie wollte ihr Glück lieber nicht herausfordern. 

„Komm schon, erzähl mir nicht, du hättest dich nicht amüsiert. Ich habe dich mit der Rothaarigen gesehen. Worüber habt ihr zwei euch unterhalten?“

„Hauptsächlich über dich“, antwortete er und sie konnte an seinen Augen ablesen, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Dann fand sie Interesse an meinen Gesellschaftsstudien und schließlich hat sie mir ein alkoholisches Getränk untergeschoben. Diese Frau war eine Ausgeburt an Stupidität, Penny!“

Penny lachte laut auf. „Oh, Schätzchen! Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum sie dir Alkohol untergejubelt hat?“ 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. 

„Glaubst du, sie wollte mit dir über die String-Theorie plaudern? Lass mich raten, sie hat vorgeschlagen, an einen ruhigeren Ort zu gehen?“

Erschüttert sah er sie an. „Beth war besorgt um mein Wohlergehen. Mir war schwindelig.“

Penny schlug triumphierend mit der flachen Hand auf das Bett. „Siehst du? Ich hatte Recht. Sie ist dir doch am Ende schon fast auf den Schoß gekrochen. Sheldon, es tut mir leid, aber deine Beth wollte Sex mit dir.“

Sheldons Wangen und Ohren hatten eine ungewöhnliche Röte angenommen und er suchte nach Worten. „Das glaube ich kaum. Sie gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie nichts Ernstes mit Männern anfängt, die ihr Herz bereits vergeben haben.“

Penny starrte ihn verwundert an. „Dein Herz ist also schon vergeben? An wen denn das?“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend schien Sheldon nicht in der Lage, ihr eine prompte Antwort zu liefern. „Sie ging davon aus … sie war der Meinung… sie dachte, dass wir eine romantische Beziehung haben.“  
„Und was hast du geantwortet?“

„Das du meine Nachbarin bist.“ Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit und auch dafür hatte sie keine Erklärung. Was hatte sie denn anderes als die Wahrheit erwartet? 

Sheldon warf die Arme in die Luft und rollte mit den Augen, bevor sein Blick todernst wurde. „Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Dass du die einzige für mich bist und meine Liebe zu dir so groß ist, dass es schmerzt?“

Penny schnappte nach Luft und fühlte förmlich, wie der Boden unter ihr sich aufzulösen begann. Was war nur los mit diesem Mann? 

Doch dann begann er zu lächeln. „Bazinga“, sagte er trocken und Penny sank in sich zusammen. 

Ihr war absolut nicht zum Lachen zumute. Etwas lag in der Luft und sie verspürte den sehnlichen Wunsch, hier zu verschwinden. Allerdings wollte ihr Körper ihr nicht gehorchen und so kam es, dass sie dicht neben Sheldon auf dessen Bett saß und sich eine unangenehme Stille über sie legte. 

„Nun gut…“ begann Sheldon und setzte sich so, dass er ihr zugewandt war. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. 

 

„Es ist schon spät, ich glaube ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen“, murmelte sie und sah forschend in seine Augen. Sheldon blinzelte und holte Luft, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund.

Penny fühlte sich wie gelähmt und ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten. So saßen sie einen Augenblick lang da, dann sprang Sheldon plötzlich auf und wanderte zum Fenster. „Du hast recht“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es ist Zeit zum Schlafen. Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist.“ 

Penny schüttelte sich und stand ebenfalls auf. „Es tut mir leid Sheldon, ich wollte nicht…“

Er stoppte sie mit einer harschen Handbewegung und drehte sich schließlich zu ihr um. Obwohl sie seine sprunghaften Launen gewöhnt war, fühlte sie sich dieses Mal vor den Kopf gestoßen. Penny kannte Sheldon schon seit knapp fünf Jahren, aber so viel, wie an diesem Abend hatte er noch nie von sich preisgegeben. Er hatte sie zu seiner Verbündeten gemacht und doch schloss er sie jetzt wieder aus. Es machte sie irgendwie wütend, wie er da in seinem albernen Flanellschlafanzug vor ihr stand, so ganz ohne einen Funken Emotion. Seine Augen waren fest auf sie gerichtet und er wartete, worauf auch immer.

Penny nickte stumm, schluckte ihren Zorn herunter und verließ sein Zimmer. Sie drehte sich nicht um, aber sie wusste, dass er keine zwei Schritte hinter ihr ging. Seine Füße schienen fast über den Holzboden zu fliegen, denn sie hörte kein Geräusch. Wie schaffte er das nur, fragte sie sich und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Abrupt blieb sie mitten im Flur stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Natürlich wäre Sheldon um ein Haar in sie hinein gelaufen. Er stieß ein leises Schnaufen aus und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Hör gefälligst auf, mir hinterher zu schleichen!“, herrschte sie ihn an und machte einen drohenden Schritt in seine Richtung. Sheldon blieb, wo er war und schon wieder standen sie so dicht beieinander, dass sich ihre Zehenspitzen fast berührten. 

„Entschuldige“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, die Hände immer noch hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte…“

„Nein, darfst du nicht“, presste Penny zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Jetzt war der richtige Moment, um sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab. Ihre Füße fühlten sich an, als seien sie mit dem Boden verwurzelt, als sei sie zu einem Teil der Wohnung geworden und fest damit verbunden. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich irgendwie zur Ruhe zu rufen.   
„Wie du meinst“, antwortete Sheldon. Auch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. 

„Gut!“ Penny wurde langsam nervös. Das war doch verrückt! Das war Sheldon! Wieso schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals? Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und Sheldons Augen folgten der Bewegung, als sei ihr Mund ein Magnet. 

„Gut“, kam das Echo zurück.

„Imitierst du mich?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch absurd“, antwortete er, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick zu senken.

Es kehrte wieder eine unheimliche Stille ein, die nur durch das leise Summen des Kühlschrankes durchbrochen wurde. Irgendwo über ihnen drehte jemand das Wasser auf und von draußen drang leise Verkehrslärm in die Wohnung.

Penny musste etwas gegen diese fast greifbare Anspannung tun, die sie umgab. Sie musste handeln. Ihre Hände legten sich intuitiv auf seine Wangen und Sheldon zuckte spürbar zusammen. Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken, doch die Berührung war keine Abwehr. Vielmehr zog er sie dadurch näher zu sich und beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn. Grade genug, damit er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund geben konnte.

Penny hielt vor Schreck den Atem an und das war der Moment, in dem sie wieder zu denken begann. Was sie hier taten, war vollkommen verrückt. Das war nicht richtig und es war schon jetzt zum Scheitern verurteilt. Verwirrt löste sie sich von ihm.

Sheldon schien in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen zu sein. „Ich, ich…“ Stotterte er und begann hektisch zu blinzeln. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, das Penny zutiefst beunruhigte. Sie musste sofort aus dieser Wohnung verschwinden. Sicher würde er sich gleich mit seinen Desinfektionsmitteln das Gesicht blutig schrubben und das wollte sie wirklich nicht mit ansehen. 

„Es tut mir leid, Sheldon…“ Penny warf ihm einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu, dann hastete sie zur Tür. Diesmal folgte ihr Sheldon nicht. 

 

\---

 

Als Leonard kurz vor zwei Uhr morgens nach Hause kam, fielen ihm zuerst die beiden unberührten Becher mit Tee auf, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen. Dann entdeckte er Sheldon auf dem Flur zu ihren Schlafzimmern, wo er mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehne. Erschrocken eilte Leonard zu seinem Mitbewohner und schüttelte ihn unsanft. 

„Sheldon, geht es dir gut, was ist mit dir?“

Der schlanke Physiker wehrte Leonards Hände schlaftrunken ab und rieb sich dann gähnend die Augen. „Ich habe geschlafen. Was willst du?“

„Seit wann schläfst du auf dem Boden im Flur“, fragte Leonard und half Sheldon auf die Beine. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. „Bist du etwa betrunken?“

Sheldon schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Alkohol ist ein Suchtmittel. Ich nehme keine Drogen. Das müsstest du doch wissen. Man hat ihn mir heimlich ins Glas geschüttet. Die euphorische Hochstimmung hat schon vor Stunden nachgelassen und ich bin immer noch in Besitz all meiner getragenen Kleidungsstücke.“

„Warst du mit Penny unterwegs?“

Sheldon plumpste auf das Sofa. „Sie hat mich gezwungen, ihr einen Gefallen zu tun und sie auf eine Geburtstagsfeier zu begleiten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was die Leute an dem Konzept von Feiern so herausragend finden. All diese alkoholisierten und einfältigen Leute! Und dann hat dieser Schmierlappen sie belästigt.“ Er warf Leonard einen grimmigen Blick zu.

Leonard zog sich Jacke und Schuhe aus und betrachtete Sheldon, der zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa saß und meilenweit weg zu sein schien. Er musste unbedingt Penny dazu befragen, wenn er ausgeschlafen hatte. „Und warum hast du nun im Flur geschlafen?“

Sheldon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah Leonard hilflos an. „Nachdem Penny gegangen ist, habe ich dort gestanden und über den Abend nachgedacht. Dann habe ich mich gesetzt, weil meine Beine anfingen zu schmerzen und dann muss ich eingeschlafen sein.“

Nervös schlug Sheldon die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme. Das Gesicht hatte er abgewandt. Leonard fand den Vorfall zwar eigenartig, aber sein Mitbewohner hatte schon weit merkwürdigere Ausfälle gehabt.

„Wie auch immer“, seufzte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett. „Ich bin todmüde und du solltest dich zum Schlafen lieber in dein Bett legen.“

 

\---

 

Sheldon sah seinem Mitbewohner hinterher. Das war grade noch mal gut gegangen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und doch nichts verraten. Das grenzte schon fast an Verschlagenheit, dachte er stolz und erhob sich, um sich die Zähne putzen zu gehen. 

Sicher war es besser, das Geschehene vor Leonard zu verbergen, denn dieser war Penny regelrecht verfallen, seit er die blonde Frau das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das war selbst Sheldon nicht entgangen und es verging fast kein Tag, an dem er nicht von neuem darauf hingewiesen wurde. Es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass die Kenntnis über den Kuss Leonards Zorn auf ihn richten würde. Sollte Leonard also erfahren, was passiert war, würde das eine Kette aus unbequemen Verschiebungen in seinem Tages- und Wochenplan bedeuten. Wer fuhr ihn zur Arbeit und wer besorgte das Essen, um nur ein paar Dinge zu nennen.

Sheldon setzte sich für einen Augenblick auf den Wannenrand und versuchte zu resümieren, was vorgefallen war. 

Er hatte Penny geküsst. Sein zweiter selbst ausgeführter und gewollter Kuss innerhalb einer Woche, besser gesagt innerhalb seines Lebens, Familienmitglieder nicht mitgezählt. 

Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, das zu tun? Weder hatte sie ihn darum gebeten, noch hatte er es im Voraus geplant. Als er Penny küsste, standen seine Gedanken für einen Moment still. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten Zeit und Raum die Luft angehalten. Er kannte Penny seit fünf Jahren und nie, niemals hatte er so gefühlt wie in diesen frühen Morgenstunden. Zugegeben, er war leicht alkoholisiert gewesen und die Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Anabolika Monster hatte den Adrenalinspiegel hochgetrieben. Diese Umstände erklärten allerdings nicht, wieso er sich dazu entschieden hatte, diesen Schritt zu gehen, noch warum er die Erfahrung nicht als furchtbar empfunden hatte.

Natürlich konnte Sheldon nicht umhin, den Kuss mit Amy als Referenzwert zu betrachten. Die gesellschaftliche Konvention hatte eine große Rolle gespielt und Amy hatte ihn vorab darum gebeten. Am Ende hatte er die Flucht ergriffen, genauso wie Penny früher an diesem Abend geflüchtet war.

Angenommen sie hatte den gleichen Grund für ihre Flucht den er bei seiner gehabt hatte, bedeutete das ganz klar ein Desinteresse und eine mögliche Missbilligung seines Verhaltens ihr gegenüber. Wie er es drehte und wendete, eines Rätsels Lösung war noch nicht in Sicht.

Er spülte sich den Mund aus, tappte zu seinem Zimmer und in sein Bett.


	6. In den Bars Pasadenas

Penny öffnete gut gelaunt ihre Haustür und ließ Leonard herein.

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen war die depressive Stimmung, die sie in den letzten Monaten befallen hatte wie weggewischt und das, obwohl sich zwischen Sheldon und ihr gestern Nacht etwas möglicherweise Unverzeihliches abgespielt hatte.

„Was gibt’s?“, wollte sie wissen und räumte ihr Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spüle.

Leonard fummelte nervös am Saum seiner Jacke herum. „Was genau ist gestern Abend mit Sheldon passiert?“

Als er Pennys hochgezogene Augenbrauen sah, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Nicht, das mich das etwas angeht, aber er verhält sich merkwürdig. Er hat auf dem Boden im Flur geschlafen, als ich heute Morgen nach Hause gekommen bin. Also habe ich mir gedacht… also, ich wollte nur fragen, ob es etwas gibt, dass ich wissen muss.“

Er sah Penny erwartungsvoll an. Penny spürte, ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Ahnte Leonard etwas? Aber dann wäre er sicher aufgebrachter gewesen und hätte sie augenblicklich damit konfrontiert. Das Sheldon ein schlechter Lügner war, wusste jeder und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Kuss ans Tageslicht kommen würde. Penny schluckte und begann ihren Teller abzuspülen, damit Leonard ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, sagte sie und gegen ihren Willen zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Sheldon, der eine Keimphobie hatte und Körperkontakt verabscheute. Sheldon hatte sie geküsst!

  
Aber was bedeutete das schon? Sie waren aufgewühlt von der Party gewesen und Sheldon hatte versehentlich Alkohol getrunken. Nein, es bedeutete ganz sicher nichts. Penny zwang ihre Mundwinkel endgültig in eine neutrale Haltung.

„Seit Amy weg ist, scheint er jede freie Minute mit dir zu verbringen“, meinte Leonard und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

  
„Wirklich?“

„Ich frage mich, wie du es geschafft hast, ihn auf diese Party mitzunehmen. Ich meine, Sheldon hasst Partys und große Menschenmengen.“

Penny sah ihn empört an und hoffte, er würde ihre roten Wangen nicht bemerken. „Was denkst du denn? Ich habe ihn gefragt und er hat ja gesagt.“

Leonard starrte sie verwirrt an. Angespannt griff Penny nach dem Geschirrhandtuch und wischte den Teller ab. „Wir reden hier von Sheldon. Wer weiß schon, was bei ihm normales Verhalten und was Wahnsinn ist?“

  
Leonard sagte immer noch kein Wort.

„Wusstest du, das er mich um ein Date gebeten hat, als Amy mit Stuart aus war?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Penny verfluchte sich im Stillen, doch Leonard begann plötzlich zu lachen und richtete seine Brille.

„Sheldon scheint doch dazu zu lernen. Er wollte Amy eifersüchtig machen, richtig?“

Penny seufzte und warf das Geschirrtuch gegen den Kühlschrank. „Ich hätte mich niemals einmischen sollen. Keine Herzen wären gebrochen und alles wäre beim Alten.“

„Ich habe dich ja gewarnt.“ Ihr Nachbar stand auf und schlenderte zum Küchentresen. „Mal angenommen, du hättest nicht gewusst, dass es dabei um Amy geht. Hättest du seine Einladung angenommen?“

Penny biss sie Zähne zusammen und sah Leonard böse an. Er schien leider viel zu viel Spaß daran zu haben, sie aufzuziehen. „Keine Ahnung, Leonard. Vielleicht? Ich meine, so schlimm wäre es sicher nicht gewesen. Wer sagt schon nein zu einem Abendessen und einem anschließenden Preiskampf?“

„Am Ende hätte Sheldon wohl trotzdem gemerkt, dass er mit der falschen Frau ausgegangen ist und hätte um Amy gekämpft. Es ist egal, wie du es drehst und wendest, das Ergebnis wäre sicher dasselbe gewesen.“

  
Leonard wurde wieder ernst. „Aber wir sollten trotzdem ein Auge auf ihn haben. Er verhält sich merkwürdig und ich will nicht, dass wir wieder zu einem Katzenmotel werden oder Sheldon seinen Webrahmen aufbaut.“

Penny trommelte theatralisch mit den Fingern auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Du meinst, ich soll das im Auge behalten?“

„Er redet nicht mit mir, Penny. Ich hab es mehrmals versucht, aber er sagt jedes Mal, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist. Du scheinst momentan einen guten Draht zu ihm zu haben.“

„Ok, ok, ich rede mit ihm“, gab sie schließlich nach und Leonard machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. Sie lächelten sich über den Küchentisch hinweg an. So unbeschwert hatte sie sich in Leonards Gegenwart schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Doch dann griff ihr Ex-Freund ganz unvermittelt nach ihren Händen und zerstörte die angenehme Stimmung.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie harsch. Leonard zog hastig seine Hand zurück und wirkte jetzt ziemlich nervös.

„Weißt du, wir waren ein gutes Team und ich … und ich frage mich, ob wir uns nicht noch eine Chance geben sollten.“ Er schob die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Hast du Lust, mit mir essen zu gehen? Oder vielleicht ins Kino? Vielleicht können wir Sheldon fragen, wo es diese Preiskämpfe gibt.“

Leonard sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch Penny schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Wieso musste er es grade jetzt versuchen? Sie hatte schon genug Sorgen und sie hasste es, das tun zu müssen, doch er ließ ihr keine Wahl.

„Leonard, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine, wir haben uns schon so viele Chancen gegeben und es hat nie etwas geändert.“ Sie sah ihm in seine treuen Hundeaugen. „Es hat in der Vergangenheit nicht funktioniert und ich glaube nicht, dass es dieses Mal besser klappen wird. Wir würden uns nur unglücklich machen.“

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie Leonards Herz ein weiteres Mal brach. Natürlich war es nach Leonards Ansicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen und Penny wusste, wieviel sie ihm immer noch bedeutete. Trotzdem war der Moment der Falsche und es würde wohl auch kein passender mehr für sie kommen.

Leonard senkte den Blick. „Ok, ich werde dann… also, ich werde dann mal gehen, weil ich … man sieht sich.“

Er sah sich nicht um, als er ging. Penny stützte sich schwer mit den Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und kniff die Augen zusammen.

 

  
\---

 

  
Penny wusste gar nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Zwei ihrer Kolleginnen bei der Cheesecake-Factory waren krank geworden und fielen für mehrere Tage aus. Das war insofern gut, als dass Pennys Konto langsam rote Zahlen schrieb. Sie musste dringend ihre Miete nachzahlen und hoffte dass sie ihren Kabelanschluss wieder freischalten lassen konnte. Andererseits hing ihr dieser Job zum Hals heraus und die Doppelschichten waren so stressig, dass sie zeitweise nicht mehr wusste, ob sie schlief und träumte, oder dieser Horror Realität war.

Wenn sie abends nach Hause kam, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Füße könnten jeden Augenblick ihre Schuhe sprengen. Meistens war sie so erschöpft, dass sie nach einer Pizzascheibe zwischen Leonard und Sheldon auf dem Sofa einschlief, während die beiden wie gebannt ihre Serien sahen. Wenn sie nicht wegen des Schnarchens rüber in ihre Wohnung geschickt wurde, konnte es durchaus passieren, dass Penny morgens mit einem Kissen unter dem Kopf und in Sheldons Wolldecke gehüllt aufwachte, weil er ihre Beine beiseiteschob, um sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen und zu frühstücken oder fern zu sehen. Er warf ihr einen kurzen, forschenden Blick zu, bevor er einen Löffel Haferflocken, oder was auch immer an dem Tag auf seinem Plan stand aß. Es schien so, als würde er ihre Gesellschaft genießen, obwohl sie kaum ein Wort wechselten.

  
Überhaupt redeten sie nur noch wenig miteinander, denn jedes Gespräch barg die Gefahr auf dieses eine Thema zu kommen, zu diesem einen Abend nach der Party zurückkehren zu müssen. Es blieb ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen und Pennys anfängliche Angst, Sheldon könnte sich doch irgendwann verplappern, ließ von Tag zu Tag nach.

Und so verstaute Penny diese spezielle Erinnerung tief in sich und machte einfach weiter, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst damit anfangen sollte. Nun hieß es durchhalten bis zum Wochenende, denn dann hatte sie frei und sie hatte es endlich geschafft, sich mit Mia zu verabreden.

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon an diesem Abend seine Mails nachsah, entdeckte er eine darunter, die von Amy Farrah Fowler kam und die Überschrift ‚Annullierung des Beziehungsvertrages‘ trug. Einen Augenblick saß er reglos da, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und öffnete die Mail. Was auch immer darin stand, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nicht länger mit Amy zusammen sein konnte.

 

_Hallo Sheldon Cooper!_

 

_Hiermit möchte ich ankündigen, dass ich den zwischen uns bestehenden Beziehungsvertrag annullieren werde. Die jüngsten Ereignisse lassen mich vermuten, dass es eine unweise Entscheidung von mir war, dich zu einer Veränderung unseres Beziehungsstatus von Mann und Frau, die nur miteinander befreundet sind, zu Freund und Freundin zu drängen._   
_Das tut mir leid. Trotzdem wage ich zu hoffen, dass unsere einzigartige Freundschaft weiterhin erhalten bleiben wird._

_Bitte lass mich wissen, wenn du zu abschließenden Gesprächen bereit bist._

 

_In Freundschaft, aber nicht in Liebe,_

_Amy Farrah Fowler_

 

_PS: Ich habe auf Facebook Bilder von Penny und dir gefunden. Was war das für eine wilde Party? Sag ihr bitte, dass ihr neues Kleid aussieht, als wäre es für sie gemacht und absolut die richtigen Stellen betont._   
_Sheldon schnaubte verächtlich, aber im Grunde war er über alle Maßen erleichtert. Er hatte Amy als romantische Partnerin gewählt, weil es ihm logisch und sinnvoll erschien. Aber nicht, weil er sie liebte oder übermäßig attraktiv fand. Er hatte sich von gesellschaftlichen Konventionen einlullen lassen und hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, indem er dem Drängen seines Umfeldes nachgegeben hatte. Sein Leben war ohne eine feste Partnerin genau so angenehm gewesen und es stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob es vor Amy nicht besser um ihn gestanden hatte._

 

Diese ganze Angelegenheit hatte nur dafür gesorgt, dass er in einem neu erwachten Strudel aus Emotionen unterzugehen drohte. Er war ein Mann der Logik und der Wissenschaft. Er brauchte keine Gefühlsduseleien.

 

\---

 

„Auf die Freundschaft!“ Penny hob ihr Glas und Mia tat es ihr gleich.

„Und auf die Gesundheit!“, fügte Mia hinzu und berührte mit dem Weinglas sachte ihren Gipsarm. Penny hatte sich an ihrem ersten freien Abend breitschlagen lassen, mit ihrer Freundin einen neuen Club auszuprobieren. Es gab einen ruhigeren Lounge Bereich, in dem ein Restaurant untergebracht war. Dorthin hatten sie sich zurückgezogen um zu plaudern, weil die Musik in diesem Laden alles andere als tanzbar war.

„Hast du den Typen an der Bar gesehen?“ Mia warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, wobei sie zwei Reihen chemisch gebleichter, strahlend weißer Zähne präsentierte. Sie war eine ihrer längsten Freundinnen hier in Pasadena und das einzige Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit mit Kurt. Schillernd schön und naiv auf Knopfdruck fasste es am besten zusammen. Aber hinter dem perfekt gestylten Püppchen steckte eine intelligente, wenn auch vom Leben enttäuschte Frau mit einem starken Willen. Mit einer anmutenden Geste warf Mia ihr langes, wasserstoffblondes Haar zurück und zwei Männer, die grade an ihrem Tisch vorbeikamen, wären fast über ihre eigenen Füße gefallen.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Penny. Im Nachhinein wäre lieber zu Hause geblieben, um sich mit Sheldon und den anderen die Special Edition von Indiana Jones angesehen.  
„Den würde ich sofort mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde.“

Plötzlich stutze Mia und klimperte mit ihren falschen Wimpern. „Sag mal, ist das da nicht diese Affen-Amy, von der du mir mal erzählt hast? Die, die mit deinem verrückten Nachbarn zusammen ist?“

„Sie haben sie getrennt. Eine ganz komplizierte Sache.“ Penny folgte Mias Blick und erstarrte. Tatsächlich saß nur ein paar Tische weiter Amy Farrah Fowler und sie war nicht allein. Alles was Penny erkennen konnte, war ein Hinterkopf mit Aschblondem Haar, der ziemlich sicher zu einem Mann gehörte.

„Wollen wir sie nicht rüber bitten? Du hast mir so viel komische Sachen über sie erzählt, ich würde sie liebend gerne mal näher kennenlernen.“

Penny hob die Hand und stoppte ihre Freundin. „Nein, warte. Ich will erst sehen, mit wem sie hier ist.“

„Na, bestimmt nicht Sheldon Cooper. Ich meine, er sieht wirklich zum Anbeißen aus, aber sobald er den Mund aufmacht… du weißt schon: Bla, bla, bla.“

„Wirklich, Mia? Sheldon? Er ist vieles, aber nicht zum Anbeißen.“

Mia warf ihrer Freundin einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Das sehe ich anders. Er muss nur aufhören zu reden. Knebel ihn und ich schwöre dir, dass man sicher seinen Spaß mit ihm haben könnte.“

Penny verzog angewidert den Mund. „Das ist das Schrecklichste, was ich seit langem von dir gehört habe.“

Aber die Blondine beachtete sie nicht mehr und reckte sich ziemlich ungeniert, um einen guten Blick auf Amy zu erhaschen. Penny gab ihr unter dem Tisch einen leichten Tritt, aber es war schon zu spät. Amy wandte den Kopf und entdeckte Penny. Ihr Lächeln erstarb und sie legte ihr Besteck zur Seite.

Penny sprang auf und hätte fast ihr Weinglas umgerissen. Amy schien sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umzusehen und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Begleiters zu bekommen. Aber Penny war schneller.

„Hallo Amy“, rief sie ihr im Näherkommen zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder von deinem Familientreffen zurück bist.“ Die Neurobiologin sah sie aus großen Augen an und klappte den Mund auf und zu.

„Penny, ich wollte…“

„Oh, hi Penny“, fiel Amys Begleiter ihr ins Wort und Penny erkannte Stuart.

Sie schenkte dem Comicladen Besitzer ein kühles Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor sie sich wieder an Amy wandte. „Ich gehe mir die Nase pudern. Kommst du mit?“

Augenblicklich erhob sich ihre Freundin und nickte eifrig. Offenbar kannte sie diesen Geheimcode.

Penny packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Keine Sorge, ich bring sie dir gleich zurück“, rief sie Stuart über ihre Schulter zu und schob Amy durch die Tür der Frauentoilette. Sobald sie für sich waren, brach Amy in Tränen aus.

„Es tut mir so leid, Penny! Mein Verhalten mag dir unverzeihlich vorkommen, aber bitte sei weiterhin meine Freundin!“ Mit einer ungestümen Geste warf sie ihre Arme um Penny und die beiden wären um ein Haar auf den schmuddeligen Boden gefallen.

„Dann sag mir, was hier los ist“, bat Penny und schob Amy von sich weg, damit sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich wollte dich gleich anrufen, als ich angekommen bin, aber dann bat mich Stuart um ein Date.“ Amy wischte sich über die Augen und verschmierte dabei ihren Mascara. Erst jetzt fiel Penny auf, dass ihre Freundin irgendwie verändert aussah. Sie schien trotz ihrer Tränen von Innen heraus zu strahlen. Ihr schlichter roter Samt Rock ging ihr knapp über die Knie und sie hatte eine rosa Bluse an, über der sie eine dünne Strickweste trug. Wo waren ihre fünf Kleidungsschichten geblieben und war das da an ihrem Hals ein Knutschfleck?

Penny ahnte, was passiert war. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen! Oh Gott Amy, du hast mit Stuart geschlafen!“

Amy sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Woher weißt du das?“

Penny rückte ein Stück näher, drosselte ihre Stimme allerdings nicht. „Du hast einen riesigen Knutschfleck am Hals und dein Grinsen ging fast von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Es umgibt dich förmlich wie eine rosarote Wolke.“

„Schön, ich gebe es zu. Allerdings muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Welt erfahren, dass ich hemmungslosen, wilden Sex mit einem Mann hatte, der mich begehrt.“

Penny griff nach Amys Händen. „Freut mich für dich, wirklich. Aber jetzt sag mir, seit wann das schon so läuft.“

„Seit Stuart mich zu meiner Familie begleitet hat.“

„Er hat was?“

„Ich wollte ursprünglich mit dem Auto fahren, doch dann habe ich einen günstigen Flug entdeckt und meine Reisepläne spontan geändert. Dass ich Stuart am Flughafen getroffen habe, war reiner Zufall. Er wollte zu einer Comicmesse. Ich erzählte ihm natürlich von meinem Dilemma mit Sheldon und dass ich meiner Familie nun mit leeren Händen gegenübertreten würde. Er hat dann kurzerhand seinen Flug umgebucht, um mich zu begleiten und den Mann an meiner Seite zu mimen. Es hat wunderbar funktioniert, wie du siehst.“

„Du hast Stuart als Sheldon ausgegeben und es hat wunderbar funktioniert?“

„Da Mutter Sheldon bereits via Skype kennengelernt hat, war das nicht möglich und ich stimme dir zu, es hätte niemals funktioniert. Stuart hat mich als Stuart begleitet, weil er zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war. Ich brauchte einen Freund, den ich meiner Mutter vorstellen konnte und er bot sich freiwillig an. Dazu kam, dass wir uns bereits bei unserem Date einige Monate zuvor gut verstanden haben.“

„Aber was ist mit Sheldon und eurem Vertrag? Hast du ihn nicht theoretisch gesehen betrogen?“

Amy sah sie unsicher an. „Ich gebe zu, nicht besonders ausgiebig über meine bestehende Beziehung nachgedacht zu haben, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich Sheldon um etwas betrogen habe, auf das er gerne eine Monopolstellung gehabt hätte. Grade du solltest nicht über mich urteilen! Schließlich warst du es, die zum Zeitpunkt unseres ersten Aufeinandertreffens bereits mit etwa 31 Männern geschlafen hatte.“

Penny sah ihre Freundin schockiert an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Was genau hat das denn mit dieser Situation zu tun? Wieso hast du nicht versucht, mit Sheldon darüber zu reden? Ich weiß ja, dass er manchmal ein wenig zu sensibel mit diesen Dingen ist, aber es wäre einen Versuch wert gewesen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er leidet unter dieser Situation.“

„Sensibel?“ Amy lachte bitter und versuchte, die Mascarastreifen auf ihren Wangen zu entfernen. „Ich verstehe, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst. Du kennst ihn sehr viel länger als ich und er ist ein guter Freund von dir. Aber hast du mal daran gedacht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als er mit dem puren Entsetzen in den Augen vor mir geflüchtet ist? Vielleicht fühle ich mich in diesem Punkt auch ein wenig sensibel.“

„Oh, Amy! So meinte ich das nicht…“

„Mit Amy kann man es ja machen! Das denken sich meine Mitmenschen schon seit meiner Einschulung und treten freifröhlich auf meinen Gefühlen herum. Sheldon sieht mich als Gesprächspartnerin, vielleicht als Seelenverwandte. Aber ich bezweifele mehr denn je, dass er jemals romantische Gefühle für mich hatte. Er kann mich nicht als eine Frau mit einem gesunden Sexualtrieb sehen. Und ich kann ihn nicht als den Mann an meiner Seite sehen. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen, als ich seinen Vertrag unterschrieben habe. Ich hätte meine Entscheidung sorgfältiger durchdenken sollen.“

Sie hielt inne und erneut stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Es war nicht mein Plan, mit Stuart zu schlafen, aber ich bereue nichts. Einen Mann zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu haben ist eindeutig besser, als mein guter alter Gerrard.“

Penny nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. So genau hatte sie es nicht wissen wollen und die Beziehung zwischen Amy und dieser elektrischen Zahnbürste war ein wenig pervers.

„Ok, lass uns nicht streiten. Das ist das letzte, was ich will.“ Penny seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Freundinnen?“

Amy schniefte ein letztes Mal. „So soll es sein, Bestie.“

Penny zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es kurz unter das Wasser. „Komm her, du Flittchen“, forderte sie Amy mit einem Grinsen auf. „Du siehst aus wie ein Pandabär.“  
Sie wischte mit dem Tuch über Amys Wangen.

„Wie sehe ich aus?“, wollte diese nervös wissen.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Amy. Stuart scheint dir gut zu tun.“ Penny strich ihr das Haar hinter die Ohren und die beiden Freundinnen lächelten sich fast schüchtern an.

Zusammen verließen sie die Toiletten und gingen zurück an den Tisch, wo Stuart Amy einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Hast du geweint?“

Amy schüttelte mit einem hastigen Blick auf Penny vehement den Kopf. „Nein! Ich hatte eine Augenwimper im Auge. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann.“  
Stuart sah Penny fragend an. „Ok, also dann…“

Penny warf einen Blick durch den Raum. Mia war nirgends zu sehen. Ihr Tisch war leer und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mia sich den Typen von der Bar geangelt hatte. Ein Blick auf ihr Handy bestätigte das. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Amy und Stuart.

„Pass gut auf sie auf, Stuart. Lass sie nicht mehr als 2 Gläser Wein trinken, sonst wird sie ein wenig euphorisch.“

Stuart nickte ihr erleichtert zu und Amy sah sie enttäuscht an. „Du gehst schon?“

„Ich würde mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen.“ Penny schenkte Amy ein letztes entschuldigendes Lächeln und drehte sich um, um zu überprüfen ob sie Mias Rechnung mitzahlen musste.

\---


	7. Fremde Betten

7\. Kapitel – Fremde Betten

Als Penny endlich zu Hause ankam, fühlte sie sich bereits ausgenüchtert. Sie hatte aus finanziellen Gründen auf ein Taxi verzichtet und war zu Fuß gegangen, wofür sie eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte.

Sie fröstelte in der kühlen Nachtluft, während sie ihren Haustürschlüssel aus der Tasche fischte und aufschloss. Als sie die Stufen hochstieg, spürte sie ihre Füße in den hohen Schuhen nur zu deutlich. Der Spaziergang war gut für ihren Kopf gewesen, aber sie konnte schon jetzt mehrere Stellen spüren, an denen sich eine Blase bilden würde.

Endlich erreichte sie den vierten Stock und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Ihr Blick glitt nach links zur Tür ihrer Nachbarn. Es war zwar spät, aber sie wollte die Neuigkeiten unbedingt loswerden. Vielleicht war Leonard ja noch wach, oder besser noch Sheldon. Dann konnte sie mit ihm über Amy reden. Penny zögerte. Wenn Sheldon aber wirklich wach und zu einem Gespräch bereit war, würden sie sicher auch über das reden müssen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Ob das eine gute Idee war?

„Ach, was soll’s“, flüsterte sie schließlich und holte den Notfallschlüssel aus ihrer Wohnung. Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie sich diesen Weg hätte sparen können, denn die Tür zu 4B war nicht verschlossen. Penny schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, damit sie sich nicht durch das Klacken ihrer Absätze verraten konnte und spähte in die dämmrige Wohnung. Auf dem Sofa konnte sie Leonard ausmachen, der samt Jacke und Schuhen auf dem Bauch lag und leise schnarchte. Seine Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase. 

Als Gesprächspartner schied er damit aus. Es blieb also nur Sheldon übrig. Penny straffte die Schultern und holte so leise wie möglich tief Luft. Irgendwann hätte sie es sowieso ansprechen müssen und jetzt war genauso gut wie jeder andere Moment. Also schlich sie weiter durch den Flur zu den Schlafzimmern. Vor Sheldons Tür blieb sie stehen, klopfte und wartete anstandshalber ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie den Kopf in das Zimmer steckte.

„Sheldon, bist du wach?“

Die Frage war überflüssig. Sheldon hatte zwar seinen blau karierten Schlafanzug mit passendem Morgenmantel an, aber auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhte sein Laptop und er schien hellwach, als er im Tippen inne hielt und ihr einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. 

„Ja, Penny, komm gerne herein! Nein, es macht mir nichts aus, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer störst.“ 

Penny trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Schuhe stellte sie vor der Kommode ab und ließ sich dann ziemlich unzeremoniös neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie Sheldon damit provozierte, aber sie konnte sich nicht stoppen.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du das wörtlich nimmst. Und ich dachte, ich bin der einzige, der sich mit Sarkasmus schwer tut.“ Sheldon seufzte resigniert. „Habe ich dir erlaubt, auf meinem Bett zu liegen? Du kommst allem Anschein nach grade von einem deiner nächtlichen Streifzüge durch Pasadenas Bars und Clubs zurück und ich will gar nicht wissen, womit deine Kleidung dort in Berührung gekommen ist. Wie bist du überhaupt in die Wohnung gekommen? Hat Leonard etwa schon wieder vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen?“

Jetzt war es an Penny, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Meine Güte, Sheldon! Nein, es war nicht abgeschlossen und Leonard schläft wie tot auf dem Sofa. Diese Arbeitszeiten tun ihm wirklich nicht gut.“

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für solch grobe Nachlässigkeit. An deiner Stelle hätte auch ein Dieb hereinkommen, uns niederschlagen und meine Forschungsarbeiten stehlen können.“

Penny drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu, wie Sheldon den Laptop vorsichtig auf seinem Nachtschrank deponierte. Dann musterte er sie eingehend und runzelte die Stirn. „Kommst du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in deine Wohnung?“

„Doch, warum?“ 

„Warum bist du dann hier und nicht in deinem eigenen Bett?“

Über diese Frage grübelte Penny schon, seit sie Sheldons Zimmer betreten hatte. So dringlich waren die Neuigkeiten auch wieder nicht. Nachdem sie Leonard schlafend vorgefunden hatte, hätte sie kehrt machen sollen, aber das Gespräch mit Amy hatte sie aufgewühlt und sie musste es loswerden, damit sie überhaupt an Schlaf denken konnte. Penny betrachtete Sheldon und erkannte augenblicklich, dass sie langsam seine Nerven zu strapazieren begann. Besser sie kam zum Punkt, bevor er sie rausschmiss.

„Ich wäre nicht hergekommen, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. Ich war mit Mia in einem neuen Club. Die haben ein total ausgefallenes Konzept. Es gibt mehrere Ebenen ….“

„Du schweifst ab. Das Konzept dieses Clubs interessiert mich absolut nicht. Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Ich habe Amy getroffen und sie war mit Stuart zusammen.“

Sheldon nickte nur. „Stuart“, sagte er schließlich trocken und rutschte so weit nach unten, dass er sich hinlegen konnte. 

„Sie hat ihn mit zu ihrem Familientreffen genommen und die beiden haben miteinander geschlafen.“ Penny streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Es tut mir so leid, Sheldon!“

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte bei der Berührung sichtlich zusammen und rutschte ans äußerste Ende des Bettes, worauf hin Penny ihre Hand schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit brachte.

„Es ist unlogisch sich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, die du nicht beeinflussen kannst und die somit nicht deine schuld sein können. Amy hat den Beziehungsvertrag vor einer Stunde annulliert und ich war damit einverstanden.“

„Und es macht dir nichts aus? Ich meine, die Sache mit Stuart?“, wollte Penny schließlich wissen.

„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus. Es steht Amy frei, ihren niederen Trieben zu folgen und ich bin über alle Maße erleichtert, dass ich ihr dabei nicht länger behilflich sein muss.“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich da einmischen musste. Ich hätte dich nicht in diese Richtung drängen sollen.“ Penny wusste genau, dass Sheldon Körperkontakt mied und er hatte ihr erst vor einer Minute deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte. Trotzdem sah sie sich gezwungen, ihm erneut die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Dieses Mal ließ Sheldon sie überraschenderweise gewähren.

„Amy und ich mögen deine Ratschläge befolgt haben, aber die Entscheidung dazu lag bei uns. Ergo sind wir selbst für unser Handeln verantwortlich“, antwortete er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte er sich aus ihrem Griff befreien, doch er ließ sie nicht los, verwebte ihre Finger mit seinen. Er sah sie dabei nicht an, sondern widmete sich scheinbar gedankenverloren dieser Aufgabe.

Penny lag still da und traute ihren Augen nicht. Was auch immer Sheldon da tat wiedersprach allem, was sie über ihn wusste. Und doch war sie in seinem Zimmer, lag in seinem Bett und er hielt ihre Hand. Sie begriff intuitiv, dass sie diesen Moment nicht verstreichen lassen durfte. Sie musste wissen, was all das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Warum hast du mich …?“

„Du redest von dem…?“

Penny nickte nachdrücklich und Sheldon blickte zu ihr hinüber. Seine intelligenten, blauen Augen sahen sie konzentriert an.

„Möglicherweise hat die Beziehung zu Amy mich gezwungen, mich mehr mit diesem Aspekt der zwischenmenschlichen Interaktion auseinanderzusetzen. Alkohol und Neugierde könnten eine Rolle gespielt haben, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass du eine gute Freundin bist und keine mir fremde Person.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Pennys Gesicht. „Danke, Schätzchen.“

„Gern geschehen. Da wir nun endlich über das Ereignis reden, muss ich anmerken, dass mir wohl eine Fehlkalkulation unterlaufen ist. Wie du wahrscheinlich über die Jahre hinweg festgestellt haben wirst, irre ich mich äußerst selten. Trotzdem habe ich dich offenkundig mit meinem Verhalten in Verlegenheit gebracht und du hast mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass eine erneute Annäherung nicht in deinem Sinne ist.“ Er seufzte und sammelte sich. „Ich hoffe, dass mein Irrtum nicht weiter zwischen uns stehen wird.“

Penny starrte ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, bis ihr Gehirn die Information dechiffriert hatte. Hatte er sich grade bei ihr entschuldigt? 

„Schätzchen …“ Die Worte blieben ihr förmlich im Hals stecken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. „Was…?“

Sheldon nahm das als Anlass, wieder das Wort zu ergreifen. „Wenn ich das genauer ausführen dürfte: An dem besagten Abend sind mir mehrere Dinge aufgefallen. Erstens habe ich die Bekanntschaft von Beth gemacht und du hattest Recht. Sie hatte sexuelles Interesse an mir. Mein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen hat es ans Licht gebracht. Ihre Pupillen waren erweitert, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt und ihre Körpersprache signalisierte ihre Absichten im Nachhinein sehr deutlich. Zweitens habe ich dieses Phänomen nicht zwischen dir und deinem Tanzpartner beobachten können und trotzdem – das wäre dann drittens –zeigtest du mindestens zwei Mal an diesem Abend ganz ähnliche Symptome.“

Etwas in Penny weigerte sich standhaft, den Sinn hinter seinen Worten herauszufiltern. „Symptome? Sheldon, wovon sprichst du?“ 

„Du hast mir unbewusst signalisiert, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst. Beim ersten Mal habe ich es dem Adrenalin zugeschoben, beim zweiten Mal hatte ich nicht genügend Zeit, um alle erhaltenen Informationen sachdienlich auszuwerten und so kam es zu einer Fehleinschätzung der Situation, namentlich dem Kuss.“

Penny wusste auf einmal genau, welche Momente er meinte und vielleicht hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Sheldon war hinter seiner sonderbaren Fassade aus Hochmut, Intelligenz und schlechtem Kleidungsstil kein unattraktiver Mann. Er arbeitete diese Tatsache einfach nicht besonders heraus. Penny erinnerte sich an die erste Begegnung mit ihren Nachbarn und daran, dass sie abwechselnd in Sheldons blaue Augen und auf seine Tafel mit den Gleichungen geschaut und gedacht hatte, dass er sicher keine schlechte Partie war. Dann hatte sie ihn näher kennengelernt und diesen Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen. Aber der Gedanke war da gewesen und er keimte gegen ihren Willen grade wieder auf. Das war doch lächerlich! Sie war einsam und Sheldon war eben zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Doch so recht glauben konnte sie sich das nicht mehr.

„Sheldon, was geht hier vor?“ Ihre Stimme hörte sich dünn und hoch an. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie blickte auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, als würde sie deren Zustand zum ersten Mal wahrnehmen. 

Pennys Gegenüber zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Dann deutete er auf ihre Hände. „Das versuche ich mit diesem Test herauszufinden. Die Initiierung von Körperkontakt. Simpel und einfach. Sag mir, wie du dich fühlst.“

„Ähm … ich weiß nicht“, stolperte Penny über ihre Wörter und fragte sich, ob Sheldon ihr Herz genau so laut schlagen hören konnte, wie sie. „Ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl.“

„Wirklich? Das ist interessant.“ Sheldon rückte einige Zentimeter näher. Sie konnte sein Shampoo und einen Hauch von Babypuder wahrnehmen. „Und jetzt?“

„Ich … ist das wirklich, was du willst? Ich meine, du hast diese Keimsache und du bist ein Ordnungsfanatiker mit einem Hang zu Neurosen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du das tust.“

„Ich tue gar nichts, Penny. Du bist diejenige, deren Pupillen sich erweitern und deren Atmung sich beschleunigt, sobald ich dir zu nahe komme.“ 

Er hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er Recht, dachte Penny panisch. Sheldon irrte sich so gut wie nie. Sie fühlte sich unerklärlicherweise zu ihm hingezogen. All die Jahre hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet und wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, aber nun war es passiert. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? 

„Ist das ein Problem?“, fragte sie trotzig und fühlte sich furchtbar ertappt und hilflos.

Sheldon rückte wieder an den Rand des Bettes zurück und ließ ihre Hand los. Wie es aussah, hielt er sein kleines Experiment hiermit für beendet. Das eigenartige Gefühl blieb. Eine Weile lagen sie still da und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Pennys Frage schwebte weiterhin unbeantwortet im Raum.

„Ja, es ist ein Problem“, sagte Sheldon schließlich leise und Penny fühlte sich, als hätte er ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben. 

 

\---

 

Sheldon konnte sehr deutlich sehen, dass Penny sich durch seine Antwort verletzt fühlte. Er verstand allerdings nicht warum. 

„Wie ich sehe, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt.“

Penny schluckte und schüttelte wenig überzeugend den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Es ist nur, ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst. Das heißt, ich verstehe es schon, aber worauf willst du hinaus? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir etwas dagegen tun können.“

Penny stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und Sheldon fürchtete plötzlich, sie könnte aufstehen und gehen. Sie war in seinem Zimmer und lag auf seinem Bett. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten und der Drang, sich der Situation zu entziehen, um sich zu desinfizieren war minimal gewesen. 

Ihre Handflächen waren weit weniger derb, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Überhaupt ließ sich diese intime Nähe zu ihr besser ertragen, als es mit Amy je der Fall gewesen war. Das mochte daran liegen, dass Penny gerne körperlich wurde. Sie umarmte, tätschelte und knuffte. Er war gegenüber ihren ständigen Belästigungen bereits abgestumpft und ließ bei ihr eine gewisse Nachsicht walten. Diese Tatsachen erklärten aber noch lange nicht, weshalb er nicht wollte, dass sie aufstand und sein Zimmer verließ.

„Warte“, sagte er deshalb und Penny ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. 

„Worauf soll ich warten?“, wollte sie wissen und es war ganz eindeutig Verärgerung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. „Darauf, dass du mir noch mehr Geheimnisse entlockst und mich dann vor den Kopf stößt?“

Irritiert musterte Sheldon seine Nachbarin. Ihr Haar hatte sich leicht gewellt, offenbar war sie zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen und die Luftfeuchtigkeit hatte die Arbeit des Glätteeisens zunichte gemacht. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was sollte er tun? Wie konnte er die Situation retten?

„Ich habe dir keine Geheimnisse entlockt. Jeder mit ein wenig Observationsgabe, Grundkenntnissen der Psychologie und der menschlichen Physiologie wäre zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen. Und vor den Kopf gestoßen habe ich dich zu meiner Verteidigung nicht wissentlich.“

„Erst lässt du mich gestehen, dass ich ...“ Penny kniff den Mund zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör zu, ich will nur wissen was ich tun muss, damit wir diese peinliche Episode hinter uns lassen können. Ich hatte einen schwachen Moment, ok, vielleicht waren es ein paar schwache Momente, aber das muss nichts bedeuten. Wir könnten es vergessen und alles ist wie immer.“

Sheldon dachte darüber nach. Das Angebot war verlockend und versprach, dass er sich nicht weiter mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen musste. Der Wissenschaftler in ihm schalt ihn allerdings einen Feigling. Er war so weit gegangen und es wäre eine Schande, wenn alle Mühen umsonst gewesen wären. Er musste wissen, ob Penny mit all ihren Fehlern und ihrem geringen Intellekt tatsächlich kompatibler als Amy war. Wenn Penny also die gegenseitige Offenbarung von Geheimnissen wünschte, sollte sie sie auch bekommen.

„So verlockend das Angebot auch ist, ich muss es ausschlagen.“ Penny starrte ihn wieder einmal verständnislos an und Sheldon fragte sich, woher er nur seine Geduld mit ihr nahm. „Du bist eine attraktive Frau. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich das Gegenteil behaupten würde. Diese Feststellung habe ich bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung getroffen. Ich bin jedoch nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, näher über diese Tatsache nachzudenken. Schließlich bin ich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und den Nobelpreis gewinnt man nicht über Nacht. 

In den fünf Jahren unseres Zusammenlebens als Nachbarn und deiner ständigen Anwesenheit in unserer Wohnung konnte ich mir natürlich ein wesentlich differenziertes Bild deines Charakters und Wesens machen. Obwohl dein Intellekt zu wünschen übrig lässt und du in jeglicher Hinsicht allerlei Defizite aufweist, hast du es geschafft, einen permanenten und vor allem prominenten Platz in meinem Sozialgefüge zu bekleiden. Neben Leonard und meiner Familie bist du einer der Menschen, die zu meinen engsten Vertrauten gehören und grade aus diesem Grund sah ich mich gezwungen, mit einem Experiment nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Ich habe seit der Geburtstagsfeier mehrmals die Möglichkeit gehabt, deinen Puls zu fühlen und Nähe zu initiieren. Das Ergebnis war bei jedem ausgeführten Versuch doppelt positiv.“

Der Raum wurde nach Beendigung seiner Rede sehr still und er konnte Pennys kleines Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeiten hören. Wenn sie Figuren in einem Comic gewesen wären, würden ihr an dieser Stelle sicher kleine Dampfwolken aus den Ohren kommen. Endlich kam wieder Leben in die blonde Frau neben ihm. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und sie hielt sich alberner Weise den Mund zu.

„Du findest mich attraktiv?“

Diese Frau hatte Nerven! Hörte sie ihm jemals zu? Seine Ansprache hatte ihn viel Energie und Überwindung gekostet und das war alles, was sie zu sagen hatte?

„Das ist richtig“, sagte er möglichst langsam und deutlich.

„Ich nehme alles zurück, Schätzchen. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Problem“, sagte sie und paradoxerweise breitete sich ein wildes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht aus und ließ die goldenen Sprenkel in ihren Augen funkeln. 

 

\---

 

Jemand entriss ihr die Decke und schubste sie unsanft in den Rücken. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich erinnerte wo sie sich befand und wer ihr so zusetzte.

„Sheldon“, knurrte sie ungehalten und blinzelte. „Ich bin müde und mir ist kalt.“

Wieder bekam sie einen heftigen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie fast über die Bettkante katapultierte.

„Raus aus meinem Bett, sofort!“, kommandierte Sheldon. „Ich war wirklich sehr geduldig, aber dein Schlafverhalten ist inakzeptabel. Du klaust die Decke und du trittst im Schlaf. Wegen dir habe ich nicht länger als sechs Stunden Schlaf gehabt.“

Langsam drehte Penny sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der Sheldon dazu veranlasste, seine Kehle mit seiner Hand zu schützen. 

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die 11 Uhr Regel nicht vergessen“, zog sie ihn auf. Sie hätte ihn gerne noch ein wenig mehr getriezt, doch sie wollte seine Geduld nicht weiter auf die Probe stellen. Schließlich hatte sie das höchst erstaunliche Privileg genossen, ein Bett mit ihm teilen zu dürfen. An einen Deckendiebstahl konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, denn sie hatte wunderbar, traumlos und tief geschlafen. Wiederstrebend erhob sie sich und taumelte immer noch schlaftrunken zur Tür. 

Grade wollte sie die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstrecken, als Sheldon sich hinter ihr räusperte. Erwartungsvoll drehte Penny sich ein letztes Mal um.

„Vergiss deine Schuhe nicht“, sagt er und ein sekundenschnelles, scheues Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

Penny klemmte sich ihre schwarzen Pumps unter den Arm und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu, bevor sie die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich zuzog.

Leonard lag immer noch tief schlafend auf dem Sofa und Penny blieb kurz stehen, um ihn zu betrachten. Schade, dass sie ihr Handy nicht dabei hatte. In diesem Moment drehte sich Leonard auf den Rücken und Penny erschrak so sehr, dass ihr einer ihrer Schuhe aus der Hand glitt und über den Holzboden polterte. Natürlich fuhr Leonard in die Höhe und klemmte sich seine Brille wieder vor die Augen, bevor er einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ. 

„Penny?“

Penny versuchte, auf die Schnelle etwas zu improvisieren. Für irgendwas musste der Schauspielunterricht doch gut gewesen sein. Aber ihr Kopf blieb leer und alles was sie zustande brachte, war: „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Leonard.“

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon das Bett frisch bezogen, sich geduscht und die Zähne geputzt hatte, trieb ihn der Hunger in die Küche, wo er auf der Arbeitsfläche einen von Pennys Pumps entdeckte. Er betrachtete den Schuh mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. Wie konnte sie nur auf diesen Ungetümen laufen? Sicher würde sie davon früher oder später einen Haltungsschaden bekommen oder einen Hallux valgus riskieren.

„Interessanter Schuh, nicht wahr“, kam Leonards Stimme vom Sofa. Er saß mit verschränkten Armen da, einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Er gehört Penny und hat auf der Küchenarbeitsfläche nichts verloren“, antwortete Sheldon wahrheitsgemäß. Mit einem Küchenpapier bewaffnet, hob er den Schuh hoch und stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab.

„Penny hat die Nacht hier verbracht und ich frage mich, wo sie geschlafen hat. Etwa in meinem Bett?“

„Sei nicht albern. Sie hat in meinem Bett geschlafen.“

Leonard verschluckte sich am Kaffee und begann zu husten. „Hast du grade gesagt, dass sie in deinem Bett geschlafen hat?“ Er schnappte nach Luft. „Wo hast du dann geschlafen?“

„Ebenfalls in meinem Bett.“

Leonard sprang auf und kam zu ihm in die Küche, wo er sich vor Sheldon aufbaute. „Du hast mit Penny geschlafen?“

„Koitus mit Penny?“ Sheldon holte Toast aus einem Schrank und steckte zwei Scheiben in den Toaster. „Das ist lächerlich, Leonard!“

Sein Mitbewohner hielt ihn unsanft am Arm fest. „Sheldon, was ist das mit dir und Penny? Erst hängt ihr aneinander, wie die Kletten und dann darf sie in deinem Bett schlafen.“ 

„Du tust mir weh, Leonard“, jammerte Sheldon und zog schützend die Schultern hoch. Das schien seinen Mitbewohner wieder zur Besinnung kommen zu lassen, denn er trat einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.“ Er setzte sich auf einen der Hocker und beobachtete, wie Sheldon sein Toast aus dem Toaster nahm. 

„Warum hat Penny in deinem Bett geschlafen“, versuchte er es erneut.

„Vor allem, weil du die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hast. Sie hat gestern Nacht Amy und Stuart getroffen und erfahren, dass es zwischen den beiden zu sexuellen Interaktionen gekommen ist. Penny kam nach Hause, fand unsere Tür unverschlossen und schlich sich in mein Zimmer, um mir von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Ich habe sie heute am frühen Morgen aufgefordert zu gehen, weil sie mich im Schlaf getreten hat. Meine gesamten Schienbeine müssen von blauen Flecken übersäht sein.“

„Amy hat dich genaugenommen betrogen, ist dir das klar?“ Leonard musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dann sprang er auf und lief um die Kücheninsel herum, bis er vor Sheldon stand. 

„Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht wieder vor, Amy eifersüchtig zu machen? Ist es das?“

„Amy hat gestern Abend den Beziehungsvertrag annulliert. Ich habe ihre Mail gelesen, bevor ich die Pizza bestellt habe“, sagte Sheldon, ohne auf Leonards Fragerei einzugehen. 

„Wieso hat sie das getan? Ich meine, ihr habt so gut zueinander gepasst.“

Sheldon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zu starke Differenzen in den Ausgestaltungswünschen einer romantischen Beziehung und ungenügende biochemische Komptabilität zwischen den Parteien. Wir haben uns entschieden, das eine Freundschaft uns besser steht.“

Leonard stellte seinen mittlerweile leeren Becher in die Spüle. 

„Du hast doch nichts Unüberlegtes gemacht, was Penny betrifft? Vergiss nicht, dass du ein furchtbarer Lügner bist. Ich würde es sofort merken.“

„Nein, Penny und ich haben nichts Unüberlegtes gemacht und ja, ich bin ein schlechter Lügner, aber ich arbeite daran. Sind damit deine Fragen beantwortet oder müssen wir mit dieser Absurdität fortfahren?“

Leonard blinzelte ihn ernüchtert an. Er schien endlich erkannt zu haben, dass er sich unangemessen verhalten hatte. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Die Sache mit Penny ist für mich immer noch nicht abgeschlossen und du musst zugeben, dass euer Verhalten verdächtig wirkt.“

„Ich kann deinen Standpunkt nachvollziehen, aber es ist nichts vorgefallen, was dir Sorgen machen müsste.“

„Gut, außerdem ist es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man nichts mit der Ex-Freundin des besten Freundes anfängt.“

Davon hatte Sheldon noch nicht gehört. Gesellschaftliche Etiketten waren ihm seit jeher ein Graus gewesen aber vor allem ärgerte es ihn, dass Leonard sich benahm, als würde Penny ihm gehören. „Penny hat dich abserviert. Ist es ihr nach Beendigung einer Beziehung nicht freigestellt, sich einen beliebigen neuen Partner zu wählen?“

„Schon“, antwortete Leonard und zog das Wort unnötig in die Länge.

„Nur aus Neugierde: Würde das ungeschriebene Gesetz rein hypothetisch auch dann greifen, wenn sie mich wählen würde und nicht umgekehrt?“

Leonard lachte und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Vergiss es einfach wieder, ok?“

Mit diesen Worten ging er ins Bad und konnte deshalb nicht hören wie Sheldon sagte: „Mein guter Leonard, ich habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, wie sollte ich jemals etwas vergessen können?“


	8. Es ist ein Date

8\. Kapitel - Es ist ein Date

\------------------------------------

„Warum lassen wir diese Person noch gleich mitspielen?“

Sheldon warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Leslie Winkle, die in Tarnleidung und mit einer Paintball Waffe in der Hand mitten unter seinen Freunden stand. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, dass Leonard die kleine und vorlaute Wissenschaftlerin eingeladen hatte, mit ihnen Paintball zu spielen, hätte er sich viel früher dagegen aufgelehnt.

Aber jetzt war es passiert. Der Feind in ihrer Mitte.

Howard und Raj senkten den Blick und Leslie wandte sich Sheldon zu, während sie ihre Worte an die gesamte Gruppe richtete.

„So so, unser texanischer Eierkopf ist also der Meinung, dass ich hier nicht gebraucht werde!“ Sie sah selbstsicher in die Gesichter der Männer. „Wir oft habt ihr unter der Leitung von diesem Genie gewonnen?“

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen und Leonard trommelte nervös auf dem Lauf seines Gewehres herum. Sheldon ahnte, dass ihre Frage auf die eine oder andere Weise berechtigt sein könnte, aber das wollte er hier und jetzt sicher nicht zugeben oder diskutieren. Er fühlte sich schändlich von seinen Freunden verraten, denn sie wussten genau, wie sehr er Leslie verabscheute. Es ging ihm zuwider, dass sie immer das letzte Wort hatte und nie in Verlegenheit kam, wenn es darum ging, ihm einen persönlichen oder auch beruflichen Seitenhieb zu versetzen. Neben Berry Kripke war sie eine der Personen am Caltech, auf die Sheldon gerne verzichtet hätte. Jetzt verschränkte er jedenfalls schützend die Arme vor der Brust und setzte zu einer Rechtfertigung an.

„Wir haben eine so niedrige Erfolgsquote, weil Raj, Howard und Leonard sich weigern, den Plan mit mir durchzugehen.“

Leslie trat näher und verletzte dabei seine Privatsphäre. „Das kommt sicher daher, dass deine Strategien wenig erfolgsversprechend sind, Sheldon! Du bist da viel zu theoretisch.“ Sie begann ihre aberwitzigen Vorstellungen von guten Strategien zu verbreiten, doch Sheldon fiel ihr absichtlich ins Wort, um sie ein wenig zu provozieren.

„Wie solltest du eine bessere Strategin sein als ich? Deine Forschungszuschüsse stehen auf der Kippe und auch der Inhalt deiner Forschungen lässt stark zu wünschen übrig“, warf er ein und bedachte sie mit einem abfälligen Blick.

Es sah fast so aus, als würde Leslie sich gleich auf Sheldon stürzen wollen, doch plötzlich schritt Leonard ein. „Das hat keinen Sinn, Leslie. Lass mich das machen“, sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. „Würdest du mir bitte kurz deine Waffe geben, Sheldon?“

Verwirrt drückte Sheldon das Paintball-Gewehr an sich. „Zu welchem Grund?“

Leonard ließ nicht locker. „Gib sie mir einfach, ok? Du bekommst sie sofort zurück.“

Schließlich händigte Sheldon ihm die Waffe aus und sah fassungslos zu, wie Leonard die Munition daraus entfernte, bevor er sie ihm zurückgab.

Sheldon wollte grade zu einem Protest ansetzen, doch sein Freund richtete ohne seine Waffe auf ihn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sheldon, aber ich habe nicht vor dieses Mal zu verlieren. Die Pharmazeuten haben uns das letzte Mal ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt und ich sehe nicht ein, warum uns das nur wegen deines übergroßen Egos noch mal passieren soll.“ Leonard trat ein paar Schritte zurück und hatte den Finger nun am Abzug. „Ich gebe dir die Munition zurück, wenn du dich bei Leslie entschuldigst und dich an ihren Plan hältst, der übrigens sehr gut ist.“

Wütend schnaubte Sheldon und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Ich denke nicht im Traum daran, das zu tun!“

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?“, wollte Leonard wissen und Sheldon nickte mit Nachdruck. Plötzlich explodierte eine rote Farbkugel auf seiner Brust und eine weitere traf seine Schulter. Farbe spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und er riss schützend die Arme hoch.

Vollkommen verstört ließ Sheldon die Arme wieder sinken, um Leonard anzusehen. „Was sollte denn das? Jetzt bin ich tot!“  
„Du hättest unseren Plan sabotiert, ich musste etwas unternehmen.“

Sheldon zog sein Paintball I-Pad aus der Tasche und deutete anklagend darauf. „Das ist unser Plan!“

Howard schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich seinen Helm auf. „Warum siehst du nicht einfach ein, dass du verloren hast, Sheldon?“

Leonard schien retten zu wollen, was noch zu retten war. „Beim nächsten Spiel verwenden wir wieder deine Aufstellung, Kumpel.“

„Ich bin nicht dein Kumpel“, zischte Sheldon und wusste genau, wie kindisch sich das anhören musste. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde sagte ihm, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war. Leslie Winkle hatte es geschafft, die Gruppe war ihr hörig.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Sheldon sich um und verließ die sichere Zone, um sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz zu machen. Leonards Worte über Schlüssel und Autos ignorierte er gekonnt, während er versuchte, seine Niederlage zu verdauen.

 

\---

 

Wie sich herausstellte, waren Leonards Worte wichtig gewesen, denn kurze Zeit später stand Sheldon vor einem verschlossenen Auto. Zurückgehen und nach den Schlüsseln fragen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, denn der Weg nach Hause war zu weit, als dass er ihn zu Fuß bewältigen konnte. Immer noch aufgebracht betrachtete Sheldon seine Reflektion in der Autoscheibe und stellte fest, dass er Farbspritzer im Gesicht hatte. Als er versuchte, sie wegzuwischen verteilte sich die Farbe nur weiter auf seinen Wangen und Fingerspitzen. Ab jetzt würde er Leslie Winkle mit noch mehr Leidenschaft hassen, als zuvor.

Es konnte Stunden dauern, bis sie endlich alle abgeschossen worden waren, denn Leslie – das musste man ihr lassen – war zumindest keine schlechte Strategin. Mit einem Seufzer und hängenden Schultern blieb Sheldon neben dem Wagen stehen und wurde durch eine Vibration in einer seiner seitlichen Hosentaschen aufgeschreckt.

Ihm fiel ein, dass es sein Handy sein musste, das er wohl bei all der Aufregung nicht von seiner Person entfernt und im sicheren Handschuhfach von Leonards Wagen untergebracht hatte.

Grade noch rechtzeitig nahm er das eingehende Gespräch an und hielt sich das Handy mit spitzen Fingern ans Ohr. „Hier spricht Dr. Sheldon Cooper!“

„Hey Sheldon, ich bin’s. Wo seid ihr?“, flötete Penny in sein Ohr.

„Ich stehe auf dem Parkplatz des Paintball-Geländes und bin gezwungen zu warten, bis die anderen mit dem Spiel fertig sind.“

„Warum?“

„Weil Leonard mich entwaffnet und anschließend erschossen hat. Alles nur wegen Leslie Winkle! Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass sie jetzt die Nummer eins auf meiner Todfeindliste ist.“

„Ich kann dich abholen. Wir könnten zusammen essen gehen“, antwortete Penny nach langem Zögern.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee“, stimmte Sheldon ihr enthusiastisch zu, doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Eine Einladung zum Essen konnte auch als ein Date gewertet werden. Wollte Penny ihn zu einem solchen einladen oder war sie einfach hungrig? Sheldon fiel es zunehmend schwerer, sich in im Chaos der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation zurechtzufinden und dieses Problem trat immer dann auf, wenn es um Interaktionen mit Penny ging. Sicher hatten sie ein klärendes Gespräch in seinem Bett geführt, doch das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass er sich in Bezug auf seine Nachbarin unsicher und unwissend fühlte.

„Ok, warte einfach auf dem Parkplatz, ich bin in zehn Minuten da“, drang Pennys Stimme an sein Ohr und Sheldon nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um Klarheit zu erlangen.

„Penny, warte!“

„Was denn?“

„Bittest du mich um ein Date?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Wär schon möglich“, sagte sie und dann war die Leitung tot.

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ, hielt Penny sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut zu lachen. Neon rote Farbe klebte ihm in Gesicht und Haar.

Er sah sie mit Leidensmiene an. „Leslie Winkle ist eine falsche Schlange. Sie hatte leichtes Spiel, weil sie bereits sowohl mit Wolowitz als auch mit Leonard geschlafen hat. Raj war schon immer ein Mitläufer, deshalb hat mich sein Verrat nicht übermäßig verwundert. Es war überaus demütigend, Penny.“

„Oh, Schätzchen!“ Penny tätschelte mitfühlend sein Knie und Sheldon ließ es geschehen, vielleicht weil er immer noch seinen Schutzanzug trug. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du essen willst?“  
Er warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.“

„Wie wäre es mit chinesisch?“ Penny wandte sich wieder der Straße zu. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt Sheldon einzuladen, ihr Magen hatte einfach nach etwas Essbarem verlangt und 4A war verwaist. Sheldon war der einzige, den sie erreicht hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er ihr schlichtes Angebot eines geteilten Mittagessens zu einem Date mutieren lassen. Sie hatte kurz überlegt, ob sie den Irrtum aufdecken sollte, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Vielleicht konnte das ganz interessant werden. Nach ihrer nächtlichen Unterredung hatten Penny und Sheldon beschlossen, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, sich auf das einzulassen, was zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel und keiner der beiden war wirklich bereit für eine Beziehung. Dazu kam, dass Sheldon keine Vorstellung von einer gesunden und natürlichen Beziehung und Penny immer noch Probleme damit hatte, sich Sheldon mit einer Sexualität vorzustellen, Küsse hin oder her.

Als Penny einen schnellen Blick auf ihren Beifahrer warf, bekam sie augenblicklich Gewissensbisse, weil sie ihre Abmachung so unüberlegt beiseite gewischt hatte. Sheldon wirkte nervös und angespannt. Neue Situationen und spontane Planänderungen waren einfach nicht sein Ding. Penny seufzte. „Weißt du, wir müssen das nicht machen. Ich kann dich einfach nach Hause fahren und …“

Sheldon winkte ab. „Du missverstehst mein Zögern. Es ist nicht deine Einladung, die mir zu schaffen macht. Es ist wegen Leonard.“ Er hielt inne und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Hm, wenn man es aber genau betrachtet, hat er auf mich geschossen und mich so aus dem Team geworfen. Wieso sollte ich auf das hören was eine solche Person mir rät oder nahelegt? Nein, wir werden ein Date haben. Zusammen. Du und ich.“

Penny lächelte und beschloss diesen eigenartigen Monolog nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. „Super.“

 

\---

 

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, wurde schnell klar, dass es sich um ein Sheldon erprobtes Restaurant handelte. Die Bedienungen wurden bei seinem Anblick alle eine Nuance blasser um die Nase und der Inhaber machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Der Raum war gut gefüllt und Penny konnte sich seine Ängste lebhaft vorstellen.

Also trat sie einen Schritt vor und lächelte ihm vertrauensvoll zu. „Hi, ich sehe es ist voll, aber haben sie vielleicht trotzdem einen Tisch frei?“

Der asiatisch aussehende Mann runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich nervös die Hände, dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor. „Wissen Sie, mit wem Sie da unterwegs sind?“

Penny sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie bitte?“

„Dieser Mann ist eine furchtbare Plage. Er denkt, er kann Mandarin sprechen und er schikaniert mein Personal. Wir haben grade ein großes Geschäftsessen. Wichtige und mächtige Männer, die bei ihrem Mittagessen nicht gestört werden wollen. Ich kann mir keinen Zwischenfall erlauben.“

Sheldon hatte von ihrer Unterhaltung nichts mitbekommen, weil er an dem Kragen seines dunkelblauen Anzugshemdes herumtastete. Zusammen mit einer dunklen Hose, - wohlbemerkt nicht der Anzugshose, die nach seinem Alkoholabsturz nie wieder aufgetaucht war, sah er tatsächlich aus wie jemand, mit man sich sehen lassen konnte. Es war schwer genug gewesen, ihn zu diesem Outfit zu überreden, da würde sie sich ihren Tag doch nicht von diesem Sulu-Verschnitt kaputt machen lassen! Also wandte Penny sich wieder dem Inhaber zu.

„Hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Mister! Ich weiß selbst am besten, was für eine Plage dieser Kerl sein kann. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie uns nicht sofort einen Tisch geben, werde ich einen solchen Aufstand machen, dass Sie ihn danach als angenehmen Gast empfinden werden.“

Der Mann schluckte und winkte eine Kellnerin heran. Er gab ihr eine kurze Anweisung und schon wurden sie zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch geführt. Sheldon machte ein verärgertes Gesicht. „Das ist nicht der richtige Platz. Hier sitze ich nie.“ Die Kellnerin zuckte sichtlich zusammen und sah ihn schockiert an. „Es sein keine andere Platz frei, Dr. Cooper“, piepste sie in schlechtem Englisch.

Sheldon holte Luft, um eine seiner Belehrungen zu halten, doch Penny stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm kräftig in den Arm kniff. „Der Platz ist wunderbar und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns hier sehr wohl fühlen werden, nicht wahr Sheldon?“

Dieser kniff den Mund zusammen und rieb sich den Arm, aber zumindest protestierte er nicht mehr und ließ sich zögerlich auf dem ihm angedachten Stuhl nieder.

Nachdem sie ohne weiteren Zwischenfall Getränke und Essen bestellt hatten, wurde es still. Penny stellte fest, dass sie nervös war, obwohl es dafür gar keinen Grund gab. Sie kannte Sheldon schon seit Jahren und musste ihn nicht erst mühsam kennenlernen. Bisher hatte sie das als Pluspunkt gesehen, aber jetzt fiel es ihr schwer, ein passendes Gesprächsthema zu finden. Ihr Gegenüber schien sich nicht weiter an ihrer Sprachlosigkeit zu stören und war in stilles und brütendes Grübeln verfallen, während er gedankenverloren den Salzstreuer über den Tisch schob.

„Also, Sheldon…“

„Hm?“

„Was genau ist heute Mittag beim Paintball-Spielen passiert?“

Sheldon setzte sich auf und holte Luft. „Natürlich ist dir bekannt, wer Leslie Winkle ist.“

Penny nickte.

„Leonard hat sie ohne vorherige Absprache in unser Team geholt und sie hat augenblicklich die Macht an sich gerissen. Kein Wunder, schließlich hat sie mit der Hälfte unseres Teams sexuelle Interaktionen gehabt ...“

Das hatte doch gut geklappt. Sheldon begann zu reden und wie es aussah, würde er so schnell nicht mehr aufhören. Penny hatte Leslie bereits kennengelernt und konnte absolut nichts mit ihr anfangen. Sie schien eine komische Mischung aus Männer fressendem Monster und Wissenschaftlerin zu sein.

Sheldon ging vollends in seiner Erzählung und weiteren Ausführungen auf und Penny hatte alle Zeit der Welt, ihn genauer zu beobachten. Es war nicht nur sein Outfit, dass Penny nervös werden ließ. Es war Sheldon als Person. Wann hatte sie nur angefangen, ihn in einem anderen Licht zu sehen? Fünf Jahre hatte sie mit ihm Tür an Tür gelebt und nie war der Funken übergesprungen. Warum jetzt? Lag es an Sheldons Beziehung zu Amy? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr Nachbar vor Amy jemals sexuelles - oder in seinen Worten romantisches Interesse an Frauen, Männern oder sonst etwas gezeigt hatte. Leonard hatte anfangs immer wieder betont, dass er Sheldon für A-sexuell hielt und sie hatte sich nicht weiter damit auseinandergesetzt.

Auch jetzt und einen Kuss später kam ihr die Vorstellung komisch für, ein Date mit Sheldon zu haben. Und wenn es nun nicht bei einem Date blieb? Wenn er wirklich Interesse daran hatte, eine Beziehung zu führen? Bestimmt würde er auch bei Penny versuchen, Verhaltensregeln und Körperkontakt per Vertrag zu regeln, aber wenn er dachte, er würde damit durchkommen, irrte er sich gewaltig. Wenn er wirklich bereit war, diesen Schritt zu gehen, würde sich Sheldon eine neue Sichtweise zum Thema Intimität und Sex zulegen müssen, soviel stand fest.  
Penny rümpfte die Nase.

Sex mit Sheldon? Das kam ihr dann doch ein wenig befremdlich vor, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so abwegig wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Penny starrte in seine blauen Augen, die vor Zorn funkelten, als er eine Hasstirade auf die Pharmazeuten und Geologen zum gab und war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich verstand, was hier passierte. Sah er es nur als eine Art Experiment an oder steckte wirklich mehr dahinter?  
Bei jedem anderen hätte sie es darauf ankommen lassen, aber das hier war einer ihrer besten Freunde und sicher nicht der Typ für eine Nacht. Er wohnte verdammt noch mal auf der anderen Seite des Flures und sie hatten denselben Freundeskreis. Plötzlich wurde Penny klar, dass sie keinen Schimmer hatte, wie sie diese Sache angehen sollte und sie hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen oder ihn zu überrumpeln. Auf der anderen Seite fiel es ihr schwer, passiv zu bleiben und Sheldon das Tempo vorgeben zu lassen. Sie hatte ja gesehen, wohin das bei Am geführt hatte.

Am liebsten hätte Penny ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen lassen, aber dann hätte Sheldon sicher gemerkt, dass sie ihm nicht zuhörte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, unterbrach er seinen lebendigen und hasserfüllten Monolog, um sie argwöhnisch zu betrachten. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Penny zwang sich, den Autopiloten auszuschalten und zu lächeln. „Aber sicher. Winkle ist eine ausgemachte Schlampe und Leonard hat dich eiskalt abgeknallt. Das war wirklich nicht besonders nett von ihm und Lesly steht auf deiner Todfeind Liste. Gleich neben den Pharmazeuten und Geologen“, sagte sie geistesgegenwärtig und er nickte zufrieden.

Es trat eine natürliche Pause ein, in der beide sich auf ihr Essen konzentrierten. Penny entschloss sich grade ihre Grübeleien beiseite zu schieben, als Sheldon die Gabel beiseitelegte, um etwas zu sagen.  
„Leonard hat mich gefragt, ob wir den Koitus vollzogen haben.“

„Uh…“ Penny blinzelte ein paar Mal und suchte nach Worten.

„Es scheint einen Verhaltenscodex zu geben, der besagt, dass man nichts mit Ex-Freundinnen eines guten Freundes anfängt. Leonard schien es sehr wichtig zu sein, dass ich das verinnerliche.“  
Das überraschte Penny nicht. Leonard würde niemals aufhören, sich Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Wenn das stimmt, warum bist du dann hier?“

Sheldon machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. „Er hat das Wohl einer Außenseiterin über das seines besten Freundes gestellt!“

„Also ein Fall von Außenseiter gegen Außenseiter.“ Penny verschränkte die Arme. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du nur hier bist, weil du Leonard eins auswischen willst?“

Sheldon winkte ab und schien ihre Verärgerung gar nicht zu bemerken. „Natürlich ist das nicht der Hauptgrund. Hauptsächlich hatte ich Hunger und habe deiner Einladung zu einem Date zugestimmt. Falls es dich interessiert, ist es traditionellerweise der Part des Mannes eine solche Einladung auszusprechen. Da du diese Rolle nun an dich gerissen hast, frage ich mich zunehmend, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Wo sind die Blumen und der Prallinenkasten? Oder wäre es trotz allem meine Aufgabe gewesen, diese Aufmerksamkeiten mitzubringen? Hätten wir uns die Blumen und die Schokolade dann teilen müssen? Und ist es ein Problem, dass du mich hier her gefahren hast und nicht umgedreht? Wenn ja, muss ich darauf verweisen, dass ich keinen Führerschein habe und ebenfalls kein Auto besitze. Was tut man in einem solchen Fall? Einen Chauffeur engagieren?“

Ein wenig erstaunt über seine Ansichten starrte Penny ihren Nachbarn mit großen Augen an. Was genau waren Sheldons Quellen gewesen, als er das recherchiert hatte? Seine Großmutter oder eine Umfrage im Altenheim?

„Wir leben doch nicht mehr in den sechziger Jahren, Sheldon. Jeder kann jeden um ein Date bitten, da ist nichts dabei. Du machst dir einfach zu viel Gedanken. Überleg doch mal, wie so was normaler Weise ablaufen würde. Es treffen meistens zwei sich fast fremde Menschen aufeinander, die keine Ahnung haben, wem sie gegenübersitzen. Da ist es dann vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn man ein paar Grundregeln einhält. Und dann ist da noch die Frage, ob man den anderen überhaupt attraktiv findet, ich meine nicht nur körperlich.“ Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor und warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Diese Frage haben wir bereits geklärt und wir kennen uns seit Jahren. Wir brauchen diese Regeln nicht, Schätzchen.“

Sheldon schien dadurch nicht beruhigter. „Meine Bedenken am Ablauf dieser Unternehmung bleiben trotzdem bestehen. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl mit dem Konzept des … Treibenlassens. Ich kann keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation vorweisen und ich fühle mich nicht ausreichend vorbereitet. Wenn ich keinen Richtlinien folgen kann, ist es mir zum Beispiel unmöglich zu ermitteln, ob dieses Date bis jetzt zu deiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen ist oder ob es überhaupt mein Part ist, nach deinem Befinden zu fragen.“

Irritiert lehnte Penny sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Wie hatte sie nur denken können, dass dies hier ohne Diskussionen vonstatten gehen würde. „Ich fürchte, ich habe genug Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, dass es für uns beide reicht. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir gleichberechtigt sind. Wenn jemand dem anderen etwas mitbringen oder ihn etwas fragen möchte, dann sollte er es tun. Außerdem bin ich dafür, dass der mit dem größeren Einkommen heute das Essen zahlt. Ich bin so gut wie pleite für diesen Monat.“

Sheldon legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und dachte angestrengt darüber nach. „Nun gut. Fürs erste kann ich das so hinnehmen und dein Schmarotzertum ist für mich nichts Neues.“

Die Kellnerin brachte den Nachtisch und sie aßen schweigend, bis Penny ihr klingelndes I-Phone aus der Tasche nahm. „Leonard ruft an.“

„Schalte es aus. Ich verspüre nicht den Drang Leonard wissen zu lassen, wo ich mich befinde“, sagte Sheldon.

Das Handy verstummte und augenblicklich folgte eine SMS.

 

_‚ Hey, Penny! Hast du was von Sheldon gehört? Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Er ist einfach verschwunden & geht nicht ans Handy. Wir gehen jetzt zum Siegesessen :) '_

 

Nachdem sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte, stellte sie das Handy aus und blickte zu Sheldon auf, der sich grade umständlich räusperte.

„Sicher wird Leonard mich fragen, wo wir gewesen sind. Was soll ich ihm antworten?“

Es war kristallklar, dass ihre Freunde und vor allem Leonard nichts hiervon erfahren durften. Bevor Penny sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wohin das Ganze führen würde wollte sie nicht, dass andere Personen ihre neugierigen Nasen in diese Angelegenheit steckten und jetzt war der beste Moment, um es Sheldon beizubringen. „Er wird es nicht erfahren, weil du es ihm nicht sagen wirst.“

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich ein Geheimnis bewahre? Eine Lüge erfordert großen Aufwand und wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht für so etwas gemacht bin.“

„Nein, es ist keine Lüge. Du erzählst ihm nur nicht alles. Wenn er nicht danach fragt, ob es ein Date war, dann wirst du auch nichts sagen. Du kannst ihm gerne erzählen, dass ich dich abgeholt habe und wir essen waren, aber das reicht. Verstehst du?“

Sheldon blickte unglücklich auf seine Hände. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies eine gute Taktik ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich es im Laufe der Zeit verraten werde ist sehr hoch.“

Penny griff zögernd nach seiner Hand und redete sich dabei Mantra artig ein, dass es ihr Recht war bei einem Date seine Hand zu halten. Merkwürdig fühlte es sich aber trotzdem an, als Sheldon sie gewähren ließ. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wohin das führen wird, Sheldon. Wenn wir es den anderen jetzt sagen und uns dann doch entscheiden, dass es ein Fehler war, haben wir ganz umsonst Aufregung gestiftet.“  
„Ich bin nicht vollständig überzeugt“, sagte Sheldon nachdenklich und blickte auf ihre verbundenen Hände.

„Stell dir nur vor, wie Leonard reagieren wird. Vielleicht wird er kurzzeitig eure Freundschaftsklausel kündigen und wer soll dich dann zur Arbeit, zum Comicbuchladen oder zum Einkaufen fahren? Dein ganzer Tages- und Wochenablauf wird durcheinander kommen.“

„Da ist etwas dran. In Anbetracht der möglichen negativen Begleitumstände könnte es tatsächlich besser sein, es eine Weile zu verschweigen. Ich benutze absichtlich nicht das Wort Geheimhaltung, damit gar nicht erst der Eindruck entsteht, es könnte sich um ein Geheimnis handeln.“

Penny schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Wenn du es sagst.“

 

\---

 

„Ich fühle mich alkoholisiert!“, jammerte Sheldon, als er sich neben Penny die Treppen in den vierten Stock hochzog.

„Meine Güte, Sheldon! Es war doch nur ein winziges Glas Pflaumenschnaps. Davon kannst du nicht betrunken sein, du hast die Hälfte wieder zurück ins Glas gespuckt.“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich wäre betrunken. Nur, dass ich alkoholisiert bin. Ich würde eher von einem leichten Schwindel sprechen.“

Penny umklammerte verzweifelt die Griffe ihrer Handtasche. „Stell dich nicht so an. Der Nachmittag war so schön und du willst es doch nicht ruinieren.“

Das zog. Sheldon ging sofort ein wenig aufrechter. „Du hast Recht, ich habe schon Schlimmeres er- und überlebt.“

Als sie vor ihren Wohnungstüren ankamen, herrschte eine Weile betretenes Schweigen. Sheldon war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. „Es war ein netter Nachmittag. Wenn alle Verabredungen nach einem ähnlichen Schema ablaufen, muss ich meine Meinung darüber eventuell revidieren.“

Dann zog Sheldon seinen Hausschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und schloss auf. Er wollte grade die Tür aufdrücken, als ihm einzufallen schien, dass Penny immer noch hinter ihm stand. Unsicher drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Was passiert nun?“, wollte er wissen und Penny musste lachen.

„Nichts, Schätzchen. Wir verabschieden uns und jeder geht seiner Wege. Wenn dir das nicht reicht, folg doch einfach deiner Intuition. Du könntest zum Beispiel …“

Die weiteren Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, weil sie plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die ungeöffnete Tür gedrückt wurde. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie begriff, dass Sheldon sie küsste. Im Treppenhaus, während seine Hände warm und lebendig auf ihren Hüften ruhten. Kaum hatte es begonnen, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Sheldon ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Panisch sah er sie an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Meine Güte, was habe ich getan?“

„Das passiert also, wenn du deiner Intuition folgst?“

Sheldons Wangen hatten einen gesunden Rotton angenommen. „Ich wollte nicht …. Ich hatte …“

Penny winkte ab und schenkte ihm ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Das war zwar unerwartet, aber es ist nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“

Die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Trotzdem öffnete er ein weiteres Mal den Mund, anstatt sich zu verabschieden und in seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden. „Ich könnte dich auf ein Getränk deiner Wahl einladen. Wir haben Kaffee da, Leonard hat welchen gekauft.“

Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte sie diese Bitte ausgeschlagen, aber Sheldon meinte genau was er sagte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie nicht in seinem Bett landen oder gegen ihren Willen bedrängt werden würde.

„Klar, warum nicht?“, sagte sie deshalb und öffnete die Tür zu 4A. Sheldon folgte ihr und begab sich schnurstracks in die Küche.

„Wenn du dich für den Kaffee entscheidest, solltest du wissen, dass ich mit der neuen Maschine noch nicht vertraut bin.“

Penny ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und grinste ihn an. „Dir ist bewusst, was es bedeutet, wenn du deine Verabredung auf einen Kaffee in deine Wohnung einlädst?“

Sheldon sah sie irritiert an. „Es ist eine freundliche Geste?“

„Ich möchte keinen Kaffee. Gib mir einfach eine Wasserflasche und setz dich.“

Sheldon angelte eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Was genau verbirgt sich hinter der Einladung zum Kaffee? Ich bin bisher davon ausgegangen, dass darin keine Zweideutigkeit stecken kann.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Generell bedeutet das: Willst du rummachen, oder wollen wir gleich miteinander schlafen?“

Sheldon ließ fast die Flasche fallen und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint.“

Penny tätschelte sein Knie und nahm ihm das Wasser ab. „Ich weiß, Schätzchen.“

Ihr Nachbar hatte sich immer noch nicht vollends erholt. „Möglicherweise habe ich durch meinen Überfall im Treppenhaus die Erwartungen ein wenig hochgeschraubt, aber ich kann mit Gewissheit sagen, dass ich nicht den Koitus mit dir vollziehen werde.“

„Kannst du nicht einfach Sex sagen?“

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. „Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass der Wunsch nach körperlicher Nähe vorhanden ist, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich keine deiner flüchtigen Bekanntschaften bin. Wir wohnen auf demselben Flur und haben denselben Freundeskreis. Was immer wir tun, wird sich gravierend auf unseren Alltag auswirken. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit über einen vertraglichen Rahmen nachzudenken.“

„Du willst einen Vertrag?“ Penny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Mit Amy hat das vielleicht funktioniert, aber nicht mit mir. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen. Wir können miteinander sprechen, wenn es ein Problem gibt oder sich jemand unwohl fühlt.“

Ihr Gegenüber ließ die Schultern hängen und faltete die Hände im Schoß. „Also gut, ich fühle mich bereits unwohl.“

Penny seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Dann hättest du vielleicht ein wenig zurückhaltender mit deinen Zuneigungsbekundungen sein sollen. Ich dachte, wir wollten nichts überstürzen.“

Sheldon schnaubte und sah sehr verlegen aus. „Siehst du, ich hatte Recht. Es war unangebracht. Man sollte denken, ich hätte seit dem letzten Mal dazugelernt, aber nein. Ich habe mir über die Zeit ein recht breitgefächertes Wissen über das Thema Liebesbeziehung angelesen, aber da stand nichts über verschlüsselte Botschaften und du hast mir geraten, intuitiv zu handeln. Ich wusste, dass dabei nichts Gutes herauskommen kann und ich fühle mich sehr unwohl mit dem Konzept der Kontrollaufgabe. Dazu hat natürlich auch der Alkohol beigetragen. Wie du sicher weißt, habe ich meiner Mutter … “

Wie konnte es sein, dass mit Sheldon immer alles so kompliziert war? Penny lauschte noch eine Weile seinem Monolog, dann beugte sie sich vor und stoppte den Wortschwall mit einem Kuss. Das klappte hervorragend und sie fragte sich, wieso sie das nicht schon früher versucht hatte.

 

\---

 

Sheldon versuchte ruhig zu atmen und seinem Körper den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff zu liefern. Pennys Hände umklammerten seinen Hemdskragen und hielten ihn gefangen. Er konnte deutlich ihr Apfelshampoo riechen und sie trug ein Parfum, das ausgezeichnet zum Geruch ihrer Haut passte. All diese Kleinigkeiten mussten erfasst, katalogisiert und ordentlich abgespeichert werden.

Und es waren so unglaublich viele Kleinigkeiten! Ihr Atem auf seiner Haut, das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, die Bewegung ihres Mundes gegen seinen, der gespannte Stoff seines Hemdkragens …  
Sein Verstand wurde damit förmlich überschwemmt und seine Ordnung geriet ins Wanken. Es war eine furchtbare Vorstellung, dass er die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren könnte, aber er fühlte sich außer Stande, dies zu beenden und so wurde er zwischen Faszination und Horror hin und her gerissen.

Probeweise hob er die Hände und legte sie gegen ihre Wangen, um den Kuss besser dirigieren zu können. Das Gefühl ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen war zu viel des Guten und er wich überfordert zurück.

Penny stieß einen leisen, frustrierten Laut aus und ließ widerwillig die Hände sinken. Sheldon hatte alle Mühe, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und hielt die Augen vorübergehend geschlossen.

„Das war ….“ Penny atmete neben ihm tief ein und aus. „Ist alles ok bei dir? Willst du dir den Mund spülen gehen?“

Das riss ihn endgültig aus dieser merkwürdigen Trance. Er schaffte es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Das ist nicht nötig, aber danke der Nachfrage. Es geht mir ... gut.“

Penny wirkte immer noch besorgt, aber Sheldon bildete sich plötzlich ein, eine Vielzahl an Emotionen zu erkennen, wenn er sie ansah. Es war ihm immer schwer gefallen, das Verhalten und Empfinden anderer Menschen zu deuten und es kam ihm vor, als hätte sich zumindest in Bezug auf Penny ein Vorhang gelüftet. Hinter der Oberflächlichen Sorg um seine Person lag etwas Weiches, Empfindsames. Noch nie hatte er diesen Ausdruck bei Penny gesehen. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, bisher jemals damit bedacht worden zu sein.

Sheldon schluckte. Er fühlte eine alberne Hochstimmung in sich aufsteigen und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Was passierte da? Lächelte er etwa gegen seinen Willen?

Penny zog für eine Millisekunde die Brauen zusammen und dann spiegelte sie seine Mimik. Ihr Lächeln war eher ein Grinsen und es sah auch nicht besonders symmetrisch aus, aber er ließ es gelten.

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen und Schritte im Treppenhaus und Sheldons ultrafeines Gehör filterte Leonards Stimme und das Klimpern seiner Haustürschlüssel heraus.

Aus dem Lächeln wurde auf einmal heiß brennende Panik.

 

\---

 

Als Leonard mit Raj und Howard im Schlepptau die Wohnung betrat, fand er Penny und Sheldon auf dem Sofa sitzend vor. Sie sahen sich eine nervige Fernsehshow an und wirkten irgendwie… angespannt?

Er musterte Sheldons Hemd und wunderte sich über seine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Penny wiederrum blickte gelangweilt in die Runde und wandte sich dann wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Leonard ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und stellte die Sporttasche mit seiner Paintballausrüstung neben sich ab.

„Hey, Leute“, rief Howard gut gelaunt in den Raum und lief zum Kühlschrank, um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. „Wo warst du Sheldon?“, wollte er wissen. „Wir haben eine halbe Stunde lang nach dir gesucht. Wie bist du nach Hause gekommen?“

Sheldon und Penny warfen sich einen Blick zu und Penny erhob sich. „Ich habe ihn abgeholt, nachdem ihr ihn umgebracht habt.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was passiert wäre, wenn wir ihn nicht eliminiert hätten? Er hätte uns in den Abgrund gerissen“, ereiferte sich Howard. „Leslie hatte einfach die besseren Argumente.“

Penny lächelte abfällig. „Und die wären, Howard?“

Dieser verstummte und senkte den Blick. Sie streckte sich und gähnte. „Ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde. Grade du, Leonard. Wie konntest du Sheldon das antun?“

„Was?“ Leonard schob seine Brille zurecht. „Ich habe uns zum Sieg verholfen. Wenn ich nicht eingeschritten wäre, hätte Sheldon den Plan sabotiert Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir wollten nur dieses eine Mal gewinnen.“

Penny ging zur Tür und sammelte auf dem Weg ihre Handtasche ein. „Gewinnen hin oder her. Es war gemein und ihr solltet euch schämen.“

„Wo gehst du hin?“, wollte Sheldon aufgeschreckt von ihr wissen.

„Rüber in meine Wohnung“, antwortete sie und sah ihn irritiert an.

Plötzlich sprang Sheldon von seinem Platz auf und stolperte um das Sofa herum, um die Tür für Penny zu öffnen. „Danke Sheldon“, sagte sie und kniff ihm sanft in die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Penny“, antwortete er und wehrte ihre Hand ab. Als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich um und verschwand in sein Zimmer, ohne seine Freunde nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Leonard, Raj und Howard sahen sich ratlos an.

„Das war eigenartig“, bemerkte Raj. „Wieso trägt Sheldon ein Hemd?“

Howard warf sich grinsend auf Sheldons Platz. „Ist doch egal. Hauptsache, wir haben gewonnen!“

„Vielleicht waren sie zusammen aus. Ihr wisst schon, ein Date, heiße Küsse…“, meinte Raj und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Die beiden anderen verzogen die Gesichter. „Danke Raj, du hast grade Bilder hervorgerufen, die sich nie wieder aus meinem Kopf löschen lassen werden.“ Howard trank einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
Raj zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts für ungut, Leute, aber wenn ich die beiden nicht kennen würde, wäre das mein erster Eindruck.“

Leonard überlegte einen Moment, ob er seinen Freunden erzählen sollte, dass Sheldon der blonden Frau aus 4B gewährt hatte, in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Dann verwarf er die Idee wieder. Er wollte nicht den gesamten Abend über Sheldon spekulieren. Er wollte im Sieg schwelgen. „Sheldon und Penny? Wie sollte das funktionieren, Raj?“

„Du hast Recht, Mann. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Er könnte sie nicht küssen, ohne sich danach mit Desinfektionsmittel zu übergießen und sich den Mund zu spülen.“

Die drei grinsten und Raj setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er war sich da nicht so sicher. Er erkannte doch die Anzeichen, wenn er sie sah. Allerdings hatte er keine Beweise und solange diese fehlten, hatte es keinen Sinn seine Freunde vom Unmöglichen überzeugen zu wollen. Raj lächelte selig und trank sein Wasser.

 

\---

 

Ein klopfen riss Sheldon aus seinen Gedanken und Leonards Stimme ertönte. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Sheldon und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Trotzdem öffnete sich die Tür und Leonard blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“

„Du hast mich erschossen“, antwortete Sheldon und drehte sich zu seinem Mitbewohner um.

„Das hättest du verhindern können.“ Er kam zu ihm ins Zimmer und setzte sich ans Bettende. „Wir haben gewonnen, Sheldon. Nicht nur gegen die Pharmazeuten.“

Sheldon rümpfte die Nase. „Wir hätten auch gewonnen, wenn wir uns an meinen Plan gehalten hätten.“

Leonard seufzte. „Ich merke, dass wir hier nicht weiter kommen… erzähl mir lieber, wie dein Abend war. Du warst mit Penny unterwegs, richtig? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil ihr euch nicht erreichen konnten.“

„Das ist mir bekannt“, sagte Sheldon und setze sich auf. „Weder Penny noch ich wollten mit dir sprechen.“

Leonard machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Was habt ihr zwei gemacht? Wart ihr essen?“

Sheldon zögerte. Wenn er seinem Freund die Wahrheit erzählte, würde dieser womöglich die Freundschaftsklausel annullieren und ihm seine Fahrdienste entziehen. Dann stand Sheldon allein da und das war eine Vorstellung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er war gezwungen, sich an Pennys Plan zu halten und nur das nötigste zu sagen.

„Ja, wir waren essen. Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde“, sagte er und verschränkte die Arme.

„Es geht mich natürlich nichts an, aber du hattest dein gutes Hemd an. Deshalb dachte ich, vielleicht hast du ja endlich das neue italienische Restaurant ausgetestet, in das wir nie gehen dürfen.“ Er stoppte und schien mit sich zu ringen, bevor er weitersprach. „Penny scheint einen guten Einfluss auf dich zu haben. Zumindest was deinen Kleidungsstil betrifft.“

Sheldon senkte den Blick und spürte, wie sich sein Unterkiefer verspannte. „Dieses Thema hatten wir bereits und ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht den Koitus mit Penny vollzogen habe.“

Leonard blinzelte irritiert. „Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich mich auf ein neues Sheldon erprobtes Restaurant gefreut, aber es ist gut zu hören, dass du nichts mit meiner Ex-Freundin hast. Was ist denn nun, nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?“

Seufzend verschränkte Sheldon die Arme vor der Brust. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“

„Wie meinst du das?“ Sein Mitbewohner kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich will nicht, dass mein Leben im Chaos versinkt. Das ist alles.“

„Keine Sorge, dein Leben wird schon nicht im Chaos versinken“, sagte Leonard und klopfte ihm zögernd auf die Schulter. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und Sheldon blieb allein zurück.

„Du meine Güte“, murmelte er und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen.

Es war praktisch unmöglich, dass über einen längeren Zeitraum geheim zu halten. Leonard würde es früher oder später herausfinden. Penny war eine Plaudertasche und er ein wahrheitsliebender Mensch. Das war eine denkbar schlechte Kombination.

 

Sheldon entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sich im Geiste eine Liste erstellte. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten mit der Situation umzugehen:

 

**1\. Die Wahrheit**

_Ergebnis: Keine Lügen mehr, aber Leonard würde ihm das Leben schwer machen_

**2\. Keine weiteren verfänglichen Treffen mit Penny**

E _rgebnis: Penny würde ihm das Leben schwer machen und das war nichts, was man sich wünschen sollte. Leonard würde diese Entscheidung allerdings begrüßen, sollte er doch dahinter kommen_

**3\. Geheimhaltung, ohne exakte zeitliche Begrenzung**

_Ergebnis: Er selbst würde innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden, weil Geheimnisse dieser Kategorie großen Aufwand erforderten und ihre Bewahrung ein großes Maß an Spontanität und Flexibilität voraussetzte. Er hasste Spontanität und Flexibilität._

 

Gleichgültig, welchen Weg er wählte, er würde auf jeden Fall jemandem auf die Füße treten, wie seine Mutter immer zu sagen pflegte. Sheldon rieb sich müde die Augen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen.


	9. Reduzierter Kontakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als ich diese Geschichte vor langer Zeit geschrieben habe, war ich noch der festen Überzeugung, dass Amys nächste Männerwahl Sinn macht. Im Nachhinein denke ich das nicht mehr, bin aber zeitlich zu eingespannt, um so große Teile der Geschichte umzuschreiben. Also hoffe ich, dass man über diesen Schnitzer hinwegsehen kann. Sagt mir, was ihr denkt. Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen.

9\. Kapitel – Reduzierter Kontakt  
\--------------------------------------

Penny lief die Treppen hinunter und strich sich den Jeansrock glatt, der zu ihrer Arbeitsuniform gehörte. Ausnahmsweise war sie nicht spät dran und irgendwo vor ihr war Sheldon offenbar auf dem Weg zu den Briefkästen. Er sprach etwas, das sich verdächtig nach Klingonisch anhörte und hatte sicher seinen iPod in den Ohren.

Sie bog um die Ecke und sah, wie er grade den Briefkasten verschloss und die Briefe durchsah. Seine Körperhaltung war gelassen, er wähnte sich allein. In Penny reifte eine Idee, die sie unbedingt in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Noch waren sie vollkommen allein im Treppenhaus und sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, das Sheldon ihr gewährte ihm so nahe zu kommen. Es war eindeutig an der Zeit, ein paar Grenzen auszutesten.

Also schlich sie sich von hinten an und legte einen Arm um ihn, während sie mit der anderen Hand einen Ohrstöpsel entfernte. „Hallo, Fremder“, flüsterte sie in seinen Nacken. 

„Du meine Güte, Penny!“ Sheldons Muskeln verspannten sich und er wirbelte herum, wobei er sie fast von den Füßen riss. Diese Grenze schien also weit überschritten zu sein.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?“, fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, nicht bereit so schnell aufzugeben.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Sheldons Auge begann gefährlich zu zucken. „Leonard wird jede Minute hier sein. Er holt nur sein Handy.“

„Dann haben wir nicht viel Zeit.“ Penny begann, seinen Jackenkragen zu richten und ihre Arme legten sich wie zufällig um seinen Hals. 

Sheldon sah mit gequälter Miene zu ihr hinab. „Leonard darf unter keinen Umständen…“

Penny zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter und unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Sheldon ließ die Post fallen und zu Pennys Überraschung erwiderte er den Kuss für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann riss er sich los und begann hektisch, die auf dem Boden verstreuten Briefe aufzusammeln. Penny trat verwirrt einen Schritt zurück.

„Hey Penny!“ 

Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte sie sich um und sah Leonard hinter sich stehen. Penny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Oh, hi Leonard!“ 

Sheldon, der die Briefe in seine Tasche gestopft hatte, wandte sich den beiden zu. „Geh schon vor Leonard, ich komme gleich nach.“

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung, den Autoschlüssel in der Hand. „Ok, aber trödel nicht rum. Wir sind spät dran.“

Als er durch die Eingangstür verschwunden war, atmeten sowohl Penny als auch Sheldon erleichtert auf. 

„Das war knapp“, flüsterte Penny und lächelte Sheldon an, der ihren Blick mit toternster Miene erwiderte.

Er trat einen Schritt auf seine blonde Nachbarin zu. „So etwas darf nie wieder vorkommen! Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, was hierbei auf dem Spiel steht. Ich tue mein Bestes, um das schlimmste Unheil von uns abzuwenden und wenn dir deine Freundschaft zu Leonard etwas bedeutet, solltest du mit solchen Überfällen auf mich aufhören.“

Seine Worte trafen Penny an einem wunden Punkt. „Wenn Leonard wirklich unser Freund ist, wird er die Wahrheit schon aushalten können. Irgendwann wird er es vielleicht von allein herausfinden. Ist es da nicht besser, gleich reinen Tisch zu machen?“

Sheldon durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinem Blick. „Gegen das ‚irgendwann‘ und das ‚vielleicht‘ bin ich machtlos, aber ich würde es dir niemals verzeihen, wenn du es absichtlich in die Welt hinaus tratschen würdest. Leonard darf es unter keinen Umständen erfahren, hast du verstanden?“

„Worum geht es hier überhaupt?“ Penny verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso war ihm das so wichtig? Wollte er es unbedingt geheim halten, weil er sich nicht sicher war, oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Lag es an ihr? Ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hatte, sprach sie es aus. „Ist es dir so peinlich? Der Nobelpreis Anwärter und die blonde Kellnerin, was sollen da die Leute denken, richtig?“

Sheldon starrte sie eine Sekunde lang an, dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Als er ihr antwortete, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Grollen. „Du hörst dich an wie Leonard, nachdem er mit seiner Mutter telefoniert hat und ich verabscheue dieses selbstmitleidige Gejammer. Die Ansichten anderer Leute haben mich noch nie interessiert und das wird sich auch in dieser Angelegenheit nicht ändern. Alles was ich will, ist ein wenig Privatsphäre.“

Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei und ließ sie allein zurück.

Penny schnappte nach Luft. „Heilige Scheiße“, stieß sie aus. 

 

\---

 

Penny hielt im Wäschefalten inne und horchte auf. Sheldon hatte sein Klopfritual gestartet. Darauf hatte sie den gesamten bisherigen Abend gewartet. 

Seit dem Zwischenfall bei den Briefkästen ging er ihr aus dem Weg und das so effizient, dass sie seit zwei Tagen keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sie holte tief Luft und überprüfte überflüssigerweise ihr Aussehen im Spiegel. Sheldon würde es herzlich wenig interessieren, welche Farbe ihr Lidschatten hatte oder ob der Maskara verlaufen war. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihren Besucher hinein zu lassen.

„Hey, Sheldon.“

„Hallo Penny“, antwortete er und blieb unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen. „Du benötigst meine Hilfe?“

„Stimmt.“ Sie hatte ihm getextet, dass ihr PC sich nicht mehr hochfahren ließ. Es war ein Verzweiflungsakt gewesen, aber sie hielt die Funkstille einfach nicht länger aus.

Er warf einen Blick auf ihren aufgeklappten Laptop, auf dem ein YouTube-Musikvideo lief. „Wie ich sehe, hat sich das Problem von selbst gelöst.“

„Ja, weißt du… das Problem ist nicht der Laptop. Eigentlich ist es gar kein technisches Problem.“

Sheldon sah sie nur vorwurfsvoll an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach dem eigentlichen Grund. „Dann kann ich ja zurück an meine Arbeit gehen.“ 

Penny verstellte ihm den Weg und wedelte mit einem erhobenen Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Ich weiß genau, dass du mit Leonard Wii spielst. Ich hab euch gehört, als ich vorhin nach Hause gekommen bin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das mit Arbeit meinst. Du wirst also sicher kurz Zeit haben, um mit mir zu reden.“

Sheldon seufzte und nickte schließlich. „Ein paar Minuten kann ich vielleicht erübrigen.“

Penny bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen und nahm selbst auf der Sofalehne Platz. „Wir müssen uns unbedingt unterhalten.“

„Wenn es denn sein muss“, sagte er wenig begeistert. 

„Als erstes wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich letztens im Foyer ein wenig zu risikofreudig war und ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, was ich gesagt habe.“

Sheldon legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und nickte knapp. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis. Ist das alles?“

Seine Emotionslosigkeit war schwer zu ertragen, wenn man ihn wie Penny von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt hatte. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach weiter. „Lass uns doch mal für einen Moment vergessen, dass Leonard nichts von uns wissen darf. Stimmst du mir zu, dass unsere Situation ein wenig verrückt ist und dass wir beide nicht wissen, wohin das alles führen soll?“

Sheldon nickte und schwieg.

„Okay, das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Solange wir uns nicht sicher sind, verlieren wir kein Wort darüber. Aber da ist noch etwas, dass ich unbedingt ansprechen muss.“ Sie griff zögernd nach seiner Hand und er ließ sie widerwillig gewähren. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du verstanden hast, worauf du dich einlässt? Das hier ist keines deiner komischen Experimente. Hier geht es um unsere Gefühle.“

Sheldon sah mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihr hinüber. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du mir soeben vorgeworfen hast, ich würde es nicht ernst mit dir meinen?“

Penny versuchte ihr Pokerface aufzusetzen. „Ich weiß nicht, könnte sein.“

„Dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dieses Aufkeimen von romantischen Gefühlen durchaus ernst nehme.“ Sie wäre vor Erleichterung fast von der Sofalehne gerutscht, doch Sheldon hatte noch mehr zu sagen. „Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich eingehend über unsere derzeitige Situation nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir den Kontakt zueinander reduzieren sollten.“

„Unser Kontakt ist doch schon reduziert, Sheldon. Wir haben uns in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht gesehen und auch davor waren immer Leonard oder Howard, Bernadette und Raj dabei. Was du da vorschlägst kommt mir falsch vor.“

„Es geht nicht um Richtig oder Falsch. Es geht um die Wahrung des Geheimnisses.“

Penny warf frustriert die Arme in die Höhe. „Oh Gott, dass glaube ich einfach nicht! Wenn es dir so zu schaffen macht, sagen wir es Leonard einfach.“

„Nein!“, quietschte Sheldon. „Wie oft soll ich es noch erläutern, damit du es verstehst?“

„Was soll schon passieren? Vielleicht wird er ein paar Tage wütend auf uns sein und es dann wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Bisher ist es dir doch auch nicht schwer gefallen, deinen Willen durchzusetzen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es jetzt so ein großes Problem für dich ist.“

Sheldon stand abrupt auf und lief in ihrem kleinen Wohnbereich auf und ab. Er schien hin und her gerissen zu sein und rang nervös die Hände. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sie mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er widerstrebend seinen Platz auf dem Sofa einnahm. „Wir könnten aufhören, uns zu treffen. Wir könnten einfach wieder Freunde sein. Dann gäbe es nichts, was wir Leonard erzählen müssen.“

„Du willst so tun, als wäre nichts passiert?“

Sheldon nickte eifrig. „Wir fangen einfach wieder beim Punkt Null an.“

„Das kannst du vergessen, Sheldon.“ Intuitiv griff Penny nach ihm, verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte wenig graziös von der Sofalehne und in Sheldons Richtung. Sheldon startete einen reflexartigen Versuch, ihren Fall zu bremsen und sorgte dafür, dass sie in seinen Armen landete und beide ein wenig seitlich in Schräglage gerieten. Sheldons Hände ruhten auf ihrem Rücken, er atmete ruhig und wirkte kein bisschen, als würde er sich selbst für reduzierten Kontakt interessieren, als er ganz deutlich für ein paar Sekunden seine Wange auf ihren Kopf legte und tief einatmete. Wie unheimlich! Wie untypisch! Aber vielleicht war es gar nicht untypisch, sondern schlichtweg ein Verhalten, das einfach noch nie jemand an ihm beobachtet hatte. Eines von Sheldons Geheimnissen.

Pennys Aktion hatte Sheldon unvorbereitet getroffen und er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, seine Schutzschilde hochzufahren. So kam es, dass sie ihren Freund etwas tun sah, oder in diesem Fall eher tun spürte, das so normal und menschlich war.

Penny triumphierte innerlich. Sheldon hatte sich selbst widersprochen, er war eingeknickt und die Menschlichkeit hatte gesiegt. Doch dann spürte sie die Veränderung, noch bevor sie eintrat. Sheldon ließ sie los und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Dann befreite er sich von ihr, stand umständlich auf und umrundete den Wohnzimmertisch. Als Penny einen Blick in sein Gesicht werfen konnte, erkannte sie, dass der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende war.

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sagte Sheldon und schluckte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Haustür ging.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, machst du alles kaputt“, antwortete Penny trotzig.

Sheldon hielt im Gehen inne und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Er legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Meine liebe Penny, lass dir eins gesagt sein: Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Jedenfalls nicht von jemandem, der so offensichtlich blufft wie du. Ich tue nur, was ich für das Beste für alle Beteiligten halte.“

Penny spürte, wie ihr Blutdruck augenblicklich auf ein bedenkliches Level anstieg. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so wütend und frustriert gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte wirklich viel Geduld mit ihm bewiesen, aber das sprengte den Rahmen. Jetzt verstand sie Amy um einiges besser. „Es ist zum Besten für alle? Das ich nicht lache. Es ist zum Besten für dich, weil du ein Feigling bist und weil es immer um dich geht. Wo bin ich in diesem Plan und wo ist das zum Besten für mich?“

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du beurteilen kannst, was für dich das Beste ist. Du fährst mit Flipflops Auto und trennst deine Wäsche beim Waschen nicht nach Farben.“ 

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören, mich zu beleidigen und ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es – wenn du so weiter machst – bald nichts mehr gibt, was du geheim halten musst.“ Während sie sprach drängte sie ihn zum Ausgang und öffnete die Tür, um ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu geben, der ihn auf den Flur hinaus beförderte. 

„Wenn ich dir was bedeute, hörst du auf mit diesem Theater und stehst zu dem was du empfindest.“ 

Damit knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Durch den Spion konnte sie sehen, dass Sheldon wie angewurzelt im Flur stehen geblieben war. Er sah noch einmal mit einem unglücklichen Blick zurück, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand in seiner Wohnung. Penny wankte erschöpft zum Kühlschrank, auf der Suche nach etwas Hochprozentigem. Sicher war Alkohol keine Lösung, aber durch ihn sahen die Probleme weniger überwältigend aus. 

 

\---

 

Penny schlich sich mit ihrem Wäschekorb im Arm die Treppen hinauf. Der Rum mit Cola von vorhin hatte sie ein wenig milder gestimmt. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust, Sheldon oder Leonard über den Weg zu laufen. 

Womit sie zu dieser späten Stunde allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war Amy, die vor der Tür zu 4A stand und sich ihr Handy ans Ohr drückte. „Ja, das ist mir bekannt“, flüsterte sie. Als sie jedoch Penny entdeckte, verstummte sie kurz. „Planänderung! Bis morgen“, raunte sie dann ihrem Gesprächspartner zu und warf das Handy achtlos in ihre Tasche.

„Penny! Hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?“

„Hey Ames. Mein Schrank war leer. Ist mit dir alles ok? Willst du zu mir?“

Amy musterte sie, ohne ihre Fragen zu beantworten. „Es ist einfach unglaublich, selbst in Lumpen würdest du aussehen wie eine Göttin.“

„Bitte, können wir das Thema lassen?“ Penny eilte zu ihrer Wohnungstür. „Willst du reinkommen?“

„Sehr gern.“ Sie lächelte ihr Amy-Lächeln und folgte Penny.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich etwas trinke?“

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil begrüße ich deine Entscheidung. Ich nehme auch etwas.“

 

\---

 

Penny goss Erdbeersekt in die Gläser und sah zu Amy hinüber die mit gradem Rücken, die Hände auf den Knien auf dem Sofa saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. „Also, erzähl mir wie es mit Stuart läuft.“ 

Amys Kopf fuhr herum. „Stuart? Es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir haben uns getrennt.“

Das waren überraschende Neuigkeiten. Penny stellte die Gläser auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. „Warum?“

„Weil ich mich mit einem anderen Mann treffen wollte.“ 

„Also war Stuart nicht der Richtige?“

„Nein.“ Amy griff nach dem Sektglas und nippte daran. „Es war nett, aber nicht optimal.“

„Mit wem triffst du dich jetzt?“

„Du kennst ihn nicht“, sagte sie kurz angebunden, ohne Penny anzusehen und trank ihr Glas in einem Zug leer. 

Wer konnte es sein? Penny dachte darüber nach und plötzlich viel ihr ein, das ihre Freundin nicht vor ihrer Tür gewartet hatte, sondern vor 4A. Es gab dafür nicht viele Erklärungen und Penny fühlte sich durch ihr Zusammentreffen mit Sheldon immer noch ein wenig verstimmt und aufgebracht. „Du bist nicht wegen mir hergekommen, oder? Geht es um Sheldon? Willst du ihn wieder zurück?“

Amy lachte amüsiert auf. „Wie kann es Sheldon sein? Ich sagte doch, du kennst ihn nicht.“

„Der Punkt geht an dich. Sag mir wenigstens, wie lange du dich schon mit deinem Unbekannten triffst.“

„Seit einer Woche.“

„Und läuft es gut?“

Bei dieser Frage begann Amy bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „Es läuft sehr vielversprechend.“

„Meine Güte Amy! Lass dir doch nicht jede Einzelheit aus der Nase ziehen.“ 

Die Neurobiologin machte ein erstauntes Gesicht und fasste sich unbewusst an die Nase. „Diese Redewendung war mir schon immer suspekt, aber du sollst deine Einzelheiten bekommen. Ich habe mich mehrmals mit ihm zum Essen verabredet und es gab heiße Küsse im Auto. Überraschenderweise verstehen wir uns sehr gut, obwohl es auf den ersten Blick nicht so wirkte.“

„Das hört sich wirklich vielversprechend an.“

„Das tut es in der Tat. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich augenblicklich mit ihm den Akt der Liebe vollziehen würde, wenn die Umstände es zuließen ... aber sie lassen es nicht zu.“ Amy blinzelte und betrachtete eine Weile lang ihre Schuhe.

„Schläfst du mit Sheldon?“, wollte sie plötzlich wissen und betrachtete Penny mit einem Blick, der dafür sorgte, dass diese sich wie ein Labortier fühlte.

Diese unvermittelte und der Wahrheit recht nahe kommende Frage schnürte Penny die Kehle zu und sie verschluckte sich prompt an dem klebrig süßen Erdbeersekt. Das gab ihr ein wenig Zeit, Amy ausführlich zu mustern. Sie schien nicht wütend oder vorwurfsvoll. Wenn überhaupt sah sie neugierig aus. War es sicher, ausgerechnet Amy die Wahrheit zu sagen oder sollte sie es einfach leugnen? Vielleicht reichte es, wenn sie sich erst einmal unwissend gab.

„Was?“, fragte Penny und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du eine Affäre mit Sheldon hast.“

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Sheldon.“

Amy sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich frage mich, aus welchem Grund du mir Sheldon dann als geheimen Liebhaber andichtest, wenn er doch, wie wir beide wissen absolut nicht für diese Rolle geeignet ist. Nichts wäre abwegiger als diese Möglichkeit und trotzdem war deine erste Frage, ob es Sheldon ist. Das und die Tatsache, dass Sheldon mir eine Menge eigenartiger Fragen, betreffend weiblicher Verhaltensweisen gestellt hat, lässt mich eben doch vermuten, dass ihr eine Affäre habt.“

Penny machte große Augen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Amy mochte ein wenig eigenartig sein, aber sie war Neurobiologin und darauf trainiert, Lebewesen und ihr Verhalten zu beobachten und zu analysieren. Seufzend gab sie auf und sank tiefer in das Sofa. Sie musste ja nicht alles preisgeben, es reichte sicher, ein paar wenige Details zu verraten um Amy zufriedenzustellen.

„Um das gleich zu klären: Wir hatten ganz sicher keinen Sex und es ist keine Affäre.“

Ihre Freundin klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Ich wusste es!“

„Es gab da ein paar ... Situationen.“ Penny biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, sag mir was passiert ist. Du kannst unbesorgt sein, ich nehme dir nichts übel und ich werde es für mich behalten.“

„Super!“ Penny lächelte verzagt. „Na ja, da war ein Kuss und eine missverstandene Verabredung zum Essen und noch ein Kuss, aber es ist wirklich nicht der Rede wert.“

„Nicht der Rede wert? Du hast es geschafft, ihn zu küssen und diesmal hat er offenbar nicht die Flucht ergriffen. Das ist beachtenswert, wenn man bedenkt das Sheldon eine Mysophobie hat. Es ist für ihn ein großer Schritt und deutet darauf hin, dass ihm offenbar einiges an dir liegt. Besser gesagt scheint es so zu sein, dass er dir Gefühle entgegenbringt, die stärker sind als die Angst, sich von dir eine ansteckende Krankheit einzufangen.“

„Danke Amy. Das war sehr nett formuliert.“ 

„Gerne. Was willst du jetzt machen, wie soll es weiter gehen? Wenn er bereit ist dich zu küssen, könntest du ihn sicherlich auch dazu bringen Sex mit dir zu haben.“

Amy sah begeistert aus, aber Penny schreckte der Gedanke nach wie vor ein wenig ab. „Oh bitte! Können wir über etwas anderes reden? So weit sind wir noch lange nicht.“

„Das ist verständlich. Sheldon ist ein sehr komplexes Individuum und durch seine hohe Intelligenz sind seine sozialen Fähigkeiten stark eingeschränkt. Ich vermute schon seit längerer Zeit, dass er an einer leichten Form des Asperger Syndroms leiden könnte, doch seine Mutter hält dagegen. Sie ließ ihn testen, als er ein Kind war. Trotz allem ist er letzten Endes doch nur ein Mann mit bestimmten Bedürfnissen, die er vielleicht ignorieren kann, die aber trotzdem vorhanden sind. Irgendwann wird er das auch erkennen müssen. Besonders, er eine Freundin wie dich hat.“

„Du verstehst das nicht.“ Penny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht seine Freundin. Wir sind weit davon entfernt irgendetwas zu haben, dass auch nur annäherungsweise eine sexuelle oder romantische Beziehung darstellen könnte. Es gab ein paar Küsse und wir waren Essen, aber das war’s.“

„Das sagst du und ich halte weiterhin dagegen. Du weißt doch wie er ist. Er liebt seine Routine und verabscheut Veränderungen. Das wird ein langer und steiniger Weg.“ 

Penny rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. „Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, er hätte dir komische Fragen gestellt. Was wollte er wissen? Ich bin über jede Information dankbar, die ich bekommen kann.“

„Er verlangte gezielte Informationen über weibliche Verhaltensweisen. Da war mir natürlich klar, dass es um eine Frauengeschichte ging. Ich wollte daraufhin ohne Umschweife vom ihm wissen, ob er der Person tatsächlich romantische Gefühle entgegenbrächte und er bestätigte das. Ich fragte ihn, woher er die Gewissheit nahm und ich muss gestehen, dass Sheldons Sichtweise mich über alle Maßen verblüfft hat.“

„Was hat er denn gesagt?“

„Er sagte, die Intuition hätte ihn angeleitet. Das hörte sich absolut nicht nach Sheldon an. Er ist Wissenschaftler und er neigt nicht zu solch irrationalen Äußerungen. So kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass er sich bereits mitten im Rausch seiner Hormone befand. Sheldon ist offenbar ernsthaft verliebt.“

Penny stöhnte und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Was habe ich nur getan?“

„Du hast ein großes Herz, Penny. Du könntest jeden Menschen dazu bringen, dich zu lieben. Auch Sheldon Cooper.“

Penny verzog das Gesicht. „Er liebt mich doch nicht. Gut möglich, das ihn einfach die Neugierde gepackt hat. Er war vor ein paar Stunden hier und wollte mir erzählen, dass es zum Besten für alle Beteiligten ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich vorher ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, mich auf dieses Theater mit ihm einzulassen?“

Amy lächelte mitleidig. „Es wird nicht leicht sein, beste Freundin.“

„Du darfst es niemandem erzählen, Amy. Wenn Leonard davon Wind bekommt, reißt Sheldon mir den Kopf ab. Ich musste ihm versprechen, nichts zu sagen.“

Ihre Worte hatten eine eigenartige Wirkung auf Amy. Sie blickte irritiert auf, strich sich den Rock glatt und warf das Harr zurück. „Was sollte Leonard dagegen haben? Vielleicht hat er sich ja bereits nach einer anderen Partnerin umgesehen.“ 

„Das hätten wir sicher alle mitbekommen. Leonard würde es jedem auf die Nase binden, der ihm zuhört.“

Amy schürzte abfällig die Lippen. „Ich denke nicht, dass es Leonard übermäßig stören wird und wenn doch, wäre es wohl zu jedem Zeitpunkt schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren. Egal ob diese Affäre weiterläuft oder morgen schon beendet ist. Ich mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass er sich mit jemandem trifft. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt.“

„Von wem hast du das?“

Amy machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. „Ich habe es auf der Damentoilette aufgeschnappt.“

Penny seufzte und nickte schließlich. „Fürs erste bleibt das unser Geheimnis. Kein Wort zu niemandem.“

„Versprochen“, antwortete Amy und erhob sich. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Wenn ich bleibe, werde ich sicher ein zweites Glas trinken wollen und mit Alkohol im Blut fährt es sich nicht gut. Ein lustiger Reim, nicht wahr?“

Plötzlich kam Penny die Gesellschaft der spleenigen Neurobiologin nicht im Entferntesten unangenehm vor und sie hätte sich gewünscht noch ein wenig länger mit ihr reden zu können. „Musst du wirklich schon los?“

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe morgen einige aufwendige Experimente vorzubereiten. Bis bald, Bestie und schlaf gut.“ 

Penny begleitete Amy zur Tür und sah ihr durch den Spion nach. Wieder allein wandte sie sich seufzend der Flasche Erdbeersekt zu.

\---


	10. Der Badezimmer Notfall

Der Badezimmer Notfall  
\-----------------------

Als Penny am nächsten Morgen mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen aufwachte, wusste sie, dass nur eine Schmerztablette und ein guter Kaffee ihr helfen konnten und dass man lieber bei einer Sorte Alkohol blieb, wenn man sich betrank. Halbherzig putzte sie sich im Bad die Zähne, bevor sie auf bloßen Füßen in die Küche tappte. Dort angekommen stellte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen fest, dass ihre Kaffeedose bis auf ein paar kleine Krümel komplett leer war.

Sobald sie diese furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen losgeworden war, würde sie sich eine Extravaganz bei Starbucks gönnen und dann einkaufen fahren müssen. Penny kramte sich durch den Inhalt mehrerer Schubladen und fand schließlich eine weiße Arzneimitteldose. Sie erinnerte sich schwach, dass Mittel verschrieben bekommen zu haben, als sie sich die Schulter ausgerenkt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie davon ein wenig müde werden, aber was konnte schon groß passieren?

Also fischte sie ein paar Pillen aus der Plastikdose und trank das Wasser zum Runterspülen direkt aus dem Wasserhahn. Dann sank sie erschöpft auf das Sofa und wartete.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten verpufften die Schmerzen und ihr Kopf wurde leicht, aber klar. Endlich! Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Erleichtert sprang sie auf die Beine, und hätte um ein Haar die Balance verloren, denn der Boden schien leicht zu schwanken. Eine minimale Benommenheit setzte ein, aber damit konnte sie allemal umgehen.

Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn sie eine Dusche nahm. Langsam setzte Penny sich in Bewegung, wobei sie versehentlich einen Stuhl umriss. Das Möbelstück fiel wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden und landete mit einigem Gepolter auf dem Holzboden. Erstaunt blickte sie nach unten und ein Kichern stieg in ihr auf.

 

\---

 

Sheldon schaltete den Fernseher aus und stand auf, um seine leere Müslischale in die Küche zu tragen.

Es war ihm unmöglich gewesen einzuschlafen, weil er immer wieder die Szene in Pennys Wohnung durchgegangen war. Hatte er nun die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, oder erneut einen Fehler begangen?

  
Es lag ihm viel an Penny und er fühlte sich unbestritten zu ihr hingezogen, aber Leonard war sein bester Freund. Sheldon hatte in seinem Leben nur selten Freundschaften geschlossen, die über eine oberflächliche Bekanntschaft hinausgingen. Zum einen lag das daran, dass er seinen Mitmenschen durch seine Intelligenz suspekt war oder als Sonderling abgestempelt wurde, zum anderen hatte er die Wissenschaft immer den zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen vorgezogen. Seine Mitmenschen waren oft durchweg eine einzige Enttäuschung. Ungebildet, langsam und vor allem für ihn unverständlich. Deshalb war Leonard besonders. Er war ebenfalls Wissenschaftler mit dem Schwerpunkt Physik, er war relativ gebildet und er störte sich nicht an Sheldons Eigenarten. Er hatte sich einfach angepasst und schließlich war tatsächlich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Männern entstanden.

Nachdem Leonard ihn in ein soziales Gefüge aus Freunden gezwungen hatte, war es für Penny weit weniger schwer gewesen, eine Beziehung zu Sheldon aufzubauen. Sie mochte zu dem ungebildet langsamen Typ Mensch gehören, aber sie hatte einen starken Willen und war eine Kämpfernatur. Egal wie offensichtlich Sheldon sie vorführte oder piesackte, Penny hielt immer dagegen und konterte oft sehr geschickt. Sie forderte ihn ständig heraus und er hatte Gefallen an diesen Reibereien gefunden. Auch hier war über die Jahre eine Freundschaft entstanden.

Sollte er wirklich das Risiko eingehen und diese beiden Bindungen aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil er vorrübergehend seinen Hormonhaushalt nicht im Griff hatte? Zugegebenermaßen hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben so empfunden, wie er es jetzt gegenüber Penny tat, aber er fühlte sich unsicher, das Terrain war ihm fremd. Es kam Sheldon so vor, als könnte jeder Schritt, den er tat ins Verderben führen.

Seufzend spülte er seine Schale ab und hörte plötzlich ein lautes Poltern, das aus Pennys Wohnung kam. Er hielt inne und lauschte angestrengt, doch schließlich wurde die Dusche angestellt und er entspannte sich wieder.

„Ist das Bad frei?“, ertönte Leonards Stimme aus dem Flur. Sein Mitbewohner war heute Morgen gegen 4 Uhr nach Hause gekommen sah dementsprechend gerädert aus. Langsam wurde diese Nachweis Aktion ein wenig lästig.

„Wir haben einen Plan für die Badezimmerzeiten, Leonard“, erinnerte Sheldon ihn nachsichtig. „Schau auf die Uhr und du wirst feststellen, dass du noch ganze 30 Minuten hast. Weil ich ein großzügiger Mensch bin, gebe ich dir von meiner Zeit 10 Minuten dazu.“

Leonard grummelte irgendetwas selbst für Sheldon unverständliches und verschwand im Bad, während Sheldon seinen Laptop hochfuhr, um seine E-Mails durchzugehen und die neusten Neuigkeiten zu lesen. Nach 20 Minuten stellte Leonard das Wasser aus und kurz darauf ging der Föhn an.

Irritiert stellte Sheldon fest, dass Penny offenbar immer noch ihre Dusche nutzte. Es waren nun bereits 30 Minuten vergangen und er kannte die Gewohnheiten seiner Nachbarin gut. Sie benötigte höchstens 15 – 20 Minuten und vertrödelte ihre Zeit lieber für ihr Makeup oder vor ihrem Schrank. Das laute Poltern kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er spürte eine leichte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, die ihn dazu veranlasste, mit den Fingern auf der Schreibtischkante zu trommeln. Nach dem gestrigen Abend war es bestimmt keine gute Idee, sie vor 11 Uhr zu stören – oder sie überhaupt zu stören. Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu, aber seine Ohren lauschten weiter der Dusche in 4B.

Seine Geduld war nach 40 Minuten aufgebraucht und er sprang von seinem Platz auf. Wieso stellte die Frau nicht endlich das Wasser ab? Aufgebracht verließ er seine Wohnung und ging über den Flur, um an Pennys Tür zu klopfen.

 

„Penny.“

„Penny.“

„Penny.“

 

Weder öffnete, noch antwortete sie. Alles blieb still und Sheldon verspürte eine leichte Beklommenheit. Er wiederholte das Klopfen, doch nichts passierte.

Versuchsweise drehte er den Türknauf und fand die Tür wie so oft unverschlossen. Penny war darin noch nachlässiger als Leonard.

Das Apartment wirkte ungewöhnlich aufgeräumt und Sheldon bewunderte für einen Augenblick die fast exakt gleichen Abstände zwischen den Tassen im Küchenregal. Auf der Kücheninsel stand die weiße Plastikdose mit Tylenol, die Penny für ihre ausgerenkte Schulter verschrieben bekommen hatte, aber zu sehen war seine Nachbarin nicht. Lediglich eine Spur aus ihrer gestrigen Bekleidung führte ins Schlafzimmer und Sheldon folgte ihr widerwillig. Er hob ein verkrumpeltes Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auf und drapierte den Haufen auf einem Stuhl neben Pennys Schrank. Das Bett war ungemacht, aber leer.

„Penny?“, rief er zaghaft und sah sich um. Sein Blick glitt zu der angelehnten Badezimmertür. Das Licht war an, das Wasser lief nach wie vor. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt näher und stutzte. War das Blut auf dem Boden?

Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er riss die Tür auf. Penny lag am Boden und regte sich nicht. An ihrem Hinterkopf befand sich eine stark blutende Platzwunde. Sheldon hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und holte tief Luft. Blut barg viele Gefahren und man konnte sich mit unzähligen Krankheiten anstecken. Panisch ging er einen Schritt vor und zurück und wieder vor und wieder zurück.

Das war Penny, um Himmels willen! Sie war verletzt und brauchte Hilfe. Er gab sich einen Ruck und betrat den Raum, um neben ihr in die Hocke zu gehen.  
Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er an ihrem Hals nach einem Puls und atmete erleichtert auf.

Offenbar war sie gestürzt und hatte sich den Kopf am Wannenrand angeschlagen. Sheldon war zwar kein Arzt, aber jeder Idiot hätte sofort festgestellt, dass die Wunde nicht tief war und das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keine Fraktur des Schädelknochens vorlag.

Ihm viel er Geruch nach Erbrochenem auf und nach einem Blick in die Toilette stellte Sheldon fest, dass Penny ihren Magen gründlich geleert hatte. Das konnte sicher nicht verkehrt sein, dennoch brauchte sie professionelle Hilfe und er brauchte sein Handy, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Er tastete seine Hosentaschen ab, bis ihm einfiel, dass das I-Phone noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

Sheldon seufzte und schob seine Hände unter Pennys Körper. Nach zwei Anläufen schaffte er es, sie vom Boden hochzuheben und mit ihr zur Haustür zu wanken.

 

\---

 

Als Leonard aus dem Bad kam, war Sheldon verschwunden.

„Sheldon?“

Alles blieb still, nur in der Küche tropfte der Wasserhahn. Eben hatte sein Mitbewohner noch an seinem Laptop gesessen, jetzt fehlte von ihm jede Spur. Er warf einen schnellen Blick in dessen Schlafzimmer, doch Sheldon war nicht da. Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auch gut“, murmelte er. Ein Frühstück ohne Sheldon war nicht zu verachten. Keine spitzfindigen Bemerkungen und keine wahnwitzigen Konversationsthemen. Einfach nur Ruhe, Kaffee und…

In diesem Moment flog die Haustür auf und knallte mit solcher Wucht gegen das Regal dahinter, das einige der Action Figuren auf den Boden purzelten. Erschrocken wirbelte Leonard herum und entdeckte Sheldon, der Penny in den Armen trug. Die beiden waren blutverschmiert und Penny schien bewusstlos zu sein.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe Leonard!“, blaffte Sheldon ihn an. „Hol ein Handtuch und den Verbandkasten aus dem Bad und beeil dich gefälligst, sonst muss ich sie fallen lassen. Sie ist schwerer, als es den Anschein macht."

Nachdem sie Penny auf den Boden in die stabile Seitenlage gelegt hatten, hastete Sheldon zum Schreibtisch und griff nach seinem Handy, um die Notfallnummer zu wählen.

„Sie haben den Notruf gewählt, was kann ich für Sie tun“, quäkte eine gelangweilte Stimme in sein Ohr und Sheldon verzog das Gesicht.

„Gibt es eine engagiertere und qualifiziertere Person in Ihrem Umfeld, die Sie ans Telefon holen können?“

„Ich bin engagiert und qualifiziert, also wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte sagen wollen warum Sie anrufen, wäre ich Ihnen überaus dankbar. Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, bitte ich Sie hiermit, die Leitung frei zu machen, damit andere Leute die Möglichkeit haben durchzukommen.“

Sheldon versuchte sich zu sammeln und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Jetzt war kein geeigneter Moment für ein Streitgespräch. „Also gut. Ich habe soeben meine Nachbarin bewusstlos und auf dem Boden ihres Badezimmers liegend vorgefunden. Sie hat eine stark blutende Kopfverletzung, aber ihr Puls ist regelmäßig. Schicken Sie einen Krankenwagen her und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Sollte sie sterben, gebe ich Ihnen die Schuld dafür.“

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, Sir, aber….“

Penny bewegte sich und gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als sie sich blinzelnd umsah. „Leonard, Sheldon?“, fragte sie mit matter Stimme.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Penny“, sagte Leonard, der sofort an ihrer Seite war. „Sheldon hat dich hergebracht. Er ruft jetzt den Notarzt. Bleib einfach liegen und….“

Penny riss die Augen auf. „Den Notarzt? Habt ihr eine Ahnung was das kostet? Und wenn man erst mal im Krankenhaus ist, kommt man so schnell nicht wieder raus. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, bei der Arbeit zu fehlen. Du musst ihm das ausreden.“

Sheldon beobachtete Penny eine Weile, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Handy zu. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Sie ist soeben zu Bewusstsein gekommen und es ist alles in bester Ordnung, einen schönen Tag noch.“

Dann ging er ebenfalls neben Penny in die Hocke. „Dreh deinen Kopf“, kommandierte er, während er nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten griff.

„Warte, soll ich nicht lieber Stephanie anrufen?“, fragte Leonard und runzelte die Stirn, was Sheldon mit einem genervten Schnauben quittierte.

„Ich bitte dich, Leonard! Dafür brauchen wir ihre Hilfe nicht. Das ist eine leichte Platzwunde. Kopfverletzungen, so klein sie auch sein mögen bluten meist stark und erwecken den Anschein einer infernalen Wunde.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du das einschätzen kannst?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

Sheldon warf seinem Mitbewohner einen warnenden Blick zu. „Es gab einen Punkt in meinem Leben, da war ich mir sicher, Arzt werden zu wollen. Ich verbrachte Monate im Krankenhaus, bis sich herausstellte, dass meine Abneigung gegenüber multiresistenten Keimen und offengelegten Innereien zu groß war, um dagegen ankämpfen zu können. Also wandte ich mich der Physik zu. Ist deine Frage hiermit beantwortet?“

Leonard nickte stumm und kniff den Mund zusammen. Sheldon streifte sich Einmalhandschuhe über und tastete sorgfältig Pennys Kopf ab, bevor er die Wunde reinigte und einen leichten Druckverband anlegte. Ein Kinderspiel.

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?“, fragte Leonard und sah zu Penny hinunter. Diese seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und habe Tabletten genommen. Keine Ahnung, was das für ein Zeug war, aber es ist mir nicht bekommen. Wir wurde schlecht, ich hab mich übergeben und dann … ich glaube ich bin über die Badezimmermatte gestolpert.“

Sheldon sah sie ungläubig an. „Du hast das Tylenol geschluckt? Wie viele Tabletten?“

„Keine Ahnung, Sheldon“, stöhnte Penny genervt. „Warum ist das so wichtig? Vielleicht eine oder zwei.“

„Warum das wichtig ist? Das ist das Mittel, das man dir gegen deine ausgekugelte Schulter verschrieben hat. Es ist eine Kombination aus Schmerzmittel und Muskelrelaxans. Wenn ich daran denke, was die letzte Einnahme aus dir gemacht hat, wundert mich nichts mehr.“

„Sollten wir nicht doch lieber zu einem Arzt fahren? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, mischte sich Leonard in das Gespräch ein.

Penny und Sheldon schüttelten im Gleichtakt den Kopf und Sheldon ergriff abermals das Wort.

„Penny hat bisher keine neurologischen Auffälligkeiten gezeigt und ihr Erinnerungsvermögen scheint einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Sie hat ihren Mageninhalt erbrochen, was in diesem Fall einen großen Vorteil darstellt. Mach die Augen auf, Penny.“ Sheldon zauberte eine kleine Taschenlampe hervor und leuchtete in Pennys Augen, was diese mit einigen Flüchen quittierte. „Keine Auffälligkeit der Pupillen und wie man hört, keine verbale Beeinträchtigung. Man wird sie ohnehin nicht länger als 48 Stunden zur Beobachtung dabehalten und Krankenhäuser sind Keimschleudern, Leonard. Möglicher Weise geht Penny mit einer nichtigen Kopfwunde hinein und kommt mit multiresistenten Keimen heraus.“

Penny setzte sich auf und rieb sich vorsichtig den Kopf. „Sheldon hat Recht. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Leonard.“

„Aber es gibt einen Grund, warum Leute mit Kopfverletzungen unter ärztlicher Aufsicht stehen sollten. Was, wenn es zu Spätfolgen kommt?“

„Für eine optimale Genesung bedarf es mehr, als der ärztlichen Kontrolle. Penny hat keine unheilbare Krankheit, Leonard. Sie kann sich genauso gut in ihren eigenen vier Wänden erholen und schonen“, antwortete Sheldon.

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein.“ Leonard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Hinter ihnen hörte man ein Räuspern und Amy erschien in der Tür. Sie machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf Penny und Sheldon fiel. „Was ist mit euch passiert? Seid ihr überfallen worden?“

„Nein“, seufzte Penny. „Ich bin im Bad gestürzt und hab mir dummerweise den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Es ist halb so wild.“

„Bitte sag den beiden, dass Penny sich von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen sollte“, bat Leonard die Neurobiologin.

Sheldon machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Die Keime Leonard, hast du ein einziges Mal an die Keimbelastung gedacht?“

„So gern ich dich habe Leonard, muss ich hier doch Sheldon Recht geben. Die Ansteckung mit dem MRSA-Keim Staphylokokkus aureus, um einen von ihnen bei seinem schaurig schönen Namen zu nennen, ist deshalb so gefürchtet, weil er sich nicht mit Antibiotika behandeln lässt. Hat man ihn erst einmal, wird man ihn so schnell nicht mehr los. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn den Keimen ist ein bestimmtes Protein eigen, dass sie in die Lage versetzt, an menschliche Zellen anzudocken und diese zu infizieren.“ Amy half Penny auf die Beine. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Waschen und Anziehen?“

Penny warf ihrer Freundin einen irritierten Blick zu. „Nein, ich denke, das kann ich allein.“

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann mache ich dir einen Tee. Es gibt doch nichts über ein Heißgetränk, wenn man ein traumatisierendes Erlebnis hatte.“

Leonard sah den beiden Frauen hinterher, während Sheldon den Erste-Hilfekasten zuklappte und sich die Hände wusch. Es waren allerdings nicht nur seine Hände. Sein T-Shirt und seine Hose waren mit Pennys Blut besudelt. Er musste sich umziehen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, sich keinen Zentimeter mehr von der Stelle rühren zu können.

Leonard trat hinter ihn und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör auf damit Sheldon, deine Hände sind schon ganz rot. Da ist kein Blut mehr.“

Sheldon drehte den Wasserhahn zu und schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er legte sie flach auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Penny ist meinetwegen gestürzt!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Leonard sah ihn schockiert an. „Wie kann das deine Schuld sein? Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie gestern Abend ein wenig zu viel getrunken hat und die Kopfschmerzen daher rühren.“

„Es ist in übertragenem Sinne meine Schuld. Wenn wir nicht gestritten hätten, hätte Penny keinen Alkohol getrunken und wäre nachfolgend nicht auf die Idee gekommen Tabletten zu schlucken.“

Leonard brachte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Solche Dinge passieren, Sheldon. Ihr streitet euch ständig, sie ist das gewöhnt. Außerdem war es Pennys freie Entscheidung zur Flasche zu greifen und dann Tabletten zu nehmen. Wie hättest du sie daran hindern können? Worüber habt ihr überhaupt gestritten?“

„Penny ist…“ Sheldon stoppte und kniff den Mund zusammen, während sein Auge zu zucken begann. Er konnte es unmöglich länger für sich behalten. Ohne dass er sich stoppen konnte, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. „Ich denke, ich hege romantische Gefühle für Penny.“

Er hob vorsichtig den Blick und sah Leonard an, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dann schien er sich wieder zu fassen, denn er klappte den Mund zu und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit für einen Scherz, Sheldon.“

„Du verstehst nicht, wir sind bereits miteinander ausgegangen. Die Gefühle sind beidseitig existent, aber ich wollte deinetwegen davon Abstand nehmen. Penny war nicht einverstanden und es kam zu einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung.“

Leonard blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er weitersprach. „Ist das dein ernst?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Sheldon entrüstet. „Das ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ein sehr ernstes Thema. Ich würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, einen Witz darüber zu machen.“

Sein Mitbewohner stand wie versteinert da. „Wie lange geht das schon so?“

„Ich sehe keine Relevanz darin, im Nachhinein den Zeitpunkt der Änderung unseres Beziehungsstatus zu bestimmen. Möglicherweise gibt es für das Verhältnis zwischen Penny und mir momentan keine genaue Beschreibung.“

Endlich kam wieder Leben in sein Gegenüber. Leonard holte tief Luft und rieb sich hektisch die Stirn. „Es ist nicht relevant? Es ist verdammt noch mal sehr relevant! Ihr seid meine Freunde und habt es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen?“

Sheldon starrte auf seine Hände. Es konnte nichts sagen, dass es besser machen würde, also sagte er lieber nichts.

„Ok, das ist…“ Leonard nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich aufgebracht das Nasenbein. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag mir hier und jetzt, dass es nicht nur irgendeines deiner verkorksten Experimente ist, um mehr über deine Mitmenschen zu lernen.“

Sheldon sah Leonard durchdringend an. „Das traust du mir zu?“

„Ich würde dir alles zutrauen, aber mal davon abgesehen scheinst du so einiges zu tun, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass du es kannst.“

Leonard griff nach seiner Jacke und fischte seine Haustürschlüssel aus der Schale.

„Wohin gehst du?“, wollte Sheldon zaghaft wissen und folgte Leonard in die Halle, wo sie auf Amy trafen. Diese blieb unsicher stehen, als sie Leonards Miene sah und tauschte einen Blick mit Sheldon.

„Wusstest du davon?“, wollte Leonard wissen und Amy zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin Neurobiologin, Leonard. Es ist mein Beruf, Lebewesen und deren Verhalten zu beobachten. Ich hatte eine Ahnung und seit gestern Abend weiß ich es mit Sicherheit. Es ergab sich jedoch bisher keine Gelegenheit, mit dir darüber zu sprechen.“

Leonard sagte nichts mehr und stürmte die Treppen hinunter. „Leonard“, rief Sheldon ihm hinterher, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Sheldon blickte entsetzt auf die Treppen und dann auf Amy, die neben ihn getreten war.

„Was wird er jetzt tun?“, wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was wird er deiner Meinung nach tun?“

„Nun, denkbar wäre es, dass er die nächstgelegene Bar aufsucht. Dann wird er zu Raj gehen und darum bitten, die Nacht auf seinem Sofa verbringen zu dürfen.“ Sie sah ihn durch ihre Brille hindurch an und machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich verstehe seinen emotionalen Ausbruch nicht. Er trifft sich immerhin mit einer anderen Frau. Wusstest du das?“

Sheldon drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Wer ist es?“

„Es ist natürlich niemand aus deinem Umfeld. Wie sollte dieser Jemand so ein Geheimnis für sich behalten, ohne in deiner oder der Gegenwart der Mitglieder deiner sozialen Gruppe nervös zu werden? Schon allein der Aufwand, der betrieben werden müsste, um immer neue plausible Vorwände für ein geheimes Treffen zu erfinden … Du kennst sie nicht.“ Amy wippte in ihren Schuhen vor und zurück und starrte an die Decke, bis sie durch das helle Licht zu blinzeln anfing.

„Wir sollten zurück zu Penny gehen“, sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.


	11. Von Freunden und Feinden

12.Kapitel - Von Freunden und Feinden

\-------------------------------------

„Und wo ist mein Gericht?“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Sheldon, der erwartungsvoll auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa saß und die Augenbrauen hochzog. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen Getränke und asiatische Takeaway Boxen. Sheldons Frage hing schwer im Raum und war sogar berechtigt, denn Leonard wusste alle von Sheldon erlaubten und erprobten Restaurants und Gerichte auswendig. Normalerweise bestellte er für seinen Mitbewohner mit, ohne dass dieser ihn erinnern oder darum bitten musste. Diese Zeiten schienen nun vorbei zu sein. 

Leonard machte eine große Show daraus, nach der Rechnung zu suchen und dann die Positionen durchzugehen.

„Hm, die Bestellung ist vollständig“, sagte er schließlich und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Falls du dich erinnerst, habe ich die Freundschaftsklausel annulliert. Ich bin nicht mehr verpflichtet, deinen persönlichen Lieferservice zu spielen oder in geprüften Restaurants bestellen. Du wusstest, dass ich bestellen wollte, du hättest mich nur fragen müssen. So läuft das nämlich normaler Weise. Man setzt nicht immer alles als gegeben voraus.“

Die beiden Männer starrten sich einen Moment lang stumm an, dann senkte Sheldon den Blick, nickte langsam und stand schließlich auf, um ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem Zimmer zu schleichen.

Zurück blieb Sheldons leerer Platz und ein unwohles Gefühl in den Bäuchen aller Anwesenden. 

Howard fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Was war das denn?“

„Er hat es verdient, glaubt mir.“ Leonard lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. 

„Muss ja ein ernstes Thema sein, wenn du die Klausel aufgelöst hast“, warf Raj ein, der mit seinem Bier fertig war.

Leonard zückte seine Gabel und rammte sie in sein Reisgericht. „Es ist ein sehr ernstes Thema.“

„Wieso? Was hat er getan?“ Howard beugte sich weiter vor und sah seinen Freund neugierig an.

„Er hat sich hinterrücks etwas Fragwürdiges angeeignet und mein Vertrauen missbraucht.“ Leonard ließ seinen Blick auf Penny ruhen, die von Bernadette eingeladen worden war, zum Essen rüberzukommen. Bis jetzt hatte sie still auf ihrem Platz gesessen und fassungslos mitangesehen, wie Leonard seinen Mitbewohner vorgeführt hatte. Der Appetit war ihr nun gründlich vergangen. 

Sie wusste von ihren Freundinnen, dass Leonard und Sheldon in den letzten Tagen immer wieder aneinander geraten waren und Sheldon meistens und sehr überraschend für seine Freunde, entgegen seinem Naturell klein beigegeben hatte. Das führte natürlich zu Fragen, die Penny lieber nicht beantworten wollte, solange die Fronten nicht geklärt waren. 

Und sie hatte versucht, die Fronten zu klären. Leonard weigerte sich mit ihr zu sprechen und strafte sie mit Schweigen und bitterbösen Blicken, während Sheldon offenbar Angst hatte, ihn ihrer Gegenwart gesehen zu werden und sofort reißausnahm, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam. Kurzum verhielten sich die beiden Männer wie verstörte Kleinkinder.

Es überraschte Penny, dass Leonard die geheime Beziehung nicht bereits ans Licht gezerrt und vor allen ausgebreitet hatte. Aber als etwas Fragwürdiges wollte sie nun auch nicht bezeichnet werden und es machte sie wütend, dass Leonard sich anmaßte, sich in ihr Liebesleben einzumischen.

„Meinst du nicht, du bist ein wenig zu hart zu ihm, Leonard?“, wollte neben ihr Bernadette wissen und riss Penny aus ihren Gedanken. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht einfach ein Missverständnis war?“

Howard begann zu lachen und nahm Leonard die Antwort ab, als er seiner Freundin beschwichtigend auf die Schultern klopfte. „Oh, meine liebe Berni! Wir kennen Sheldon schon ein wenig länger als du und ich kann dir versichern, dass er ab und an einen Denkzettel braucht, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.“

Penny biss die Zähne zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nur zu gerne hätte sie dem Ingenieur die Meinung gesagt, aber dann musste sie mit der Wahrheit hinausrücken. Ob das Sheldon recht war? Diese Sache musste mit äußerster Vorsicht gehandhabt werden, damit nicht noch mehr Schaden angerichtet wurde, als ohnehin schon entstanden war. 

Als sie aufblickte, merkte sie, dass Leonard sie eingehend musterte. Genug war genug! Das musste ein Ende finden. Penny sprang auf und deutete auf den kleinen Physiker.

„Leonard, wir müssen reden“, sagte sie und konnte ihre Anspannung nicht vollends aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, was ihr eine Reihe irritierter Blicke bescherte.

Leonard sah sie erwartungsvoll an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Allein“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck und ging in Richtung Haustür.

„Oh“, sagte er und erhob sich ebenfalls, um Penny auf den Hausflur und hinüber in ihre Wohnung zu folgen.

„Muss das sein?“, fuhr Penny ihn an, sobald sie allein waren. „Das war absolut nicht fair.“

„Ach wirklich? Das musst du grade sagen“, gab Leonard mit verbissener Miene zurück. 

„Seit wann bringt es dir Spaß, andere vorzuführen und bloßzustellen?“, wollte Penny wissen. 

„Seit meine Freunde dasselbe mit mir getan haben.“

„Wir haben dich weder bloßgestellt noch vorgeführt. Glaubst du etwa, dass diese Situation für mich oder Sheldon einfach ist? Wir haben nicht darum gebeten, dass sich nach all den Jahren plötzlich etwas entwickelt, was eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Keiner von uns wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.“

„Und ihr dachtet, dass es da am besten wäre, ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen?“, nörgelte Leonard. „Mein bester Freund fängt hinter meinem Rücken etwas mit meiner Ex-Freundin an.“

„Du weißt, dass es so nicht war.“ Penny schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Selbst wenn du es gewusst hättest, wäre es nicht einfacher geworden. Du kannst es einfach nicht gut sein lassen, das ist hier das Problem. Wir sind nicht zusammen, ich kann treffen wen ich will.“

„Findest du nicht, dass das ein wenig eingebildet klingt? Es geht hier um Moralvorstellungen, Penny.“ 

Penny Schnaubte verächtlich über diesen gemeinen Seitenhieb. „Na, vielen Dank auch!“

Leider war Leonard noch lange nicht fertig und ließ nervös auf und ab. „Vielleicht kannst du mir mal erklären, was sich geändert hat. Ihr kennt euch seit Jahren und die meiste Zeit über kommt ihr überhaupt nicht miteinander aus. Warum also grade Sheldon?“

Penny seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kücheninsel. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was du von mir hören willst. Es ist einfach passiert und ich kann es nicht rückgängig oder ungeschehen machen.“

„Komm schon, Penny!“ Leonard betrachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wir sprechen hier von Dr. Shelbot Cooper! Er interessiert sich nicht für romantische Beziehungen oder Sex. Irgendwas ist passiert, sonst hätte er nicht plötzlich eine Meinung zu diesem Thema entwickelt. Was hast du getan?“

Penny antwortete nicht. Sie wusste, dass es hier um Leonards Stolz ging. Wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, durfte es niemand und schon recht nicht sein a-sexueller Mitbewohner. Ab jetzt war kein rationales Gespräch mit Leonard mehr möglich. Sie wappnete sich für erneute verbale Ausfälle und musste nicht lange darauf warten.

„Wie hast du ihn rumbekommen?“, warf er ihr vor die Füße. „Du musst dir mit ihm ja besondere Mühe gegeben haben, sonst hätte einer wie er sicher nicht angebissen. Oder ging es ums Finanzielle? Bist du wieder abgebrannt? Wir alle wissen, das Sheldon einiges beiseitegelegt hat, aber dass du so weit gehen würdest, hätte wohl niemand gedacht.“

Penny schnappte nach Luft und trat drohend einen Schritt vor. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und ihre Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln. „Wie kannst du es wagen!“ 

Leonard machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und wirkte plötzlich gar nicht mehr so angriffslustig. 

„Schlaf doch mit wem du willst“, fauchte er trotzig, aber er sah ihr nicht mehr in die Augen.

„Das ist es, was dich stört? Du denkst, ich hatte Sex mit Sheldon?“ Penny rieb sich über die Stirn. „Nur damit du wieder beruhigt schlafen kannst: Wir hatten keinen Sex“, sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. „Aber was ist mit dir, Leonard? Wie ich höre, triffst du dich mit jemandem. Läuft es gut, oder bist du wieder dabei, es mit deinem anhänglichen Gewinsel in den Sand zu setzen? Hast du ihr schon einen Antrag gemacht oder das L Wort fallen lassen?“ Leonard starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und Penny nickte wissend. „Was meinst du, wie schnell sie weg wäre, wenn sie wüsste weswegen du hier so einen Aufstand machst? Eifersüchtig auf deinen besten Freund und vor allem auf deine Ex.“

Leonard biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und die Gerüchte schienen wirklich zu stimmen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Leonard die Wohnung und trabte die Treppen hinunter. 

 

\---

 

Sheldon sah auf die Uhr und legte den Stift zur Seite. Es war spät geworden. Später, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Im Caltec war es still geworden, die Flure lagen verwaist da. Nur hier und dort traf man vereinzelt auf Reinigungspersonal.

Raj war schon vor Stunden nach Hause gegangen. Er hatte Sheldon angeboten, ihn mitzunehmen, doch Sheldon grauste vor der Vorstellung, allein mit Leonard in der Wohnung zu sein. Also hatte er versucht zu arbeiten, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, weil er sich müde und erschöpft fühlte. Das wiederum lag daran, dass er nachts keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnte, weil er wusste, dass sich Leonard im Zimmer nebenan und Penny in der Wohnung gegenüber befand. 

Sheldon griff nach seiner Jacke und stopfte einige Unterlagen achtlos in seine Umhängetasche. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Bus noch fuhr und wenn er Pech hatte, konnte er den ganzen Weg zu Fuß laufen. Er machte das Licht aus und schloss die Bürotür ab. Müde schlich er durch die menschenleeren Korridore zum Ausgang und wäre um ein Haar mit einer anderen Person zusammengestoßen.

„Hey, pass doch auf!“, rief eine ihm bekannte Stimme.

Leonard begann seine Unterlagen vom Boden aufzuklauben und sah auf. „Sheldon?“

„Leonard?“

„Was machst du noch hier?“ 

„Ich habe gearbeitet.“ Für einen Moment vergaß Sheldon, dass Leonard ihn allem Anschein nach hasste und half ihm, die letzten Papiere zu ordnen. „Du könntest mich mitnehmen“, sagte er ohne nachzudenken.   
Leonards Miene wurde unlesbar und er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, ohne Sheldon zu antworten. Sheldon folgte ihm in der Hoffnung, dass Leonard es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde. Draußen hatte es begonnen zu regnen und er zog die Schultern hoch, als ihm die ersten Regentropfen in den Nacken fielen.

„Was willst du Sheldon?“, wollte der kleine Physiker genervt wissen.

„Da du die Freundschaftsklausel aufgelöst hast, ist es natürlich nicht deine Pflicht, mich mitzunehmen.“, antwortete Sheldon zaghaft. „Trotzdem muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass sich für dich daraus keine Nachteile ergeben. Wir leben in derselben Wohnung, ein Umweg ist nicht nötig und du wirst ohne Verspätung dort ankommen.“

Leonard umrundete den Wagen und kam vor Sheldon zum Stehen. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Mach doch einfach deinen verdammten Führerschein und fahr dich selbst. Oder such dir einen anderen Dummen, den du für deine Zwecke ausnutzen kannst.“ 

„Ich habe dich nie für meine Zwecke ausgenutzt. Wir waren befreundet.“

Leonard tippte ihm mit einem Finger auf die Brust. „Du pochst auf unsere Freundschaft?“

Sheldon hatte nicht vor, sich vor Leonard weiterhin emotional zu exhibitionieren. „Ich poche vielmehr auf deine Moralvorstellungen. Man lässt niemanden im Regen stehen, wenn er denselben Heimweg hat und in derselben Wohnung wohnt. Ich könnte mir einen grippalen Infekt einfangen.“

„Es ist nicht zu fassen! Geht es eigentlich immer nur um dich?“, schrie Leonard und Sheldon wich ein Stück zurück. Die geballte Anspannung der letzten Tage und die langsam chronisch werdende Müdigkeit trieben seine Augen dazu an, vermehrt Tränenflüssigkeit zu bilden. Verwirrt von dieser spontanen und emotionalen Entladung seinerseits wischte sich Sheldon über die Augen.

Leonard war das nicht entgangen und er warf verzweifelt die Arme hoch. „Oh, bitte! Ich das dein Ernst? Jetzt drückst du auch noch auf die Tränendrüse?"

„Ich weine nicht“, antwortete Sheldon trotzig und wischte sich abermals über das Gesicht. Ihm kam in den Sinn, was Amy ihm nach Pennys Unfall im Hausflur erzählt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er damit die Argumentation für sich gewinnen. „Aber ich hätte allen Grund dazu, weil dein Verhalten mich über alle Maßen frustriert. Das Sprichwort ‚Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen‘ kommt mir hier recht passend vor.“

Leonard legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du meinst.“

„Ich bin im Gegenteil davon überzeugt, dass du es sehr genau weißt. Lass es mich klarer formulieren: Ich verstehe deine offensichtliche Feindschaft Penny und mir gegenüber nicht, zumal du nach meinen Kenntnissen gar nicht ernsthaft an Penny interessiert sein kannst. Schließlich triffst du dich mit einer mir unbekannten weiblichen Person.“

„Was soll das? Spionierst du mir nach?“ Leonard verschränkte die Arme und musterte Sheldon durch seine Brillengläser. Er sah jetzt wirklich sehr aufgebracht aus. Das hatte Sheldon nicht beabsichtigt.  
„Natürlich nicht. Das Gerücht hält sich im Caltech recht hartnäckig. Wenn es stimmt, empfinde ich dein Verhalten als paradox. Wie kannst du eine romantische Beziehung zu der Unbekannten aufbauen und gleichzeitig deine Ex-Freundin zurückhaben wollen? Das kommt mir falsch vor.“ 

Leonard packte Sheldon am Jackenkragen und schubste ihn rückwärts, sodass dieser gegen das Auto stolperte. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung von Richtig und Falsch.“

„Du hast mich geschubst“, sagte Sheldon entrüstet. 

„Ja, genau das habe ich getan“, antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Ich lehne mich mal weit aus dem Fenster und behaupte, dass das mit Penny und dir an dem Tag angefangen hat, als du im Flur geschlafen hast. Da war ich noch nicht mit … da habe ich niemanden getroffen. Du hast mir Penny also theoretisch weggenommen“, grollte Leonard.

„Ich kann dir nichts wegnehmen, was dir nicht gehört. Penny war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht deine Freundin, weil sie dir schon vor über einem Jahr den Laufpass gegeben hat. Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum, Leonard.“

„Ich bitte dich! Wir wissen alle, dass Penny panische Angst davor hat, allein zu sein. Denk nur an die Geschichte mit Raj und an all die Männer, die morgens aus ihrer Wohnung geschlichen sind. Wie kannst du nur eine Minute lang glauben, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinen könnte? Wenn sie mit dir fertig ist, wird sie dich wegwerfen wie andere ihren Müll“, bellte Leonard und Sheldon erstarrte.

„Nimm das zurück“, flüsterte er und ärgerte sich maßlos, weil seine Stimme zitterte.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!“ Leonard schubste Sheldon erneut, allerdings mit so viel Kraft, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem nassen Asphalt des Parkplatzes landete. Instinktiv rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen, in Erwartung eines Fußtrittes, der normalerweise an dieser Stelle folgte. 

Mit auf die Ohren gepressten Händen blieb er auf dem Boden liegen. Er verabscheute Geschrei und Gewalt. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass es davon in seiner Kindheit und Jugend reichlich gegeben hatte.   
Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat wurde es mit dem Sauerstoff, den er in seine Lungen sog angereichert und brachte ihn über das kardiovaskuläre System überall dorthin, wo er benötigt wurde. Doch nicht nur das. Es transportierte Kohlenstoffdioxid zum Abatmen in die Lunge und versorgte sein Gewebe mit Nährstoffen. 

Wenn doch alle Dinge so effizient und reibungslos funktionieren würden, wäre vieles im Leben einfacher zu ertragen. Sheldon presste seine Hände noch ein wenig fester auf die Ohren, um sich ganz den tröstlichen Funktionen seines Blutes zu widmen. Leonard hatte offenbar kein Gefallen mehr daran, ihn zu beschimpfen denn nun packte er Sheldons Handgelenke.

„Nimm gefälligst deine Hände von den Ohren und benimm dich nur dieses eine Mal nicht wie ein wahnsinnig gewordener Fünfjähriger“, hörte er Leonard schimpfen.

„Ich benehme mich, wie ich es für richtig erachte!“, schrie Sheldon zurück und nahm tatsächlich die Hände von den Ohren, um Leonards rabiater werdende Angriffe abzuwenden, der nun über ihm kniete. „Dir scheint das gute Benehmen doch auch abhandengekommen zu sein. Oder zeigst du Penny deine tiefe Zuneigung, indem du mich demütigst und dich mit anderen Frauen triffst?“

Leonard erhob sich und klopfte sich die Hosenbeine ab. „Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!“, fauchte er. „Nicht von dir!“

Mit diesen Worten eilte er zu seinem Wagen und war innerhalb einer Minute mit quietschenden Reifen auf Sheldons Sichtweite verschwunden.

 

\---

 

Ein unglaublich schriller Ton riss Penny aus dem Schlaf. Es war ihr Handy, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch grelle Lichtsignale gab und auf ihrem Nachtschrank vor sich hin vibrierte. Missmutig griff sie danach und schielte auf das Display. 

Sheldon. 

Warum kam er nicht einfach rüber und weckte sie mit seinem dummen Klopfritual? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Sie versuchte die Uhrzeit auf dem Display zu entziffern und stellte fest, dass es noch vor Mitternacht war. Unsicher verharrte sie mit dem Finger über dem Display. Sie war immer noch ein wenig verstimmt von der ganzen Situation und enttäuscht, dass Sheldon nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, zu ihr und vor allem zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Auf der anderen Seite war sie neugierig, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Ja?“, gähnte sie ins Telefon. 

„Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Penny!“, drang Sheldons panische Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Es ist genau 23:15 Uhr, also später Abend und nein, es kann auf keinen Fall bis morgen warten, weil ich dann vielleicht schon einer Gewalttat zum Opfer gefallen bin.“

„Was?“ Penny setzte sich ein wenig wacher in ihrem Bett auf. Neben Sheldons Atem konnte sie Straßengeräusche hören. „Wo bist du?“

„Ich befinde mich beim Caltech, genauer in der Nähe des Parkplatzes. Leonard hat mir eine Rückfahrt in seinem Wagen verweigert und ich hatte keine Wahl, als mich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen, weil ich keine Taxi- oder Bushose dabei habe.“

„Das ist doch albern, Sheldon. Ruf dir ein Taxi. Das wird dich schon nicht umbringen“, warf Penny ein. 

„Nein, zu spät. Ich bin einer Gruppe jugendlicher Vandalen in die Arme gelaufen und konnte glücklicherweise zurück auf das Caltech Gelände flüchten.“

„Dann geh wieder rein und hol deine Bushose. Ich weiß genau, dass du welche in deinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrst.“

„Nichts lieber als das, aber bei meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Leonard habe ich wohl meine Schlüssel verloren. Der Parkplatz ist nicht groß, aber ich kann sie nicht finden. Jetzt komme ich weder zurück in das Gebäude, noch in meine Wohnung.“ Seine Stimme war schrill und aufgebracht.

Penny seufzte. „Ok, bleib wo du bist, ich bin auf dem Weg.“

 

\---

 

Als Penny ihre Wohnung verließ, wäre sie um ein Haar mit Leonard zusammengestoßen, der auf der andren Seite in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Schlüssel kramte. Penny zog sich ihre Kapuze auf den Kopf und rammte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jacke. „Leonard!“

„Oh, hi Penny!“ Er lächelte sie freudlos an. „Du willst noch weg? Es regnet in Strömen. Vielleicht solltest du einen Schirm mitnehmen.“

Penny nickte knapp. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich Sheldon finden kann?“

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Thema Sheldon behagte ihm natürlich gar nicht. „Ich bin grade erst angekommen. Keine Ahnung, wo er steckt.“

„Ich kann dir auf die Sprünge helfen“, antwortete Penny und trat drohend einen Schritt auf ihren Nachbarn zu. „Nachdem zu ihn stehen gelassen hast, hat er seine Schlüssel verloren und wurde von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher drangsaliert.“

„Ich bin nicht sein Chauffeur, Penny und ich bin es satt, mich von ihm herumkommandieren zu lassen. Sheldon muss endlich lernen, dass sich nicht alles um seine Bedürfnisse dreht. Warum nimmt er nicht den Bus oder ruft sich ein Taxi?“

„Sheldon ist hier wohl nicht der einzige, der lernen muss, die eigenen Bedürfnisse hintenan zu stellen“, fauchte Penny in seine Richtung. Dann drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei und eilte die Treppen hinunter.

 

\---

 

Als Penny das Auto auf die Straße lenkte, war der Regen wie ein dichter, kaum zu durchdringender Schleier. Die Scheibenwischer liefen auf Hochtouren und trotzdem kam sie nur langsam vorwärts. 

Endlich bog sie auf das Caltech Gelände ab und fuhr bis vor den Eingang vor. Von Sheldon fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Unruhig stellte Penny den Motor ab und wartete ungeduldig. Sie war sich sehr sicher, das Sheldon ein wenig übertrieben hatte, aber so aufgebracht hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Bestimmt hatte es mit Leonards Verhalten zu tun.

Grade als die Scheiben anfingen zu beschlagen, nahm Penny plötzlich einen Schatten wahr, der durch eines der Beete huschte und einige Sekunden später riss Sheldon die Beifahrertür auf. Er ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und schloss die Tür. Sein Haar war vom Regen an seinen Kopf gedrückt worden und seine Kleidung wirkte, als wäre er durch das Unterholz gekrochen.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung“, presste er zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ich konnte entkommen.“

„Sicher“, sagte Penny und griff hinter sich, um ihre Auto-Notfalldecke von der Rückbank zu fischen. „Zieh deine Jacke aus und gib mir die Tasche.“

Sheldon rang die zitternden Hände. „Fahr schon los. Alles andere kann warten.“

„Nein, kann es nicht!“ herrschte sie ihn an. Sheldon zuckte erschrocken zusammen und beeilte sich, ihren Anweisungen nachzukommen. „Ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Was hat Leonard getan?“, schimpfte Penny, während sie Sheldons Jacke nach hinten warf und ihn in die Decke wickelte. 

Sheldon senkte den Blick und gab keine Antwort.

„Das muss ein Ende haben, du kannst dich von ihm nicht so behandeln lassen, ganz egal was du angeblich in seinen Augen für ein Verbrechen begangen hast. Denn sein wir doch mal ehrlich, was war dabei? Wir sind erwachsene Menschen, Leonard hat kein Recht, sich so aufzuspielen.“

„Er ist mein bester Freund“, sagte Sheldon schließlich hilflos und wischte sich über die Augen. Sein Unterkiefer hatte gefährlich zu zittern begonnen. „Ich hatte noch nie einen besten Freund, bis Leonard aufgetaucht ist.“

Penny schluckte und glaube plötzlich, besser zu verstehen, wieso ihr Freund sich so eigenartig verhielt. Sheldon hatte tatsächlich nur eine Handvoll Freunde und diese Beziehungen mussten ihn große Anstrengungen gekostet haben. Alle wussten, wie wichtig Leonard für Sheldon war und die Vorstellung, ihn zu verlieren war sicher alles andere als erfreulich. Doch was war mit ihr? Gehörte sie denn nicht auch zu Sheldons engsten Freunden? Bedeutete sie ihm weniger? Vielleicht hatte Leonard doch Recht und das ganze wäre anders ausgegangen, wenn sie einfach zu ihren Gefühlen gestanden und es nicht wie ein unsittliches Geheimnis behandelt hätten. Leider war es vergebens, sich im Nachhinein den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Nun galt es zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

„Oh, Schätzchen, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das klären können. Wenn Leonard wirklich unser Freund ist, dann wird er sich mit der Situation anfreunden müssen.“

Neben ihr hatte Sheldon nun endgültig die Fassung verloren und weinte hemmungslos in seine Hände. Vorsichtig tätschelte Penny ihm die Schulter, weil sie nicht wusste, wie viel Nähe er in so einer Situation als angenehm empfand. Sie fischte eine Taschentuchpackung aus einem Seitenfach und hielt sie Sheldon hin.

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu weinen. Bitte entschuldige diesen lästigen Gefühlsausbruch“, flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und griff nach der Packung. 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Leonard ist ein Arsch.“

Sheldon nickte und Penny startete den Motor. Einige Zeit später fuhren sie im Schneckentempo durch die regnerische Nacht. Sheldon hatte bis jetzt aus dem Fenster geschaut, doch nun wandte er sich zu Penny um. „Penny?“

„Hm?“ Diese spähte konzentriert durch den Regen auf die Straße. Die Scheibenwischer waren schon auf die höchste Stufe gestellt und trotzdem kamen sie kaum gegen die Wassermassen an.  
„Ich möchte dir mitteilen, dass meine Entscheidung möglicherweise falsch war.“

„Was war falsch, Schätzchen?“, fragte sie ihn mit einem schnellen Seitenblick.

„Als ich dir sagte …“

Plötzlich wurden sie von einem hellen Licht erfasst und Penny musste blinzeln. Etwas rammte ihren roten Volkswagen und ihre Hände wurden vom Lenkrad gerissen. Ihr Körper wurde zur Seite gedrückt, sie hörte Sheldon schreien und das Knirschen von Metall auf Metall.

Einen Augenblick lang hatte Penny das Gefühl, alles würde in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Die Frontscheibe explodierte und das zerbröckelte Sicherheitsglas nahm ihr die Sicht nach vorn. Der Wagen schleuderte gefährlich schnell über die nasse Fahrbahn und schließlich durchfuhr ihn eine erneute Erschütterung. Penny sah sich mit dem Stamm einer Palme konfrontiert und schließlich zwang sie ein gewaltiger Schmerz in Armen und Beinen die Augen zu schließen und in der Dunkelheit zu versinken.

 

\---


	12. Bruchstücke

B R U C H S T Ü C K E

\----------------------------

 

Der nerv tötende Ton eines klingelnden Handys hallte durch den dunkeln Raum, bis eine Hand blind über die Oberfläche des Beistelltisches tastete und schließlich den Anruf annahm.

„Hallo?“, fragte eine verschlafene Stimme.

„Spreche ich mit Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?“

„Ja, worum geht es?“

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung. Mein Name ist Doktor Kolberg. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, sind Sie der Notfallkontakt für Dr. Sheldon Cooper und für Penelope Thompson?“

„Ja, bin ich.“ Leonard setzte sich auf und tastete hektisch nach seiner Brille. „Was ist passiert?“

„Miss Thompson und Dr. Cooper waren in einen Autounfall verwickelt, ich rufe Sie aus der Notaufnahme an. Sie sollten umgehend die Familien informieren.“  
„Warten Sie, was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Geht es den beiden gut?“

„Beide Parteien haben ernsthafte und schwerwiegende Verletzungen davongetragen, die einer Notoperation bedürfen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“

„Die Familien der beiden leben in Texas und Nebraska. Was soll ich denen denn sagen, wenn sie mich fragen, wie schlimm es ist? Kommen Sie schon, geht es Penny und Sheldon gut?“

„Miss Thompsen ist bei Bewusstsein. Sie hat einige Knochenbrüche und Dr. Cooper befindet sich bereits im OP. Sein Zustand ist sehr unstabil. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Familie sich in ein Flugzeug setzt.“

„Ok…ok.“

 

\---

 

Leonard starrte auf das Handy, dann auf die leere Bettseite neben ihm. Die Badezimmertür wurde geöffnet und geschlossen, Schritte kamen näher. Schließlich erschien Amy in der Zimmertür und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie wieder zurück unter die Decke kletterte. „Dein Handy hat geklingelt. Wer war dran?“

Leonard konnte ihr nicht sofort antworten. Er versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was ihm grade mitgeteilt worden war.

Ein Unfall. Notoperationen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Amy setzte sich wieder auf und musterte ihn kritisch. „Was ist passiert?“

Was passiert war? Er hatte Sheldon nach einem albernen Streit um Penny auf dem Parkplatz stehengelassen und war zu seiner geheimen Freundin gefahren. Natürlich hatte sein Mitbewohner daraufhin die nächstbeste Nummer gewählt und Penny überredet, ihn einzusammeln.

Dann hatte es einen Unfall gegeben. Wenn er nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er den vielleicht verhindern können. Er hätte Sheldon einfach in den Wagen steigen lassen und vielleicht hätten sie in Ruhe über die Sache reden können. Sie kannten sich seit Jahren und sie hatten schon um schlimmere Dinge gestritten. Plötzlich wurde Leonard klar, dass er die Situation nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Sheldon für sein Fehlverhalten büßen zu lassen war anfangs eine Genugtuung gewesen, aber jetzt merkte er, dass seine Racheaktion vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

„Was ist nur los mit mir?“, wunderte Leonard sich laut.

„Das frage ich mich auch“, kam es von Amy, die immer noch auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete und nervös mit den Fingern gegen ihre Oberarme trommelte.

„Es gab einen Unfall“, brachte Leonard schließlich hervor und spürte, wie eine unangenehme Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Er riss die Decke zurück und taumelte aus dem Bett, um nach seinen Kleidungsstücken zu suchen.

„Einen Unfall?“

Leonard rieb sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht. „Sheldon und Penny. Sie hatten einen Autounfall und ich glaube, es ist meine Schuld.“

Amy stand auf und sammelte ihre Kleidung ein. „Wer hat dich angerufen?“

Leonard ließ sich zurück auf das noch warme Bett sinken. „Ein Arzt aus der Notfallaufnahme. Die beiden scheinen ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, aber Sheldons Zustand ist kritischer.“

Ungläubig Amy starrte ihn an. „Warte, hast du nicht eben gesagt, es wäre deine Schuld? Wie kommst du darauf?“

Leonard gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. „Du weißt ja, dass ich heute lange gearbeitet habe. Als ich gehen wollte, ist mir Sheldon über den Weg gelaufen und wir hatten einen Streit. Er wollte mitgenommen werden und ich habe ihn einfach stehen gelassen.“

Amys Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von Bestürzung zu Verärgerung.

„Lass mich raten: Es ging um Penny.“ Die Antwort blieb aus und Amy verschränkte die Arme. „Ich weiß nicht, als was du unsere Liaison ansiehst, aber ich habe nicht vor, die Lückenbüßerin zu spielen, bis du vielleicht doch wieder bei Penny landen kannst. Entweder ich oder sie, du solltest dich schnellstens entscheiden, sonst stehst du am Ende mit leeren Händen da.“

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, sagte Leonard verzweifelt. „Ich will Penny nicht zurück, wirklich. Aber Sheldon? Ausgerechnet Sheldon Cooper? Seit wann interessiert er sich für Romantik und Beziehungen? Es kam mir so absurd vor, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen sollte und ja, ich war unglaublich wütend auf ihn. Macht das irgendwie Sinn?“

Amy dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte schließlich. „Ich denke, ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich anfänglich auch eine gewisse Portion Neid und Argwohn empfunden habe. Schließlich habe ich viel Zeit und Mühen aufgebracht, um Sheldon für mich zu gewinnen. Und was Penny angeht … wir alle wissen, was du die letzten fünf Jahre getan hast, du weißt also, wovon ich spreche. Trotzdem ist Penny meine beste Freundin und ich habe mit Sheldon abgeschlossen. Die beiden uns keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig, wenn es um ihre Partnerwahl geht. Warum musstet du dich derartig in etwas einmischen, das dich streng genommen nichts angeht?"

Leonard schnaubte. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was ich in all diesen Jahren ertragen musste? Glaubst du, Sheldon hätte jemals Rücksicht auf andere genommen?“

Amy runzelte die Stirn. „Ist dir bewusst, dass Sheldon sich von Penny fernhält? Was denkst du, warum er das tut? Ich meine, es ist sehr eindeutig, dass er Gefühle für sie hat und trotzdem lässt er sich deine Sticheleien gefallen und gibt klein bei. Hast du jemals ein solches Verhalten an ihm beobachtet? Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ernsthaft denkt, etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Er versucht sich in Schadensbegrenzung und wenn ich mich weit aus dem Fenster lehnen darf: Er nimmt Rücksicht auf dich und deinen verletzten Stolz.“

Leonard rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass Sheldon sich eigenartig verhielt, aber die Passivität seines Mitbewohners hatte ihn erst recht angestachelt. Ihm waren all die Momente eingefallen in denen er Opfer von Sheldons schlechten Manieren und Unzulänglichkeiten geworden war oder seine massiven Schnitzer hatte ausbügeln müssen. Wann hatte es je eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen und ihn für seine Fehler zahlen zu lassen?

Amy hatte Recht. Er machte sich etwas vor. Das Problem war, dass Sheldon mit Penny wirklich einen sehr schwachen Punkt getroffen hatte und Leonard einfach nicht verstand, warum sie seinen Mitbewohner ihm vorzog. Ja, er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall in seinem Stolz verletzt und ja, es war unfair gegenüber Amy. Aber was sollte er dagegen tun? Penny würde sich nicht noch einmal auf ihn einlassen und er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als er erklärt hatte, dass er sie nicht zurück wollte.

Das mit Amy war zu seiner Überraschung zu einer einigermaßen ernsthaften Sache geworden. Hier ging es nicht um Sex oder die neidischen Blicke anderer Männer. Er musste sie nicht anhimmeln oder davon überzeugen, dass er mehr war als ein nerdiger Experimentalphysiker. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass es reichte, er selbst zu sein.

Er sah der Neurobiologin ernst in die Augen. „Du hast Recht und es tut mir leid. Ich hab mich in den letzten Tagen wohl nicht grade mit Ruhm bekleckert.“

„Nein“, pflichtete Amy ihm bei. Du hast dich aufgeführt wie ein pubertierender Rhesusaffe. Aber bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen.“

Die beiden schwiegen einen Augenblick. Dann erhob Amy sich und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. „Wir sollten jetzt an Penny und Sheldon denken. Die Familien müssen informiert werden und wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren. Vielleicht können wir da etwas Genaueres in Erfahrung bringen.“

Leonard nickte benommen. „Dann sollten wir es vielleicht auch Raj, Bernadette und Howard sagen.“

„Ein guter Plan.“ Sie gab Leonard einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielleicht halten wir noch bei Starbucks, es wird sicher eine lange Nacht, beziehungsweise ein langer früher Morgen.“

 

\---

 

In dem viel zu hell erleuchteten Warteraum des Krankenhauses lief Leonard auf und ab, während Amy auf einem der unbequemen Plastikstühle döste. Die leeren Starbucks Becher waren längst im Papierkorb gelandet und durch das einzige Fenster im Raum konnte man sehen, das langsam der Tag anbrach. Mary Cooper war informiert und wahrscheinlich bereits mit Sheldons Schwester Missy auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, um den erstbesten Flieger nach Los Angeles zu besteigen. Es gab ab jetzt nichts anderes zu tun, als zu warten.

Auf dem Flur erklangen Schritte und schließlich erschien Raj, der sich leise keuchend am Türrahmen festhielt und seinen Flachmann in der Tasche verstaute. Hinter ihm erschienen Bernadette und Howard. „Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten.“

Amy fuhr erschrocken aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch und Leonard hielt im Gehen inne, um seine Freunde zu begrüßen. Nachdem alle auf den unbequemen Sitzgelegenheiten Platz genommen hatten, räusperte sich Amy.

„Wie ihr sicher von Leonard bereits erfahren habt, hatten Penny und Sheldon einen Unfall mit schwerwiegenden Folgen. Beide mussten sich einer Notoperation unterziehen. Penny geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber Sheldon scheint eine Läsion an der Lunge davongetragen zu haben. Seine Mutter hat telefonisch in Erfahrung gebracht, dass eine gebrochene Rippe dafür verantwortlich ist. Die Ärzte operieren ihn jetzt seit zwei Stunden. Wir wissen, dass sein Zustand unverändert kritisch ist. Wenn die Operation und die Stabilisierung des Lungenflügels erfolgreich ist, hat er eine realistische Chance wieder vollkommen zu genesen.“

Neben ihr begann Leonard hektisch seine Augen zu reiben.

„Du meine Güte“, wisperte Bernadette und griff nach Howards Hand. „Es hat so schrecklich geregnet, man konnte die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. Warum waren die beiden so spät noch unterwegs?“

„Wäre ich doch nur ein wenig hartnäckiger gewesen“, meinte Raj plötzlich und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich wollte Sheldon mitnehmen, aber er hat sich gesträubt.“ Er warf Leonard einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Du hast doch gestern Abend auch Überstunden gemacht. Wieso ist er nicht bei dir mitgefahren?“

Leonard räusperte sich. „Sheldon und ich hatten einen Streit und er hat Penny angerufen, damit sie ihn abholt.“

Howard war sofort ganz Ohr. „Ist es immer noch das streng geheime Thema mit der fragwürdigen Aneignung eines Gegenstandes?“

Leonard nickte widerstrebend. „Genau um dieses Thema geht es.“

 

\---

 

Als Penny die Augen öffnete, blickte sie in das Gesicht von Mary Cooper. „Hallo, mein Liebes.“

Mary griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Man hat deine Eltern informiert, aber anscheinend kalben mehrere Kühe und ….“ Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Penny runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Kalbende Kühe?

Immer noch verwirrt und ein wenig benommen, ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Bett war ein Monstrum mit Metallrändern und sie entdeckte ihr Bein, das in einer Schlinge steckte. Es war in Gips gehüllt und einige Drähte ragten daraus hervor. Wie war das noch gleich passiert? Sie hatte Sheldon abgeholt und dann … Der Unfall! Ein anderer Wagen hatte sie gerammt.

„Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus“, stellte sie fest und bemerkte Mrs. Coopers besorgten Blick. Eigenartig, dachte sie. Sheldon hatte doch auch in dem Wagen gesessen. Sie erinnerte sich genau, dass er unversehrt ausgesehen hatte. Nichts gebrochen, kein Blut. Und trotzdem saß seine Mutter an ihrem Bett, anstatt ihrem eigenen Sohn beizustehen?

„Geht es Sheldon gut?“, wollte sie wissen.

Ihre Gesprächspartnerin hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Mrs. Cooper war eine taffe Frau, die auf Penny bisher unerschütterlich gewirkt hatte. Sie weinen zu sehen, bereitete ihr ein unwohles Gefühl, das sich langsam in Panik verwandelte.

„Was ist mit Sheldon?“

Mary wischte sich über die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, es ist nur, ich kann Krankenhäuser nicht ausstehen. Nicht nachdem was mit George passiert ist.  
Man hat mir gesagt, dass Shelly sich mehrere Rippen gebrochen hat und eine davon seine Lunge verletzt hat. Soweit ich weiß, war die Operation war erfolgreich, aber ich dürfte bis jetzt noch nicht zu ihm. Alles was mir übrig bleibt, ist für ihn zu beten und auf das Beste zu hoffen.“

 

\---

 

Um Sheldon herum herrschte große Aufregung.

Die Welt war in Dunkelheit getaucht, bis er begriff, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren.

Als er sie öffnete, sah er verschwommene Schemen, die vor ihm hin und her huschten.

Etwas steckte in seinem Mund und da war ein unangenehmer Widerstand in seiner Armbeuge.

All das beunruhigte ihn. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Als Sheldons Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er mehrere Personen, die an seinem Bett standen.

Niemand durfte in seinem Zimmer sein. Wussten diese Leute denn nichts von dieser Regel? Er hätte die sie gerne darüber aufgeklärt, aber der Gegenstand in seiner Luftröhre hinderte ihn daran. Als er danach tasten wollte, spürte er wieder den unangenehmen Zug in der Armbeuge.

Augenblicklich beugte sich eine Person hinunter und drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. Eine Frechheit!

Sheldon hätte sich zu gerne dagegen gewehrt, aber eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam ihn und alles tauchte sich wieder in Dunkelheit.

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon zum zweiten Mal aufwachte, waren seine Hände an das Bett gefesselt.

Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sind hier, Shelly. Wir sind alle bei dir“, sagte die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Können Sie mich hören Dr. Cooper? Können Sie die Augen öffnen?“

Sheldon öffnete die Augen. Diesmal konnte er alles genau erkennen. Ein Arzt stand neben seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester. Sie trugen grüne Krankenhauskittel, weiße Masken und eine lächerliche Haube auf dem Kopf. Der Arzt nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Wir werden jetzt den Tubus entfernen, der Sie künstlich beatmet hat. Das wird ein wenig unangenehm sein. Wir haben hier Sauerstoff, für den Fall, dass Ihnen das selbstständige Atmen schwerfällt.“

Sheldon versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, damit er seine Mutter sehen konnte. Er wollte seine Arme heben, aber die Fesseln verhinderten das. Der Arzt räusperte sich und Sheldon blickte ihn verärgert an.

„Wir mussten Ihre Hände fixieren, weil Sie bei dem ersten Weckversuch versucht haben, den Tubus selbst zu entfernen. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig und entspannen Sie sich. Die Schwester wird Sie jetzt von dem lästigen Schlauch befreien.“

Jemand griff ihm ins Gesicht und Sheldon schloss ängstlich die Augen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was dieser Wirbel um seine Person zu bedeuten hatte. Sicher erklärte ein Tubus vieles, aber nicht alles.

Alle starrten ihn gespannt an, als der Schlauch quälend langsam entfernt wurde und bei ihm einen Hustenreiz auslöste. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er versuchte, seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Jemand hielt ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske vor Mund und Nase.

Sheldons Mund fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Sandpapier ausgekleidet aber wenn man von dieser Tatsache absah, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sein Bewegungsradius war nun nicht mehr so stark eingeschränkt und er sah sich hinter der Maske versteckt um. Seine Schwester hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter und neben ihnen stand Leonard.

Was sollte das? Sheldon hustete und rüttelte an seinen Fesseln.

„Das funktioniert doch schon sehr gut“, hörte er den Arzt sagen. „Der Kreislauf ist stabil, die Sauerstoffsättigung des Blutes ist im grünen Bereich und die Lunge arbeitet gut mit. Binden Sie ihn los, aber behalten Sie ihn im Auge.“

Obwohl er gerne einige Fragen gestellt hätte und seine Umgebung ihm ein wenig unheimlich erschien, spürte Sheldon, dass er seine Kräfte schonen musste. Noch vor einer Minute hatte er sich gut gefühlt, doch jetzt machte sich Erschöpfung breit.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, hörte er Leonard zutiefst beunruhigt fragen.

Der Arzt musterte seinen Patienten eingehend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist erschöpft und müde. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Ein künstliches Koma und Verletzungen dieses Schweregrads steckt man nicht so einfach weg.“

Mary warf ihrem Sohn einen letzten Blick zu und seufzte. „Dr. Kolberg hat Recht. Wir sollten Shelly jetzt ein wenig Ruhe gönnen.“

„Nenn mich nicht Shelly, Mom!“, erklang plötzlich eine leise, krächzende Stimme hinter ihnen. Sheldons Augen waren geschlossen und durch die Maske konnte man ihn kaum hören. „Wer saß am Steuer?“

Irritiert sahen alle zu Sheldon hinüber, doch bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte, griff der Arzt ein. „Ich denke, das war fürs erste genug Aufregung. Wir müssen Dr. Cooper jetzt untersuchen.“ Dr. Kolberg räusperte sich und nickte in Richtung Tür. „Sie können Ihr Gespräch weiterführen, wenn er sich ein wenig ausgeruht hat.“

 

\---

 

Zwei helle Lichter waren alles, was Sheldon von dem heranrasenden Wagen wahrnehmen konnte.

Da er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz befand, musste wohl jemand anders am Lenkrad sitzen. Er vermutete Leonard, doch als er den Kopf drehte, entdeckte er eine blonde Frau neben sich. Ihr Gesicht wirkte bekannt, auch wenn es durch den Horror der Situation panisch verzogen war. Es war klar, dass auch sie die gefährliche Lage der Situation erkannt hatte. Sicher würde sich in seinem Gesicht derselbe Ausdruck finden lassen, denn dies war ein Angriff auf ihr Leben.

Der andere Wagen rammte die Fahrerseite des klapprigen Volkswagens und das Metall drückte sich zusammen wie Pappe. Das Auto schleuderte über die Straße und Sheldon hörte sich selbst aufschreien. Das musste eine instinktive Reaktion sein, denn die Frau schrie ebenfalls.

Eine weitere heftige Erschütterung riss ihn nach vorn und er schlug mit voller Wucht und trotz des Sicherheitsgurtes gegen das Armaturenbrett. Bei dem Aufprall gab etwas in seinem Brustkorb nach und ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus. Sheldon war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Vielleicht hatte seine Wirbelsäule Schaden genommen. Vielleicht war er nun gelähmt!

Panisch versuchte er seine Gliedmaßen in Bewegung zu bringen, um den Schaden abschätzen zu können. Die Frau neben ihm war verstummt. Warum war er in ihr Auto gestiegen, wenn er gar nicht wusste, wer sie war? Oder wusste er es doch? Krampfhaft kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach Anhaltspunkten und wurde mit einem plötzlichen Schwall aus Erinnerungen belohnt.

Eine Umarmung an Weihnachten, ein schrecklicher Streit und Unterwäsche auf Telefonmasten, eine Fahrt nach Disneyland, sein Ärger über ihre schlechten grammatikalischen und intellektuellen Kenntnisse. Bei den meisten Aktivitäten, die er mit seinen Freunden unternahm war sie anwesend. Als er aus der Arktis wiedergekehrt war und feststellen musste, dass seine Freunde ihn hintergangen hatten, war sie an seiner Seite gewesen. Sie hatte ihm Soft Kitty vorgesungen und ging mit ihm einkaufen.

Das war schon mal ein Anfang, aber diese Ausschnitte bildeten kein Gesamtbild. Immerhin konnte er aus seinen Erinnerungsstücken schlussfolgern, dass sie zu seinen Freunden zählte, aber etwas wirkte falsch und er wusste nicht was es war.

Sheldon seufzte frustriert und fand sich in dem Autowrack wieder. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er in einem Schraubstock stecken. Weit weg ertönten Sirenen. Neben ihm bewegte sich die blonde Frau und sah sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht um.

„Sheldon“, krächzte sie und strecke blind eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Alles wird gut, ich kann schon den Rettungswagen hören.“

Sheldon sah sich instinktiv nach der ausgestreckten Hand greifen, um ebenfalls beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken. Körperkontakt war ihm unangenehm, aber in diesem Fall hatte er keine Bedenken. Er versuchte, sich ihr Gesicht einzuprägen, um es mit seinen Erinnerungen abzugleichen, aber vor seinen Augen begannen schwarze Punkte zu tanzen. Sheldon spürte, wie er in Panik geriet und seine Atmung sich unangenehm beschleunigte, ohne ihm den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff zuzuführen. Würde er ersticken? Waren seine Lungen beschädigt?

„Verdammt, Sheldon!“, herrschte ihn die Frau an und schaffte es, seinen Fokus kurzfristig von seinen Ängsten fortzulenken. „Bleib wach, mach auf keinen Fall die Augen zu und lass mich hier allein!“

Sheldon gab sich alle Mühe, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, doch sein Körper machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Und genau in diesem Moment erinnerte er sich. Ihr Name katapultierte sich an seinen Stimmenbändern vorbei, und verbrauchte seine restlichen Energiereserven.

„Penny!“

 

\---

 

Sheldon schreckte mit rasendem Herzen auf und brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte dass er sich nicht mehr in dem Autowrack befand.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Der Körper nutzte die REM Schlafphase, um Erlebtes zu verarbeiten und er hatte ein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen. Nicht die beste Kombination, wie er jetzt feststellte. Neben ihn bewegte sich jemand und ein schneller Seitenblick offenbarte Leonard, der sich soeben seine Brille aufsetzte.

„Es war nur ein Traum, Kumpel“, murmelte sein Mitbewohner leise und berührte kurz Sheldons Arm.

„Was machst du hier?“, flüsterte Sheldon und spürte, dass ihn das Reden anstrengte.

„Deine Mutter hat mich auf die Besucherliste gesetzt Ich bin hergekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot verhalten habe und es tut mir leid. Ihr seid meine Freunde und ich hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen.“ Leonard senkte fast schüchtern den Blick. „Ich habe die Freundschaftsklausel reaktiviert, nur für den Fall, dass du noch an einer Freundschaft interessiert bist.“

„Die Klausel?“, fragte Sheldon vorsichtig. Gab es denn einen triftigen Grund, weshalb Leonard die Klausel gekündigt hatte? Ihm wollte partout keiner in den Sinn kommen. Wie sollte er auf etwas reagieren, dass er nicht verstand, ohne sein Unwissen kenntlich zu machen?

„Ich nehme es zur Kenntnis“, antwortete er schließlich und hoffe, dass seine Antwort vage genug war, damit Leonard keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Aber der kleine Physiker hatte bereits die Stirn in Falten gelegt und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dann klopfte er Sheldon sachte auf den Arm.

„Die Ärzte haben uns vorab gewarnt, dass dein Erinnerungsvermögen kurzzeitig beeinträchtigt sein könnte. Ist wohl eine typische Nebenwirkung des künstlichen Komas.“

Sheldon schnaubte verächtlich und blinzelte in Leonards Richtung. „Mein Erinnerungsvermögen funktioniert einwandfrei.“

Leonard lächelte und nickte. „Ruh dich jetzt aus, wir können später weiterreden“, hörte Sheldon seinen Freund von weit her sagen, als ihm die Augen zu fielen.

\---


	13. Verhasste Überraschungen

Kapitel 13 - Verhasste Überraschungen

\-----------------------------------

Leonard redete schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten ohne Punkt und Komma von seinem Zusammenleben mit Amy Farrah Fowler und Sheldon konnte getrost von sich behaupten, dass ihn das nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Sicher hatte Leonard nur die besten Absichten, aber sein Geplapper war derart frustrierend, das Sheldon sich am liebsten aus dem fahrenden Auto geworfen hätte.

Vielleicht redete sein Freund ohne Unterlass, um die ungewöhnliche Stille im Wagen zu übertünchen, denn Sheldon hatte nicht wie üblich das Wort ergriffen und die Fahrt durch Quizzspiele und lehrreiche Ausführungen aufzuwerten versucht. 

Es musste Leonard atypisch vorkommen, dass Sheldon sich derart in Schweigen hüllte. Aber es gab dafür einen, wenn nicht sogar mehrere plausible Gründe. Erstens hatte Sheldon seinen neu eingeführten Vormittagsschlaf ausfallen lassen müssen, den er seit Beginn seines Reha Aufenthaltes eingeführt hatte. Diese Stunde Schlaf gehörte zu einem lockeren Überbrückungsplan und wurde gegen 9 Uhr morgens nach dem Frühstück gehalten. Natürlich war es Sheldon bekannt gewesen, dass Leonard ihn heute Vormittag abholen würde, da sein Aufenthalt beendet war, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sein Zimmer so zeitig räumen zu müssen. 

Die lockeren Tagesabläufe der letzten Wochen waren ihm unerklärlicherweise ans Herz gewachsen und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihn reizte, seine strengen Zeiteinteilungen und Wochenpläne wieder aufzunehmen. Das an sich war recht eigenartig, da Sheldon sich als einen Mann der Logik und der Ordnung sah und bisher gerne in einem strukturierten Alltag gelebt hatte. Was die genaue Ursache dafür war, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht eruieren.

Der zweite Punkt bezog sich auf die retrograde Amnesie, unter der er offenbar litt. Diese Erinnerungslücken bezogen sich auf einige Wochen bis einen Monat vor dem Unfall und schienen nur einzelne Szenen und Sequenzen zu umfassen.

Sheldon hatte dies bereits diskret mit Beverly Hofstadter diskutiert, die auf das traumatisierende Erlebnis, nämlich den Unfall und das anschließende künstliche Koma verwiesen hatte. Sheldons Angst vor einer möglichen unerkannten Hirnschädigung wollte sie partout nicht teilen und auch seine Ärzte hatten ihm versichert, dass es normal war, an einer leichten Form der Amnesie zu leiden, die sich über die Monate verbessern würde. 

Leonards Monolog über die Banalitäten seines langweiligen Daseins war derweil immer noch nicht verebbt.

„ … und deshalb musste ich das Shampoo wieder zurückbringen. Du kannst mir glauben, dass es nicht einfach war, das Personal dazu zu bewegen, das Geld zurück zu erstatten. Ist das nicht verrückt? Ich will mich nicht beklagen, aber manchmal ist Amy wirklich sehr speziell. Sheldon?“

Sheldon nickte der Höflichkeit halber, während er die Bäume am Straßenrand im Auge behielt. Auch wenn er keine beklemmende Angst mehr verspürte, fühlte er sich dieser Tage bei Autofahrten ein wenig unwohl. Leonard schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Entspann dich Sheldon, ich werde die Augen nicht von der Straße nehmen. Außerdem sind wir die Route vorher durchgegangen.“

„Ich bin entspannt, Leonard“, flunkerte Sheldon. „Ich wäre noch entspannter, wenn du aufhören würdest, mit mir über intime Details deiner Beziehung zu meiner Ex-Freundin zu sprechen.“

„Ist ja gut. Ich höre ja auf.“ Leonard trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann lieber über deine Beziehung zu Penny sprechen.“

Sofort spürte Sheldon, wie sich seine Nackenmuskulatur verkrampfte. Sobald er im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte dieses Thema ihn verfolgt wie ein wahr gewordener Alptraum.

„Penny ist meine Nachbarin und wir sind befreundet. Da gibt es nicht viel, über das man reden könnte“, antwortete Sheldon schroff, aber überlegt.

Ständig wurde er mit unangenehmen Fragen und Andeutungen drangsaliert und dabei war doch seine Beziehung zu Penny allseits bekannt. Sie waren Freunde, die Tür an Tür lebten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Penny hatte nach seinem Verständnis den Unfall nicht verschuldet und er konnte sich nicht an einen vorangegangenen Streit mit ihr erinnern. Trotzdem verhielten sich seine Freunde eigenartig und er konnte keinen Grund für diese unangenehm irritierende Fragerei finden.

„Bist du da ganz sicher?“, wollte Leonard mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Wie du meinst.“ Leonard seufzte und straffte die Schultern. „Man hat mich davor gewarnt dich zu drängen, wenn es um deine Erinnerungen geht, aber ich fürchte, es bleibt mir keine Wahl.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“

„Du erinnerst dich doch an unseren Streit auf dem Parkplatz, richtig? Sag mir warum wir gestritten haben.“

Sheldon kniff den Mund zusammen und blieb seinem Freund eine Antwort schuldig. Leonard seufzte.

„Man hat mir gesagt, ich dürfte dich nicht drängen, wenn es um deine Erinnerungen geht, aber das ist dann wohl eine Ausnahme. Es ging um Penny. Du hast mir erzählt, dass du romantische Gefühle für sie hast und ich konnte damit nicht umgehen und hab mich da in was reingesteigert. Wenn ich es einfach akzeptiert hätte, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht zu dem Unfall gekommen.“

Leonards Drang zu Entschuldigungen hatte extrem zugenommen und bezogen sich immer wieder auf den Unfall und Penny, aber romantische Gefühle waren bisher kein Thema gewesen. 

Sheldon atmete so ruhig und gleichmäßig aus, wie es ihm möglich war. Bestimmt hatte Leonard wie so oft nicht richtig zugehört und etwas missverstanden. Sheldon hatte eine herausragende Erinnerung, aber an derartiges konnte er sich nicht erinnern. 

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Ahnungslosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Die Ärzte hatten mit ihm über die Amnesie gesprochen und er hatte selbst festgestellt, dass die letzten Wochen vor dem Unfall nicht vollständig abrufbar waren. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären einige Fragmente hinter einer imaginären Wand aus Nebelschwaden verborgen. Sicher gab es Techniken, die ihm bei der Wiedererlangung ebendieser Fragmente helfen konnten, oder er hätte einfach seine Freunde befragen können, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Etwas war vorgefallen und es ging um ihn, Penny und den Unfall. Aber die möglichen Details machten ihm Angst. Er wollte es nicht wissen und nahm stattdessen lieber in Kauf, dass er sich unausgeglichen und unkonzentriert fühlte.

Leonard schien immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten und Sheldon beeilte sich zu sagen: „Sicher hast du wie so oft etwas missverstanden. Ich war und ich bin nicht an einer intimen Beziehung zu Penny interessiert.“ Dann sah er wieder demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, damit Leonard gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, es könnte daran Zweifel geben. Doch der wollte das Thema nicht fallen lassen.

„Warum nicht?“, kam die prompte Antwort.

Sheldon starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an. „Warum nicht? Weil ich es sage.“

Leonard begann wieder mit dem nerv tötenden Getrommel auf dem Lenkrad und eine Sorgenfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen. „Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, aber wenn das wirklich so ist, solltest du das unbedingt mit Penny besprechen. Könnte sein, dass sie das etwas anders sieht.“

Sheldon kniff empört den Mund zusammen. Jetzt hatte also nicht nur er Gefühle für seine Nachbarin, nein, diese wurden auch noch erwidert? Das war kompletter Humbug und keiner Antwort würdig.   
Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok, wie du meinst. Aber bitte beschwer dich im Nachhinein nicht bei mir über verpasste Chancen, weil ich dir dann nämlich sagen werde: Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt.“

„Ich nehme das zur Kenntnis, werde aber nicht weiter darauf eingehen“, erwiderte Sheldon kühl.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst ...“ Leonard räusperte sich umständlich. „Ich bin darüber hinweg und es ist egal, wie du dich entscheidest. Auf mich musst du keine Rücksicht nehmen.“

Sheldon war sich sicher, das Leonard jedes Wort ernst meinte und er hätte gerne über sein Problem gesprochen, doch etwas hielt ihn. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte er lieber in grüblerisches Schweigen gehüllt.

 

\---

 

Sheldon öffnete seine Wohnungstür mit einer bösen Vorahnung und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

Quer über der Küche hing eine überdimensionale ‚Welcome Home‘ Girlande und auf der Kücheninsel war ein Buffet aufgebaut. 

„Überraschung!“, wurde ihm als nächstes entgegen geschleudert und wenn er den Elan gehabt hätte, hätte er seiner Ablehnung freien Lauf gelassen. Grade hatte er Leonard erklärt, dass er gedachte, ein Nickerchen außerhalb der Reihe zu machen und sein Freund hatte nur schuldbewusst auf die Treppenstufen vor ihnen geschaut. Das allein hätte ihm zu denken geben müssen, aber er hatte keinerlei tiefere Bedeutung in dieser Reaktion gesehen und jetzt war es zu spät – er war in diesem Horror gefangen.

Sheldon sah sich mit seiner Mutter, Amy, Raj, Bernadette, Howard und Penny konfrontiert, die ihm erwartungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Darum bemüht, seine Erschöpfung zu kaschieren, machte er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte, seine letzten Kraftreserven und Geduldsfäden zu mobilisieren.

Leonard nahm ihm seine Tasche ab, während er ihn behutsam einige Schritte weiter in die Wohnung bugsierte, damit er die Tür schließen konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sheldon seine Mutter auf sich zukommen und wurde prompt in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Shelly, wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?“, flüsterte sie dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Natürlich nicht!“, flüsterte er zurück. „Es geht mir gut.“

Seine Mutter löste sich von ihm und kniff ihm sanft in die Wange. „Dann zeig ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus. Deine Freunde haben das alles für dich organisiert, wie wäre es da mit einem Lächeln und einem Dankeschön?“

Da Sheldon nicht die Kraft für eine Diskussion aufbringen konnte, straffte er die Schultern und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Dann räusperte er sich und hob die Stimme. „Hallo Freunde, hallo Mutter! Es ist sehr erleichternd nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder in meine Wohnung und in mein Leben zurückkehren zu können. Wie ihr alle wisst, verabscheue ich Überraschungen, aber ich bin bereit, den guten Willen dahinter anzuerkennen, solange auf laute Musik und Alkohol Exzesse verzichtet wird. Also … vielen Dank.“ 

Mary Cooper klopfte ihrem Sohn anerkennend auf die Schulter und schlenderte dann zum Buffet. Sheldon seufzte und schleppte sich zu seinem Platz auf dem Sofa. Seine Beine zitterten, als er sich endlich setzen konnte. 

„Ganz schön anstrengend, oder?“ Missmutig wandte er den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme und sah Penny auf dem Sessel zu seiner Linken sitzen. Ihr Gipsbein ruhte auf einem Hocker und es ekelte Sheldon, den schmuddeligen und vollgeschriebenen Gips anzusehen.

„Was meinst du damit?“, wollte er wissen und betrachtete seine Nachbarin argwöhnisch. Seit er sie nach dem Unfall das erste Mal gesehen hatte, verhielt sie sich eigenartig. Penny war immer schon ein Mensch gewesen, der gerne Körperkontakt herstellte, aber diese Angewohnheit schien sich jetzt in Bezug auf ihn stärker zu manifestiert haben.

Mal war es eine zu lang anhaltende Umarmung, mal griff sie nach seiner Hand und erst bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Reha hatte sie ihm zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst.

Normalerweise hätte er dieses Verhalten einem posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom zugeordnet und auf eine baldige Besserung gehofft, aber genau wie Leonard hatte Penny damit begonnen, Fragen zu stellen auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

„Die Treppen, meine ich. Was sagt deine Lunge dazu?“, wollte sie nun wissen.

Sheldon schnaubte verächtlich. „Meine Lunge spricht nicht zu mir, Penny. Sie ist ein Organ in meinem Körper.“

„Ok, ja. Sie ist nur ein Organ.“ Er sah, dass seine Gesprächspartnerin gerne aufgestanden wäre, um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen, doch der Gips hinderte sie daran. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann wandte sich Penny wieder mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm um. „He, Sheldon, du solltest dich auch auf dem Gips verewigen. Vielleicht eine deiner Gleichungen oder eine verrückte Formel. Ich hab einen Stift dabei.“

Zögerlich nahm er den ihm gereichten Stift. Er musste das scheußliche Ding ja nicht anfassen und den Weg ins Bad zu der Ärtze-Seife würde er sicher noch meistern können.

Er zog den Verschluss ab und verharrte über dem Gips. Was sollte er schreiben? Was war angebracht? Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach und schließlich berührte der Stift die unebene Oberfläche. Penny beugte sich ein wenig vor, um besser sehen zu können und ihre Köpfe waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte Penny leise und Sheldon sah irritiert zu ihr auf.

„Wer hat das nicht?“

Sein Gegenüber verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, was hier heute los war. Deine Mutter ist den gesamten Vormittag mit einem ortsunkundigen Taxifahrer durch Pasadena geirrt, Howard hat sich beim Sandwichmachen in den Finger geschnitten und Raj hätte fast einen Unfall verursacht, weil er mein verkantetes Gipsbein aus dem Auto befreien wollte. Es war nicht schön, aber wir haben es für dich getan.“

„Wofür ich mich bereits bedankt habe. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich ein Nickerchen diesem Chaos hier vorgezogen.“

„Du hast es mir zu verdanken, dass nur der engste Freundeskreis hier ist“ , sagte Penny und runzelte die Stirn. „Was schreibst du da? Sheldon Cooper und einen Smiley? Wirklich? Wo ist die komplizierte Gleichung?“

„Ich wollte es simpel halten“, antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ja, simpel ist das auf jeden Fall.“ Penny sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Jetzt waren sie auf Augenhöhe, aber keiner hatte sich aufgerichtet, womit das Gespräch nur zwischen ihnen stattfand. „Du siehst viel besser aus, Sheldon. Irgendwie gesünder. Die Reha ist dir offenbar trotz deinem Genörgel gut bekommen.“

Es war klar dass sie log, um höflich zu sein und Sheldon entschied sich für ein wenig Sarkasmus. „Gib dir keine Mühe“, antwortete er deshalb. „Ich bin mir bewusst drüber, wie ich aussehe. In der Reha lassen sie einen morgens mit dem eigenen Spiegelbild allein.“

„War das etwa Sarkasmus, Doktor Cooper?“ 

„Ich bin durchaus lernfähig“, antwortete er und lächelte versuchsweise. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden war wie weggewischt. Doch das angenehme Zwiegespräch mit seiner Nachbarin wurde je durch die tragende Stimme seiner Mutter unterbrochen. 

„Seht euch die beiden Turteltauben an! Vielleicht muss ich meine Hoffnungen auf Enkelkinder doch noch nicht begraben.“

Als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag getroffen, fuhr Sheldon in die Höhe und ließ den Stift fallen. Entsetzt blickte er zwischen seiner Mutter und Penny hin und her, während er nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte.   
Niemand wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen und Mary Cooper sah sich irritiert um. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“

Enkelkinder? Dafür musste man erst einmal eine Beziehung haben und den Koitus vollführen! Penny schien ebenso peinlich berührt und empört zu sein, wie er selbst, doch sie blieb stumm und starrte auf ihr Gipsbein hinab.

„Ich …“ Sheldon schluckte und richtete sich an seine Mutter. „Ich habe eine anerkannte Vogelphobie, wie kannst du mich nur mit solchem Ungeziefer gleichsetzen!“

„Ja, und für Enkelkinder müssten wir erst mal eine Beziehung und Sex haben“, pflichtete Penny ihm plötzlich kleinlaut bei, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Was wir nicht haben“, sagte Sheldon mit zitternder Stimme. „Das ist eine nicht hinnehmbare Ungeheuerlichkeit und ich weise das entschieden von mir, Mutter!“

Die Stille dauerte an und Sheldons Herz schlug wild und heftig gegen seine Rippen. Alle starrten ihn an und er spürte, wie sich langsam aber sicher ein einseitiger Kopfschmerz entwickelte. Er hatte seit Jahren keine Migräne mehr gehabt.

Tapfer schritt er um den Wohnzimmertisch herum und trat den Rückzug in sein Zimmer an. 

 

\---

 

„Was war denn das?“ Mary Cooper sah ihrem Sohn fassungslos hinterher, dann wandte sie sich wieder Penny zu. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er so abweisend darauf reagiert. Wenn ich es mir zusammenreimen konnte, dann muss es doch sicher allgemein bekannt sein.“

„Er wird sich sicher wieder beruhigen“, versuchte Leonard hilfsbereit zu schlichten. „Die beiden haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber das konnten Sie unmöglich wissen.“

Währenddessen konnte und wollte Penny ihre Augen nicht von Sheldons ordentlichen Druckbuchstaben und dem winzigen Smiley lösen. Sie wusste genau, was sie in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde lesen würde. 

Erstaunen, Neugierde und vielleicht auch Mitleid. Nur Amy und Leonard wussten, was zwischen ihr und Sheldon wirklich vorgefallen war und Mary Cooper war der Wahrheit schon recht nahe gekommen, aber die anderen waren bis jetzt ahnungslos gewesen. Penny hatte es nicht gewagt darüber zu sprechen, denn Sheldon hatte sich seit ihrem ersten Treffen im Krankenhaus sehr abweisend verhalten. Die Ärzte hatten ihr erklärt, dass er an einer Art vorübergehendem Gedächtnisverlust litt. Deshalb war sie der Meinung gewesen, das es an Sheldon war, das Thema anzusprechen, wenn er so weit war.

Penny schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so die lästigen und bedrückenden Gedanken abschütteln. Wie hatte sie jemals denken könnten, das es funktionieren würde? 

„Penny? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Amy hatte sich auf die Sessellehne gesetzt und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Es geht mir gut, es ist nur ... “

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“, unterbrach Mary sie unbewusst und ließ sich auf Sheldons Platz sinken. „Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht, die Party zu ruinieren. Aber wer hätte denn ahnen können, das Shelly seine guten Manieren so schnell über Bord werfen würde? Manchmal denke ich, nur der Herrgott allein weiß, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.“

„So schlimm ist es nicht“, beschwichtigte Penny sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Jetzt haben wir die Sache ja ein für alle Male geklärt.“

 

\---

 

Am selben Abend räumten Amy und Leonard das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und beseitigten alle Spuren der auf mehreren Ebenen misslungenen Überraschungsfeier. 

Amy stellte ein paar Gläser auf der Kücheninsel ab und seufzte. „Wir hätten es trotz allem ansprechen sollen.“

„Wirklich?“, wollte Leonard schockiert wissen. „Nachdem Sheldons Mutter die Bombe mit der Affäre platzen gelassen hat?“

„Es ist egal, wann wir es ihm sagen, Leonard. Sheldon würde es zu jedem Zeitpunkt schlecht aufnehmen. Er hasst Veränderungen, die ihn direkt betreffen, schon vergessen?“

Leonard legte das Geschirrhandtuch zur Seite und kam zu seiner Freundin an den Küchentisch. „Wie könnte ich? Ich habe 5 Jahre mit ihm zusammengelebt und genau deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ein wenig abwarten sollten, bis er den ersten Schlag verkraftet hat.“

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber die Wohnung wird Ende des Monats frei und ich habe meinen Mietvertrag bereits gekündigt.“

Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment und schließlich griff Leonard nach Amys Hand. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist die richtige Entscheidung, Amy. Aber Sheldon hat viel durchgemacht und ich habe einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Ich will ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, ihn erneut im Stich zu lassen.“

„Du lässt ihn nicht im Stich, du wohnst nur nicht mehr in derselben Wohnung.“

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein leises Räuspern und fuhren erschrocken herum. Hinter ihnen stand Sheldon in seinem karierten Schlafanzug samt Morgenmantel. „Worum geht es hier?“  
„Wie lange stehst du schon da?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

„Lange genug um zu wissen, dass eine Veränderung bevorsteht, die mich betreffen könnte. Ich hasse Veränderungen, Leonard.“

Amy machte ein genervtes Geräusch und drehte sich vollends zu Sheldon um. „Also gut. Warum länger warten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit soeben ergeben hat? Leonard und ich haben schon seit einiger Zeit mit der Idee geliebäugelt zusammenzuziehen. Wir können dich unmöglich aus dieser Wohnung werfen, du stehst als Hauptmieter im Mietvertrag und vor ein paar Wochen haben wir erfahren, das Alicia auszieht. Du weißt schon, die Schauspielerin aus 5A.“

Sheldon starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Sheldon, bitte mach es uns nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist.“ Sheldons Blick sprach Bände, doch Amy redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Die Gefahr, dass Leonard irgendwann eine Partnerin finden würde, bestand von Anfang an. Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dir einen neuen Mitbewohner zu suchen.“

Sheldon bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle und blieb stumm.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hinbekommst. Wir könnten dir helfen jemanden zu finden, der mich ersetzen kann“, versuchte es jetzt auch Leonard und klopfte seinem Freund sachte auf den Rücken.

„Ich hasse Veränderungen“, wiederholte Sheldon störrisch und Amy schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Wie eine Schallplatte mit einem Sprung. Dasselbe ist passiert, als ich versehentlich meine Teetasse auf eines seiner Comicbücher gestellt habe.“

„Wir haben ihn gebrochen“, klagte Leonard. „Seine Mutter sitzt schon im Flieger nach Texas und Penny können wir nicht um Hilfe bitten.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte Amy leichthin und stellte den Wasserkessel zurück auf den Herd. „Setz du ihn auf seinen Platz und ich mache den Kakao mit diesen kleinen Marshmallows. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.“

 

\---


	14. Mitbewohner gesucht

Kapitel 14 – Mitbewohner gesucht

\------------------------------------

 

Die Klimaanlage des Shoppingcenters sorgte für ein angenehmes Einkaufsklima und wohin man auch sah, herrschte Euphorie und Eintracht, während Konsumenten ihre Geldbeutel zückten.

  
Nur an Penny schien diese positive Atmosphäre vorbeizugehen. Sie saß mit hängenden Schultern neben ihrer Freundin Amy und rührte trübsinnig in ihrem Cappuccino.

„Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Selbst das Getränk kann ich mir kaum leisten“, seufzte Penny schließlich, dann sank sie wieder in sich zusammen. Ihre Situation ließ sich am besten als festgefahren beschreiben.

  
Nach dem Unfall hatte der Gips für einen Verdienstausfall gesorgt und Penny hatte es versäumt, etwas für diese Art der Notfälle auf die hohe Kante zu legen. Kurzum: Sie war pleite.

Kaum war ihr Problem bekannt geworden, hatten ihre Freunde ihr finanziell unter die Arme gegriffen und Raj hatte vorübergehend mit ihr die Wohnungen getauscht, weil es bei ihm einen funktionierenden Fahrstuhl und eine ebenerdige Dusche gab. Sie hätte vor Dankbarkeit weinen können, aber es gefiel ihr nicht, in diesem Stil auf Kosten anderer zu leben. Eine Einladung zum Essen und ab und zu freies WLan waren eine Sache, aber wenn ihr jemand die Miete bezahlen musste, war ihr das unangenehm. Deshalb hatte sie so schnell wie möglich nach der Entfernung des Gipsverbandes ihre Arbeitskleidung wieder aus dem Schrank geholt.

Leider stellte sich heraus, dass die Cheesecake Factory ihre Stunden gekürzt hatte und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte ihr Vermieter die Miete angehoben. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie einen Schuldenberg angehäuft und das Kabelfernsehen würde sicher noch vor dem Strom abgestellt werden. Ein Shoppingcenter mit all seinen Versuchungen war da vielleicht nicht grade der richtige Ort für sie.

Amy sah bestürzt zu ihr hinüber. „Ich dachte, du kommst wieder ganz gut über die Runden. Hast du mir nicht letztens erzählt, du hättest endlich die Miete nachzahlen können?“

„Ja, die Hälfte der letzten Monatsmiete.“ Penny verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann mich momentan nur um die Grundbedürfnisse kümmern und auch da muss ich auch bald Abzüge machen. Entweder Lebensmittel oder Strom. So sieht es aus.“

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Penny.“ Amys Stimme war bestimmt. „Entweder musst du dich nach einer anderen besser bezahlten Arbeit umsehen, oder du musst dir eine günstigere Wohnung suchen. Wenn du mich fragst, bin ich für eine neue Arbeit.“

Natürlich war sie das.

Amy war begeistert davon, nur ein Stockwerk über Penny zu wohnen. Die neue Wohnung und auch die Beziehung zu Leonard taten ihr unübersehbar gut. Die Wolljacken und Pullunder waren verschwunden und wenn Penny sich nicht täuschte, hatte die Neurobiologin abgenommen. Es war nicht so, dass Amy von nun an auf ihre floralen Blusen oder die Cord Röcke verzichtet hätte, aber es gab doch feine Veränderungen, die einem ins Auge stachen. Für Penny hatte die neue Wohnsituation auch Vorteile. Amy und Leonard hatten immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre Probleme und sie verbrachte mehr Zeit im 5. Stock, als in ihrer eigenen Wohnung.

Nur die Tür zur Nachbarwohnung blieb für sie verschlossen. Seit Leonard ausgezogen war, hatte Sheldon sich vollkommen zurückgezogen. Er nahm nicht mehr an den gemeinsamen Treffen teil, die nun alle in 5A stattfanden und er ließ auch niemanden mehr einen Fuß in seine Wohnung setzen.

Wann immer Penny also an der Tür zu 4A vorbeikam, verspürte sie eine seltsame Art der Sehnsucht und die bezog sich nicht nur auf die Räumlichkeiten. Sheldon hatte sich bisher vehement geweigert, mit ihr ernsthaft über das zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Dass er keine Beziehung wollte, war eine Tatsache, die Penny sicher irgendwann akzeptieren lernen würde, aber dass er sich von ihr abwandte war unerträglich. Sie vermisste ihren Freund und sie machte sich Sorgen.

Amy wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort und Penny seufzte. „Ich will nicht ausziehen, aber das mit dem Job ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst. Vor allem der Teil ‚Besser bezahlt‘. Das Biorestaurant hat mir abgesagt und der Vorsprech-Termin für den Werbespot hat auch zu nichts geführt. Ich versuche ja, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte sich das Leben gegen mich verschworen.“

Amy nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. „Es gibt da noch eine andere Möglichkeit, aber die willst du ja nicht in Betracht ziehen.“

Ihre Freundin spielte auf etwas vollkommen Abwegiges an und Penny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee ist.“

„Sheldon sucht noch immer nach einem Mitbewohner“, sagte Amy mit einem gespielt unschuldigen Blick, die Einwände ihrer Freundin ignorierend.

Penny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann nicht bei Sheldon einziehen. Er will mich nicht in seiner Nähe haben, er spricht ja nicht mal mehr mit mir.“

„Dienstags und donnerstags ab 16 Uhr“, konterte Amy.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?“, wollte Penny gereizt wissen.

„Das sind die Besichtigungszeiten für Leonards Zimmer. Ich kann dir Sheldons Testfragen und deren richtige Antworten besorgen und Leonard nachsehen lassen, wann er eine Lücke hat, in der du dich spontan bewerben könntest.“

„Amy, nein! Das ist vollkommen verrückt.“

„Versuch es, oder lass es. Was hast du noch zu verlieren?“

Penny musterte ihre Freundin skeptisch. „Danke für den Vorschlag, aber das wird niemals im Leben funktionieren.“

 

\---

 

Nervös zog Penny ihren hellen Blaser glatt. Er kam aus einem Sekondhandladen und hatte ihr letztes Geld verschlungen. Dafür würde sie sich den Rest des Monats von Fertigpizza und milden Gaben ernähren, aber das war es wert gewesen. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem fast neuen Outfit sehr elegant und intellektuell. Nicht zu sexy und nicht zu schlicht.

Natürlich hatte Penny nicht vorgehabt, vor der Tür zu 4A zu enden, aber die Umstände ließen ihr wirklich keine andere Wahl. Es hatte sich keine günstigere Wohnung in der Nähe finden lassen und ein besser bezahlter Job ließ auf sich warten. Sie war so kurz davor, den Strom abgestellt zu bekommen und der Vermieter saß ihr im Nacken.

Howards Mutter hatte ihr zwar angeboten, ein Gästezimmer im Hause Wollowitz zu beziehen, aber das hatte sie höflich und bestimmt abgelehnt. Sie hielt das ständige Geschrei nicht aus und Howards Mutter fand immer eine Möglichkeit, Hausgäste zu Pflegepersonal zu degradieren. Amy hatte Recht behalten. Penny hatte absolut nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Sie straffte ein letztes Mal die Schultern und setzte ein seriöses Lächeln auf. Es war Besichtigungszeit und Penny war bereit, sich dieses Zimmer zu eigen zu machen, koste es was es wolle.

 

\---

 

Es waren schon einige Interessenten dagewesen, doch keiner der Kandidaten kam in Frage. Überhaupt bezweifelte Sheldon, das er je einen geeigneten Mitbewohner finden würde. Er gönnte sich grade eine Kräuterteepause, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Sheldon sah auf sein Clipboard und runzelte die Stirn. Um diese Uhrzeit hatte er niemanden vorgemerkt. Widerwillig erhob er sich und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. „Ja?“

Draußen auf dem Flur stand eine ihm wohlbekannte Person, die ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte und ihm ihre Hand hinhielt.

Fehler Nummer eins! Er hasste Händeschütteln.

„Hi, mein Name ist Penny. Ich hab gehört, hier ist ein Zimmer frei“, sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Sheldon starrte auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand, bis sie sie sinken ließ und das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Es ist doch noch zu haben, richtig?“

Ihr Auftritt überrumpelte ihn und bevor er sich versah, begann er zu sprechen. „Was soll das, Penny? Es ist Besichtigungszeit.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Willst du mich nicht reinlassen, damit du meine Mitbewohnerqualitäten prüfen kannst?“

Sie schob sich ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung, wo sie sich prüfend umsah und einige Küchenschubladen auf und zu schob.

„Hübsch“, sagte sie schließlich und schenkte ihm erneut ihr strahlendes Lächeln.

„Warum bist du hier?“, brachte Sheldon mühsam hervor.

„Die Cheesecake Factory hat mir den Lohn gekürzt und meine Miete ist angehoben worden. Ich habe das mal durchgerechnet. Leonards altes Zimmer ist um einiges günstiger als meine Wohnung. Außerdem kenne ich deine Gewohnheiten und bin mit deinem Wochenplan vertraut. Du musst dich auch nicht bemühen, mich besser kennenzulernen weil wir uns bereits seit Jahren kennen. Ich bin die perfekte Mitbewohnerin für dich.“

Sheldon warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage bist, meinen Test du bestehen.“

„Und ich glaube, du täuscht dich.“

Sheldon ging zum Küchentisch und holte sich sein Klemmbrett mit den Fragen. „Wie du meinst! Da du dich bereits selbst herein gelassen hast, ist die Eintrittsfrage überflüssig. Ich stelle sie dir allerdings dennoch. Was ist das sechste Edelmetall?“

Penny schien zu grübeln, doch Sheldon wusste, dass sie sich bei Leonard schlau gemacht hatte. „Also, lass mich nachdenken….Radon!“

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist richtig. Lass uns sodann zum nächsten Level kommen. Setz dich doch.“ Er deutete auf das Sofa. Penny machte natürlich nicht den Fehler, sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen.

„Sag mir, was für dich in einer postapokalyptischen Welt Vorrang hat:

A: Die Sicherung von Nahrungsressourcen  
B: Die Wiederherstellung einer funktionierenden Regierung  
C: Die Fortpflanzung  
D: Die Wahrung menschlichen Wissens.“

„Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich nur mein eigenes Überleben sichern könnte. Und wer würde denn an Sex denken, wenn die Welt untergeht?“

Sheldon rümpfte die Nase. „Eine sehr eigenwillige Sichtweise, aber du bist weiter. Ich hätte alle Antworten zugelassen, außer die Fortpflanzung und diese hast du als nicht relevant angesehen.“

Penny lächelte matt. „Wer hätte das gedacht.“

Sheldon erhob sich. „Du kannst du jetzt das Zimmer ansehen.“

„Warum? Ich kenne das Zimmer bereits in und auswendig.“

Sheldon setzte sich wieder. „Gut. Wie verhält es sich mit deinen morgendlichen…“

Penny verzog das Gesicht und brachte Sheldon mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Frag das bitte nicht! Lass es mich so formulieren: Da ich deine morgendlichen Gewohnheiten über einen Zeitraum von einigen Jahren zur Genüge verfolgen durfte, werde ich mich einfach anpassen. So schwer wird das schon nicht sein.“

Sheldon war sich nicht sicher, wie er Penny wieder loswerden sollte. Sie war bisher die einzige, die es so weit geschafft hatte.

„Wer ist dir lieber, Kirk oder Picard?“

Penny verdrehte die Augen. „Keiner. Star Trek ist nicht mein Fall, aber die Originalserie hat mir besser gefallen. Trotzdem würde ich Picard wählen, wobei der auch keine Schönheit ist. Mal im Ernst, findest du nicht auch, dass Kirk diesen ekeligen 60iger Jahre Schnulz hat und Picard für einen Glatzkopf einfach zu nett aussieht? Kann ich nicht Spock oder Commander Riker wählen?“

Sheldon knallte sein Clipboard auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Gut. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen. Ich werde dich in die engere Auswahl nehmen, da du die meisten Fragen zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet hast.“

„Hast du was anderes erwartet?“

Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern erhob sich, um Penny zur Tür zu bringen. Bevor diese auf den Flur hinaustrat blieb sie plötzlich dicht vor ihm stehen. „Wie lange brauchst du für deine Entscheidung? Es ist nämlich so, dass man mir den Strom abstellen will.“

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Treppen hinunter lief, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen.

 

\---

 

Nach einer weiteren Woche mit einer Handvoll nervenaufreibenden Interviews hatte Sheldon niemanden gefunden, der es würdig war, mit ihm seine Wohnung zu teilen.

  
Außer vielleicht einer einzigen Person. Aber die kam aus persönlichen Gründen nicht in Frage.

Nachdem seine eigene Mutter ihm eine romantische Beziehung zu seiner Nachbarin unterstellt hatte und auch seine Freunde ihn immer wieder mit eigenartigen Fragen belästigt hatten, fühlte er sich von der Welt und vor allem von seinem Gehirn betrogen. Wo war sein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen, wenn er es wirklich brauchte? Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, von seinem ersten Windelwechsel bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem er im Regen auf Penny gewartete hatte. Aber wo war da Romantik zu finden? Mit Penny?

Wann immer er diese nun sah, fragte er sich, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Die Szenarien, die er sich ausmalte schockierten ihn zutiefst und bald konnte er ihr kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht länger unbefangen, es war im Gegenteil eine Qual mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein. Deshalb erschien es ihm am sinnvollsten, wenn er jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr mied und ihr aus dem Weg ging, wann immer es möglich war.

Doch wie sollte er Penny ignorieren, wenn sie mit ihm in einer Wohnung lebte? Ihr den Einzug zu versagen war theoretisch gesehen nicht möglich, denn sie erfüllte all seine Kriterien. Penny war die perfekte Mitbewohnerin, wie sie selbst vorausgesagt hatte und ihre Testergebnisse waren herausragend.

Nachdenklich schloss Sheldon die Eingangstür auf und warf einen Blick in den Briefkasten. Als er sich schließlich zu den Treppen umdrehte, betrat Amy das Gebäude. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn verärgert an. Bestimmt hatte Penny mit ihr über das Bewerbungsgespräch für das Zimmer gesprochen und Amy stand sicher auf der Seite ihrer selbst gewählten besten Freundin.

„Hallo Amy“, sagte Sheldon sachlich und ging an ihr vorbei auf die Treppe zu.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, weswegen du Penny dieses Zimmer verwehren könntest!“

Sheldon verharrte auf der ersten Treppenstufe und drehte sich langsam wieder um. „Wie bitte?“

Amy verschränkte die Arme. „Sie hat all deine Fragen zufriedenstellend beantwortet und den Test bestanden. Es gibt keinen Grund, länger zu zögern.“

Sheldon seufzte. „Ich denke trotz allem nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre.“

„Ist es denn tatsächlich eine bessere Idee, Penny gehen zu lassen?“

„Wenn sie das Bedürfnis hat zu gehen, kann ich sie nicht aufhalten.“

Plötzlich griff Amy nach Sheldons Armen und dieser zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Nägel in den Stoff seiner Jacke bohrten. „Du musst sie einziehen lassen, Sheldon. Alles andere wäre unlogisch und sie ist eine deiner besten Freunde, falls du das vergessen haben solltest.“ Amy holte einmal tief Luft und blickte ihn forschend an. „Sind deine Erinnerungen wieder zurückgekommen?“

Sheldon stieg eine Stufe höher und zwang Amy so, ihn loszulassen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“

„Warum machst du es dir so schwer? Ich verstehe, dass du dich unwohl mit dem Konzept der romantischen Beziehung fühlst, aber wenn du, wie du ja selbst behauptest, keine romantischen Gefühle für Penny hast, gibt es doch auch keinen Grund, weswegen du ihr den Einzug verwehren könntest. Schließlich gehört sie zu deinem engsten Freundeskreis, oder hast du das auch vergessen?“

Sheldon holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen. Er zwang sich, so ruhig und tief wie möglich ein und aus zu atmen, aber Amys Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Meditation.

„Sheldon!“ Amy hörte sich nun sehr aufgebracht an. „Hör mit dem Unsinn auf! Du weißt ganz genau, dass die Praktik des Kolinahr rein fiktiv ist und auf keinen Fall deine sehr realen Probleme lösen wird. So schmerzlich es auch für dich sein mag: Du bist ein Mensch und kein Vulkanier.“

Sheldon kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es meine Probleme löst, ich versuche nur, deine laute und aufdringliche Stimme auszublenden. Außerdem hilft es mir mit der Bewältigung meiner aktuellen Gefühlslage.“

„Und die wäre?“

Sheldon öffnete die Augen. „Ich bin verärgert.“

„Schön, du bist verärgert. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass Spock das auch nicht weitergebracht hat.“

„Was weißt du schon von Spock? Hast du das wunderbare Universum Gene Roddenberry’s nicht als billige Science Fiktion bezeichnet?“

Amy seufzte. „Als wir zusammen waren, habe ich mich mit Spock auseinander gesetzt, weil ich dachte, ich sollte die Interessen meines Freundes besser kennenlernen. Es war ein sehr langweiliges Wochenende, dass meine Meinung über Star Treck nicht verbessert hat, aber mir ist etwas aufgefallen. Das Spock ein Identitätsproblem hatte, lässt sich wohl kaum leugnen. Spock hatte eine menschliche Mutter und einen vulkanischen Vater. Seine Kindheit verbrachte er auf Vulkan, ging dann aber zu den Menschen, weil er seine vulkanische Identität bestätigt sehen wollte. Als das nicht funktionierte, bereitete er sich auf das Kolinahr vor, um seine Emotionen loszuwerden und zu einem vollwertigen Vulkanier zu werden.“

Sheldon nickte erstaunt. „Genauso ist es gewesen.“

„Sicher weißt du, dass Spock damit keinen Erfolg hatte. Vielleicht, weil seine menschliche Seite unweigerlich ein Teil seiner selbst war?“

„Ach, diese Unwissenheit! Er musste das Ritual abbrechen, weil er telepathische Signale von V’Ger empfing. In wie weit hat dieser Abschnitt in Spocks Leben etwas mit meiner Wohnsituation zu tun?“

Amy sah ihn verständnislos an, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. „V’Ger hin oder her, Spock stellte sich schließlich seinen Ängsten und half Kirk und der Enterprise. Er ließ seine menschliche Seite zu. Du solltest das auch tun.“

Sheldon sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Seine Gedanken rasten, filterten ihre Worte, suchten nach wichtigen Informationen und vor allem nach einem Widerhaken, anhand dessen er ihre Theorie widerlegen konnte. Aber es gab keinen. Er konnte ihr keine Antwort geben.

 

\---

 

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny.“

Penny hätte fast den Topf mit Pudding fallen lassen. Da draußen vor ihrer Tür stand Sheldon und es konnte nur einen Grund geben, weswegen er zu ihr kam. Schnell setzte sie sich in Bewegung und öffnete die Tür grade noch rechtzeitig, denn Sheldon hatte die Hand schon für eine neue Klopfrunde erhoben.

„Und?“, fragte sie nervös ohne ihn ausreichend zu begrüßen.

Sheldons Auge begann zu zucken. „Dir auch einen guten Abend, Penny.“

„Sag mir einfach, was Sache ist. Es ist nämlich so, dass ich bald kein Dach mehr über dem Kopf haben werde, wenn du mich nicht einziehen lässt. Keine Ahnung, wohin es mich dann verschlagen wird.“

Sheldons Auge hatte sich bis jetzt nicht wieder beruhigt, was Penny schließlich zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ich gratuliere, du kannst einziehen“, sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Penny wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie konnte tatsächlich bleiben, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie mit Sheldon und seinem Wahnsinn unter einem Dach leben musste. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie zog Sheldon in eine spontane Umarmung.

Sheldon blieb mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen und drückte die Arme fest an seinen Körper. Penny war das egal. Sie zersprang fast vor Freude und Sheldon sollte das wissen. „Danke“, flüsterte sie in sein Flash T-Shirt, während sie seinem unheimlich ruhigen Herzschlag lauschte. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“

„Das wird sich zeigen“, antwortete er ihr und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf den Rücken, bevor er einige Schritte zurück ging und Penny so zwang, ihn loszulassen. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in seiner Wohnung.

Penny zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie würde schon noch dahinter kommen, wiesie die Sache mit Sheldon in den Griff bekommen konnte, schließlich hatte sie dazu jetzt alle Zeit der Welt.

 

\---


	15. Pennys Schuhe

**14\. Kapitel – Pennys Schuhe**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

 

Penny kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel und stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, als sie entdeckte, dass ihre Handcreme ausgelaufen und den Schlüssel mit einer Glasur aus Creme, Fusseln und Papierschnipseln überzogen hatte. Sie hielt das Objekt in die Höhe, um es bei Licht genauer betrachten zu können.

Amy neben ihr machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Was ist das?“

„Das ist mein verdammter Haustürschlüssel und Sheldon ist nicht da. Den muss ich erst mal abwaschen.“

„Es ist Donnerstagabend. Wieso ist Sheldon nicht zu Hause?“

Penny seufzte und hielt den Schlüssel mit spitzen Fingern fest. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er treibt. Heute Morgen hat er zu mir gesagt, dass es spät werden kann. Vielleicht ist er arbeiten oder im Comicladen, wer weiß das schon.“

„Er hält sich also nicht mehr an seine Wochenpläne? Dann ist die Lage wohl unverändert.“

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen.“ Penny blickte bekümmert auf ihren Schlüssel und dann auf die geschlossene Tür von 4A. „Die Ärzte haben uns ja gesagt, dass Amnesien Zeit brauchen, aber ist es nicht eigenartig, dass er sich an jedes verdammte Detail aus seinem Leben erinnern kann, nur an unseren neuen Beziehungsstatus nicht? Ich meine, er scheint ja trotzdem genau zu wissen, wer ich bin.“

„Es ist schon möglich, dass Sheldons Amnesie nur auf wenige Erinnerungssequenzen oder Personen reduziert ist. Das Gehirn ist ein Wunderwerk der Natur und es gibt noch so viel zu erforschen. Wenn ich dir deine Fragen im Detail erklären könnte, würde ich den Nobelpreis vor Sheldon bekommen. Was wir aber auf jeden Fall wissen, ist das Sheldon Probleme auf der emotionalen Ebene hat. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er dich täuschen will, aber sicher hatte er schon vor dem Unfall Schwierigkeiten, seine Gefühle zu verarbeiten und bei Sheldon dauert so was überdimensional lange.“

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Freundinnen und Penny starrte gedankenversunken auf ihre alte Wohnungstür. „All die Jahre, die ich neben ihm gewohnt habe und mit ihm befreundet war und die ganze Zeit über habe ich nie bemerkt, dass …“ Sie hielt inne und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Das Sheldon ein attraktiver und vor allem potenter Mann ist?“, schlug Amy vor.

„Er kann sehr charmant sein, wenn er will und ist ein guter Küsser“, gab Penny kleinlaut zu und drehte den besudelten Schlüssel hin und her. „Das Problem ist nur, dass die Situation einfach nicht besser wird. Ich könnte damit leben, wenn er wirklich keine Beziehung will. Es würde ja schon reichen, wenn wir einfach wieder Freunde sein könnten.“

Amy sah ihre Freundin empört an. „Du könntest damit leben? Du hast ihn dort gehabt, wo ihn noch nie eine Frau hatte. Denk daran, wie lange ich dafür gekämpft habe, dass er mich als potentielle Partnerin anerkennt. Und du? Du musstest gar nichts tun. Er ist zu dir gekommen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Nicht, dass ich dir das übel nehme, aber du solltest ein wenig mehr Durchhaltevermögen aufbringen.“

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als auf das Beste zu hoffen.“ Penny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber insgeheim war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob Amy Recht hatte. Sheldons Ablehnung und Ignoranz nagten mit jedem Tag mehr an ihr und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie diesen Zustand noch aushalten konnte.

Amy hakte sich bei Penny unter und unterbrach ihre trüben Gedanken. „Ich liebe deinen ungebrochenen Optimismus, Besti.“

Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe in den fünften Stock hinauf und sahen nicht mehr, wie die Tür zu 4A einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde und ein Paar blaue Augen ins Treppenhaus spähte.

 

\---

 

Normalerweise nahm Sheldon es mit seinen Arbeitszeiten sehr genau, doch heute war er überdurchschnittlich gut vorangekommen und hatte entschieden, dass er sich eine Belohnung verdient hatte. Deshalb hatte er einen Stopp beim Comicbuchladen eingelegt, bevor er auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Hause gelaufen war. Der Spaziergang hatte ihn eigentümlicher Weise ein wenig beruhigt und als er zu Hause ankam, hatte er seine Wohnung für sich. In dieser herrlichen Stille und Einsamkeit las sich sein neues Comicbuch sicher hervorragend.

So hatte er bereits auf dem Sofa gesessen und gelesen, als die beiden Frauen nach Hause gekommen waren.

Es wäre ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, absichtlich einer privaten Unterhaltung zu lauschen, aber er war nun einmal mit einem super akkuraten Gehör geboren worden und außerdem sprachen Penny und Amy über ihn. Das Comicbuch in seinen Händen vergessend, saß er unbeweglich und still da, während sich das Gespräch langsam entfaltete.

Erst als er sicher war, dass niemand in den nächsten Minuten durch die Wohnungstür marschieren würde, wagte er einen schnellen und prüfenden Blick hinaus in den Flur.

Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken gegen das lackierte Holz.

Sheldon steckte in einem furchtbaren Dilemma. Seine Erinnerungen waren nach wie vor lückenhaft und obwohl er gerne wieder die komplette chronologische Ordnung seiner Erinnerungen hergestellt hätte, hielt ihn etwas zurück. Gut möglich, dass es Angst war. Wenn sein Unterbewusstsein entschieden hatte, dass es besser war, bestimmte Inhalte unter Verschluss zu halten, hatte es sicher gute Gründe gehabt. Die Frage war, welche Gründe?

Unbewusst berührte Sheldon seine Lippen mit den Fingern. Penny hatte erwähnt, er sei ein guter Küsser. Wie war es gewesen, Penny zu küssen und welche Schlüsse hatte er daraus gezogen? Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ihr jemals so nahe gekommen zu sein. Und hatte Amy nicht gesagt, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der eine Romanze initiiert hatte? Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht nach etwas an, das auf seiner Liste der Prioritäten ganz oben stand.

Sheldon raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panikattacke an, die ihn zu überfallen drohte. Ruhelos lief er im Wohnbereich auf und ab und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

Er kannte Penny bereits seit vielen Jahren, doch soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber immer freundschaftlich gewesen. Natürlich war Penny eine attraktive Frau, aber diese Tatsache war ihm bekannt, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Was hatte sich also verändert? Warum war er plötzlich der Meinung gewesen, den Beziehungsstatus zu seiner Nachbarin auf ein anderes Level heben zu müssen?  
„Das muss ein Ende haben, oder ich werde noch den Verstand verlieren“, erzählte er der Batman Keksdose in der Küche. „Wie es aussieht beginnt der Zerfall der Logik bereits, wenn ich meine Gedanken schon einer leeren Keksdose mitteilen muss“, murmelte er und setzte sich zögerlich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Dort schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, während er die Hände auf seinen Laptop legte. Dann stand sein Entschluss fest. Er musste sich seinen Ängsten stellen, wenn er wieder zu sich selbst zurückfinden wollte.

Er führte etliche Listen, Tagebücher und Themenhefte. Dort ließen sich sicher Informationen sammeln. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, diese durchzugehen, aber ihm war klar, dass er dieses Problem zum Wohle seines gesunden Verstandes nicht weiter vor sich her schieben durfte. Ohne zu zögern, klappte er das Gerät auf und durchstöberte sofort fieberhaft unzählige Dateien. Leider stellte sich überraschender Weise heraus, dass er zu diesem Thema nichts vermerkt hatte, zumindest nicht in digitalisierter Form.

Mit hängenden Schultern saß Sheldon vor seinem Laptop, bis ihm seine handgeschriebenen Tagebücher einfielen und er stürzte zu seinem Zimmer, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Sheldon riss mehrere Schubladen auf und griff gezielt nach einigen schwarzen Heften. Seine Aufzeichnungen waren nach Datum und Themen sortiert und er überflog ganze acht Hefte, nur um erstaunt festzustellen, das auch hier nichts zu finden war. Die Einträge wurden ein paar Wochen vor den Unfall so sporadisch, dass es ihn schon fast beschämte. Es gab zwar einen Eintrag zu einer Party, doch es wurde kein Kuss oder eine andere romantische Interaktion mit Penny erwähnt.

Verärgert warf der die Hefte unachtsam zurück in die Schubladen und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Er konnte Leonards Mutter, Beverly Hofstadter, um Hilfe bitten. Sie war eine angesehene Psychiaterin und gute Freundin. Sicher würde sie ihm gerne bei der Wiedererlangung seiner Erinnerungen helfen. Doch das Thema war sehr privat und somit heikel. Beverly war eine Frau der Wissenschaft und sie schätzte Sheldons logischen Verstand. Was würde sie sagen, wenn er ihr erzählte, dass er möglicherweise Gefühle für die blonde, ungebildete Kellnerin von nebenan hatte? Sheldon war kurz davor, sein Handy zu holen und sich Beverlys Spott zu stellen, als ihm eine weitere Idee in den Sinn kam.

Er wusste, dass auch Penny ein Tagebuch führte. Er hatte sie mehrmals damit gesehen. Es war ein dickes, pinkes Buch mit Glitzerpartikeln, das mit einem lächerlichen kleinen Schloss ausgestattet war. Es würde sicher ein leichtes sein, dieses mit einem Zahnstocher oder einer Haarnadel zu knacken.

Wenn er an das Buch kommen wollte, musste er schnell handeln. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde Amy ihre beste Freundin auf ein Heißgetränk einladen und sie würden die Zeit über ihrem Geplapper über Gott und die Welt vergessen. Es blieben ihm bestimmt noch ungefähr 10 Minuten, um das Buch zu finden und weitere fünf, um es zu lesen.

Also spurtete er zu Pennys Zimmer und nahm sich nur einige Sekunden, um sich innerlich gegen ihr Chaos zu wappnen. Als er schließlich die Tür öffnete, blieb das gewohnte Durcheinander aus. Das Bett war gemacht, der Boden sauber und die Oberflächen staubfrei. Seit wann schaffte Penny es, Ordnung zu halten? Sheldon trat ein und widmete sich augenblicklich wieder seiner Aufgabe.

„Also, wo würde ich mein Tagebuch verstecken, wenn ich ein einfältiges Mädchen aus Nebraska wäre?“, fragte er sich laut und ging die Möglichkeiten systematisch und zügig durch.  
Möglicherweise war es in der Schublade ihres Nachtschrankes, dem kleinen Regal, unter ihrem Kopfkissen oder im Wandschrank? Fehlanzeige.

Sheldon sah sich überfordert um. Wo sollte er noch suchen? Es blieb nur noch die Kommode. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schubladen und wurde mit Pennys Unterwäsche konfrontiert.  
Zögernd steckte er die Hand aus und tastete den Boden ab. Seine Mühe wurde belohnt.

Mit Pennys Tagebuch in der Hand eilte er in sein eigenes Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Erst als er sich drei Mal vergewissert hatte, dass die Tür wirklich verschlossen war, zückte er eine von Pennys Haarnadeln und öffnete sekundenschnell das Schloss.

Als erstes fielen ihm eine Hand voll Bilder in den Schoß. Er betrachtete sie der Reihe nach und stutzte. Auf einem Bild sah er sich selbst, wie er Penny an der Hand durch eine Menschenmenge zog. Das Bild war verwackelt und ein wenig unscharf, und sie sahen nicht in die Kamera. Sehr offensichtlich war das Foto auf einer Party aufgenommen worden.

Pennys Blick war auf seinen Hinterkopf gerichtet und ein leichter Unglaube stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wann war das aufgenommen worden? Sheldon konnte sich an keine solche Situation erinnern und stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. Fieberhaft blätterte er sich durch die Seiten, bis er schließlich fand, was er suchte.

 

_‚Ich kann nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist! Niemand würde es mir glauben. Erstens konnte ich Sheldon überreden, mich auf eine Party zu begleiten und zweitens hat er mich vor einem betrunkenen Blödmann verteidigt, der uns dann auch noch verfolgt hat. Ich habe Sheldon noch nie so schnell rennen sehen. Aber wirklich abgefahren wurde es erst, als wir wieder zu Hause waren. Ich war der Meinung, der Abend wäre super gelaufen, aber Sheldon hat das natürlich anders gesehen und die Stimmung ruiniert. Dachte ich zumindest, doch als ich dann gehen wollte, hat er mich geküsst. Shelbot Cooper hat mich geküsst und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll!!! Das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich es aufregend fand. Verliere ich vielleicht den Verstand?‘_

 

Ein paar Seiten weiter:

 

_‚Oh mein Gott, Amy hat mit Stuart geschlafen! Ich hab es noch am gleichen Abend Sheldon erzählt, aber der hat es erstaunlich gut aufgenommen. Ich wollte ihn ein wenig provozieren, schließlich hatten wir noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, über diese Sache nach der Party zu sprechen und er hatte kein Problem damit, mich in sein Zimmer und auf sein Bett zu lassen. Es ist so verrückt, dass ich mich kaum traue, es hier aufzuschreiben, aber mir wäre fast das Herz stehengeblieben, als er plötzlich etwas von einem Experiment erzählt und meine Hand genommen hat. So wie ich es verstanden habe, hat er versucht zu ermitteln, ob er mich attraktiv findet und ob diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen … was sie anscheinend tun. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es passiert ist und warum, aber er könnte Recht haben.‘_

 

Danach kamen kurz gehaltene Einträge über die Problematiken einer Kellnerin und ein anderes Mal beschwerte sie sich über Pasadenas Schuhläden, die ihr absichtlich die richtige Schuhgröße vorzuenthalten versuchten. Sheldon konnte gar nicht schnell genug Pennys Kritzeleien entziffern, denn er wusste, dass sein Zeitfenster sich langsam schloss.

 

_‚Typisch Sheldon! Natürlich hat er wieder alles missverstanden. Ich wollte nur mit ihm essen gehen und er hat ein Date daraus gemacht. Es war sogar ganz nett. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er plötzlich im Hausflur über mich hergefallen ist...‘_

 

Sheldon ließ vor Schreck fast das Buch fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Das dachte sie sich aus, das war niemals passiert! Aber wieso sollte Penny Lügen in ein geheimes Tagebuch mit Vorhängeschloss schreiben? Er zwang sich, weiterzulesen.

 

_‚Oh Gott, ich darf gar nicht daran denken! Sheldon, der seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt hat so gar nichts mit meinem spleenigen und besserwisserischen Professor Freund zu tun. Mit geschlossenen Augen hätte es jeder Typ sein können und ich dachte immer, er hat so gut wie keine Erfahrungen. Vielleicht braucht er die auch gar nicht und lernt einfach schnell. Jedenfalls war er danach geschockt von seiner eigenen Courage und hat mich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, ausversehen in eine Art Paralleluniversum geraten zu sein? Ich hatte schon viele Beziehungen, aber das ist anders. Irgendwie besonders. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.‘_

 

Dann kamen eine Weile nur schnöde und belanglose Alltagsprobleme und kurz vor dem Autounfall setzten die Einträge dann ganz aus, nur um vor einigen Wochen wieder mit wichtigen Informationen zu starten. Sheldons Hände zitterten und er musste das Buch vor sich auf das Bett legen, um weiterlesen zu können.

 

_‚Ich habe letztens mit Leonards Ex Stephanie gesprochen (kam einfach in die CCF spaziert und ich dachte, ich nutze die Gelegenheit) und sie sagt, es könnte ein posttraumatisches Stresssyndrom sein. Vielleicht hat ihn die Sache mit uns schon vor dem Unfall verunsichert und deshalb hat sein Gehirn beschlossen, das erst mal unter Verschluss zu halten. Aber was, wenn es gar nichts mit Sheldons Gehirn zu tun hat? Hält er es vielleicht einfach für einen Fehler und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll? Manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir hätten die Möglichkeit gehabt, es auszuprobieren, auch wenn es vielleicht überhaupt nicht funktioniert hätte. Ich durfte letzten Endes doch in Leonards altes Zimmer ziehen, aber das hat auch nichts verändert. Sheldon weigert sich nach wie vor, vernünftig mit mir zu reden und geht mir lieber aus den Weg. Selbst mit Leonard geht er normal um. Oder kann er sich etwa auch nicht daran erinnern, wie schäbig sein bester Freund sich verhalten hat? Ich vermisse die guten, alten Zeiten …‘_

 

Sheldon schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Küsse im Hausflur? Er war gewillt, die Theorie mit der Parallelwelt näher in Betracht zu ziehen, aber wenn Penny über derartige Vorkommnisse in ihrem geheimen Tagebuch schrieb, musste etwas dran sein. Gespannt blätterte er weiter und kam nun zu den aktuelleren Einträgen:

 

_‚Er wollte mir einen Strike geben, weil ich meine Zahnpasta nicht richtig zugedreht habe! Dabei hält Sheldon sich doch selbst nicht mehr an seine ausgeklügelten Pläne. Letztens hat er seinen Joghurtbecher in der Küche stehen gelassen und vergessen, seine Müslischüssel abzuspülen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dieses Theater noch aushalte.‘_

 

Sheldon spähte angespannt auf seine Uhr. Die beiden waren seit einer halben Stunde in 5A. Ihm blieb kaum noch Zeit.

 

_‚Das ist so klischeehaft, kein Wunder dass es ausgerechnet mir passiert ist. Gestern habe ich jemanden im Supermarkt kennengelernt. Er heißt Paul Baker, studiert Jura und scheint ernsthaft an mir interessiert zu sein. Wir waren ganz unverbindlich einen Kaffee trinken und ich habe mich entschieden, eine Einladung zum Abendessen anzunehmen. Er will mit mir in dieses neue italienische Restaurant mit den Sitznischen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein netter Abend wird und ich habe weder Erwartungen, noch etwas zu verlieren.‘_

 

Irritiert klappte Sheldon das Buch zu. Penny ging mit einem Mann aus? Diese Tatsache löste ein eigenartiges Gefühl aus, dass er nicht genau einordnen konnte. Damit würde er sich später auseinandersetzen, ihm lief die Zeit davon. Schnell eilte er in Pennys Zimmer, um das Tagebuch zurück zu legen. Wie sich herausstellte keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn in diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf und er hörte Penny vor sich hin singen, wie immer ohne auch nur einen einzigen Ton zu treffen. Natürlich ging sie davon aus, allein zu sein. Sheldon schlüpfte aus ihrem Zimmer und betrat den Wohnraum.

Normaler weise stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf, wenn er mit Penny allein in einem Raum war, aber das Gefühl der Ohnmacht blieb dieses Mal aus.

Die verzweifelte Nervosität war von ihm abgefallen und einer logischen Klarheit gewichen. Er musste handeln, denn wilde Theorien brachten ihn an diesem Punkt nicht weiter und außerdem würde es zu spät sein, wenn Penny sich wirklich Paul Baker an den Hals warf.

Er würde einen Praxistest durchführen müssen. Mit etwas Glück würde ebendieser Test genug sein, um seine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Sheldon schüttelte sich, atmete tief durch und trat aus dem schattigen Flur ins hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend, Penny“, sagte er.

 

\---

 

Penny zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie Sheldon entdeckte. „Oh, hey! Wieso bist du schon hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sheldon machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe mir den Nachmittag freigegeben, weil ich erhebliche Fortschritte bei der Lösung eines Problems gemacht habe. Ich würde es dir natürlich detaillierter erläutern, aber ich bin mir recht sicher, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest.“

Penny sah ihn einige Sekunden lang verwundert an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche, um sich eine Wasserflasche zu holen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, Sheldon“, sagte sie in seine Richtung und begriff, dass dies die längste Unterhaltung war, die sie seit Wochen geführt hatten. „Schön, dass du Erfolg mit deiner Arbeit hattest“, fügte sie deshalb hinzu.

Sheldon druckste eine Weile am Küchentisch herum und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich eine Tafel Schokolade aus ihrer Seite des Schrankes nahm.

„Wie war dein Tag? Hast du dich mit jemandem getroffen?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen. Penny drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und musterte ihn eingehend. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. Sheldon sah derangiert aus. Sein Haar war zerzaust, er wirkte ein wenig gehetzt und konnte es sein, dass er das mit Paul herausgefunden hatte? Sie stellte ihre Wasserflasche auf den Küchentisch und verschränkte die Arme. „Seit wann interessiert es dich, mit wem ich mich treffe oder was ich tue?“

„Du hast Recht. Es interessiert mich nicht besonders“, räumte Sheldon ein und Penny holte tief Luft, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und die Wasserflasche nach ihm zu werfen. „Ich wollte lediglich die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern.“

„Wirklich?“ Penny war ernsthaft von seiner Antwort überrascht, traute ihm aber immer noch nicht über den Weg. Sheldon führte definitiv etwas im Schilde. „Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir, Schätzchen, aber ich denke ich werde jetzt erst mal duschen und dann schlafen gehen.“

Sheldon deutete irritiert auf die Schokoladentafel in ihrer Hand. „Wozu brauchst du dann Süßigkeiten?“

Ihre Geduld hing langsam aber sicher am seidenen Faden. Trotzdem zwang sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben und zu lächeln. „Ist doch egal, Sheldon. Ich gehe jetzt duschen, meine Badezimmerzeit wird kürzer, je länger wir reden.“

Sie drehte sich um und ging durch den Flur, ihrer wohlverdienten Dusche entgegen. Sie konnte den Geruch nach Essen kaum noch ertragen und fragte sich, wann sie wohl endlich mit dem Kellnern aufhören konnte.

Plötzlich legte sich Sheldons Hand federleicht auf ihren Unterarm. „Warte“, sagte er und Penny fragte sich, was sie jetzt wieder falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Was ist?“, wollte sie genervt wissen. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?“

Sheldon schüttelte leicht irritiert den Kopf und ließ sie los. „Du hast nichts verbrochen, Penny. Ich wollte dich lediglich bitten, mir bei der experimentellen Ermittlung einiger Daten behilflich zu sein.“

Das war ein eigenartiges Angebot, aber sie war bereit, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen. Sie seufzte und zwang sich, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ok, Sheldon. Was soll ich tun?“

Sheldon blieb für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie zustimmen würde. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Du musst genaugenommen gar nichts tun, außer ruhig stehen zu bleiben und gegebenenfalls die Augen zu schließen, wenn dir danach ist.“

Vollkommen verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn und wollte schon fragen, was das für ein dämliches Experiment war, als er sich unvermittelt vorbeugte und seinen Mund auf ihren presste.

Ihr erste Gedanke war: Nicht schon wieder!

Doch ihr Körper betrog sie auf schreckliche Weise, als sie den Kuss erwiderte und ihn näher zu sich zog.

 

\---

 

Sheldon hörte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen trommeln. Pennys Körper drückte sich gegen seinen und sie hielt ihn mit einem Klammergriff an seinem T-Shirt in Position. Mit einer derart heftigen Gegenreaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet und die plötzliche Nähe traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er kaum reagieren konnte, als Pennys Hände an seinem T-Shirt zogen und einen Weg darunter suchten.

Das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu war vorhanden, aber die Erinnerungen kamen nicht zurück. Sheldon atmete ein und seine Lungen füllten sich mit einer angenehmen Mischung aus Pennys Shampoo und dem Geruch, der wohl jeder Kellnerin anhaftete. An für sich kein erfreulicher Geruch, eine Mischung aus kaltem Fett und Kaffeegedeck. Aber es gehörte zu Penny, zumindest wenn sie von der Arbeit kam und Sheldon stellte fest, dass es ihn zumindest für den Moment nicht im Geringsten störte. Er hörte sich seufzen und Penny schubste ihn sanft, sodass sein Rücken mit der Wand kollidierte, während der Kuss rasend schnell seine Dynamik veränderte.

Wie war es möglich, dass dies passierte? Er verabscheute Körperkontakt. Er wusste, dass Penny sich noch nicht die Hände gewaschen hatte und ihre Arbeitskleidung trug. Warum störte es ihn nicht? Offenbar lagen seine Freunde richtig. Es war durchaus möglich, dass er vor dem Unfall romantische Gefühle für sie gehegt hatte und auch jetzt konnte er nicht leugnen, dass sie auf ihn eine starke Anziehungskraft auslöste, der er sich kaum verwehren konnte.

Als sie jedoch ihre Hand tatsächlich unter seine Oberbekleidung schob und er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund wiederfand, entschloss er sich, das Experiment als beendet anzusehen. Vorsichtig schob er Penny ein Stück von sich weg. Auch sein Körper war simplen biologischen Vorgängen und seinem Hormonhaushalt unterworfen, doch das musste sie nicht wissen.

Pennys Augen waren glasig und es lag etwas in ihrem Blick, dass es ihm sehr schwer machte, sich von ihr zu lösen.

„Das war dein Experiment?“, fragte sie immer noch außer Atem.

„Danke für deine Kooperation, ich sollte jetzt die gesammelten Daten auswerten.“ Sheldon drehte sich um und eilte in sein Zimmer, wo er mit zitternden Händen die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Er lauschte angespannt, doch Penny folgte ihm nicht.

 

\---

 

Als Penny an diesem Morgen in die Küche kam, um sich ihren Kaffee zu machen hatte sie erwartet, dass irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches passieren würde. Sie hatte gehofft, Sheldon würde sich zu gestern Nacht äußern. Er blieb jedoch auf seinem Platz sitzen und rutschte sichtlich nervös und mit zuckenden Gesichtsmuskeln hin und her. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie sicher zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Blähungen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder der Küche zuwandte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Sheldon“, sagte Penny mit Nachdruck und holte sich ihren Becher aus dem Regal.

Sheldon ließ fast seine Schale fallen und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Was war nur mit diesem Kerl los? Während sie den Kaffee in die Maschine warf, sammelte sie sich und drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um.

„Wir müssen darüber reden, Sheldon. Erst ignorierst du mich wochenlang und leugnest alles, was zwischen uns gewesen ist und dann fällst du plötzlich über mich her und steckst mir deine Zunge in den Hals. Ich will eine Erklärung.“

Sheldon sah weiterhin auf seine Haferflocken. „Ich war der Ansicht, dass es mir Aufschluss über bestimmte Vorkommnisse, mein Umfeld und über mich selbst geben könnte. Leider hatte es nicht den erwünschten Effekt. Außerdem hast du mir deine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt, nicht andersrum.“

Penny starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. „Ist doch völlig egal, Sheldon! Du hast angefangen und ich will wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Willst du eine Beziehung, oder nicht?“

Sheldon sah sie unsicher an und seufzte. „Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich habe meines Wissens nie eine romantische Beziehung zu dir angestrebt und auch in diesem Moment steht es für mich nicht zur Debatte.“

Penny schluckte und blinzelte gegen die plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen an. Sheldon hatte noch nie viel Taktgefühl besessen, aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als hätte er ihr mit einer Bratpfanne ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Gut, dass wir das ein für alle Male geklärt haben“, sagte sie leise und erhob sich, um nach ihren Schlüsseln zu greifen. „Ich werde jetzt zur Arbeit gehen und dann werde ich mich mit einem Mann treffen, der mich nicht wie einen Bauklotz hin und her schubst.“ Sie straffte die Schultern und schaffte es, Sheldon direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich habe heute Abend ein Date.“

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Erst als sie sicher in ihrem Auto saß erlaubte sie sich, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

 

\---

 

Aus Pennys Zimmer drang seit einer halben Stunde ein furchtbar pubertäres Gekicher. Bernadette war vorbeigekommen, um Penny bei ihrer Garderobe zu beraten und sie tranken Alkohol, möglicher Weise Prosecco. Wie konnte es nur so lange dauern, die passenden Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu suchen?

Sheldon versuchte, sich auf seinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren. Er wusste bereits, wie der besagte Mann hieß und dass er sie in ein angesagtes italienisches Restaurant ausführen wollte. Von wegen angesagtes Restaurant! Es hatte im Internet recht schlecht abgeschnitten. Kleine, schlecht zubereitete Speisen zu horrenden Preisen. Der Mann hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, das Restaurant auf seine Qualitäten zu prüfen, sonst hätte er sicher eine andere Wahl getroffen.

Wieder war da dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das Sheldon nach langer Recherche als leichte, stechende Eifersucht identifiziert hatte.

Erst gestern Abend hatte er erfahren, dass er Penny küssen konnte ohne sich danach den Mund ausspülen zu müssen und dass er dieser amourösen Aktivität nicht ablehnend gegenüber stand und jetzt musste er mit ansehen, wie Penny sich für ein Date mit dem angehenden Juristen vorbereitete. Heute Morgen hätte er sicher eine Chance gehabt, sich zu erklären, aber er hatte sie verstreichen lassen. Hatte Penny ihm nicht vor langer Zeit etwas über die Theorie der ungenutzten Chancen erzählt?

Sheldon setzte sich kerzengrade auf und folgte dieser Eingebung zu der damit verknüpften Erinnerungssequenz. Er hatte sie um ein Date gebeten, weil Amy sich mit Stuart verabredet hatte und Penny hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen.

Ungenutzte Chancen. Sheldon stieß einen leisen, verzweifelten Laut aus. „Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern?“, zischte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte seines Schreibtisches.

Pennys Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und die beiden Frauen kamen lachend ins Wohnzimmer. Als Penny jedoch Sheldon entdeckte, gefror ihr Lachen für einen Augenblick. Sie sah ihn provokativ an und begann sich in ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid für ihn zu drehen. Das Kleidungsstück war auf der Vorderseite hochgeschlossen, ließ aber den Rücken frei und wirkte an ihr recht elegant, wie Sheldon fand.

„Und, wie sehe ich aus, Sheldon?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass nicht ihre Augen erreichte.

Sheldon drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie ausgiebig. „Für deine Verhältnisse ein recht schlichtes Outfit. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass es für den Anlass gut gewählt ist. Was dein Schuhwerk angeht…“ Sheldon warf einen Blick auf die Pumps mit extrem hohem Absatz. „Sollte dein Date Leonards Größe haben, könntest du den armen Mann damit in die Flucht schlagen.“  
Penny sah ihn verdutzt an und nickte dann. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte flache Schuhe anziehen.“

Bernadette und Sheldon sahen zu, wie sie auf den hohen Schuhen durch den Flur zu ihrem Zimmer lief und mit flachen schwarzen Ballerinas zurückkam. „Besser?“

„Du siehst gut aus“, antwortete Bernadette, weil Sheldon sich wieder seinem Laptop zugewandt hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde hinter ihm die Haustür zugeschlagen, sodass Sheldon vor Schreck fast aus seinem Stuhl gefallen wäre.

 

\---

 

Penny mochte das Restaurant und sie fühlte sich in Pauls Gesellschaft wohl, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder in eine andere Richtung. Sheldons nonchalante Gleichgültigkeit hatte sie hart getroffen und es würde sicher ein wenig dauern, bis sie den bitteren Nachgeschmack der erneuten Enttäuschung wieder loswerden würde.

Sie waren grade mit dem Hauptgang fertig geworden, als Paul sie aufmerksam musterte. „Sag mir was los ist, Penny. Du siehst umwerfend aus, hast ein wunderbares Nudelgericht gegessen und darüber hinaus mit einem guten Gesprächspartner gespeist. Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du lieber woanders wärst?“

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Oh, es liegt nicht an dir, falls du das denkst. Es ist nur so, dass ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress hatte.“

„Ist es wegen deinem Mitbewohner? Sheldon, richtig?“

Wie konnte er das wissen? Sie hatte ihm zwar von Sheldon erzählt, aber nur, dass sie sich eine Wohnung teilten und sich seit Jahren kannten.

„Sheldon? Da kannst du unbesorgt sein. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, bevor etwas zwischen uns laufen würde.“ Selbst sie konnte deutlich die Wut in ihrer Stimme hören und sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür. Paul schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, er hatte ein neues Gesprächsthema gefunden.

„Sagtest du nicht, er ist Physiker?“

Penny nickte resigniert. „Er ist theoretischer Physiker, das heißt, er verbringt viel Zeit vor weißen Tafeln und stellt irgendwelche dubiosen Gleichungen auf. Aber ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich die meiste Zeit nur Bahnhof, wenn er von seiner Arbeit spricht. Bei meinen Ex war das nicht anders. Die beiden haben denselben Arbeitgeber.“

Paul lachte leise. „Ist das nicht schwer auszuhalten, wenn sich deine Freunde über ihre hochwissenschaftlichen Themen auslassen? Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich die Physik besonders spannend finde. “

Jetzt musste auch Penny lächeln. „Manchmal schalte ich einfach den Ton aus und meinen I-Pod an.“

Sie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand. „Aber lass uns heute Abend über andere Dinge sprechen.“

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon nach einer Dusche die Badezimmertür öffnete, fühlte er sich recht schläfrig. Es war zwar erst kurz nach acht, aber er hatte sein Arbeitspensum bereits erledigt.

Er wickelte seinen Bademantel enger um sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken nahm er nicht wahr, dass er direkt auf Pennys halsbrecherische Schuhe zusteuerte, die sie achtlos im Flur liegen gelassen hatte. Schon spürte er, wie er den Halt verlor und vorwärts fiel. Bei dem Versuch, den Sturz irgendwie abzufangen, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und für einen Moment wurde alles schwarz.

Dann folgte ein dumpfer pochender Schmerz und plötzlich traf Sheldon eine ungeheuerliche Erkenntnis. Wie relevant konnte es sein zu erfahren, was vor einigen Monaten zwischen ihm und Penny gewesen war, wenn er sich doch erst am vergangenen Abend selbst bewiesen hatte, dass er sich ziemlich sicher zumindest in sexueller Weise zu seiner Mitbewohnerin hingezogen fühlte? Woher kam diese starke Empfindung? Er musste sich nur Pennys Tagebucheinträge vor Augen halten und schon hatte er eine ausreichende Erklärung. Weder hatte er sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe unwohl gefühlt, noch hatte sie ihn zurückgewiesen und es hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, dass sie mit Keimen bedeckt war und ihn mit ihrem Speichel kontaminiert hatte.

Sheldon blinzelte benommen und tastete seinen Hinterkopf ab. Er schien unverletzt zu sein und es würde sich höchstens im Laufe des Abends eine Beule bilden. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sein Blick fiel auf Pennys Pumps.

Diese Frau würde niemals lernen Ordnung zu halten. Er griff nach einem der schwarzen Ungetüme und wusste, dass er diesen Schuh bereits zu anderen Anlässen gesehen hatte. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin öffnete sich in seinem Gedächtnis eine Tür und eine Welle aus verloren geglaubten Erinnerungsfragmenten drückte ihn erneut auf den Boden.

„Du meine Güte“, flüsterte er und ließ den Schuh fallen. „Ich liebe Penny.“


	16. Jurist oder Physiker

Kapitel – Jurist oder Physiker  
\--------------------------

Erschrocken hielt Sheldon sich den Mund zu, doch es war bereits ausgesprochen und obwohl ihn niemand gehört haben konnte, sah er sich ängstlich um.

Was er soeben gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit und doch konnte er es nicht vollkommen verstehen. Wie war es möglich, dass sein Gehirn ihm so eine wichtige Information vorenthielt?

Panisch sprang Sheldon auf die Füße und ignorierte den leichten Schwindel, während er immer noch ein wenig benommen ins Wohnzimmer eilte. 

Er klappte den Laptop auf und suchte den Namen Paul Baker bei Google, Facebook und anderen sozialen Plattformen. Paul studierte tatsächlich Jura und sein Vater hatte eine große und angesehene Anwaltskanzlei in Los Angeles. Das würde ihm einen sicheren Job, ein solides Einkommen und einen guten gesellschaftlichen Stand sichern. Außerdem hatte er ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Blondes Haar, einen Drei Tage Bart und die Statur eines Athleten. Dinge, die Penny sicher zu schätzen wusste.

Natürlich würde der Anwalt Paul Baker weiterhin in der Mittelmäßigkeit dümpeln, während er, Dr. Sheldon Cooper in ein paar Jahren den Nobelpreis gewinnen würde. Er hatte bereits jetzt einen sicheren Arbeitsplatz und ein gutes Einkommen. 

Penny kannte ihn seit Jahren und wusste um seine Prinzipien und Unzulänglichkeiten und trotzdem war eine Freundschaft und schließlich eine Romanze entstanden. Penny hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie an einer langfristigen Beziehung interessiert war und Sheldon wusste jetzt, dass er diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt hätte, wenn nicht der Unfall dazwischen gekommen wäre. Und dann hatte ihm die Amnesie einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er hatte Penny mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten förmlich in die Arme eines anderen getrieben.

„Paul Baker“, murmelte Sheldon gedankenverloren. „Du bist ein ernst zunehmender Rivale.“

Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Penny war bereits vor 40 Minuten zu ihrem Date aufgebrochen und ihm lief die Zeit davon. Was sollte er nun tun? Wenn er Pennys Verabredung störte oder sabotierte, würde sie sicherlich sehr verärgert sein, aber wenn er es nicht tat, entschied sie sich womöglich für den Konkurrenten.

Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm jetzt weiterhelfen konnte, denn nur eine Person hatte es je für möglich gehalten, dass er sich verlieben würde. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer die er in und auswendig kannte.

„Memaw, ich brauche dringend deinen Rat“, japste er ins Telefon, sobald seine Großmutter den Hörer abgenommen hatte.

„Sheldon, was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Conny Tucker und schien überhaupt nicht überrascht von Sheldons telefonischem Überfall.

„Ich habe hier eine überaus ernste und akute Problematik, zu der ich deine Meinung einholen will.“

„Lass mich raten … es geht um ein Mädchen!“

Sheldon runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Es geht um Penny.“

„Also, raus mit der Sprache, was hast du angestellt?“

„Ich habe gar nichts getan!“

„Sheldon Lee Cooper! Du rufst mich an und bittest um Rat in Beziehungssachen. Erstens ist das noch nie vorgekommen und zweitens würdest du meine Hilfe nicht brauchen, wenn du die Lage im Griff hättest. Meine Serie fängt gleich an, also los. Was hast du getan?“ 

Sheldon holte Luft. „Wie du sicher weißt, habe ich nach dem Unfall und dem künstlichen Koma eine retrograde Amnesie erlitten. Teile meiner Erinnerung waren nicht mehr abrufbar. Währenddessen ist Penny in Geldnot geraten und in Leonards altes Zimmer gezogen, somit ist sie nicht mehr meine Nachbarin, sondern meine Mitbewohnerin und trotz der besten Vorsätze und Beteuerungen ist sie nicht annähernd so ordentlich wie Leonard, was ja zu erwarten war. Erst heute Abend bin ich über ihre Schuhe gestolpert, die unverzeihlicherweise im Flur vor dem Badezimmer lagen. Dabei habe ich mir den Kopf gestoßen und meine Erinnerungen zurückgewonnen. Zusammengefasst, habe ich eine romantische Beziehung mit Penny gehabt und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie liebe.“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille und Sheldon fürchtete schon, seine Memaw könnte eingeschlafen sein, doch dann begann sie wieder zu sprechen und hörte sich hellwach an. „Schätzchen, der Unfall ist mehrere Monate her. Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit getan? Sie ignoriert? Deine Mutter hat mir von dem Zwischenfall auf deiner Willkommensfeier erzählt. Das arme Ding.“

Sheldon biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte einen Kommentar hinunter. Penny war vieles, aber kein armes Ding. „Ich habe unsere Interaktionen auf ein Minimum reduziert, also könnte ich nicht behaupten sie ignoriert zu haben. Außerdem habe ich sie als Mitbewohnerin in meine Wohnung aufgenommen.“

Conny schnaufte spöttisch. „Ja, das war sicher genau das, was sie wollte. Sheldon, wenn du deine Erinnerungen zurück hast und du etwas für sie empfindest, solltest du es ihr schleunigst sagen. Oder gibt es da noch etwas, dass du mir erzählen willst?“

„Ich habe sie zu einer Verabredung mit einem anderen Mann gehen lassen, der ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr haben könnte.“

„Also gut. Beantworte mir eine Frage: Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie liebst?“

„Ja.“ Sheldon musste nicht lange nachdenken, die Eindrücke der zurückgewonnenen Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch, als dass er sie in Frage gestellt hätte. 

„Dann zieh dir einen netten Anzug an. Nicht dein kariertes Zeug, in dem dich deine Mutter so gerne sieht und besorg dir vernünftig gebundene Blumen. Wenn du das getan hast, setzt du dich in Bewegung und läufst ihr hinterher.“

„Das wird Penny sicherlich nicht gefallen.“

„Kann sein, aber siehst du eine Alternative? Entweder du tust was ich dir sage, oder der andere schnappt sie dir unter der Nase weg und ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.“

„Wirklich?“

„Dein Großvater war genauso ein Banause, wenn es um seine Mitmenschen ging. Wir hatten Chemie, aber er ließ einfach alle Chancen verstreichen und ich war es satt zu warten. Also ging ich mit einem anderen aus. An diesem Abend ist er in das Restaurant gekommen und hat mir einen Antrag gemacht. Er hatte keinen Ring für mich und hat furchtbar gestottert, aber er hat sein Bestes gegeben und wie du siehst, hat es gereicht.“

Sheldon hatte seiner Großmutter erstaunt zugehört, diese Geschichte kannte er noch nicht. „Ich soll ihr einen Antrag machen?“

„Um Gotteswillen, nein! Kein Antrag, Sheldon. Vielleicht versuchst du es erstmal damit, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebst. Heutzutage sind die Frauen viel zu emanzipiert, um sich sofort unter die Haube werfen zu wollen. Überfordere sie nicht gleich und fang lieber klein an.“

Sheldon warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und die Nervosität kam zurück. „Mein Zeitfenster wird kleiner, ich muss auflegen, wenn ich deinen Ratschlag in die Tat umsetzen soll. Vielen Dank, Memaw.“

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Moonpie. Vergiss nicht mir zu sagen, wie es ausgegangen ist.“

„Sicher“, sagte Sheldon und beendete das Gespräch. Augenblicklich trabte er an Pennys Schuhen vorbei in sein Zimmer, um den dunkelblauen Anzug anzuziehen und als er das getan hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu 4B.

 

\---

 

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Raj.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Raj.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Raj.“

 

„Hör mit dem Krach auf, es ist offen“, kam die ungehaltene Antwort zurück.

Sheldon riss die Tür auf. „Komm mit, ich brauche jemanden, der mich fährt. Es geht um Leben und Tod!“

Raj stellte seine Bollywood-Seifenoper lautlos und sah Sheldon erschrocken an. „Was ist denn passiert?“

„Das erkläre ich dir auf dem Weg.“

Raj erhob sich zögernd und musterte Sheldon. „Du hast einen Anzug an. Wo willst du hin? Ist es etwas Formelles? Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht auch in Schale werfen.“

Sheldon schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Es geht hier nicht um dich, Raj. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und wir müssen unterwegs einen Blumenladen finden, der noch geöffnet hat.“

Raj hob eine Hand. „Warte… Blumen und ein schicker Anzug? Geht es um eine Frau?“

Sheldons Auge begann zu zucken. „Ja, es geht um eine Frau, können wir jetzt endlich aufbrechen?“

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“, antwortete Raj und griff ohne ein weiteres Wort nach seinen Autoschlüsseln.

 

\---

 

Während sie durch Pasadenas Straßen fuhren, tippte Sheldon nervös auf sein iPhone ein. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Blumenladen, der auf ihrem Weg lag und keine umständlichen Umwege erforderte. 

„Es geht um Penny, habe ich recht?“, wollte Raj wissen.

„Ja, es geht um Penny. Bieg jetzt links ab.“

„Dann hatte Leonard die ganze Zeit lang Recht und ich schulde ihm 25 Dollar… du hast wirklich was mit Penny?“

Sheldon warf Raj einen irritierten Blick zu. „Was habe ich mit Penny? Sprichst du von der Mitbewohner Vereinbarung?“

„Nein, Sheldon! Ich meine, habt ihr eine Affäre?“

„Eine Affäre wird als sexuelles Abenteuer oder öffentlicher Skandal definiert. Wenn man danach geht, würde ich sagen, nein, wir haben keine Affäre.“

Raj starrte auf die Straße. „Was hattet ihr dann?“

Sheldon ließ das iPhone sinken, machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es nicht eindeutig definieren kann. Hier nach links, Herrgott noch mal, fahr nach links!“

Raj riss das Steuer herum und Sheldon krallte sich in seinen Sitz. Sobald sie in die Seitenstraße eingebogen waren verlangsamte Raj die Geschwindigkeit und sah Sheldon besorgt an. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“

Schwer atmend versuchte Sheldon, sich soweit es ging zu entspannen. „Was denkst du denn? Ich sitze in dem Wagen eines wahnsinnigen Inders. So kannst du vielleicht in New Delhi fahren, aber hier ist das nicht zulässig!“

Raj machte ein verärgertes Gesicht. „Du hättest auch zu Fuß gehen können, wenn du meine Fahrkünste nicht zu schätzen weißt. Was ist jetzt mit dir und Penny?“

„Sicher weißt du, dass die Ärzte mir eine Amnesie attestiert haben.“

„Oh Mann! Willst du mir sagen, du hast die Sache verdrängt und vergessen? Das ist echt uncool, Sheldon!“

Sheldon senkte den Blick. „Ich gebe dir voll und ganz Recht, es ist in der Tat ‚uncool‘, denn Penny trifft sich in diesem Moment mit einem anderen Mann, der durch den Einfluss seines Vaters und seines Bildungsgrades großen Eindruck bei ihr machen könnte. Nicht, dass es schwierig wäre Penny zu beeindrucken, aber ich will es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Der Zufall will es, dass ich Penny gestern Abend nach ihren eigenen Aussagen die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt habe, weil ich experimentell an der Wiedererlangung meiner Erinnerungen gearbeitet habe. Es hat nicht funktioniert und ich fürchte, ich könnte sie mit meinem anschließenden abweisenden Verhalten stark verärgert haben.“

Raj drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und machte große Augen. „Du hast was getan?“

„Ich habe sie geküsst und es geriet geringfügig außer Kontrolle, alles irrelevant. Von größter Wichtigkeit ist, dass ich dieses Date unterbrechen muss, bevor es zu spät ist. Sieh auf die Straße und bieg da vorne nach links ab!“

„Du, Sheldon Cooper hast mit Penny rumgemacht und willst mir erzählen, dass das nicht wichtig ist?“

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffte, dieses Date zu unterbrechen und sie zurückzugewinnen, ist es tatsächlich unwichtig, was wir hatten oder nicht.“ Sheldon sah auf seine Taschenuhr und deute auf eine Ladenzeilte. „Da vorn ist es. Halt an!“

Raj fand einen Parkplatz und schaltete den Motor aus. „Soll ich mit rein kommen?“

Sheldon warf seinem Freund einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Ich habe einen IQ von dem andere nur träumen können. Da werde ich es schon hinbekommen, ein paar Blumen auszuwählen.“

„Meine Güte, Sheldon. Wenn man einer Frau Blumen schenkt, kann man nicht einfach irgendwelches Unkraut zusammen binden. Ich komme mit.“

Die beiden stiegen aus und betraten den Laden. „Gut für dich, das es ein Verkäufer ist“, raunte Sheldon seinem Begleiter zu.

Dieser setzte ein breites Lächeln auf und sah sich um. 

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, wollte der Verkäufer wissen. 

„Sie können. Wir brauchen einen Blumenstrauß für ein romantisches Liebesgeständnis. Bekommen Sie so was hin?“

Der Mann machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Was denken Sie, wo Sie hier sind? Natürlich bekomme ich das hin, das ist mein Job.“

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich einmische“, sagte Sheldon gehetzt. „Ich brauche einfach nur einen Strauß. Mir läuft die Zeit davon.“

Raj und der Blumenverkäufer warfen ihm einen entsetzen Blick zu. „Ich vermute, es ist für eine Frau. Wie gut kennen Sie sie? Was sind ihre Lieblingsblumen?“

Während Raj noch überlegte, gab Sheldon prompt eine Antwort. „Die Gerbera ist die Blumenart, die Penny am meisten gefällt. Es gibt über 30 verschiedene Arten, die meisten davon sind in Südafrika, Madagaskar und im tropischen Asien beheimatet. Was sie hier in ihrem Laden ausstellen sind lediglich Kreuzungen aus Gerbera Jamesonii und anderen südafrikanischen Gerbera-Arten wie zum Beispiel der Gerbera Viridifolia. Man nennt sie auch Gerbera-Hybriden.“

„Du schaffst es tatsächlich, selbst Blumen ihre mysterische Schönheit zu nehmen“, murmelte Raj entrüstet.

„Damit kann ich arbeiten“, sagte er Verkäufer und begann unter Raj’s wachsamen Augen die Blumen für den Strauß zusammen zu suchen.

Sheldon beobachtete alles mit reichlich Argwohn und warf immer wieder Blicke auf seine Taschenuhr. Sicher wurde bereits die Nachspeise serviert. Es blieben ihm höchstens fünfzehn Minuten und wenn Penny noch einen Cappuccino trank, waren es zwanzig.

 

\---

 

Penny rührte in ihrem Cappuccino und Paul sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. 

„Du musst mir noch eine letzte Frage beantworten, Penny.“

„Klar, was immer du wissen willst“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und korrigierte ihre Körperhaltung. Bauch rein, Brust raus. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als bei einem Date wie ein aufgeblähter Kartoffelsack auf dem Stuhl zu hängen. 

„Bitte verzeih mir meine Direktheit, aber wann können wir uns wiedersehen?“

Grade wollte Penny zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als hinter ihnen im Eingangsbereich des Restaurants ein furchtbarer Tumult losbrach. Sie konnten aufgeregte Stimmen hören und als Penny sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, hinter dem sich ein indisch anmutender Mann verbarg. Irgendwo her kannte sie diese Kakihosen und die geschmacklose Weste unter einer bunten Jacke. 

„Raj?“, flüsterte sie fragend.

Paul war der Aufstand im Eingangsbereich natürlich nicht entgangen. Interessiert drehte er sich um. 

„Wow, da hat sich aber jemand wirklich Mühe gegeben. Der Strauß ist wunderschön, oder?“

Penny lachte gezwungen. „Stimmt! Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen.“

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass er damit nicht zu dir will“, scherzte ihr Begleiter und Penny rutsche auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig nach unten, um sich möglichst klein zu machen. „Das schreit doch förmlich nach einem Antrag.“

Penny trank hastig von ihrem Cappuccino, um den Horror in ihrem Gesicht zu kaschieren. „Ach, das kann alles Mögliche bedeuten.“

„Und ich glaube, wir bekommen gleich einen Antrag zu sehen.“

In dem Moment zerriss eine Stimme die angenehme Atmosphäre des Raumes. „Penny?“

Penny zog die Schultern hoch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das war Sheldon! Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Paul wirkte jetzt doch ein wenig verwirrt. „Sicher, dass die Blumen nicht für dich sind?“

„Penny!“, ertönte wieder Sheldons Stimme und nun musste sie sich doch umdrehen. 

Vor ihr stand Sheldon in seinem dunklen Anzug und der Ersatzanzugshose, die er zusammen mit Leonard gekauft hatte. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und es war offensichtlich, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Was immer er für diesen schrecklich peinlichen Moment geplant hatte, musste ihn große Überwindung gekostet haben. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihm stand Raj mit dem Strauß und lächelte scheu.

„Es tut mir leid, deine Verabredung derart rüde zu unterbrechen, aber ich habe dir etwas von höchster Dringlichkeit mitzuteilen.“

„Okay…“ Penny schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Sheldon geriet ins Stocken und sah sich hektisch um. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es dir unter vier Augen sagen.“

„Wenn es wichtig ist, kannst du es mir auch hier und jetzt sagen, Sheldon.“

„Das ist Sheldon?“, wollte Paul hinter ihr wissen. Penny ignorierte ihr Date und hielt ihren Blick starr auf Sheldon gerichtet. Der Anzug stand ihm einfach verdammt gut.

„Wie du meinst“, kam die leise Antwort und Penny fürchtete schon entsetzt, er würde vor ihr auf die Knie gehen. Doch Sheldon blieb in Sheldon-Manier stocksteif stehen und bekam einen noch röteren Kopf.

„Beende dieses Date“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Was?“ Penny traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Deswegen kommst du hier her und…“

Sheldon hob eine Hand und schloss kurz die Augen. „Lass es mich noch einmal versuchen. Wie du weißt, verabscheue ich öffentliche Zurschaustellungen von Emotionen, aber meine Memaw hat mir nahegelegt, dass es in diesem Fall unumgänglich ist. Deshalb bin ich hier und bitte dich, dieses Date zu beenden und mit mir nach Hause zu kommen.“

Penny wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, denn alle Augen im Restaurant waren jetzt auf sie gerichtet. Sie würde nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Laden setzen können.

„Ich bitte dich nicht, mich als meine Mitbewohnerin zu begleiten. Es wäre eine große Erleichterung für mich, wenn du dich gegen diesen Möchtegern Anwalt und stattdessen für mich entscheidest. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu ihm bereits seit meinem 16. Lebensjahr ein geregeltes Einkommen und du weißt, woran du bist.“

Penny warf Paul einen ängstlichen Blick zu, doch er schien die Beleidigung gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er wirkte zwar nicht begeistert von der ungewöhnlichen Unterbrechung, aber Sheldons Darbietung schien ihn irgendwie zu amüsieren.

Penny sah zurück zu Sheldon, dann auf die Blumen und wieder zu Paul. Konnte es sein, das Sheldon sie grade öffentlich darum gebeten hatte seine Freundin zu sein?

„Warum?“, war alles was sie zu ihrem Erstaunen sagen konnte.

„Nun, weil ich vor einer knappen Stunde über deine gesundheitsgefährdenden Schuhe gestolpert und zu der Einsicht gekommen bin, dass ich dir starke romantische Empfindungen entgegen bringe. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass diese Erkenntnis so lange auf sich warten ließ, Schuld daran ist die Amnesie.“

Sheldons Stimme hatte ruhig und durchdacht geklungen, aber seine Augen verrieten den inneren Tumult und eine gewisse Verzweiflung, die ihn sicher zu dieser Aktion getrieben hatte. Es war totenstill, niemand sagte ein Wort oder wagte auch nur von seinem Weinglas zu nippen und Penny begriff, dass sie eine Antwort geben musste. Das Problem war nur, das sie auf die Schnelle keine parat hatte. Sheldon schien ihre peinliche Lage endlich zu erkennen, denn er nickte artig in ihre und Pauls Richtung.

„Da ich ein Gentleman bin, werde ich dir einige Minuten Zeit geben, deine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Ich ziehe es vor in Rajs Wagen zu warten, denn die Gegend hier gilt als nicht vollkommen ungefährlich zu dieser Tageszeit.“ Er deutete eine lächerliche Verbeugung an. „Ich wünsche allseits einen guten Abend.“

Dann drehte Sheldon sich um und winkte Raj zu. Dieser übergab Penny den riesigen Strauß und beeilte sich, Sheldon zu folgen. Penny fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Vollkommen sprachlos drehte sie sich wieder dem Tisch und ihrem Date zu.

Pennys Wangen begannen zu brennen, als sie in das verhaltene Gesicht ihres Gegenübers blickte. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas passieren würde, ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, wohin wir gehen wollten.“

Paul seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Du siehst genau so überrascht aus wie ich, also mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Ich würde gerne Folgendes vorschlagen: Ich bestellte mir jetzt einen Whiskey und lasse den Abend ausklingen. Du bist natürlich nach wie vor herzlich eingeladen mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wir verabschieden uns zivilisiert mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und dann folgst du schnellstmöglich deinem Physiker und seinem indischen Freund.“

Penny blinzelte hinter ihrem Blumenstrauß hervor. „Bitte versteh das nicht falsch. Das mit Sheldon und mir war vorbei bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat. Ich hatte es abgehakt, Paul. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das grade wirklich passiert ist und es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Bist du mir böse?“

Paul runzelte die Stirn. „Wie könnte ich böse auf dich sein? Du bist eine wunderbare Frau und ich würde jederzeit wieder mit dir Essen gehen. Ich glaube dir, dass du die Sache mit Sheldon vergessen willst, aber zwischen euch scheint es noch vieles zu geben, das aufgearbeitet werden muss.“

Der Blumenstrauß kam ihr plötzlich wie eine Barriere zwischen ihr und Paul vor. Sie dachte an Sheldons Gesichtsausdruck und seinen Anzug. Paul hatte recht. Sie machte sich etwas vor. 

„Ok“, sagte sie schließlich leise. „Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, danke für die Einladung.“

Dann stand sie auf und umrundete den Tisch, um Paul einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, lächelte er sie aufmunternd an. 

„Viel Glück, Penny!“

 

\---

 

Als Penny auf der Straße ankam, sah sie Raj an seinem Auto lehnen, einem Flachmann in der Hand. Von Sheldon fehlte jede Spur. 

„Ist er da drin?“, wollte sie wissen und zeigte auf den Wagen.

Raj ließ die kleine Metallflasche in seiner Tasche verschwinden. „Auf der Rückbank.“

Penny riss ohne ein weiteres Wort die Autotür auf und ließ sich neben Sheldon nieder, bevor sie die Tür wieder zuzog. Still saßen sie nebeneinander - der Blumenstrauß zwischen ihnen -, bis Sheldon sich räusperte. „Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?“

„Das war das Peinlichste, was mir je passiert ist.“ Penny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sheldon sah sie irritiert an. „Das kann unmöglich die Antwort auf meine Frage gewesen sein. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

Penny verschränkte die Arme. Warum hörten Männer eigentlich immer nur das, was sie hören wollten und lasen nie zwischen den Zeilen? „Glaubst du wirklich, das es reicht, wenn man sich nett anzieht, einen Blumenstrauß kauft und einsichtig tut? Wer hat dir gesagt, dass das angemessen ist? Raj?“

„Also wirklich, Penny! Wenn ich Koothrapallis Rat angenommen hätte, würden wir beide jetzt Hauptdarsteller in einem Bollywoodstreifen sein. Aber ja, ich finde Blumen und Anzüge durchaus angemessen. Sie bilden einen soliden Rahmen für die Werbung um das weibliche Geschlecht.“

Sheldon wandte sich ihr zu und verstaute den Blumenstrauß vorsichtig auf dem Beifahrersitz, bevor er weiter sprach. 

„Du musst verstehen, dass es nie meine Absicht war, dich vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder deine Gefühle zu verletzen. Ich war mir lediglich nicht bewusst, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war. Jetzt kann ich wieder vollständig über meine Erinnerungen verfügen und damit spiele ich dir keine Einsicht vor, ich bin tatsächlich einsichtig. Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hergekommen, um dich vor einem Fehler zu bewahren.“

Penny schwankte bereits wieder gefährlich zwischen Verärgerung und Irritation. „Ein Fehler?“

„Deine Verabredung mag gebildet und durch familiäre Kontakte in der Lage sein, dir einen gewissen Lebensstandard zu bieten, aber wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er dich nach näherem Kennenlernen weiterhin als Partnerin akzeptieren wird? Ich kann dir hier und jetzt versichern, dass ich dich ohne zu zögern als meine Partnerin akzeptieren würde, obwohl ich jede deiner Schwächen und Unsicherheiten kenne. Wenn ich Partnerin sage, meine ich das natürlich in romantischer Art und Weise.“

Sheldon holte tief Luft. „Also, wie hast du dich entschieden?“

Es kam Penny vor, als würde sie träumen. Das konnte nicht real sein, auf keinen Fall. 

Sheldon hatte es natürlich mit einen Haufen Beleidigungen und Fremdwörtern versteckt, aber Penny erkannte die absolute Ehrlichkeit seiner Absichten nur zu deutlich, was seine Rede fast romantisch wirken ließ. Er hatte ihr soeben ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Sheldon Cooper stand zu seinen Gefühlen und die galten ihr! Sie war kurz davor, sich selbst zu kneifen. „Hast du mich grade gebeten deine Freundin zu werden?“

„Das ist zwar ein wenig juvenil ausgedrückt und fasst es absolut nicht treffend zusammen, aber ja. Ich bitte dich, meine Freundin zu sein, Penny.“

Penny fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie brauchte Zeit, viel mehr Zeit als sie hatte, um darüber nachzudenken. Bevor alles den Bach runter gegangen war, hatten sie sich versprochen, nichts zu überstürzen und das war aus Pennys Angst vor festen Bindungen und Sheldons Ablehnung gegenüber Veränderungen entsprungen. Sie hatten eine wunderbare Freundschaft gehabt und wer war sie, dass sie eine Freundschaft zu Sheldon einfach so gedankenlos gegen eine Liebesbeziehung mit ungewissem Ausgang eintauschte?

Wo Sheldons Logik offenbar aufhörte, fühlte sie sich jetzt gezwungen, für ihn einzuspringen. So schmerzlich es auch für ihn sein würde, sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was er hören wollte.

„Ich werde nicht zurück in dieses Restaurant gehen und das mit Paul hat sich für mich erledigt“, sagte sie schließlich vorsichtig und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie die aufkeimende Hoffnung in Sheldons Augen sah. „Aber ich werde auch nicht mit dir nach Hause kommen.“

Sheldon nickte eifrig, ohne zu verstehen, dass sie sein Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht musste sie ein wenig deutlicher werden.

„Ok, Schätzchen, lass es mich anders formulieren: Deine Amnesie Sache erklärt vieles und du hast trotz allem eine bemerkenswerte Show in diesem Restaurant hingelegt. Das war unglaublich mutig von dir und vielleicht sogar ein wenig romantisch. Ich glaube dir jedes Wort, dass du grade zu mir gesagt hast, aber ich kann nicht deine Freundin sein, Sheldon.“

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Wenn du dich wieder erinnern kannst, weißt du doch sicherlich noch, dass wir unseren Gefühlen nicht ganz über den Weg getraut haben und es langsam angehen wollten. Es sollte niemand davon erfahren, bevor wir uns nicht sicher wären, richtig?“

Ihr Gesprächspartner nickte bestürzt. „Aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich hatte es nur vorübergehend vergessen! Das war es, was ich dir mitteilen wollte, bevor uns dieser Idiot von der Straße gedrängt hat.“

Penny griff verzweifelt nach seinen Händen, die sich eiskalt anfühlten und minimal zitterten. „Ich weiß, aber es kommt mir so vor, als wüsstest du trotz allem nicht genau, worauf du dich einlässt. Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt, es geht hier um unsere Gefühle und um unsere Freundschaft. Wenn wir es versauen, wird es nie wieder so sein wie vorher.“

Nun war Sheldons Hoffnung einer wilden Verzweiflung gewichen. „Penny, ich bitte dich! Du warst diejenige, die ihre Annäherungsversuche nicht einstellen wollte. Du hast mich zu einem Date eingeladen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich fähig zu tieferen Gefühlen bin, was - außer meiner Memaw - bisher jeder angezweifelt hat, sogar ich selbst.“ Er faltete die Hände im Schoß und warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich, zu erfahren was die Auswertung des Experimentes von gestern Abend ergeben hat. Ich war viel zu sehr darauf fixiert, meine Erinnerung zurück zu bekommen und habe der Tatsache, dass ich diesen Kuss ohne große Vorbereitung, oder nachträglichen Vorkehrungen zum Erhalt meiner Gesundheit ausführen konnte. Ergo hätte ich erkennen müssen, dass mir diese intime Nähe zu dir nicht unangenehm ist, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühlte.“

Penny wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte nachgegeben, aber sie hielt sich zurück. 

„Sheldon, es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen kontrollierten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, bevor sie vorsichtig den wunderschönen Blumenstrauß einsammelte und die Tür öffnete. „Ich denke, ich laufe lieber nach Hause.“

Sheldon sah sie stumm an. Er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie wieder hinaus auf die Straße kletterte. Raj warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Kümmer dich um ihn, ja?“

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich brauche jetzt ein wenig frische Luft, um mich musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“ Bevor Raj antworten konnte, drehte sie sich um und lief langsam den endlos erscheinenden Gehweg entlang.

 

\---


	17. Äthanol

**Kapitel - Äthanol**  
\------------------------

„Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Raj und warf Sheldon einen scheuen Seitenblick zu. Dieser hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen. Die beiden Männer blickten wieder auf einen winzigen dunkelblauen Punkt am Ende der Straße, bis die Gestalt vollkommen verschwunden war.

Liebe war eine ziemlich paradoxe Angelegenheit, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Da gab es auf der einen Seite dieses filigrane, zarte Gefühl und dann konnte alles innerhalb von Sekunden ins Gegenteil umschlagen und man fühlte sich, als würde man auf Scherben laufen. Momentan konnte Sheldon mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass es wehtat, Penny zu lieben.

Sheldon wandte den Blick von der Penny-leeren Straße ab und sah Raj an.

„Ihre Antwort war negativ. Allerdings wird sie ihre Verabredung ebenfalls nicht beenden.“

„Das ist übel, Mann“, sagte Raj und startete den Motor. „Ich weiß, was dir jetzt helfen kann.“

 

  
\---

 

Das Lucky Baldwin‘s war an einem Freitagabend brechend voll und Sheldon fühlte sich unwohl inmitten seiner schwitzenden und Alkohol konsumierenden Mitmenschen. „Ich finde nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist“, rief er Raj zu, der soeben mit zwei winzigen Gläschen in der Hand von der Bar zurückkam.

„Das sagst du jetzt. Warte ab, bis du das getrunken hast.“

Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol. Er bekommt mir nicht.“

Raj sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Komm schon, Sheldon. Was war denn mit Howards Junggesellenabschied? Warst du da nicht genau so betrunken wie der Rest von uns?“

Sheldon wollte etwas sagen, aber Raj war noch nicht fertig. „Du wirst jetzt dieses winzige Glas nehmen und wir werden anstoßen, weil ich sonst niemanden habe, mit dem ich anstoßen kann, seit Howard bei Bernadette eingezogen ist, verstehst du?“

Das Gesicht seines indischen Freundes war merkwürdig verzerrt und Sheldon konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich freute, traurig war, oder seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Also griff er nach dem Glas und nickte. „Also gut, aber du trägst die Verantwortung für unseren sicheren Rückweg.“

Raj winkte ab und kippte die klare Flüssigkeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinunter. „Keine Sorge. Wenn nichts mehr geht, rufen wir einfach Leonard an.“

Sheldon hob das Glas und roch daran. Eindeutig Alkohol. Vorsichtig nippte er daran. Was auch immer es war, es schmeckte genau so furchtbar, wie er sich fühlte. Deshalb tat er es Raj gleich und trank alles in einem Zug. Hustend beobachtete er Raj, der anerkennend nickte.

 

\---

 

„Es ist so schrecklich“, lallte Sheldon, als er gestützt von Raj und Leonard zum Wagen stolperte. „Leonard, es ist so schrecklich!“

„Was meint er? Sein Benehmen oder dass ich mitten in der Nacht aufstehen musste, um euch Schluckspechte nach Hause zu fahren?“, wollte Leonard genervt von Raj wissen. Sie schafften es mit vereinten Kräften, Sheldon auf die Rückbank seines Subarus zu verfrachten, von wo aus dieser selbst bei geschlossenen Türen weiter jammerte.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen zu trinken oder zu singen“, protestierte Raj.

Leonard verriegelte die Türen, als er sah, das Sheldon im Begriff war, wieder auszusteigen. „Warum hast du ihn überhaupt mitgenommen und abgefüllt?“

Raj lehnte sich schwer ans Auto. „Er hatte schon einen schlimmen Abend, bevor wir ins Baldwin gegangen sind, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Und warum genau war Sheldons Abend schlimm?“

„Weil Penny ihm einen Korb gegeben hat.“

Leonard rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ok, das heißt er erinnert sich wieder und du schuldest mir noch 25 Dollar.“

Raj schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, du verstehst das nicht. Sheldon hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und Penny hat ihn eiskalt abserviert. Dann ist sie gegangen. Es war wirklich grausam.“

„Das ist hart“, stimmte Leonard zu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Penny es so gemeint hat. Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal mit ihr reden und ein gutes Wort für Sheldon einlegen.“

Die beiden stiegen zu Sheldon in den Wagen und kaum hatte sich Leonard auf seinen Platz gesetzt, schlangen sich Sheldons spinnenhafte Arme um seinen Hals. „Du bist mein bester Freund, Leonard“, sagte Sheldon und sein Atem roch nach Tequila. „Du bist mein bester Freund und du hast Schuld an meinem Dilemma.“

Leonard versuchte nervös, sich aus Sheldons Würgegriff zu befreien. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Du hast sie in unsere Wohnung gelassen, du hast sie angesprochen und gebeten, Zeit mit uns zu verbringen. Es ist also deine Schuld, dass ich nun vor dem Abgrund stehe.“

„Du stehst vor gar keinem Abgrund. Das mit Penny wird sich schon klären. Sicher hat sie es nicht so gemeint.“

Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, sie hat es ganz sicher so gemeint. Sie hat mir ihren Standpunkt überaus deutlich mitgeteilt. Sehr deutlich.“ Endlich ließ sich Sheldon zurück in den Sitz sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte Leonard vorsichtshalber wissen.

„Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht“, antwortete Sheldon und riss die Autotür auf, um sich auf den Asphalt zu übergeben.

 

\---

 

Sheldons Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sobald er den Kopf still hielt, begann die Welt um ihn herum zu kreisen und sobald er die Augen schloss kam die Übelkeit zurück. Mit angezogenen Beinen kauerte er auf dem Sofa und wartete.

Aber worauf? Realistisch betrachtet wartete er nur darauf, dass sein Mageninhalt durch die Speiseröhre den Weg nach oben fand. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sein Magen wäre nie leerer gewesen. Oder wartete er auf ein Wunder, durch das Penny ihre Meinung ändern würde, oder er in der Läge wäre in der Zeit zurückzureisen?  
Leider waren Wunder etwas, dem Sheldon sehr kritisch gegenüberstand.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen, Sheldon“, drang Leonards Stimme an sein Ohr. Sheldon wandte sachte den Kopf.

„Es dreht sich alles … ich kann mich nicht hinlegen.“

Leonards Kopf ruhte auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas. Sie hatten das Licht nicht angemacht, aber er konnte die Brillengläser seines Freundes in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen. Sheldon biss die Zähne zusammen, weil sein Kiefer sich taub anfühlte.

„Seit wann betrinkst du dich freiwillig?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

„Wozu nüchtern sein? Mein Leben ist ohnehin aus den Fugen geraten … ich lebe im Ausnahmezustand … ich bin ein Ausnahmezustand.“

Leonard klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter. „Ich rede morgen mit Penny, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.“

„Penny hat es satt, mich zu lieben“, sagte Sheldon und wunderte sich über seine Zunge, die ihm nicht gehorchen wollte. Die Worte hörten sich gewaltig an, wenn man sie vor jemand anderem aussprach. Leonard blinzelte ihn an und sagte nichts. „Du musst doch wissen, wie es ist. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst und sie hat die Flucht ergriffen. Aber sei unbesorgt, es scheint nicht an dir gelegen zu haben.“

„Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst?“ Leonard schien überrascht zu sein und Sheldon konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Vielleicht nicht wörtlich. Ich bat sie, meine Freundin zu sein und sagte ihr, dass ich ihr romantische Gefühle entgegen bringe. Als wenn das nicht reichen würde.“

Leonard verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast recht, das Wort Liebe aus deinem Mund zu hören, wäre wohl eher verstörend, als dass es die Situation verändert hatte. Wir wissen, dass Penny Bindungsängste hat und vielleicht braucht sie einfach ein wenig Zeit, um deinen Sinneswandel zu verarbeiten. Ich meine, sie war mit einem anderen Mann aus und du hast dir wirklich sehr viel Zeit mit dem Erinnern gelassen. Morgen rede ich mit ihr und ich wette, das lässt sich klären.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich deinen Schlichtungsversuch akzeptieren sollte. In der Vergangenheit hast du deine Missgunst gegenüber dieser Liaison sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht.“

Leonard sah ihn scheu an. „Du kannst dich also wirklich an alles erinnern, was bedeutet, du konntest dich bis heute Abend nicht erinnern? Du wusstet nicht, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?“

Sheldon umklammerte den Eimer ein wenig fester. „Da das Thema unseres Eklats die Beziehung zwischen mir und Penny beinhaltete, waren Teile davon blockiert.“  
„Aber du hast es mir verziehen?“, wollte Leonard hoffnungsvoll wissen.

Sheldon versuchte darüber nachzudenken, aber sein alkoholisierter Verstand ließ sich schwer lenken. Schließlich gab er auf. „Gut möglich, dass du mein bester Freund bist. Du sitzt neben mir, obwohl die Gefahr besteht, dass ich jede Sekunde meinen Mageninhalt in diesen Eimer erbrechen könnte. Außerdem reden wir über meine Gefühle deiner Ex-Freundin gegenüber, während du mit meiner Ex-Freundin liiert bist. Reicht das als Antwort?“

Leonard nickte langsam. „Dann sind wir quitt pro quo?“

„Quitt pro quo. Zumindest in dieser Angelegenheit.“

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was die Amnesie aufgehoben hat.“

„Pennys Schuhe. Ich bin darüber gestolpert und habe mir den Kopf gestoßen. Das Paradoxe ist, dass ich erst gestern Abend experimentell ermitteln konnte, das ich Penny körperlich ansprechend finde. Das hätte mir Antwort genug sein sollen, aber ich stufte das Experiment als negativ ein und habe Penny mit meinem anschließenden Verhalten in die Arme eines Anderen getrieben.“

Leonard rieb sich angestrengt das Nasenbein. „Du hast etwas riskiert und dich deinen Dämonen gestellt. Das war ziemlich mutig von dir. Es hat nicht geklappt, aber es ist auch noch nicht alles verloren. Ich würde sagen, deine Aktion hat nicht geschadet. Zumindest scheint dieser Anwalt erst mal Geschichte zu sein.“

Sheldon spürte seinen Magen rebellieren und beugte sich tiefer über seinen Eimer, während Leonard dezent ans äußerste Ende des Sofas rutschte.

Es kehrte Stille ein und Sheldon sank wieder in sich zusammen, den Kopf in dem Eimer. Er fühlte sich miserabel und das lag nicht nur am Alkohol. „Setzt du Penny mit einem Dämon gleich?“

Leonard warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Wirklich, Sheldon?“

 

\---

 

Penny zerrte ihren Koffer vom Laufband. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl an den Ort ihrer Kindheit zurück zu kehren. Es war verbunden mit der Sehnsucht nach etwas unwiderruflich Vergangenem, aber auf der anderen Seite erfasste sie jedes Mal eine schreckliche Unruhe, wenn sie in Omaha aus dem Flieger stieg oder das Haus ihrer Eltern betrat. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb sie nicht oft herkam. Jedes Mal fühlte sie sich zerrissen und konnte ihren Aufenthalt kaum genießen. Heute fühlte es sich allerdings eher an, als würde sie endlich an einem sicheren Unterschlupf angekommen sein, wo sie in Ruhe ihre Wunden lecken konnte.

Außerdem wollte ihre große Schwester Darcy sie vom Flughafen abholen, und Penny freute sich unglaublich, sie nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Darcy wohnte mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn Aaron in Omaha und war Lehrerin in einer Grundschule, während ihr Mann sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten durchschlug. Penny hatte nie verstanden, warum Darcy hiergeblieben war. Ausgerechnet in Omaha. Immerhin besser, als die Farm in den endlosen Feldern nahe Fremont, die ihren Eltern gehörte.

Penny seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hatte all dem den Rücken zugewandt und war nach Kalifornien gegangen, weil sie mehr wollte. Berühmt sein, die Sonne und das Meer genießen. Das war ihr Plan gewesen. Etwas von der Welt sehen.

 

Irgendwie war ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen. Sie war Kellnerin, hatte einen Werbespot für eine Hämorrhoiden Salbe gedreht und in einem Theaterstück mitgespielt, das niemand sehen wollte. In den Augen ihrer großen Verwandtschaft stand sie damit trotzdem noch besser da, als ihre Geschwister. Sie hatte sich nicht von ihrer High School Liebe schwängern lassen und sie kochte kein Crystal Meth.

Müde quälte sie sich zum Ausgang. Kaum hatte sie die Ankunftshalle erreicht, hörte sie auch schon die durchdringende Stimme ihrer älteren Schwester. „Penny! Hey, Penny!“

Darcys Lächeln war ehrlich wie eh und je und sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass die finanziellen Sorgen und ihr chaotische Ehemann sie nicht schlafen ließen. Von ihr hatte Penny gelernt, immer optimistisch zu sein und sich niemals unterkriegen zu lassen. Um Trübsal zu blasen war das Leben zu kurz, sagte Darcy immer.

Darcy trabte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf sie zu und warf die Arme um sie. „Es ist so schön dich zu sehen, Schätzchen.“

Penny ließ ihren Koffer fallen und drückte ihr Gesicht in das blonde Haar ihrer Schwester. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überspülte sie und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen“, schluchzte sie.

Darcy ließ sie nicht los, aber ihre Körperhaltung sagte Penny, dass sie besorgt war. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht schwanger bist!“

Jetzt löste sich Penny von ihrer Schwester und starrte sie entrüstet an. „Nein! Wie kommst du auf so was? Es ist nur… ich habe…. es geht um einen Mann.“

„Was hat er dir angetan?“

„Er hat mir nichts angetan, Darcy. Er hat mir seine Liebe gestanden und ich bin abgehauen.“

Darcy blickte sie verwundert an. „Wer ist es? Einer deiner komischen Nachbarn?“

Penny wischte sich die Tränen ab und straffte die Schultern. „Ich erzähl dir die ganze Geschichte, aber erst mal brauche ich einen Kaffee und dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen.“

 

\---

 

Als der Wagen auf die Route 275 abbog, und die Stadt endlich hinter ihnen lag, ließ das beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Brust langsam nach und Penny konnte das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder tief ein- und ausatmen. Durch das offene Wagenfenster hörte sie die Maisfelder rascheln und die Nachmittagssonne tauchte alles in goldenes Licht.

Zu Hause. Trotz allem war dies ihr zu Hause. Selbst die kalifornische Sonne hatte es nicht geschafft, sie das vergessen zu lassen. Neben ihr trommelte Darcy nervös auf dem Lenkrad herum.

„So, jetzt wirst du mir doch wohl sagen können, was mit dir los ist, Schätzchen. Wir sind schon so gut wie da und du weißt ja selbst, dass man bei Mom und Dad keine Privatsphäre hat.“ Darcy wandte den Blick von der Straße und Penny zu, ohne vom Gas zu gehen. Penny schluckte.

„Sieh gefälligst auf die Straße Darcy!“

„Oh Gott, tut mir leid! Ich hatte das mit dem Unfall fast vergessen.“ Darcy stierte nun reichlich übertrieben auf die Fahrbahn. „Ok, jetzt sehe ich auf die Straße. Was ist los mit dir Penny?“

Penny seufzte. „Es ist Sheldon.“

„Sheldon? Der Sheldon? Mister Riesenego?“

„Jep.“

„Das meinst du nicht ernst. Wie lange?“

„Seit ein paar Monaten.“

„Und… habt ihr…?“

„Nein!“ Penny Schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „So ist Sheldon nicht, Darcy.“

„Wie ist er denn, wenn er mal nicht nur an seine eignen Vorteile denkt?“

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Ja, er hat vielleicht ein paar soziale Defizite, aber niemand ist perfekt.“

„Aber er schikaniert und beleidigt dich am laufenden Band, jedenfalls nach dem was du mir bisher erzählt hast.“

Penny schniefte. „Es ist nicht immer angenehm mit ihm, aber man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt. Ich hab fünf Jahre gebraucht, bevor ich es verstanden habe. Und dann hat mir dieser Autounfall einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Sheldon hat so ein posttraumatisches Dingsda entwickelt und einige Erinnerungen verdrängt. Deshalb konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was vor dem Unfall mit uns war. Gestern Abend ist es ihm wieder eingefallen, weil er über meine Schuhe gestolpert ist. Er ist mit Anzug und Blumen in dem Restaurant aufgekreuzt, in dem ich ein Date mit einem anderen Mann hatte und hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Freundin sein will. Aber ich kann einfach nicht vergessen, wie er sich in den letzten Wochen verhalten hat und ich habe Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, weil ich damit auch unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen würde. Ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Abstand zu diesem Theater.“

Darcy stieß ihr sanft mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. „Du bist nicht hier, weil du uns so vermisst hast?“

Penny spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. „Wo denkst du hin!“

„Er hat dich gefragt, ob du seine Freundin sein willst? Hört sich ein wenig pubertär an.“ Ihre Schwester lachte laut und wiederholte die Geste mit der Faust. „Wieso gerätst du immer an die schrägen Typen?“

Penny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“  
…..

 

Sheldon erwachte mit trockenem Mund und einem flauen Magen. Kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Schädel jede Sekunde in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und erkannte sein Wohnzimmer.

Durch die Fenster schien die Sonne und er hielt sich schützend die Hände vor die Augen.

„Dein Kopf muss höllisch wehtun“, ertönte Amys Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. Sheldon späte durch seine Finger und entdeckte sie in der Küche.

„Was tust du in meiner Wohnung?“

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Leonard hat mich gebeten, nach dir zu sehen.“ Amy schwenkte eine Kanne. „Kaffee? Hilft gegen den Kater.“

„Ich trinke keinen Kaffee.“ Sheldon setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sein Blick fiel auf seinen zerknitterten Anzug, indem er offenbar geschlafen hatte. Das bedeutete einen erneuten Besuch in der Reinigung.

„Penny hat dir eine Nachricht geschrieben.“

Sheldon fühlte sich plötzlich ein Stückchen wacher und sein Magen wurde ein wenig flauer. An Penny hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. „Was für eine Nachricht?“, flüsterte er, weil seine eigene Stimme ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Eine handgeschriebene Nachricht auf einem undefinierbaren Stück Pappe. Sie schreibt, das sie zurück nach Nebraska gegangen ist.“

Kaum hatte er das gehört, war er augenblicklich auf den Beinen und in der Küche, um Amy das Pappstück zu entreißen und es mit sich in sein Zimmer zu tragen, wo er sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er zu lesen.

 

_‚Hey Sheldon,_

_es tut mir leid, dass die Dinge so gelaufen sind. Brauche ein wenig Abstand zu all dem hier. Werde zu meiner Familie nach Nebraska fliegen. Bitte versuch nicht, mich anzurufen._

_Penny‘_

 

Sheldon las die achtlos hin gekritzelten Zeilen ein ums andere Mal, weil er hoffte, dass er irgendetwas übersehen hatte, aber die Mitteilung war eindeutig.

 

\---

 

Leonard war grade in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen, als die Haustür aufflog und hastige Schritte zu hören waren, die vor der Schlafzimmertür abrupt verklangen.

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Leonard.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Leonard.“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Leonard.“

„Geh weg. Amy ist doch unten, warum belästigst du nicht zur Abwechslung mal sie?“

„Es ist etwas Unvorhersehbares passiert“, hörte er Sheldon japsen. „Es geht um Penny. Sie ist nicht mehr da.“

Augenblicklich setzte Leonard sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille. „Komm rein, Sheldon. Ich hab keine Lust, dich durch die Tür hindurch anzuschreien.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sheldon schlich geknickt in den Raum. Er sah furchtbar elend aus und Leonard versuchte ein wenig Mitgefühl für seinen Freund zu erübrigen, der ihn seit drei Uhr morgens daran hinderte zu schlafen. Sheldon blieb neben dem Bett stehen reichte Leonard ein Stück Pappe.

„Was soll ich denn….“

„Penny wird nicht wieder kommen.“

Leonard wendete das Stück und entdeckte Pennys Schrift darauf. Stirnrunzelnd begann er zu lesen. „Bist du sicher? Da steht mit keinem Wort…“

Sheldon entriss ihm die Pappe wieder. „Ich muss sie zurückholen“, rief er mit seiner hohen Panikstimme und sah Leonard mit dem Blick eines Wahnsinnigen an. „Ich werde nach Nebraska fahren. Am besten buche ich gleich Tickets für die Bahn.“

„Die Bahn? Das dauert fast zwei Tage. Mit dem Flugzeug geht es viel schneller.“

Sheldon machte große Augen. „Das ich nicht lache. Ich steige in kein Flugzeug.“

 

\---

 

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hockte Sheldon vor seinem Laptop und starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm. „Ich werde fliegen“, murmelte er.

Müde druckte er seine Flugtickets aus und verwahrte sie in dem neuen dunklen Schnellhefter, den er eigens für seine Routenplanung angelegt hatte. Wie konnte es sein, dass die Bahn nicht von Pasadena nach Omaha fuhr? Streckensperrung wegen Bauarbeiten? So ein Humbug.

Doch die Angelegenheit war von höchster Priorität und deshalb würde er sich heute Nachmittag in einen Flieger setzen, der ihn nach Omaha brachte und anschließend würde er mit einer kleinen Buslinie weiter nach Fremont reisen.

Er sah sich in seiner stillen Wohnung um und dann auf seine Uhr. Es war Zeit, seinen Koffer zu packen und eine Dusche zu nehmen.

 

\---

 


	18. Die geheime Zutat

„Tut mir Leid, Leute. Die Fahrt endet hier.“

Sheldon schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hoch. Er sah sich irritiert um und stellte fest, dass der Bus am Straßenrand gehalten hatte. Was war passiert?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er erst vor zwanzig Minuten in dieses altersschwache Gefährt eingestiegen war. Er hatte den Fahrer nach der Verkehrstauglichkeit befragt, doch der hatte ihm mit einer unwirschen Geste und einem Brummen zu verstehen gegeben, das er keinen Wert auf ein Gespräch mit seinen Fahrgästen legte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl hatte Sheldon im hinteren Teil des Busses Platz genommen und seinen IPod genutzt um ein auf klingonisch gesprochenes Hörspiel zu hören.

„Da stimmt was mit der Achse nicht. Die haben schon ein Ersatzfahrzeug losgeschickt“, hörte er den Fahrer zu einem anderen Fahrgast sagen.

Empört sprang Sheldon in die Höhe. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle etwas anmerken!“

Der Busfahrer drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig mehr, als er Sheldon sah. „Was?“

„Hätten Sie auf mich gehört, wäre dieses Desaster nicht passiert. Ich bin kein Mechaniker, aber das dieser Bus aus dem letzten Loch pfeift könnte doch selbst ein Trottel erkennen.“

„Was soll das, Mann?“ Der Busfahrer straffte die Schultern und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ein empörtes Raunen durch die Reihen der Fahrgäste ging. „Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren eigenen Kram, wenn Sie kein Mechaniker sind.“

„Das würde ich liebend gern tun, aber durch Ihren fahruntüchtigen Bus bin ich hier gestrandet.“

„Sie haben doch ein paar gesunde Füße. Wenn es Ihnen nicht schnell genug geht, laufen Sie doch. Nur zu.“

Entrüstet starrte Sheldon den Mann an. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl, denn wer kann mir versichern, dass das Ersatzfahrzeug nicht in ebenso schlechtem Zustand ist, wie dieses.“

Sheldon griff nach seiner Tasche und stopfte den iPod hinein. Mit erhobenem Haupt schritt er den Gang entlang und am Fahrer vorbei ins Freie.  
„Was wird denn das?“, wollte der Fahrer ungehalten wissen.

„Ich befolge Ihren Rat und gehe zu Fuß weiter, denn den Zustand meiner Füße kann ich wenigstens einschätzen“, erwiderte Sheldon. „Geben Sie mir meinen Koffer.“

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete das Gepäckfach. „Kennen Sie sich denn hier überhaupt aus?“

„Das muss ich nicht, ich habe ein iPhone und ausgezeichnetes Kartenwerk dabei.“

Sein Koffer landete unsanft auf dem Asphalt vor ihm. „Na, dann mal los, Mister“, murmelte der Mann und verschwand im Inneren des Busses.

 

\---

 

Die Hitze war fast unerträglich. Die Luft über dem Asphalt flirrte und Sheldon blinzelte. Schweiß und Staub klebten auf seiner Haut. Das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

  
Er musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er diese Aktion unterschätzt hatte. Je weiter er sich von Pasadena entfernte, desto verstörender wurde alles. Ein Grund, weswegen er das spontane Reisen aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute.

Erneut wischte sich Sheldon über Augen und Stirn. Bisher war er nicht von dem Busunternehmen überholt worden, was bedeutete, dass der Ersatzbus entweder gar nicht gestartet war, oder ebenfalls eine Panne erlitten hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich minimal in die Höhe. Leider wurde sein Fußmarsch durch diese Erkenntnis nicht weniger kraftraubend. Er war bereits seit einer halben Stunde unterwegs und bisher hatte er nichts anderes gesehen, als wogende Maisfelder und eine Straße, die sich ins Unendliche hinzuziehen schien.

Am Horizont bildete sich eine Staubwolke und aus dieser schoss ein kleiner grauer Punkt auf ihn zu, der sich im Nahen als ein Mittelklassewagen entpuppte, der in Sekundenschnelle an ihm vorbeizog. Kaum fünf Minuten später wurde Sheldon von einem kleinen Transporter überholt und mit Staub überschüttet. Fluchend schüttelte er sich und sah dem Gefährt wütend hinterher.

Dann blieb er abrupt stehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese ignoranten und rücksichtslosen Menschen in ihren Autos ein Ziel haben mussten, das zwischen seinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort und Fremont lag. Dazu kam, das ein Auto - wenn es denn ein neueres Modell war -, sicherlich über eine Klimaanlage verfügte und das wiederum bedeutete: Kühle Luft.

Ein fahrbarer Untersatz würde vieles einfacher machen. Doch Drogen und Trampen gehörten zu den Dingen, die ihm seine Mutter strengstens verboten hatte. Sheldon zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Er befand sich immer noch im Ausnahmezustand. Seine Mutter war nicht anwesend, um die Bibel nach ihm zu werfen und er war verzweifelt genug, um es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

 

\---

 

Ein silberner Jeep hielt mit quietschenden Reifen. „Wohin soll’s gehen?“, fragte ein Kautabak kauender Mann mit dunkler, ledriger Haut. Auf dem Beifahrersitz hechelte eine Dogge vor sich hin, während ihr lange Speichelfäden aus dem Maul liefen.

 

\---

 

„Könnt ihr nicht mal für eine Minute ruhig sein?“, brüllte die junge Frau nach hinten und selbst ihr Mann, der am Steuer saß zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Die beiden kleinen rotznäsigen Jungen sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Dann kniff der eine dem anderen in den Arm, sodass dieser erneut in Geschrei ausbrach.

Die Mutter ignorierte ihre schreienden Kinder und lächelte Sheldon an. „Wir hätten auf der Rückbank noch einen Platz frei.“

 

\---

 

Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, eine passende Mitfahrgelegenheit zu finden gab Sheldon seine Bemühungen in dieser Hinsicht auf und entschloss sich zu einer Pause im Schatten eines knorrigen Baumes, der am Straßenrand ein tristes Dasein fristete. Als Sitzgelegenheit musste der Koffer herhalten und unglücklicher Weise war sein Wasservorrat vollständig aufgebraucht. In Folge dessen kündigten sich nun - durch die Dehydration hervorgerufen - Kopfschmerzen an. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich warm an und diese Wärme deutete auf einen Sonnenbrand hin, wenngleich er das nicht überprüfen konnte, da er keinen Spiegel oder ersatzweise einen spiegelnden Gegenstand bei sich führte.

„Gut gemacht, Dr. Cooper“, murmelte er und tastete weiter in seinem Gesicht herum, als ein Wagen vor ihm hielt.

Die Scheibe glitt herunter. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Sheldon sprang auf und erhaschte einen Blick in das Wageninnere. Saubere Sitze und Fußräume, keine Kinder oder Hunde. Ein paar dunkle Augen späten zu ihm hinaus und ein ungeschminkter Mund lächelte ihn an.

„Das kommt darauf an“, sagte er, weil er sich absolut sicher war, es in dieser sengenden Hitze keine Sekunde länger aushalten zu können. Egal, welcher Makel dieser Frau eigen war, er würde in dieses Auto steigen, eine weitere Chance würde sich sicherlich nicht bieten.

„Worauf kommt es an?“

„Auf den Zielort.“

„Ich habe keinen. Ich folge ganz einfach dieser Straße.“

„Dann werden Sie Fremont passieren?“

„Wenn du es sagst. Los, steig ein und wirf deinen Koffer hinten rein.“

Sheldon öffnete den Kofferraum, hievte den Koffer hinein und beeilte sich, auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz zu nehmen. Die Fahrzeugführerin schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln. „Willkommen an Bord!“

 

\---

 

Aus dem Radio drang leise klassische Musik und die Klimaanlage … oh, diese himmlische Klimaanlage! Sheldon ließ sich zufrieden in seinen Sitz sinken und sah mit einem triumphierenden kleinen Lächeln hinaus auf die Straße, die Sonne und den Staub.

„Ich bin Sunny“, unterbrach die Frau seine Gedanken und warf ihm einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, während sie den Wagen wieder zurück auf die Straße lenkte. Sie hatte ihr dunkles Haar nachlässig hochgebunden und ein Pony verdeckte ihre Stirn. Sie trug weder Makeup, noch Schmuck und wann immer er sie beobachtete, lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war sauber und von guter Qualität und sie trug bunte Turnschuhe. Er konnte trotzdem nicht behaupten, dass sie ihm sonderlich sympathisch war.

Sheldon räusperte sich und warf Sunny sein einstudiertes Koala-Lächeln zu. Sicher war es von Vorteil seine freundlichen Absichten zu unterstreichen, wenn er von dieser Person unbeschadet nach Fremont gefahren werden wollte. „Hallo Sunny, mein Name ist Dr. Sheldon Cooper.“

„Ich denke wir belassen es einfach bei Sheldon, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Titel machen mich nervös.“ Sunny runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist ein kluger Kopf, was?“

  
Wofür hatte er zwei Doktortitel, wenn es niemand für nötig hielt, ihn damit anzusprechen?

„Ich denke, man könnte mich als klugen Kopf bezeichnen, da mein IQ bei 187 liegt und ich kurz davor bin, die String Theorie zu belegen. Dieses Thema wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht geläufig sein und du wirst es nicht verstehen, selbst wenn ich es dir erklären würde.“

Sunny verzog keine Miene, als sie antwortete. „Das hört sich nach Physik an.“

„Das ist korrekt. Ich bin leitender theoretischer Teilchenphysiker im Caltec, Pasadena.“

Sunny starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang mit purem Desinteresse an und nickte schließlich euphorisch.

„Und was treibt einen Physiker wie dich auf diese einsame Landstraße?“, fragte sie schließlich und Sheldon erkannte augenblicklich, dass er es mit einer einfältigen, vor Oberflächlichkeit strotzenden jungen Frau zu tun hatte, die ihr Leben sicherlich verwirken würde, ohne je etwas von Bedeutung getan zu haben. Es schien nur ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen zu sein, dass sie sie String Theorie der Physik hatte zuordnen können. Trotz all dem hatte er den festen Willen, sein Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen und deshalb musste er Vorsicht walten lassen. Diese Frau besaß einen fahrbaren Untersatz und er durfte sie auf keinen Fall verärgern.

  
„Mein Bus hatte eine Panne“, sagte er deshalb und schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar zu ihrem Intellekt hinunter.

„Aber bis zur nächsten Stadt sind es noch unzählige Meilen und bei dieser Hitze ist das doch reiner Selbstmord. Du hast ja jetzt schon einen Sonnenbrand.“

Sheldon fasste sich unbewusst auf den Scheitel. Das war ein weiterer Schritt ins Verderben und vor allem Richtung Hautkrebs.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, bin ich auf dem Weg nach Fremont“, erklärte er mit verschränken Armen. „Man ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als den Bus zu verlassen, denn ich muss jemanden treffen und mein Zeitlimit ist begrenzt.“

„Familie oder Freunde?“

„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe die Frage nicht.“

„Besuchst du deine Familie oder Freunde?“

„Oh, ich besuche eine Freundin.“

Sunny rümpfte die Nase. „Das hört sich irgendwie nach Ärger an.“

„Was lässt dich darauf schließen?“

„Na ja, es ist eine Frau im Spiel. Hast du Hunger, willst du Cookies?“

Es wirkte nicht so, als würde sie seine Antwort abwarten wollen, was Sheldons Meinung nach an grobe Unhöflichkeit grenzte. Ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, griff Sunny hinter sich und reichte Sheldon eine große Tupperdose.

„Mach sie auf“, forderte sie und Sheldon gehorchte. Augenblicklich erfüllte der Geruch nach frischem Gebäck den Wagen. „Das sind Space-Cookies“, klärte Sunny ihn auf und griff in die Dose.

„Das ist ein sehr eigenartiger Name für einen Keks, der auf den ersten Blick nicht das Geringste mit dem Universum zu tun zu haben scheint “, warf Sheldon ein, doch Sunny ging nicht darauf ein. Sie gab einen glucksenden Laut von sich, den Sheldon als ein Lachen deutete und stopfte sich anschließend das Gebäck in den Mund.

„Die sind selbstgebacken. Normaler Weise mache ich das nicht so gerne, ich meine Backen, aber ich wollte das Rezept unbedingt ausprobieren. Nimm auch einen, ich brauche eine zweite Meinung. Sind sie was geworden?“ Sie sprach mit offenem Mund und spuckte unbeabsichtigt kleine Krümel. Angeekelt wandte Sheldon den Blick ab, doch er war zu erschöpft und zu hungrig, um zu protestieren.

\---

Diese kleinen runden Schokoladenkekse hatten einen eigenartigen Nachgeschmack, doch je mehr Sheldon davon aß, desto zufriedener fühlte er sich. Sunny hatte begonnen, von belanglosen Geschehnissen aus ihrem eintönigen Leben zu berichten, was ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte und deshalb hörte er ihr nicht zu, sondern hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die sich verblüffenderweise nur um eins drehten: Penny.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, in Ruhe einem Hauptgedanken folgen zu können. Oft begann Sheldon mit einem Gedankengang und driftete dann ungewollt in verschiedenste Richtungen ab, bevor er wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkam. Dachte er zum Beispiel über Maisfelder nach, dachte er auch automatisch an die Lebensmittel, die Mais enthielten, wie unangenehm es war, Maisspelzen zwischen den Zähnen zu haben und wer den Zahnstocher erfunden hatte. Dann kam die Einsicht, dass er dringend mal wieder einen Zahnarzttermin machen musste und alles endete in tausend gedanklichen Sackgassen, wie Holzgewinnung, Maissaaten und Insektiziden plus verschiedene Behandlungsmöglichkeiten für einen kariösen Zahn. Im schlimmsten Fall sah er sich genötigt, einiges genauer zu erforschen, was oft sehr zeitaufwendig werden konnte. Besonders unangenehm war es, wenn dies mit arbeitsrelevanten Themen passierte. Sheldon hatte seine Rituale und den Wochenplan nicht ohne Grund erschaffen. Sie sorgten für Ordnung und diese sorgte für wenig Ablenkung durch Unerwartetes oder neue Begebenheiten. Penny war ohne Vorwarnung mit der Kraft eines Wirbelsturmes in sein Leben getreten und hatte viele Bereiche seiner Ordnung auf den Kopf gestellt und hinterfragt.

Bereute er ihre Präsenz im Kreise seiner engsten Freunde?

Nein.

Wenn er ehrlich war, war sie von vorn herein eine Bereicherung seines Freundeskreises gewesen. Sie war nicht so vorhersehbar wie Wollowitz und Koothrapalli, nicht so konfliktscheu wie Leonard und absolut nicht so langweilig wie Stuart aus dem Comicbuchladen, wobei er diesen nur als eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft ansah. Penny war interessant und er konnte nicht immer vorhersagen, was ihr nächster Schritt sein würde. Natürlich hatte sie sich über die Jahre hinweg ihren neuen Freunden angepasst, aber sie vergaß nie, für sich selbst zu denken und redete niemandem zum Mund, außer vielleicht es barg Vorteile für sie. Auch Sheldon hatte sich Penny angepasst und vielleicht durch sie ein wenig mehr Augenmerk auf die Kommunikation mit seinen Mitmenschen gelegt, was sein Leben durchaus ein wenig leichter gemacht hatte, auch wenn ihm vieles weiterhin ein Rätsel blieb.

Zum Beispiel, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, der er sicher heute Abend ausgesetzt sein würde. Zum einen würde er vermutlich Pennys Eltern kennenlernen und zweitens würde er mit Penny selbst sprechen müssen. Er fühlte sich sehr unvorbereitet, hatte nichts nachgeschlagen und sich nicht über die gesellschaftliche Etikette informiert. Alles was ihm blieb war Intuition gepaart mit ein wenig Improvisation. Er würde also den spontanen praktischen Gebrauch von Kreativität zur Lösung des auftretenden Problems anwenden und darauf vertrauen, auf Anhieb eine gute Entscheidung zu treffen, ohne die zugrunde liegenden Zusammenhänge explizit zu verstehen.

Leider konnte Sheldon nicht einschätzen, ob ihm genug dieser Gaben zuteil geworden war, als sich die Genome seiner Eltern zusammengetan und ihn hatten entstehen lassen. Er hatte schließlich in Bezug auf Penny oft seine Intuition genutzt und auch improvisiert, doch nicht immer hatte dies den gewünschten Effekt gehabt.

Es bestand die Möglichkeit, das Penny seinem Vorschlag einer romantischen Beziehung weiterhin ablehnend gegenüberstand. Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Er konnte nicht einfach etwas Belangloses sagen und in sein Zimmer flüchten. Sein Zimmer war etwa 1600 Meilen entfernt. Das führte ihm sofort wieder vor Augen, wie unüberlegt er diese Reise angegangen war und alles nur wegen einer Frau.

Es war Sheldon nie wichtig gewesen, die Zuneigung anderer Menschen zu erringen, außer es verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil. Zwar von Leonard und den anderen umgeben, aber doch allein in seiner strukturierten und geordneten Welt, hatte er vorgeben zufrieden zu sein und er hatte sich selbst in diesem Punkt geglaubt. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er etwas anderes als ein brillanter Wissenschaftler und Denker sein konnte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er dieses Ziel verfolgt und dann kam Penny und anschließend Amy. Amy hatte ihn mit Geduld und Penetranz in eine vollkommen andere Richtung gedrängt und nach dem Zerwürfnis hatte er deshalb die aufkeimenden Gefühle gegenüber Penny mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen – er hatte sie nämlich überhaupt erst zur Kenntnis nehmen und deshalb darauf reagieren können.

Der Unfall hatte sich zu einem Stolperstein entwickelt und den Prozess verlangsamt, aber nicht aufgehalten. Sicher wäre er von neuem zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Penny eine besondere Person für ihn darstellte. Sein spontanes Experiment hatte das deutlich gezeigt. Die Szene wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf und vermischte sich mit den anderen Begebenheiten zu denen er und Penny sich geküsst hatten oder sich auf anderem Wege nähergekommen waren. Sheldon schob den Gedankenstrang zur Seite, hob den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster auf die Straße.

Draußen huschten Felder und die vereinzelten Anwesen der Farmer vorbei. Staub wirbelte hinter ihnen durch die Luft. Obwohl ihm bisher nur schreckliche Dinge auf dieser Reise widerfahren waren, schien er seinem geliebten Ziel immer näher zu kommen. Wenn er bis hier her gekommen war und wie ein Hippie durch Amerika trampte, dann würde alles, was kam ein Kinderspiel werden.

Sheldon unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Die Trägheit wandelte sich zu Müdigkeit. Er warf Sunny einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern sang schräg und falsch ein Lied aus dem Radio mit. Wann hatte sie den Sender verstellt, wo war die klassische Musik geblieben?

Sheldon ließ den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster schweifen und bewunderte die verwirbelten Farben, die an ihm vorbei sausten. Ein wenig wie ein Gemälde von van Gogh, dachte er bei sich. Konnte das real sein? Sheldon setzte sich alarmiert in seinem Sitz auf. Was passierte hier? Er griff mit seinen Händen an das Armaturenbrett und seine Finger schienen mit dem Plastik zu verschmelzen.

Eigenartig.

Sheldon blinzelte und schloss schließlich die Augen, um sich der Müdigkeit hinzugeben.

 

\---

 

„Hey, geht’s dir gut?“

Entgeistert sah Sheldon auf und erblickte Sunnys braune Augen direkt vor ihm.

„Du warst irgendwie weggetreten. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“

Sheldon sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie angehalten hatten. „Warum fahren wir nicht weiter? Ich muss nach Fremont und Penny finden.“

Sunny lehnte sich zurück. „Wer ist Penny? Deine Freundin?“

„Eine Freundin“, verbesserte Sheldon sie.

Sunny öffnete das Wagenfenster. Ein Schwall warmer Luft wehte herein und Sheldon spürte seinen Magen rebellieren. Seine Wahrnehmung schien plötzlich auf unheimliche Weise eingeschränkt, denn der Innenraum des Wagens wirkte, als würde er pulsieren, verlaufen und sich anschließend wieder zusammensetzen. Gedämpft drang Sunnys Stimme an sein Ohr, als er mit zitternden Fingern und klopfendem Herzen nach dem Türöffner tastete, um sich aus dieser beängstigenden Atmosphäre zu befreien. Die Tür schwang auf und er glitt aus seinem Sitz, um sich kurze Zeit später am Rande eines Maisfeldes wiederzufinden. Erneut erfasste ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit und er musste würgen, bis schließlich sein bescheidener Mageninhalt vor ihm im Staub lag.

Sunny tauchte neben ihm auf. Der Schwindel hielt an und er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Seine Weggefährtin setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben ihn und begann zu lachen. „Du bist echt drauf, weißt du das?“

„Wo drauf?“

„Du bist high.“

„Von was sollte ich high sein? Ich nehme keine Drogen. Ich musste es meiner Mutter versprechen, als ich nach Pasadena ging.“

Sunny ordnete ihr Haar und wischte sich über die Augen. „Du weißt doch, was Space Cookies sind, richtig? Ich meine, du kennst doch die eine besondere Zutat?“

Sheldon schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie sinken. „Und was soll das für eine besondere Zutat sein?“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Hasch.“

„Hasch…“, murmelte Sheldon und plötzlich kam die Erkenntnis. „Hasch? Ich habe eine illegale Droge zu mir genommen, deren Anbau und Herstellung, nicht zu sprechen vom Konsum eine Straftat sind? Die Langzeitwirkungen sind bisher kaum erforscht. Ich muss mich sofort untersuchen lassen, ich muss in ein Krankenhaus!“

Sunny sah ihn schockiert an. „Das ist nicht nötig, glaub mir. Du hast dich übergeben und alles ist raus. Ich fahr dich nach Fremont und dann suchen wir diese Petty.“

„Penny! Ihr Name ist Penny! Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, dir zu erklären wie unwissend und naiv du bist. Selbst wenn ich mich übergeben habe, zirkuliert der Wirkstoff bereits in meinem Blutkreislauf. Es ist nicht gestattet unter dem Einfluss von Drogen ein Kraftfahrzeug zu führen. Wir können nicht weiterfahren, wir sitzen in der Falle, denn wenn ich mich richtig erinnere – und ich habe ein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen-, wird der Wirkstoff THC unregelmäßig vom Körper abgebaut.“

Sheldon schluckte und warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf die endlosen Maisfelder, die sie umgaben. Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel. Wäre er doch nur in diesem Bus sitzen geblieben, besser, hätte er doch einfach in Pasadena auf Pennys Rückkehr gewartet.

Sunny erhob sich ruckartig und packte ihn unsanft am Arm. „Steh auf und setz dich wieder ins Auto.“

„Das werde ich nicht tun!“

„Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle gut überlegen“, rief sie ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Ich habe deinen Koffer.“

„Das ist Erpressung“, protestierte Sheldon lautstark.

„Du hast es erfasst“, kam prompt die Antwort.

Mühsam erhob sich Sheldon, folgte ihr auf unsicheren Beinen zum Wagen und ließ sich widerstrebend wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Sunny startete mit grimmigem Gesicht den Motor.

„Du solltest bedenken, dass dein Reaktionsvermögen stark beeinträchtigt sein kann. Wir könnten in einen Unfall verwickelt und schwer verletzt werden, wenn nicht sogar…“

Sunnys Kopf fuhr ruckartig in seine Richtung und ihre Augen funkelten dunkel und bösartig. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich den Mund hältst, sitzt du schneller wieder auf der Straße, als dir lieb ist“, fauchte sie in seine Richtung.

Sheldon klappte den Mund zu und verstummte. Einer wahnsinnigen, offenbar drogenabhängigen Frau sollte man lieber nicht wiedersprechen. Nicht auszudenken, wozu sie noch fähig war.

 

\---

 

Sunny zwang sich zu lächeln und zu nicken. Ihr gegenüber saß der Mann, der sich ihr als Dr. Sheldon Cooper ausgegeben hatte. Als sie vor ein paar Minuten auf der Toilette gewesen war, hatte sie den Namen gegoogelt und festgestellt, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Er war Dr. Sheldon Cooper aus Pasadena, Kalifornien. Außerdem schien er ein Genie zu sein. Den ersten Doktortitel hatte er mit 16 erhalten. Sein Name erschien ebenfalls auf einer Bewertungsseite für Studenten, auf der sich reichlich Kommentare über Sheldons Unfähigkeit als Lehrer, seine Humorlosigkeit, seinen Körperbau und seine Überheblichkeit finden ließen.

Zusammengefasst war Sheldon ein hochintelligenter Soziopath und Sunny musste ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Die Klofenster waren vergittert und sie hatte noch sein Gepäck im Kofferraum ihres Wagens.

Als sie endlich Fremont erreicht hatten, war es Sunny noch so vorgekommen, als wäre sie Sheldon etwas schuldig. Schließlich hatte sie ihm Drogen gegeben und er hatte sie nicht besonders gut vertragen. Das kam vor, keine große Sache. Sie hatte geplant, ihn noch eine Stunde im Auge zu behalten und zu warten, bis er wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war. Also war sie mit ihm in einen Schnellimbiss gegangen und hatte ihm ein Wasser und ein Sandwich gekauft.

Doch dann hatte Sheldon angefangen zu reden. Kein zusammenhangloses Zeug, wie im Auto. Er führte nervenaufreibende Monologe über seine herausragende Arbeit und was er unternehmen wollte, um den Nobelpreis zu gewinnen. Zuerst hatte sie gespannt zugehört, aber er wollte nicht unterbrochen werden und auf Nachfragen reagierte er schnippisch und beleidigend. Er wirkte so dominant und belehrend, dass ihr die Studenten regelrecht leid taten. Sunny rutschte unruhig auf ihrer Sitzbank hin und her. Sie saß jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden in diesem Laden und Sheldon wollte sich einfach nicht erholen. Getrunken hatte er zwar, aber das Sandwich lag unberührt vor ihm und er redete weiterhin wie ein Wasserfall.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich möchte mich nicht später wiederholen müssen, weil du geträumt hast.“ Sunny zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Sheldon legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie taxierend. Es sah ein wenig aus, als wäre er ein Alien in Menschenkostüm und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie musste dem ein Ende setzen.

„Pass auf, Sheldon. Es ist schon spät und ich habe dich sicher nach Fremont gebracht. Meine Pflicht ist hiermit erfüllt. Jetzt kannst du deine Freundin suchen gehen. Du hast doch ihre Adresse, richtig?“

Sheldon nickte langsam und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen bildeten einen extremen Kontrast zu seinem blassen Erscheinungsbild. Nur auf der Nase und auf dem Scheitel war seine Haut leuchtend rot von dem Sonnenbrand. Seine Kleidung war staubig und zerknittert. Zusammen mit dem funkelnden Wahnsinn in seinen Augen würde er sicher den Rest des Weges zu Fuß laufen müssen, denn kein normaler Mensch würde so einen Anhalter mitnehmen.

„Aktuell ist Penny nicht meine Freundin und natürlich habe ich die Adresse. Ohne einen Zielort würde diese Reise vollkommen sinnlos sein.“

“Gut, dann solltest du dich langsam auf den Weg machen. Die Sonne geht schon unter.“ Erleichtert sammelte Sunny ihre Sachen ein und stopfte alles in ihre Umhängetasche.

„Du hast recht, wir sollten aufbrechen.“ Sheldon erhob sich ebenfalls und Sunny erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Wieso ließ der Typ sie nicht endlich in Ruhe? Alles was sie wollte, war den Kopf frei zu bekommen und nette Leute kennenzulernen. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte ihr Mann sie urplötzlich verlassen und ihr nettes, adrettes Vorstadtleben lag in Scherben vor ihr. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben Hasch genommen, es gehörte gar nicht ihr. Sie hatte es ganz hinten in einer nun leeren Kommodenschublade ihres Mannes gefunden und sich entschlossen die Kekse zu backen, da sie sich nicht überwinden konnte, es zu rauchen. Sie hatte sich ihren Resturlaub genommen und sich ohne groß zu überlegen in ihr Auto gesetzt. Die Richtung war egal, sie hatte einfach nur weg gewollt. Alles war gut gegangen, bis sie Sheldon Cooper mitgenommen hatte. Jetzt überlegte sie ernsthaft, wieder nach Hause zu fahren und ihr Leben in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie würde die Scheidung einreichen müssen und in ihrem Büro gab es einen netten Kollegen, der sie versucht hatte auszuführen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, diese Chance zu nutzen und einen Neustart zu machen.

Mit neuem Elan schüttelte sie bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, unsere Wege trennen sich jetzt. Wir sind in Fremont und genau da wolltest du hin.“

Sheldon sah sie schockiert an. „Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Ich kann nicht im Dunklen auf unausgebauten Landstraßen umherirren. Du hast kein Ziel und somit ist es für dich genau genommen kein Umweg, wenn du mich an meinem Zielort absetzt.“

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ordnete Sunny ihr Haar. „Es war nett, dich kennengelernt zu haben“, log sie. „Ich werde jetzt in mein Autosteigen und nach Hause fahren. Diese Reise war eine sehr, sehr dumme Idee, das sehe ich jetzt.“

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Imbiss. Sheldon folgte ihr wortlos hinaus auf die dämmrige Straße und bis zu ihrem Wagen.

„Ich benötige mein Gepäck“, sagte er und vor Erleichterung wäre Sunny fast über ihre eigenen Beine gestolpert, als sie zum Kofferraum hastete.

 

\---


	19. Der Frühstücksgast

Kapitel – Der Frühstücksgast

 

Penny blinzelte und streckte sich. Es roch nach Kaffee und frischen Brötchen. Durch die dünnen Vorhänge drang die Sonne und die Strahlen schienen ihr direkt ins Gesicht. So geweckt zu werden war ein perfekter Start in den Tag.

Mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln dachte sie an den gestrigen Abend. Das Verhältnis zu Darcy hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit so sehr gebessert, wie es in den Jahren davor abgekühlt war. Zum Teil war sie selbst daran schuld, denn mit ihrem Umzug nach Pasadena hatte sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen wollen. Monate lang hatte sie ihre Familie im Unklaren über ihren Verbleib gelassen und Darcy hatte ihr das sehr übel genommen. Es wurde schnell klar, dass ihre Schwester sich von ihr distanzierte, angestachelt von der eignen Mutter, für die Penny ein Sinnbild des Erfolges war, wobei das absolut nicht stimmte und Darcy hätte das wissen müssen. Der Abend in der Tin Lizzy Tavern schien nun endgültig einen Wendepunkt darzustellen. Wann hatte sie je so viel Spaß mit ihrer Schwester gehabt?

Darcy schnarchte dezent in ihrem Bett und Penny erhob sich leise, um ins Bad zu gehen. Beim Zähneputzen lauschte sie auf die morgendlichen Geräusche im Haus. Tatsächlich war es erst kurz vor Zehn, sodass man noch guten Gewissens von Morgen sprechen konnte. Sie konnte ihre Mutter in ihrem typischen morgendlichen Singsang sprechen hören und jemand, dessen Stimme sie nicht einordnen konnte, unterhielt sich mit ihrem Bruder. Hatten sie um diese Uhrzeit schon Besuch? Sicher ein Nachbar, der sich etwas leihen wollte und auf einen Kaffee geblieben war.

 

\---

 

Nach einer Dusche gab Penny das Bad für ihre Schwester frei, während sie in ihrer Reisetasche vergeblich nach etwas Tragbarem suchte. Durch ihre überstürzte Abreise aus Pasadena hatte sie nicht besonders darauf geachtet, was sie da in ihren Koffer stopfte. Sie war auf der Flucht gewesen und nun schämte sie sich für ihr kindisches Verhalten. Sicher würde Sheldon ein furchtbares Theater veranstalten und Leonard würde ihr bestimmt gehörig den Kopf waschen, wenn sie zurückkam. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freunde huschte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mit Sheldon zu reden. Ja, heute Nachmittag würde sie ihn anrufen, schwor sie sich bei einem Blick auf ihr Handy. Doch jetzt brauchte sie erst Mal einen Kaffee.

Mit leerem Magen schlich sie schließlich durch den Flur und betrachtete all die Erinnerungen, die ihre Eltern auf Fotos festgehalten hatten und wieder hörte sie diese Stimme, die sie absolut nicht einordnen konnte, die ihr aber auf seltsame Weise vertraut vorkam. Penny konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde, aber es störte sie, dass ein Fremder sich in ihre morgendliche heile Welt verirrt hatte.

Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter, was durch das Knarren der Stufen nicht besonders leicht war. Abrupt versiegten alle Geräusche und wichen einer unangenehmen Stille, die nur durch das Klirren von Tellern und Besteck durchbrochen wurde. Penny blieb auf der vorletzten Stufe stehen und hielt die Luft an. Das war absolut merkwürdig. Hier war es nie still. Stille bedeutete, dass etwas passiert war.

Hinter ihr polterte Darcy die Treppe runter und hätte sie um ein Haar umgerannt. „Was ist, hast du einen Geist gesehen?“, flüsterte ihre Schwester ihr ins Ohr.

„Es ist so still“, flüsterte Penny zurück.

„Dann lass uns herausfinden, warum.“ Darcy schritt energisch an ihr vorbei, öffnete mit Schwung die Küchentür und erstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich zögerlich zu Penny um. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen und schloss ihn schließlich wieder. Penny hielt sich am Treppenpfosten fest und warf Darcy einen bangen Blick zu, doch diese winkte ihr zu und langsam zeichnete sich ein schmales Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ab.

Vorsichtig trat Penny neben ihre Schwester und warf einen scheuen Blick in den Raum. An dem großen Tisch saß ihre Familie und … mit gradem Rücken, - jedoch für seine Verhältnisse recht entspannt - Sheldon.

„Sheldon?“, entfuhr es ihr und kaum hatte sie seinen Namen gesagt, kam wieder Leben in alle Anwesenden. Ihre Mutter erhob sich und füllte summend zwei weitere Becher mit Kaffee, während der Angesprochene sie lediglich mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Morgen“, sagte Darcy schließlich und musterte Sheldon mit unverhohlener Neugierde, doch auch das lockte ihn nicht aus der Reserve. Kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund.

Wyatt sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Penny! Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzten?“ Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und Penny schaffte es endlich, sich vom Türrahmen zu lösen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Sheldon sinken. Alle schienen etwas zu wissen, in das man sie nicht eingeweiht hatte und es hatte unübersehbar mit Sheldon zu tun. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch nicht wach und das hier war ein Traum!

„Sheldon hat nicht besonders viel geschlafen“, sagte Alex, der Sheldon offenbar aus seiner Stummheit helfen wollte und knuffte ihn an die Schulter, was dieser mit einem gequälten Lächeln quittierte, sich allerdings nicht dazu äußerte. „Wir hatten einen wirklich netten Abend, nachdem wir deinen Freund von der Straße aufgelesen haben, Penny.“

„Ja“, pflichtete Wyatt bei und legte die Zeitung weg. „Wusstest du, dass Sheldon ein ausgezeichneter Schütze ist?“

Ihre Mutter setzte sich neben sie und strich Penny über den Rücken, während sie Sheldon zuzwinkerte. Penny wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Mitbewohner und griff schließlich nach ihrem Kaffeebecher.  
Das konnte nur ein Traum sein!

\---

 

Am Abend davor:

 

Wyatt lehnte sich angespannt in seinem Sitz zurück und musterte seinen Sohn, der mit verbissener Miene auf die Straße starrte.

„Fahr mal ein bisschen langsamer.“

Alex kniff den Mund noch fester zusammen und trat nun erst recht aufs Gaspedal. Sie waren nach Fremont gefahren, um Bier zu kaufen und einige Einkäufe zu erledigen, die Georga vergessen hatte. In letzter Zeit und vor allem seit er seiner Frau ein neues Klavier geschenkt hatte, vergas diese ständig alles um sich herum. Es gab nur noch die Musik.

Doch das war nichts Neues, denn so hatte er sie kennengelernt. Mit dem blonden Lockenkopf in den Wolken. Ihr Lachen hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und er hatte sie für ihre Andersartigkeit bewundert. Aber dann war Darcy zur Welt gekommen und alles brach in sich zusammen, alle Jungendträume verpuffen nach und nach mit den unzähligen schlaflosen Nächten, den Geldsorgen und der wachsenden Kinderzahl. Es wurmte ihn bis heute, dass er seiner Frau nicht mehr hatte bieten können, als die Farm seines Vaters. Sie war so begierig darauf, etwas von der Welt zu sehen, doch durch die Farm, die ihnen wenigstens eine Lebensgrundlage bot, entschied er sich für einen vollkommen anderen Weg. Damals schien ihm das der einzig richtige Weg zu sein, doch jetzt….

Alex biss sich auf die Lippe und nahm den Fuß vom Gas, als er begriff, dass er seinen Vater so nicht provozieren konnte.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er stattdessen überraschend wissen. „Ist es wegen Penny?“

„Was ist denn mit Penny nicht in Ordnung?“

„Na ja, sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Mist gebaut hat.“

Wyatt spürte, wie sein Herz aus dem Takt geriet. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass sie …“

„Dad! Penn ist vielleicht ein bisschen naiv, aber sie ist nicht dumm. Natürlich ist sie nicht schwanger. Es geht um einen Mann.“

Erleichtert atmete Wyatt aus. Dieses Problem war ihm seit jeher bekannt. „Wie kommt es, dass deiner Schwester der Blick für die anständigen Männer fehlt? Es ist immer das Gleiche. Die Kerle erzählen ihr das Blaue vom Himmel und sie fällt darauf rein.“

„Nein, diesmal ist es anders. Sie hat dem Typen einen Korb begeben.“

„Wer ist es, kennen wir ihn?“

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber so, wie sie von ihm redet, kennt sie ihn schon länger. Sie hat den Namen nicht verraten, aber vielleicht sollten wir mal Darcy ausquetschen, ihr hat sie’s bestimmt erzählt.“

„Ist es Leonard?“

„Der Hobbit mit der Brille? Nein, denk ich nicht.“

Vor ihnen in der Dämmerung tauchte ein Schatten am Straßenrand auf und entpuppte sich als ein junger Mann, der mit einem Rollkoffer im Schlepptau am Straßenrand entlang ging.

„Sieh mal“, murmelte Wyatt und deutete hinaus. „Wo will der denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?“

„Vielleicht können wir ihm helfen“, antwortete Alex.

Wyatt sah seinen Sohn tadelnd an. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wer das ist. Vielleicht ist er ein Krimineller. Vergiss nicht, dass du auf Bewährung bist.“

„Danke für die Erinnerung. Kann es sein, dass du Schiss vor Trampern hast?“

„Schwachsinn“, grummelte Wyatt, während Alex neben dem Mann anhielt und das Fenster öffnete.

„Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?“, rief Alex über seinen Vater hinweg und versuchte ein schmales Lächeln.

Der andere legte den Kopf schief. „Das kann ich mir schwerlich vorstellen. Ich möchte jemanden besuchen.“

Alex wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Steig ein, wir bringen dich hin. Es gibt keine Farm im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen, wie wir nicht kennen, richtig Dad? Wir wohnen ganz in der Nähe.“

„Ich denke, es ist nicht mehr weit. Ich gehe lieber zu Fuß“, antwortete der Mann mit gerümpfter Nase.

Wyatt lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und musterte den Kerl genauer. Sein dunkles Haar stand ihm unordentlich vom Kopf ab und seine Kleidung sah staubig und geschmacklos aus. Wer trug heutzutage noch karierte Hosen? Doch etwas an den blauen Augen des Mannes weckte sein Interesse, ja sie kamen ihm sogar auf unheimliche Weise bekannt vor.

„So ein Quatsch“, sagte er deshalb. „Es macht uns wirklich keine Umstände. Steigen Sie schon ein. Wir fahren Sie. Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, als hier durch die Dunkelheit zu irren.“

Alex war bereits ausgestiegen und nahm dem Mann den Koffer ab, den dieser widerwillig aus der Hand gab und schließlich noch widerwilliger die hintere Tür öffnete und auf die Rückbank kletterte. Umständlich schnallte er sich an und legte dann die Hände in den Schoß. „Nun gut“, murmelte er und blickte sich nervös um.

Alex setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer und der Wagen fuhr weiter. „Also, wohin wollen Sie?“, fragte Wyatt erneut.

„Ich möchte Miss Thompson besuchen. Man sagte mir, dies wäre der richtige Weg zum Anwesen ihrer Familie.“

Alex warf seinem Vater einen schnellen Blick zu und auch Wyatt sah den Fremden forschend an. „Wollen Sie zu Darcy oder zu Penny?“

„Es ist Penny, die ich besuchen möchte“, antwortete der Mann und eine leichte Röte legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Das ist ja ein Zufall“, sagte da Alex. „Wir kennen Penny. Um ehrlich zu sein, kennen wir sie sogar ziemlich gut.“

Der Mann sagte nichts, doch er musterte Wyatt aufmerksam durch den Rückspiegel. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet“, stellte er mit emotionslosem Gesicht fest.

„Durchaus möglich. Penny ist meine Tochter.“

Wyatt stellte mit Genugtuung fest, wie der Kerl es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, doch er setzte ein eigenartiges Lächeln auf und deutete mit dem Oberkörper eine Art von Verbeugung an. „Mein Name ist Dr. Sheldon Cooper.“

Nicht doch, dachte Wyatt und wusste plötzlich, wer da hinter ihm in seinem Auto saß. Es war dieser vollkommen verrückte Kerl, mit dem Penny sich eine Wohnung teilte. Er hatte ihn nur flüchtig zu Gesicht bekommen, als er vor einigen Jahren seine Tochter in Pasadena besucht hatte. Ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Zeitgenosse, der ihm eine Spur zu abgehoben war und nach Leonards Worten zu urteilen ständig kurz vor dem Wahnsinn stand.

„Der Sheldon Cooper aus Pasadena?“, fragte Alex und warf einen ungläubigen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

„Das ist korrekt“, antwortete Sheldon und blickte auf seine Hände. Er sah nicht, wie die beiden Männer einen verschwörerischen Blick austauschten und ein Lächeln sich auf ihre Gesichter legte.

 

\---

 

„Du bist also Pennys Freund?“

Sheldon schluckte und starrte wie paralysiert auf den Lauf der Flinte. Alex ließ die Waffe wieder sinken und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Keine Sorge, Mann. Ich werd‘ dich nicht umlegen. Nicht in Mom‘s geliebter Küche.“

Sheldon ließ erleichtert die Arbeitsplatte los, die er hinter seinem Rücken heimlich umklammert hatte. Irgendwo im Haus spielte jemand Klavier - vielleicht ein Stück von Mozart - und an den Fensterscheiben surrten Motten. Sheldon räusperte sich und zog sein T-Shirt glatt. „Das wäre auch eine denkbar schlechte Idee gewesen. Soweit ich mit den Fakten vertraut bin, solltest du eine Haftstrafe absitzen. Deine Anwesenheit kann also nur bedeuten, dass man dich wegen guter Führung entlassen und deine restliche Strafe zur Bewährung ausgelegt hat. Die andere Variante wäre, dass du geflohen bist. Da ich aber sehe, dass Penny bei der theatralischen Darstellung deines Charakters eine gewisse Intelligenz verschwiegen hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass meine erste Vermutung eher zutreffend ist.“

Alex starrte ihn eine Weile lang stumm an. „Wie auch immer“, sagte er schließlich und griff nach dem Karton mit der Munition. „Penny hat dich mit ihren Beschreibungen jedenfalls sehr genau getroffen. Keine Ahnung, was sie in dir sieht, aber solange sie glücklich ist, bin ich es auch. Leider hab ich gehört, dass es ihr momentan nicht so gut geht.“

Alex trat plötzlich nahe an Sheldon heran und griff nach seiner Schulter. „Ich kann dir nur raten, ihr nicht das Herz zu brechen, denn wenn doch werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein Leben zur Hölle wird “, flüsterte er.

Sheldon blinzelte. Das war dieselbe Impulsivität, die er von Penny gewohnt war, doch das machte es nicht angenehmer. Niemand hatte ihm bisher gesagt, ob Penny sich überhaupt noch bei ihren Eltern aufhielt und er war es satt, sich bedrohen zu lassen. Müde straffte er die Schultern und erwiderte den Blick seines Widersachers.

„Wenn überhaupt ist es Penny, die sich unglücklich macht ...“

„Alex! Ihr seid schon wieder zurück? Das ging ja schnell.“ Eine Frau mittleren Alters erschien in der Tür zur Küche, eine Tasse in der Hand. Ihr wildgelocktes, nachlässig zusammengebundenes Haar war honigblond wie Pennys. Um ihre Augen sah Sheldon Lachfältchen. Sie sah fragend zu ihnen herüber und Alex ließ von Sheldon ab, der sich erschöpft auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken ließ.

„Ist das ein Freund von dir?“, wollte Mrs. Thompson ein wenig misstrauisch von ihrem Sohn wissen.

Erschüttert starrte dieser sie an. „Ganz sicher nicht, noch nicht mal annähernd. Er will zu Penny.“

Mrs. Thompson kam an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Sheldon. „Dann bist du sicher Sheldon Cooper, der Mann mit den zwei Doktortiteln.“ Sie streckte ihm ihre schmale Hand entgegen und zog sie augenblicklich wieder zurück. „Entschuldige, Keimphobie, richtig?“

Sheldon nickte matt und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Guten Abend, Mrs. Thompson.“

„Oh bitte, nenn mich Georga, sonst fühle ich mich wie eine alte Frau.“

Alex klemmte sich Waffe und Munition unter die Arme. „Ok, Mom, jetzt hast du Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, aber wir wollten grade raus zum Schießen gehen.“

Georgia runzelte die Stirn. „Geh doch schon mal vor, ich zeige unserem Gast dann den Weg. Sicher hast du vergessen, Sheldon eine Erfrischung anzubieten und vielleicht möchte er sich nach der langen Reise erst mal ein paar Minuten ausruhen, richtig?“

Niemand wartete Sheldons Antwort ab. Alex verschwand durch die Hintertür und Georga stellte den Wasserkocher an. „Du bist bestimmt ein Teetrinker. Kräutertee?“

Sheldon nickte und versuchte den Schein zu wahren, obwohl er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte und ihm jeder Muskel in seinem Körper wehzutun schien. Nervös rieb er mit den Handflächen über seine Knie.  
„Ein Tee hört sich gut an, aber ich sollte die Zubereitung lieber selbst übernehmen.“

Georga zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zurück an den großen Holztisch. „Wie du meinst.“

Sheldon erhob sich mit zitternden Knien und betrachtete den bereit gelegten Kräutertee, an dem nichts auszusetzen war. Die Tasse war sauber und das Wasser hatte die richtige Temperatur. Schließlich drehte er sich ruckartig um.

„Ist Penny hier?“

Georgia verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Sie ist mit ihrer Schwester ausgegangen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, um Dinge zu klären. Ich werde dir unser Gästezimmer zeigen. Dann solltest du deinen Tee trinken und meinen Männern Gesellschaft leisten.“

Erschöpft folgte Sheldon Pennys Mutter durch den Flur in einen angrenzenden Raum. Auf der einen Seite des schlicht eingerichteten Zimmers befand sich ein schmales Bett und auf der anderen Seite ein schwarzes nicht mehr ganz neues Wilhelm Steinberg Klavier, das von Regalen voller Noten umgeben war. Der Deckel war aufgeschlagen, die weiße Tastatur lag entblößt da und Sheldon ließ sich gegen seinen Willen auf den Klavierhocker gleiten.

Ab seinem vierten Lebensjahr hatte Sheldon begonnen sich für das Klavierspiel zu begeistern und hätte liebend gerne Unterreicht und einen eigenen Flügel gehabt, doch sein Vater war dahinter gekommen und sprach ein Verbot aus, damit aus seinem Sohn kein Weichei werden konnte. Dass viele große Komponisten Männer gewesen waren, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken.

So war es für Sheldon eine Genugtuung, als er seine Wohnung in Pasadena bezog und sich ein elektronisches Klavier kaufte, nachdem der Vermieter einen Flügel kategorisch abgelehnt hatte. Sein Vater war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verstorben und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass Sheldon alles spielte, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Von Mozart über Chopin bis hin zu einigen Klassikern der moderneren Musik reichte sein Repertoire. Er hatte lange nicht mehr ernsthaft gespielt und als er seine Finger auf die kühlen Tasten legte, fühlte er sich trotz der Müdigkeit und den Nachwirkungen der Drogen behaglich.

„Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass Ihre Interpretation von Mozarts Klavier Sonate Nr. 11 mich sehr berührt hat“, murmelte Sheldon, als er die ersten Takte zu Chopins Nocturne anschlug. Die Töne krochen über seine Hände und Arme hinauf in seinen Kopf und augenblicklich sah er vor sich, was er spielte. Er hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt mit einer anderen Person über die Faszination der Synästhesie zu fachsimpeln, denn er konnte Musik nur sehen, wenn er selbst musizierte und es bedurfte mehrerer Anläufe, um den Cello spielenden Leonard davon zu überzeugen, dass er diese Fähigkeit tatsächlich besaß. Ein Austausch über dieses Thema war nicht möglich, denn Leonard sah nichts wenn er spielte. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Sheldons Schulter und seine Finger glitten von den Tasten.

„Physik ist nicht alles. Du solltest mehr daraus machen, du hast Talent.“

„Ich widme meine Zeit bevorzugt meiner Arbeit. Mein Fachgebiet ist eindeutig das der theoretischen Physik mit Schwerpunkt der Quantenmechanik. Daran wird sich nichts ändern.“

Seine Gesprächspartnerin schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren. „Trink deinen Tee und dann zeige ich dir den Weg zum Schießstand. Mein Mann hat sich eine neue Flinte gekauft. Sie ist sein ganzer Stolz und mach dir wegen Alex keine Sorgen. Er hat eine große Klappe, aber er beißt für gewöhnlich nicht.“

 

\---

 

„Ich persönlich verabscheue Waffen, aber Wyatt braucht eine wegen der Kühe. Letztes Jahr wurde ein Kalb furchtbar verletzt und konnte nicht mehr laufen. Der Arzt konnte ihm nicht helfen und da war es gut, dass wir die Flinte hier hatten.“

Georga Thompson lief leichtfüßig den schmalen Pfad entlang. Sheldon fragte sich, woher sie in dieser kolossalen Dunkelheit wissen konnte wohin sie lief, denn das einzige Licht war eine winzige altersschwache Taschenlampe. Vorbei ging es am Gartenschuppen und den Ställen, bis sie endlich an einer schmalen Wiese ankamen. An deren Ende Stand eine massive Holzwand. Alles wurde von einigen Baulampen erhellt.

„Dies ist ein Schießplatz“, stellte Sheldon verwundert fest.

„Richtig erkannt.“ Wyatt kam auf sie zu und musterte Sheldon belustigt, während er einen Arm um Georga legte. „Wir schießen nur eine Runde, ok? Dann ist Schluss für heute.“

„Bis nachher“, sagte Georga und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss, bevor sie wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Wyatt musterte Sheldon mit Skepsis. „Schon mal ‘ne Waffe in der Hand gehalten?“

Sheldon warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. Der warme Tee hatte seinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt und damit auch sein Befinden gesteigert. „Ich komme aus Texas. Meine erste Flinte schenkte mir mein Vater zu meinem fünften Geburtstag.“

Was nicht bedeutete, dass er dieses Geschenk jemals gewollt hätte. Es sollte sicher ein Ausgleich und vielleicht sogar eine Entschuldigung für die Ohrfeige sein, die sein Vater ihm unter Alkoholeinfluss zugefügt hatte, nachdem er von den musikalischen Vorlieben seines Sohnes gehört hatte. Dabei hätte sein Vater wissen müssen, dass Sheldon zwar mit Leichtigkeit die Technik erlernen, jedoch keinen Spaß an der Aktivität an sich haben würde. Das Klavier wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

Sheldon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, weil Alex ihm erneut die Flinte vors Gesicht hielt, diesmal jedoch war der Lauf von ihm abgewandt. „Dann musst du ja ein richtig guter Schütze sein“, sagte er ohne ein Lächeln.

„Wartet“, warf Wyatt ein. „Wir müssen erst ein Ziel haben. Hier!“ Er hielt seinem Sohn und Sheldon eine Dose billiges Bier hin. Während Alex gierig danach griff, schüttelte Sheldon den Kopf.

„Ich trinke nicht, und das gilt besonders für Situationen, in denen Waffen abgefeuert werden sollen.“

„Was ist so schlimm an einem kleinen Bier in guter Gesellschaft?“ Alex öffnete die Dose. „Oder findest du, wir sind keine gute Gesellschaft?“

Sheldon blinzelte angestrengt. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass er diesen beiden Individuen nicht über den Weg traute und liebend gern auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichtet hätte. Doch bei zwei erwachsenen Männern mit Waffen und Alkohol war es vorteilhafter, den Schein zu wahren, zumal diese beiden nicht vor Intelligenz strotzen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit Penny verwandt waren.

Deshalb griff er nach dem Bier und nahm einen ersten Schluck. Das bittere Getränk ließ ihn erschaudern und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um es nicht wieder auszuspucken. Mit angewidertem Blick gab er Wyatt die Dose zurück. „Ich kann das nicht trinken. Alkohol gehört nicht zu meinen favorisierten Getränken. Auf die gute Gesellschaft!“

 

\---

Die doppelläufige Flinte schmiegte sich fast zu perfekt an Sheldons Wange und er hatte eine klare Sicht über den Lauf hinweg auf die leere Bierdose. Sheldon beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, damit er den möglichen Rückschlag abfangen konnte und verlagerte sein Körpergewicht, bis er einen sicheren Stand hatte.

„Schieß schon“, kam es ungeduldig von Alex und Sheldon richtete sich wieder auf. „Dies ist keine Treibjagd“, sagte er tadelnd. „Wir schießen auf Bierdosen. Hierbei sollte es um Genauigkeit und die richtige Technik gehen.“

Alex verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts, was Sheldon dazu veranlasste, sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu widmen. Um ein guter Schütze zu sein, gab es vieles zu beachten. Schießen bedeutete nicht nur Verantwortung und Konzentration. Es ging ebenfalls um die richtige Pflege der Waffe, die Körperhaltung, die Fußstellung und um die Neigung des Kopfes. Die Flinte lag wie angegossen an seiner Wange, was bei den beiden anderen Männern nicht der Fall gewesen war, weswegen ihre Ergebnisse eher mittelmäßig gewesen waren. War der Schaft zu lang oder zu kurz, konnte der Schütze nicht in einer Geraden über den Lauf sehen und blickte an der Waffe vorbei, was unweigerlich zu kleinen Ungenauigkeiten führte. Hatten diese Leute noch nie etwas von Waffen-Fitting gehört? Sheldon richtete sich wieder auf, was den beiden anderen ein verärgertes Murmeln entlockte.

„Willst du nicht endlich mal abdrücken?“, blaffte Alex ihn an, doch Sheldon gab sich unbeeindruckt.

„Ist diese Waffe nie angepasst worden?“, wollte er wissen. Wyatt sah ihn irritiert an und Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. „Man sollte bereits beim Kauf darauf achten, dass die Flinte optimal an ihren neuen Besitzer angepasst ist. Ein zu langer oder zu kurzer Schaft kann die Zielgenauigkeit beeinflussen. Wie ich sehe, wird hier allerdings kein Sportschießen im eigentlichen Sinne betrieben und es ist zu hoffen, dass die Rinder sich guter Gesundheit erfreuen, weshalb der Besitz einer Waffe entweder der Abschreckung oder der Aufbesserung des Selbstwertgefühles dienen könnte.“

Alex und Wyatt sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und Sheldon schluckte. Schließlich erschien auf Wyatts Zügen der Hauch eines Lächelns und er klopfte Sheldon sachte auf die Schulter. „Du hast mich durchschaut. Ehrlichkeit ist eine Tugend, die heutzutage nicht besonders häufig vorkommt, aber du solltest ein wenig an deinem Taktgefühl arbeiten, Junge.“

„Ja“, pflichtete Alex bei und spuckte auf den Boden. „Sonst wird Penny dir das nicht verzeihen.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Penny mir verzeihen müsste“, antwortete Sheldon reichlich verwirrt.

„Komm schon, stell dich nicht dumm. Sie hat es mir erzählt. Diese ständigen Sticheleien und das du sie behandelt hast, als wär sie Luft. Was ist das denn für eine Art?“

Sheldon schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts desgleichen getan! Wie wahrscheinlich bekannt sein wird, waren Penny und ich in einen Unfall verwickelt, bei dem ich schwer verletzt wurde. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte ich einige Details vergessen, die sich auf meine Beziehung zu Penny bezogen. Ich sehe keinen Grund das weiter auszuführen, zumal es nichts gibt, wofür ich mich rechtfertigen müsste.“

„Warum bist du dann hier?“, wollte Alex wissen.

Diese Frage hätte Sheldon lieber nicht mit den beiden Männern diskutiert, aber wie es aussah wurde ihm hier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt.

Es gab keine einfache Antwort und er hatte kein Interesse daran, den beiden seine Beziehung zu Penny zu erklären. Schon gar nicht wollte er zugeben, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben aller Logik entsagt hatte und ausschließlich seinem Instinkt gefolgt war. Schließlich war er ein renommierter Wissenschaftler eines sehr ernsthaften Fachbereiches. Aber nicht nur deshalb viel es ihm schwer darüber zu reden. Das Gefühl, dass er mit Penny verband war so frisch und neu, so herausragend und eigenartig, dass er keine Worte dafür hatte. Sheldon wusste, dass Penny ihn abgewiesen hatte, aber er war nicht im Stande seine Gefühle zu zügeln oder gar aufzugeben. Eine unangenehme Rastlosigkeit und eine Empfindung, die an einen schmerzhaften Verlust erinnerte hatten sich eingestellt, sobald Penny aus dem Auto gestiegen war. Zusammen mit dem anschließenden Alkoholkonsum war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er den Kopf verloren hatte.

„Penny ist hier her gekommen, weil sie meiner Ansicht nach eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen hat und sich nun den Konsequenzen entziehen möchte. Also bin ich folglich hier, um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen“, sagte Sheldon langsam und bedächtig.

„Du willst sie zur Vernunft bringen? Sie will dich nicht, Mann! Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?“ Alex war kurz davor, sich auf Sheldon zu stürzen und Wyatt gelang es nur mit Mühe, seinen Sohn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Hört mal, ist das der richtige Weg, Probleme zu lösen?“

„Aber er hat…“ Wyatt machte eine harsche Handbewegung und Alex verstummte.

„Was zwischen Sheldon und Penny vorgefallen ist, geht nur die beiden etwas an und sie müssen das wohl oder übel unter sich klären. Aber Penny ist meine Tochter und ich will, dass mein Mädchen glücklich ist. Also werde ich jetzt die einzige Frage stellen, die hier wirklich interessant ist.“

„Und die wäre?“, wollten Sheldon und Alex unisono wissen.

Wyatt wandte sich an Sheldon. „Liebst du sie?“

Die Frage hallte in Sheldons Kopf wieder und er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Seine Memaw hatte ihren Enkeln immer wieder gepredigt, dass man sein Herz nicht einfach leichtfertig vergeben durfte, weil Liebe ein großes Wort war, für das man wirklich bereit sein musste. Das Problem war, das er sich nicht sicher war, die Bedeutung des Wortes vollständig erfasst zu haben. Die Möglichkeit, dass er Penny an den Anwalt verlieren könnte, war sehr schmerzhaft gewesen und sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen war groteskerweise das Erstrebenswerteste, das er sich momentan vorstellen konnte. Sheldon wusste mit Sicherheit, dass seine Gefühle ernsthaft und ehrlich waren.

Wenn Wyatt also mit seiner Frage nicht unbedingt die Tiefe eben dieser, sondern nur die Ernsthaftigkeit erfragen wollte, war es eine klare Sache.

Gedankenverloren legte Sheldon erneut an, zielte und drückte ab. Einmal, zweimal und traf. Dann drehte er sich zu Wyatt um.

„Ja“, antwortete er schlicht.

 

\---

 

In dieser Nacht wachte Sheldon mit klopfendem Herzen auf.

Er fühlte sich desorientiert und verängstigt. Das Zimmer war ihm fremd und die nächtlichen Geräusche waren ungewohnt. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund und Autotüren schlugen zu. Wie erstarrt blieb er liegen und presste die Arme an seinen Körper.

Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Es waren zwei Frauen, die sich unterhielten und lachten. Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, dass er sich in Pennys Elternhaus befand und das die Stimmen sicher Penny und Darcy gehören mussten, die soeben nachhause gekommen waren.

Sheldon setzte sich auf und wollte bereits seinen Morgenmantel überziehen, als er stutzte. Die beiden waren betrunken. Er konnte es an der langgezogenen, zögernden Sprechweise hören. Unschlüssig schlug der die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Er startete eine schnelle Simulation des Aufeinandertreffens. Worüber sollte er sprechen, wenn die Begrüßungsformalitäten erledigt waren? Es war mitten in der Nacht und Penny war nicht allein. Ihre Schwester war bei ihr und Penny war alkoholisiert. Das waren keine guten Voraussetzungen für ein ernsthaftes und klärendes Gespräch.

Schon wurde die Haustür unter furchtbar pubertärem Gekicher geöffnet und hohe Absätze klickten auf den Dielenfliesen. Absätze, die vielleicht zu den schwarzen Schuhen gehörten, die ihm aus seiner Amnesie geholfen hatten.

Seufzend legte Sheldon sich wieder hin und zog die Decke in Position. Er würde wohl oder übel bis zum Morgen warten müssen.

Die beiden Frauen waren auf dem Weg zur Treppe und so nah, dass er einige Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen konnte, obwohl sie bemüht leise sprachen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist“, hörte er Penny lallen. „So schön es heute auch war, ich sollte gar nicht hier sein, verstehst du?“

„Das sage ich dir doch schon die ganze Zeit, Süße. Wirst du dich jetzt endlich um dieses Problem kümmern? Es gab schon genug Hin und Her.“

„Du hast Recht … natürlich hast du recht!“

„Vielleicht solltest du wenigstens anrufen und es erklären. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Professor es versteht und auf dich warten wird.“

„Nenn ihn nicht so, Darce.“

„Penny und ihr Professor. Hört sich an, wie ein Romantitel. Du solltest ihn anrufen. Spann ihn nicht weiter auf die Folter.“

„Oh, er hat mich doch auch warten lassen. Und auflaufen lassen und überhaupt. Ok, ja, ich ruf ihn an. Gleich morgen. Zufrieden?“

„Braves Mädchen.“

Die beiden brachen wieder in furchtbares Gekicher aus. Schließlich polterten sie die Treppen hoch und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss.

\---

Als Georga gegen sieben Uhr morgens ihre Küche betrat, erschrak sie furchtbar, als sie Sheldon entdeckte. Sie hatte ihren Gast vollkommen vergessen und war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihn zu so früher Stunde in der Küche bei einem Tee sitzend vorzufinden.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Thompson.“

„Meine Güte, du hast mich erschreckt“, stammelte sie und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. „Normaler Weise bin ich hier die ersten Stunden des Tages für mich.“

„Dann werde ich zurück auf mein Zimmer gehen.“ Sheldon erhob sich mit ernster Miene.

„Oh, nein Schätzchen! So war das nicht gemeint. Bleib ruhig. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass der Rest dieser Familie aus Langschläfern besteht.“

Sheldon setzte sich wieder und blickte sie mit seinen unheimlichen Augen an. Obwohl er geduscht und seine staubige, verschmutze Kleidung durch frische ersetzt hatte, konnte das Georga nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass dieser junge Mann grade überall lieber wäre, als hier in diesem Haus, in dem ein Stockwerk über ihnen ihre Tochter Penny schlief.

Er hatte Angst. Das erkannte sie sofort.

„Du hast noch ungefähr zwei Stunden“, sagte sie leichthin.

„Wofür?“

„Bis Penny diesen Raum auf der Suche nach Kaffee betreten wird.“

„Oh“, entfuhr es Sheldon und sein Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde Blässe an.

„Was willst du ihr sagen?“

„Ich werde ihr einen Guten Morgen wünschen.“

Georga runzelte die Stirn. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass Penny sich grade diesen Kerl ausgesucht hatte, der so gar nicht in ihr bisheriges Beuteschema passte. Offenbar hatte ihre Tochter endlich etwas von ihren zahlreichen Fehlgriffen gelernt und immerhin war Sheldon Cooper ein gebildeter Mann, der gut verdiente und in Kalifornien lebte. Nicht, dass diese Tatsachen wichtiger gewesen wären als ein guter Charakter, aber sie waren auf jeden Fall erwähnenswert.

Man konnte Sheldon zugutehalten, das er trotz seiner Phobien und Ängste die lange Reise nach Nebraska auf sich genommen hatte, um Penny für sich zu gewinnen. Da sollte es ihrer Meinung nicht an ignorantem Verhalten oder Unwissenheit scheitern und genau deshalb hatte Georga sich vorgenommen, Sheldon ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen.

„Und darüber hinaus?“

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich aus Höflichkeit danach erkundigen, ob ihre vorangegangenen nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen sind.“

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber vielleicht solltest du ihr erklären, warum du hier bist.“

„Es wäre bedauernswert, wenn Penny sich meine Anwesenheit nicht selbst erklären könnte.“

Georgia trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischkante und kniff den Mund zusammen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich eingelassen hast, stimmt’s?“  
Sheldon sagte nichts und sah betreten auf seine Tasse hinunter.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Du musst ihr sagen, warum du hier bist. Frauen wollen so was hören. Wenn du ihr nichts bedeuten würdest, wäre sie nicht hergekommen.“

„Penny hat mich abgewiesen und dann kopflos die Flucht ergriffen“, sagte Sheldon mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Mag ja sein, aber trotzdem bist du hier. Ich finde, dass das sehr aussagekräftig ist.“ Sheldon schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und Georga sehnte sich nach ihrem Kaffee. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt das Frühstück vorbereiten.“

Seinen Gedanken überlassen blieb Sheldon am Tisch sitzen und erhob sich nur auf Anweisung, um eben diesen zu decken. Eine halbe Stunde verging und Wyatt Thompson betrat den Raum.

„Morgen, gut geschlafen?“

Nicht sicher, wem diese Aussage gegolten hatte, brachte Sheldon nur ein Nicken zustande. Georga tänzelte ihrem Mann entgegen und ließ sich einen Kuss geben. Sheldon sah zu Boden.

 

\---

 

„Hey Leute!“ Alex tappte verschlafen zum Tisch und stupste Sheldon an. „Das ist mein Platz.“

  
Von diesen Worten erstaunt erhob sich Sheldon und ließ Alex gewähren.

„Das ist immer schon mein Platz gewesen. Hier sitz ich mit dem Rücken weder zum Fenster, noch zur Tür und hab alles im Blick“, erklärte Pennys Bruder und rieb sich die Augen.

  
„Ein gut gewählter Platz“, brachte Sheldon mühsam hervor. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Georgas angekündigten zwei Stunden fast vorüber waren. Nervös sah er zur Tür und fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Hastig trank er einen Schluck Wasser.

Alex war das nicht entgangen. „Keine Sorge, Penn wird bald hier sein. Schließlich hat Mom die Kaffeemaschine angestellt.“ Er beugte sich zu Sheldon herüber. „Ich bin extra früh aufgestanden, weil ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen wollte“, flüsterte er und warf ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln zu. „Ich wette, dass sie dir eine Szene machen wird.“

  
„Das ist unwahrscheinlich“, entgegnete Sheldon und versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken.

  
„Es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.“

  
„Zufällig war ich heute in den frühen Morgenstunden Zeuge eines Gespräches, das das Gegenteil bewies.“

„Du belauscht anderer Leute Gespräche? Komisch, dass mich das nicht verwundert.“

Wyatt ließ sich nun ebenfalls am Tisch nieder und schlug die Zeitung auf. „Hm, die Metrologen sagen für heute wieder brütende Hitze an. Wenn es nicht bald regnet, rufen die vielleicht noch den Notstand aus.“

  
Sheldon wollte grade erwidern, dass der Notstand ganz sicher nicht wegen ein paar warmen Sommertagen ausgerufen werden würde, doch in diesem Moment hörte man hinter der angelehnten Küchentür die Treppenstufen knarren und augenblicklich versiegte das Gespräch. Dann flog plötzlich die Tür auf und Sheldons Herz kam für einen Moment aus dem Takt, bis er erkannte, dass er nicht Penny vor sich hatte.

Diese Frau war rundlicher, ihre Züge waren verhärmter, aber sie sah Penny so ähnlich, dass Sheldon sie als Darcy identifizierte.

Neben ihr im Türrahmen erschien nun endlich Penny, die mit ängstlichem Blick an ihrer Schwester vorbei in die Küche spähte. Pennys Augen wanderten durch den Raum und blieben an Sheldon hängen, während sie scharf einatmete und die Stirn runzelte.

„Sheldon?“

Sheldon spürte, wie eine milde Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Seine sorgsam einstudierte Rede löste sich einfach in Luft auf. Die Sätze zerfielen vor seinem inneren Auge in einzelne Worte und diese wiederum in Buchstaben. Schließlich blieb nur ein unordentlicher Haufen übrig und Sheldon blieb stumm. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, seine Handflächen begannen zu transpirieren, während sein Kopf sich warm und schwer anfühlte.

Dieses Phänomen hatte er normaler Weise nur, wenn er vor großen Menschenmengen sprechen musste. Oft gipfelte dieses Desaster dann in eine Ohnmacht und die galt es unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden.  
Wenn er allerdings gar nichts sagte, könnte das durchaus missverstanden werden und Missverständnisse hatte es schon genug gegeben. Ihm blieb nur die Hoffnung, das Penny als erste das Wort ergreifen, oder ihn auf irgendeine Art aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit befreien würde.


End file.
